Rebuilt
by Lulu Crapibou
Summary: Trad! Notre Société s'est effondrée et l'humanité se bat pour survivre. Lentement, un nouvel ordre s'établit. Des clans, menés par des lords, se battent pour des territoires. Le jeune Harry n'a aucune envie de se mêler de politique, mais quand un nouveau lord aux idées peu communes décèle son potentiel unique, Harry peut-il rester neutre? -LV/HP, post-apocalyptique, inventeur!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Bon, et bien puisque je n'ai pas d'inspiration, pourquoi ne pas diffuser les histoires de ceux qui en ont ? La traduction est plus un exercice qui m'amuse qu'un travail destiné à être publié, donc même si j'y ai mis toute ma bonne volonté, même si le chapitre a été relu plusieurs fois, par différentes personnes, il est possible qu'il reste des fautes.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, s'il est constructif c'est encore mieux, mais le simple fait de savoir que ma traduction n'est pas mauvaise me suffirait amplement. Pour ceux qui seraient motivés, je suis sûre que juste deux / trois mots à l'auteur lui ferait très plaisir également.

Un grand merci à **Ljioze** d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta, je sais que je te laisse beaucoup de fautes à corriger, sur ce coup là, c'est toi qui est patiente !

 _ **Résumé complet** : {UA} Après la chute de la société telle que nous la connaissons, l'humanité se débat pour survivre. Une décennie de chaos et d'anarchie plus tard, un nouvel ordre commence à s'établir. Des Lords essaient de rassembler les meilleurs partisans autour d'eux, et se battent contre d'autres clans pour la conquête de leur territoire. Le jeune Harry Potter tente de rester loin des ennuis, mais quand un nouveau lord aux idées peu conventionnelles décèle du potentiel dans ses aptitudes uniques, sa vie paisible est rapidement mise sans dessus dessous._

 _Armé de son seul esprit, Harry doit gérer une catastrophe après l'autre, tout en essayant de découvrir son propre passé, et en enseignant à un certain connard suffisant la signification des termes "espace personnel"._

 **Disclaimer** : Hormis le choix des mots, je ne possède rien. Les personnages appartiennent à **J.K Rowling** , quant à l'histoire de base elle est en anglais, et sort tout droit de l'imagination de **Terrific Lunacy**. Cette fic n'est donc qu'une traduction et ne génère aucun profit.

 **Warning** : cette histoire contiendra du **slash**. Si les relations homosexuelles ne vous plaisent pas, merci de quitter cette page immédiatement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir un peu de temps au couple pour se développer, donc si c'est le seul aspect de l'histoire qui vous intéresse, vous risquez d'être déçus. L'intrigue d'abord.

 **Rated** : **M** pour la suite de l'histoire, présence de violence et d'un langage non-châtié. Fermez les yeux sur les fautes ou signalez-les, s'il-vous-plaît :p

 _ **A/N** : Cette fic se déroule dans un univers où la magie n'est pas présente. Cependant, plusieurs des inventions d'Harry, vraisemblablement basées sur la science, ne fonctionneraient pas dans la réalité. Vous pouvez appeler ça science-fiction ou steampunk si vous êtes familier avec ces termes. Le premier chapitre est avant tout là pour planter le décor, la suite devrait être plus intéressante donc faites avec :)_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il y a 20 ans, la Société s'est effondrée.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. Un jour elle était là, tenant à peine debout, et le jour d'après il n'y avait rien. Ce fut impressionnant, vraiment, de voir les Hommes se battre victorieusement contre les désastres naturels croissants, les changements climatiques et les plus vicieux des virus, avec une quantité apparemment infinie d'inventions, de techniques et d'idées nouvelles qui leur permirent de s'adapter très rapidement à tout ce que la nature leur envoyait.

Jusqu'à ce que vienne la faim. Il y avait alors tout simplement trop de bouches à nourrir.

Et tout le monde a commencé à se concentrer sur une seule et unique tâche : trouver, voler, produire, partager, _tuer_ pour de la nourriture.

La Société qui était si fructueuse grâce à la spécialisation de tous, fut condamnée au moment même où seul un objectif valait la peine que l'on s'y intéresse.

Sans maintien des services publics de base ni production de médicaments, le chaos et les maladies se répandirent à travers le monde, ne permettant qu'aux plus chanceux de survivre. Ce qui un jour avait été une banale pneumonie devenait une condamnation à mort, et à cause d'un environnement dépourvu de loi, personne n'était à l'abri : celui qui depuis dix ans était votre voisin pouvait vous fusiller à chaque instant maintenant, s'il voyait que vous possediez une fine tranche de pain.

Plusieurs milliers d'un nombre incroyablement élevé d'individus que les Hommes avaient engendrés ces derniers siècles furent décimés en quelques années.

Cela aurait pu permettre aux survivants de repartir à zéro, mais une fois le monde dévasté, il ne pouvait renaître aussi aisément, même si la cause de sa destruction -la surpopulation- n'était plus un problème.

Après cinq ans environ d'anarchie totale et de chaos pur, les Hommes prouvèrent une fois encore qu'en effet ils étaient des créatures sociales -quoique si cela venait à être nécessaire, ils ne se préoccuperaient que d'eux-même- et commencèrent à former des clans.

Complètement hasardeux au début, sans quête plus profonde qu'un contact humain et un refuge, ils formèrent quelques années plus tard le noyau d'une nouvelle société.

Des individus présentés comme des "Lords" commencèrent à émerger, créant chacun un groupe d'élus autour d'eux. Même si la dynamique de ces groupes était un processus toujours changeant -de nouveaux clans étant constamment formés et dissous, éclatés en plusieurs groupes plus petits ou fusionnant avec d'autres-, les lords fournissaient désormais un noyau immuable, autour duquel tous gravitaient.

Les groupes puissants n'avaient pas automatiquement plus de membres. L'habileté d'un lord à guider et instaurer la discipline était bien plus importante. Les lords éminents gagnaient de plus en plus le pouvoir de conquérir les territoires d'autres clans plus faibles, conduisant à plus de nourriture et d'abris, et ainsi à encore plus de pouvoir.

Bien sûr la force physique pure de leurs partisans était un facteur clef dans les combats, mais au fil des ans, les stratégies astucieuses et les nouvelles armes et alliances devenaient bien plus essentielles.

Quand l'humanité se stabilisa finalement dans ce nouveau système et se remit, _doucement_ , à concevoir des enfants, dix ans s'étaient écoulés.

Chaque enfant conçu durant les dix premières années du chaos était abandonné, et n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Il en allait de même pour les jeunes enfants avant la Chute. Quand les familles mouraient ou que les parents étaient tués, il n'y avait personne pour veiller sur les enfants. Tout gamin ne pouvant pas suivre les adultes avait peu de chances de se trouver à manger. Par conséquent, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas au moins dix ans avant la Chute n'eurent presque aucun espoir de s'en sortir.

La décennie précédant la Chute et celle qui suivit menèrent à un écart d'approximativement vingt ans entre les enfants récemment conçus, connus dans cette nouvelle société comme " _les premières générations_ ", et les adultes qui avaient survécu au chaos -les " _vétérans_ "-, maintenant tous dans la trentaine, au minimum.

Ce gouffre entre les deux était nommé " _la génération perdue_ " : pas choyés comme les premières générations et ne partageant pas les souvenirs d'un autre monde avec les vétérans, la société n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ces individus.

Il était stupéfiant qu'après tout ce que l'humanité avait traversée, il y ait encore un groupe de personnes ne trouvant pas sa place.

Harry Potter était l'un d'entre eux.

Comment il avait survécu était un mystère, même pour lui. Il avait un an lorsque la Société s'était effondrée. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ses parents ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, seul son certificat de naissance était d'une manière ou d'une autre resté avec lui.

A maintenant vingt et un ans, il était pile au milieu de la génération perdue. Qu'il semble plus jeune encore n'aidait pas. S'il avait paru plus vieux, il aurait pu prétendre appartenir aux vétérans. Présentement, il était un jeune homme plutôt petit mais élégant, avec un visage charmant, des cheveux indisciplinés totalement noirs et de saisissant yeux verts.

S'il avait eu un caractère différent, son physique l'aurait assez avantagé pour qu'il "gagne" sa vie auprès des vétérans. Il ne pouvait pas plus s'en foutre : la plupart du temps sa figure était noire, couverte de poussière de charbon, ses mains délicates couvertes d'ampoules et de petites coupures, et ses vêtements trop grands mais confortables maculés de graisse.

Remus l'avait appelé un ingénieur. Il avait dit que c'était le terme qui était employé pour les personnes qui inventaient de nouvelles choses, exploraient les machines. Harry n'avait pas contesté, puisqu'il inventait _réellement_ de nouveaux gadgets, mais sa passion était la science. La chimie particulièrement. Développer des engins explosifs ou des gazs neurotoxiques à partir d'un mélange de produits chimiques autrement inoffensifs le fascinait.

Il connaissait tout de ce qui avait jamais été écrit dans les livres à propos de la science et de la technologie, même s'il n'avait jamais, de toute son existence, vu la plupart des choses qui y étaient décrites. Remus trouvait ça bizarre que, de toutes les personnes, un membre de la génération perdue, sans souvenirs ni éducation relatifs à l'ancien monde, soit probablement le meilleur ingénieur qu'il restait dans ce nouveau monde.

Peu importe ce que vous vouliez, Harry pouvait le construire.

Vous vouliez quelque chose pour vous transporter au dessus d'un mur ?

Il avait construit un engin pourvu d'hélices usées à l'arrière qui pouvait vous suspendre dans les airs pendant deux minutes.

Vous vouliez une nouvelle arme pour éliminer des douzaines de personnes sans les tuer ?

Il avait construit un flingue produisant des ondes sonores qui immobilisaient tout le monde dans un rayon de dix mètres.

Ses inventions frisaient la magie. Et peu importe qui examinait ensuite ces gadgets, personne ne pouvait les reproduire. Trop complexes en étaient les mécanismes internes.

C'était pourquoi personne en ville ne l'ennuyait. Vous ne vouliez pas être son ennemi. Pour autant que vous sachiez, le stylo qu'il tenait présentement dans la main pouvait être une arme mortelle.

.

* * *

.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui. Il cherchait son couteau, qu'il venait d'inventer. Enfin, il n'avait pas inventer ce couteau, le client voulait qu'il soit indétectable, donc Harry l'avait combiné à une peinture capable de s'adapter à l'environnement, comme un caméléon.

'J'aurais dû attendre avant de l'appliquer par contre' pensa-t-il, furieux envers lui. Bordel, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce foutu canif, qui était maintenant presque invisible.

Trouver quelque chose dans son lieu de travail était un défi en soit.

Il vivait et travaillait dans une pièce qui tenait plus du débarras que de la maison. L'entrée présentait des étagères, organisées de manière à laisser de la place au client, et une sorte de comptoir, mais derrière se trouvait ce qu'Harry nommait "un chaos ordonné".

Des centaines de petites pièces et d'inventions à moitié finies s'empilaient sur les rayonnages ou s'entassaient à même le sol, et des feuilles gribouillées de notes tapissaient l'ensemble à la manière d'une couverture.

De l'autre côté de l'entrée se trouvait un espace légèrement dégagé, avec une petite cuisine, une table et un lit. Les imposantes étagères entre le magasin et le lieu de vie offraient une intimité suffisante - et une protection, puisque si un intrus traversait le magasin, il était bien susceptible de marcher sur un engin explosif.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il allait devoir acheter un autre couteau et le recouvrir de peinture, encore. Le client n'allait pas être ravi du retard.

A travers la fenêtre, il vit Remus Lupin qui marchait précipitamment vers son magasin. Remus était un vétéran, et l'un des seuls qui venaient voir Harry pour autre chose que le travail.

Lui et son partenaire Sirius vivaient ensemble dans une partie voisine de la ville. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup du passé, mais de ce qu'Harry avait compris ils étaient amis d'enfance. Deux amis ayant traversés le chaos et survécu tous les deux était une chose très rare.

Presque personne ne se connaissait d'avant la Chute.

Harry aimait bien le couple. Ils le respectaient et le traitaient en égal, pas comme un quelconque mec bizarre qui avait purement eu de la chance de s'en tirer. Ils savaient que les compétences d'Harry le rendaient précieux, et que c'était son intelligence, non sa chance, qui avait joué le plus grand rôle dans sa survie.

Remus arriva dans son magasin. Il s'approcha d'Harry en souriant, sautillant presque d'excitation.

Harry dû s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir ce qui pouvait possiblement causer cet enthousiasme.

"Salut Remus.

-Bonjour Harry, est que sûr ?" demanda Remus, affichant un large sourire en repensant à la dernière fois que Sirius avait mis les pieds dans le magasin, passant l'heure suivante immobile, suspendu dans les airs par un champ de force avant qu'Harry ne finisse par rentrer.

"Aussi sûr que ça puisse l'être" répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire, et Remus fit encore quelques pas prudents. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Tu as entendu les nouvelles ?" questionna Remus avec une excitation à peine contenue dans la voix.

La question n'était pas nécessaire, Remus savait qu'Harry ne se tenait pas au courant des événements locaux.

"Nope. C'est bon ou mauvais ?

-Hmm bah ça pourrait être les deux, commença Remus. Tu vois, il y a ce nouveau clan…

-Remus, combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que je ne suis pas intéressé ?" soupira Harry, un peu contrarié.

Remus et Sirius étaient tous les deux membres du groupe Phoenix, dirigé par Lord Dumbledore et, depuis quelques temps, le clan le plus puissant de la ville.

Ils étaient aussi amicaux qu'un clan pouvait l'être, accordant aux plus petits groupes un territoire et ne se formalisant pas des personnes neutres. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry restait à Londres. C'était l'un des seuls endroits dont il avait entendu parler où il n'était pas obligatoire d'appartenir à un clan.

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de servir un quelconque lord, surtout qu'à sa connaissance ils ne se préoccupaient que d'eux-même, et manipulaient les gens pour qu'ils les rejoignent en les flattant et en leur faisant des promesses. Puis, après les avoir rejoint, vous ne voyez jamais plus le lord, et si vous êtes blessé ou ne remplissez pas votre rôle, ils vous éjectent.

Harry vivait par ses propres moyens et en était heureux. Il savait que ses inventions étaient souvent utilisées dans des combats entre clans, mais il n'avait jamais demandé et n'avait jamais été forcé de choisir un camp en retour. L'un dans l'autre, il faisait de son mieux pour rester neutre et ne pas se mêler de politique.

Remus et Sirius voulaient au départ qu'Harry rejoigne leur clan, étant donné qu'ils avaient saisis son potentiel, et savaient qu'il rendrait n'importe quel clan puissant grâce à son esprit vif et à son arsenal d'armes inconnues.

Mais après une courte discussion avec Lord Dumbledore -alias Lord Phoenix-, il avait décidé que peu importait à quel point il aimait ses deux amis, il ne pouvait se résoudre à jurer allégeance à un vieillard indiscret prétendant être un parfait gentil grand-père, alors même qu'il avait ordonné l'assassinat d'un petit clan de vingt personnes la nuit dernière. Tout ça parce que l'un d'eux avait violé une petite règle.

Harry était conscient qu'il fallait tuer pour survivre, il n'était pas stupide. Mais si vous agissiez ainsi, il fallait le dire clairement, et ne pas faire comme si vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix, comme si c'était pour le plus grand bien et que tout le monde était plus heureux maintenant.

Mais même s'il n'aimait pas Dumbledore, il ne quittait pas la ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où il était possible de vivre sans appartenir à un clan. Quelques temps auparavant, les groupes les plus importants avaient commencé à envoyer de petites troupes de reconnaissance, qui recherchaient des talents prometteurs dans d'autres villes et recrutaient tous ceux qui n'avaient pas déjà pris parti.

Quand il était devenu clair qu'Harry ne rejoindrait pas Phoenix, Remus et Sirius semblaient s'être fixé pour objectif de lui trouver un autre bon clan dans lequel rester. Il appréciait qu'ils s'en soucis, mais chaque lord qu'il avait rencontré n'était qu'un type ennuyeux de plus, et Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi par tous les saints les gens les suivaient.

Le pire jusqu'à présent avait été Lord Lockhart qui, entouré de femmes, avait, en échange des inventions d'Harry, offert de lui apprendre les plaisirs de la chair -surement un atout indispensable dans la vie d'Harry ? Inutile de dire qu'Harry était parti sur le champ, et quand il avait croisé les regards inquisiteurs de Rémus et Sirius, il leur avait simplement dit que Lockhart était très chanceux d'être encore en vie.

Depuis, il avait refusé de rencontrer un autre lord.

"Aller Harry, laisse moi au moins finir ! gémit Rémus.

-Bon d'accord, râla Harry. Ah tout ce qu'il faisait pour ses amis !

-Donc, il y a ce nouveau clan, enfin j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas si nouveau, mais il vient de plutôt loin…

-Attend, le groupe entier bat la campagne pour recruter ? " interrompit Harry, légèrement incrédule.

C'était rare. Habituellement les lords n'envoyaient qu'une petite troupe pour ramener les nouvelles recrues. Et la plupart des clans avaient arrêté l'embrigadement puisque tout le monde était déjà enrôlé quelque part.

Les clans éminents attendaient simplement que les gens viennent à eux, suppliant d'être invité à les rallier. Le lord testait alors le candidat, et s'il faisait montre d'un talent particulier -de solides aptitudes au combat, des connaissances médicales ou autres compétences utiles-, il l'acceptait.

Il arrivait également souvent que les capacités du candidat soient meilleures que celles de la personne qui occupait telle ou telle position. Dans ce cas, cette dernière se faisait expulsée sans cérémonie. Si vous vouliez rester dans un clan puissant, mieux valait être le meilleur dans votre domaine.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Harry rechignait à rallier quelqu'un. Après tout, que pouvait-il offrir ? "Bonjour, je suis doué pour bidouiller des trucs" ?

Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il était un atout de poids, mais la plupart des lords ne voyaient pas au-delà des talents les plus communs, et l'esprit d'Harry ne pouvait être utilisé à son maximum que s'il était impliqué dans les plans, de sorte qu'il puisse présenter le gadget parfait. Cela cependant, signifiait qu'un bleu comme lui était impliqué dans toutes les stratégies les plus importantes. Sans parler de sa condition de "génération perdue".

"J'ai entendu dire qu'ils gardaient leur base secrète.

-Rien de nouveau alors" songea Harry.

Un clan avait son QG soit dans une ville définie, soit planqué dans le pays.

"Non, non attend, fit Rémus précipitamment, j'ai entendu dire que le lord en personne voyage. Avec une partie de son groupe comme protection, bien sûr, mais il recrute lui même.

-Hmm, donc ça ne le dérange pas de se salir les mains avec un job correct, hein ?

-Exactement ! sourit Rémus. Aller Harry, tu te plains tout le temps de la manière dont les lords rassemblent les meilleurs talents sans être forts eux-même.

-Juste parce qu'il voyage ne veut pas dire qu'il a un don autre que la manipulation" rétorqua Harry, et il commença à trier le comptoir. Peut être qu'il avait posé le couteau quelque part par là ?

Remus le regarda, un peu blessé, et Harry grimaça en le voyant. 'Chier, il détestait les décevoir.

"Donc, tu sais de quoi il a l'air ? demanda-t-il, et il vit l'espoir revenir dans les yeux de Remus face à son intérêt.

-En fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un groupe incroyablement fort. La rumeur court que certains membres étaient eux-même des lords avant de le rejoindre !

-Ce doit être un putain de flatteur s'il a pu les recruter."

Remus lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

"Les lords sont malins, Harry, et très fiers.

-Snob est le mot que j'aurais choisi…"

Remus l'ignora.

"S'il est capable de rallier à lui des lords en tant que simples sous-fifres, il doit y avoir quelque chose de différent chez lui !

-Il est encore plus snob ?" suggéra Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Remus, frustré, lança ses mains en l'air :

"Harry, tu _dois_ rejoindre un groupe, dans un futur…"

-Pas si je peux l'empêcher…

-Dans un futur proche, fit Remus gravement. Même Dumbledore commence à penser qu'il serait plus simple de n'avoir que des phoenix en ville.

-Il pense ça depuis un bon bout de temps Remus. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas encore éliminé les plus petits clans" grogna Harry.

Remus le fixa avec une mine peinée. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de la politique de Dumbledore car ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas du même avis.

"Désolé, murmura Harry.

-Tout va bien Harry, je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais on s'inquiète pour toi, on ne veut pas que tu sois blessé. J'aurais bien recommandé de quitter la ville, mais où pourrais-tu aller ? S'il-te-plaît Harry, on veut juste que tu sois en sécurité. Et le monde n'est pas sûr, surtout si tu n'as personne pour te protéger ! Tu ne pourrais pas au moins considérer de rencontrer ce nouveau lord ? Remus le regarda avec des yeux de chiot. 'Chier !

-Je peux me protéger tout seul, claqua Harry.

-J'en doute pas idiot ! Mais il y a plus dans la vie que seulement s'asseoir et inventer des pièges pour éloigner les intrus !

-Eh bien j'ai jamais connu d'autre vie ! Répliqua Harry.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on veuille si désespérément t'en montrer une ?" se lamenta Remus.

Ça lui fit mal de le voir aussi triste. Harry soupira.

"Ecoute, je ne suis juste pas une personne qui suit les autres. Je ne leur fais simplement pas assez confiance comme tu le fais avec Dumbledore."

Remus sourit tristement.

"C'est parce que tout le monde est un crétin comparé à toi. Personne ne croit quelqu'un qui est stupide à ses yeux."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire.

"C'était un compliment ou une insulte ?

-J'ai entendu dire que ce nouveau lord était exceptionnellement intelligent…, commença innocemment Remus.

-Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Remus ! J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus buté que toi ! s'esclaffa Harry.

-Tu devrais te rencontrer toi-même alors, rétorqua Remus d'un air grave, je ne suis rien à côté de _toi_.

-Ok, peu importe ! T'as gagné ! Comment je le rencontre ce merveilleux lord ?" demanda-t-il, juste pour qu'il cesse de lui casser les pieds.

Le visage de Remus s'illumina sous le coup de l'excitation.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il donnait une sorte de fête à l'auberge du coin ce soir. Apparemment, il va inviter dans son groupe tous ceux qui le veulent.

-Et voilà, peut être qu'il ne va même pas m'inviter, dit Harry, essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air plein d'espoir, et échouant misérablement.

-J'en doute sérieusement. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, alors il n'est pas malin du tout et ne mérite pas notre petit Harry, taquina Remus.

-Je ne suis pas petit." protesta Harry, mais Remus se contenta de rire et de marcher vers la porte.

Il se tourna vers lui avec des yeux suppliant :

"Juste, promets-moi que tu vas y aller.

-Si ça te fait _tellement_ plaisir…

-C'est le cas

-Ok, je promets"

Remus rayonna de joie et sorti.

Harry se détourna du comptoir -toujours pas de signe du couteau- et se demanda comment il allait être invité si ce nouveau clan ne le connaissait même pas.

Oh et puis, s'il n'obtenait pas d'invitation, c'était pour le mieux, il pourrait utiliser la soirée pour préparer la peinture pour un autre couteau.

A dix heures du soir, il décida qu'il n'avait effectivement pas été invité. Il s'en foutait royalement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Il n'était pas inhabituel de débaucher les partisans d'autres groupes, espérant qu'ils changeraient d'alliance, mais ceux qui n'étaient pas membres étaient bien plus faciles à recruter. Et de ce qu'Harry savait, il était l'un des derniers en ville à être neutre.

Mais qu'importe, il avait promis à Remus d'y aller _si_ il était invité, donc il était quand même fidèle à sa promesse.

Il ferma le magasin et alla se coucher.

.

* * *

 **.**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose venait d'exploser.

Il entendit un violent juron et des cris. Il devait y avoir au moins trois personnes dans le magasin.

Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le vacarme. Il était armé, mais il ne croyait pas qu'ils aient l'intention de le blesser. Personne ne l'avait jamais attaqué, c'était qui bordel ?

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, un homme était allongé au sol, le visage tordu de douleur et la jambe gauche séparée de son corps, une flaque de sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Les trois autres, pestant, s'agenouillèrent près de lui.

"Putain c'était quoi ça ? Cria l'un.

-Une petite mine portative je dirais. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû être au sol, est-ce qu'il a touché les étagères ? demanda Harry froidement.

-T'es qui toi ? C'est toi qui a mis ça ici bâtard ?! Attend que j'te mette la main dessus !" Hurla un autre, le visage déformé par une grimace de rage.

Le type blessé était visiblement leur ami. Harry se sentit mal pour cet homme -un estropié ne survivrait pas longtemps. Il était vrai que la plupart de ses inventions étaient plutôt dangereuses, mais Harry avait toujours accordé de l'importance à la vie humaine.

"Je suggère que tu remettes ça à plus tard, après qu'il aura vu un médecin" répondit calmement Harry.

'Chier, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas garder leurs mains près d'eux ! Il détestait ça, que quelqu'un se retrouve blessé par pure stupidité. Ils avaient l'air furieux, mais surtout désespérés, et le gars ne s'en sortirait pas s'ils n'arrêtaient pas rapidement l'hémorragie.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment peur qu'ils l'attaquent. Pour autant qu'il sache, personne ne voulait sa mort, il était bien plus utile vivant, quand son cerveau fonctionnait encore. Et ils n'avaient même pas esquissé un pas vers lui, malgré leurs menaces.

Harry posa son pistolet aveuglant pour sortir quelques bandages d'une étagère. Rien de grandiose, mais c'était un début.

Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers le blessé, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et lui mit quelque chose sur la tête. Harry jura et commença à donner des coups de pieds. Il ne pouvait rien voir, et son flingue était quelque part sur l'étagère voisine. Brillant.

'A quel point peuvent-ils être idiots ?' pensa Harry furieusement. Ils avaient vu qu'il voulait les aider, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que leur ami bordel ?

"Harry Potter je présume ? Fit une voix uniforme derrière lui. Tu viens avec nous."

Le quatrième homme ne s'intéressait clairement pas au blessé contrairement aux autres.

Harry voulut leur dire que leur ami allait mourir s'ils ne le laissaient pas l'aider, mais quelque chose heurta sa tête, violemment, et il perdit connaissance.

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N** : Je sais que rien ne s'est encore produit mais si vous pouviez simplement vous penchez un peu sur l'idée de base, ce serait bien :)_

 _Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction donc… ne me tuez pas ?_

 _ **T/N** : Pour le coup c'est aussi ma première traduction, et la première fois que je poste sur ce site, je ne maîtrise pas forcément tout. J'ai déjà traduit quelques chapitres, mais pour garder cette avance en cas de problèmes, je ne publierais probablement qu'une à deux fois par mois, donc… soyez compréhensifs ?_

Cette fanfiction sera aussi disponible sur AO3.

Mots : 4 260

17 / 11 / 18


	2. Chapter 2

Comme annoncé, voici le deuxième chapitre deux semaines après le premier ! Merci aux lecteurs anonymes qui ont laissé des reviews, et merci encore à **Ljioze** pour la relecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Remus avait raison décréta Harry. Il _était_ borné.

Quand Harry s'était réveillé, avec une douleur lancinante manifeste à la tête, il était clair qu'il n'était pas censé être conscient - pas encore.

Jeté sur l'épaule d'un de ses kidnappeurs, tel un sac, ils étaient encore en train de le déplacer. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs pas sur la pierre et il faisait un peu froid. Ils devaient être à l'extérieur, traversant la ville jusqu'à Dieu sait où.

Harry ne remua pas, il valait mieux qu'ils ignorent qu'il était déjà réveillé.

Prudemment, il analysa sa situation. Des blessures ? Juste une migraine, rien de sérieux. Ses attaquants ? Quatre hommes au minimum, cinq si l'on comptait le blessé. Des armes ? Aucune. 'Merde' pensa Harry, contrarié. Quel était l'intérêt d'inventer tous ces gadgets s'il n'en avait pas lui-même à disposition quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir ? Destination ? Inconnue.

Magnifique, Remus allait péter les plombs, c'était certain. Il pouvait déjà entendre son ami : "Si tu étais chez les Phoenix, personne n'aurait osé…" et blablabla. Sirius se tiendrait à côté de lui, hochant la tête après chacun de ses mots.

En fait Sirius était le plus dynamique et bavard, interrompant souvent les gens et se laissant vite emporter dans le feu de la discussion. Mais à partir du moment où Remus ouvrait la bouche, il se taisait et approuvait silencieusement. Harry ne pouvait que s'émerveiller devant leur relation.

" On n'aurait pas dû le laisser là-bas ! S'exclama une voix à la droite d'Harry. "

Laisser ? Ils avaient _laissé_ leur ami dans _son_ magasin pour qu'il saigne à en crever ? Quelle merde.

" Il serait mort de toute façon, cesse de chouiner, ordonna l'homme qui portait Harry.

-Mais… !

-J'ai dit arrête ! Tu veux importuner le lord avec un estropié ? Sa voix était froide et impitoyable.

-Non mais…

-Bien. Dans ce cas je ne mentionnerai pas ton attitude discutable de ce soir.

-Je n'ai pas…

-Suivi les ordres ? C'est un fait.

-je l'ai fait ! On nous avait ordonné…

-...de l'inviter. Pas de l'attaquer et de saccager son magasin. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si la totalité de cette satanée boutique avait explosée, hein ? _Il_ vous avait dit que ce magasin était réputé pour être… explosif.

-Il a dit de le ramener par tous les moyens nécessaires ! On ne voulait pas…

-On y est, interrompit brutalement celui qui portait Harry. "

L'épaule de l'homme bougea alors qu'il tendait le bras. Harry perçu le son de l'ouverture d'une porte. Des bavardages animés, des rires et le bruit de plats et de verres qui s'entrechoquent remplissaient la pièce.

" Vous êtes là mes mignons ! Vous m'avez apporté mon cadeau ? Perça le cri strident d'une femme. Son rire sonore sonnait plus qu'un peu dément.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de jouer avec Bellatrix.

-Oh, surement un petit peu, non ? Le petit rat devait bien se douter qu'il serait puni ! Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il ignoré l'invitation ? Tu voulais que je joue un peu avec toi n'est-ce pas, hmm ? "

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée à l'oreille d'Harry. Un sac était toujours enroulé autour de sa tête, mais il put clairement l'entendre. Il devait être dans l'auberge conclut-il. Mais de quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, merde, s'ils ne l'avaient pas invité.

Le sac fut arraché et l'homme le bascula sur le sol.

Harry trébucha sous la force déployée, mais retrouva rapidement son équilibre et essaya de regarder autour de lui. Cependant la femme lui agrippa les cheveux et attira son visage inconfortablement près du sien.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs, bouclés et déchaînés, et des yeux tout aussi sombres, en plus de sourcils épais et de lèvres pleines. Harry jugea qu'elle aurait pu être attirante, si elle n'avait pas semblé complètement folle.

Elle respirait lourdement, tout en regardant Harry avec un large sourire. L'air féroce dans ses yeux était plus efficace que le panneau "Danger", rouge et lumineux, sur la devanture de sa boutique.

"Bien dearie dear*, dis nous donc pourquoi tu ne nous as pas trouvé digne de ton temps ? Je t'en prie, dis-nous, nous mourons d'envie de savoir."

A cet instant, toutes les conversations s'étaient déjà complètement tues. Tout le monde regardait le spectacle.

"Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation à cette… fête. Je le regrette, je peux vous l'assurer. Il parait qu'ils traitent les invités comme des rois ici, répliqua Harry, la voix suintant le sarcasme."

La femme fit grésiller son inquiétant rire et le poussa encore quelques pas plus loin dans la pièce, de sorte qu'il se trouvait désormais directement au milieu de l'auberge.

Il était déjà venu ici avant, quand ses amis avaient décidé qu'il avait besoin de plus de "contact humain". Après le chaos, la majorité des parties de la ville avaient été abandonnées.

Le vieux Tom s'était pris d'affection pour cette grande auberge et l'avait retapée du mieux possible. Tout y avait l'air un peu miteux, mais le bar, la majorité des tables et certaines pièces à l'étage étaient encore utilisables.

Harry et Tom étaient en bons termes l'un avec l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'Harry l'était de Sirius et Remus, mais le vieux Tom était comme Harry, n'appartenant à aucun clan. Son bar était souvent utilisé comme territoire neutre pour des négociations, ou juste pour une bonne soirée en ville, puisqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre chose à faire.

Depuis que Tom avait commencé à brasser son propre alcool, le bar était très fréquenté.

Le regard d'Harry se précipita en direction du comptoir et trouva Tom. Ses yeux étaient inquiets, mais son visage inexpressif. Il avait pour politique de ne pas s'impliquer, comme Harry.

" Tu as le culot de me mentir, gamin ? Ce n'est pas très gentil mon cher, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris le respect ? Tu dois répondre au courrier tu sais ? Oui, c'est très important de toujours vérifier ta boîte aux lettres, gazouilla-t-elle. "

Courrier ? Boîte aux lettres ? 'Merde' pensa Harry, des expressions du vieux monde. Il les avait entendu avant, mais il ne se rappelait pas de leur sens. A l'exception des sciences, tout ce qui avait trait à l'ancien monde n'avait aucune importance pour Harry.

" Je n'ai pas eu votre invitation, répéta-t-il. Honnêtement. "

Elle le dévisagea, son expression s'apaisant un peu face à son ton sincère. Légèrement confuse, elle se retourna vers ses kidnappeurs et les toisa d'un air noir.

" Nous avons bien délivré la lettre, je le jure ! Pleura l'un, horrifié. "

Harry trouva plutôt amusant de voir combien ils étaient effrayés par leur lord et leurs coéquipiers.

Il reconnut cette voix : c'était le type qui s'était plaint d'avoir laissé mourir son ami.

" Nous avons vérifié quand nous sommes venu le chercher, il avait la lettre ! "

Bellatrix se tourna triomphalement vers lui.

" Menteur, dit-elle gaiement. Me dire de vilains petits mensonges, le sale gosse.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais même pas ce que vous entendez par boîte aux lettres, alors encore moins par courrier, rétorqua Harry irrité. "

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

" Tu _oses_ …, grinça-t-elle. "

Mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre. Il savait qu'engager une dispute ne le mènerait nulle part, mais il n'était pas du genre à rester assis les bras croisés.

" Oui putain ! J'ai été enlevé par vos charmants petits copains, et c'est le bordel dans mon magasin ! Et maintenant, _vous_ m'accusez d'avoir ignoré quelque chose que je n'ai jamais reçu…

-Nous t'avons envoyé une lettre !

-Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est.

-C'est impossible, tout le monde le sait !

-Eh bien je ne suis pas tout le monde !

-Mais on l'a mis dans ta boîte aux lettres !

-Je ne savais pas que j'en avais une.

-Toutes les maisons ont une boîte aux lettres ! La petite boîte métallique devant ta maison, crétin !

-Ça pourrait être un OVNI pour ce que j'en ai à faire.

-Idiot, sale petit… ! Les gens mettent des lettres dedans.

-Pourquoi gaspiller du papier pour ça bon sang ?

-C'est une invitation importante, nous avons tout spécialement envoyé quelqu'un à chaque maison.

-Pourquoi gaspiller du papier _et_ du temps ? Si vous êtes passé devant ma maison, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas simplement _dit_? Demanda Harry réellement stupéfait.

-Comment _oses_ -tu-...!

-Bellatrix, interrompit une voix basse. "

Harry se retourna. _Doucement_. Parce que la seule raison qui pousserait une audience déjà silencieuse à retenir en même temps son souffle, serait qu'une personne proprement terrifiante intervienne.

Les yeux verts méfiants rencontrèrent le rouge intense.

L'homme se tenait dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage. Impeccablement vêtu - qui se souciait de ses fringues de nos jours ? -, il s'appuyait presque nonchalamment sur la rambarde, fixant Harry.

Il était aussi brun que lui, mais ses cheveux étaient soyeux et encadraient son visage sans qu'une seule mèche ne dépasse. Il était beau - non pas qu'Harry s'en soucie - et étonnamment jeune. Pas un membre de la génération perdue pour sûr, mais il ne devait pas avoir bien plus de la trentaine.

Il avait dû affronter le chaos quand il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre, Harry ne voulait certainement pas connaître les détails.

Dans cette auberge sale et miteuse, dans une ville ruinée, entouré d'hommes et de femmes qui n'avaient probablement pas pris un bain de la semaine, son teint propre et frais semblait étranger à ce monde.

Pour construire des appareils nouveaux et très rarement inoffensifs, Harry se reposait à 50% sur son intelligence, et à 50% sur son instinct. Présentement, 99,9% de son être lui criait " _fuis_ ! ". Dommage que le reste, encore capable de réfléchir de manière cohérente, sache qu'il n'irait pas bien loin. Et d'une certaine façon, il avait le sentiment que cette fois le lord lui-même le prendrait en chasse, et _lui_ ne se ferait pas démolir par une mine.

Le lord - parce qu'il était certain qu'il en était un, son attitude entière exigeait le respect - descendit la dernière volée de marches et s'arrêta, n'approchant pas davantage.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il calmement d'une voix suave et froide. "

Si la salle avait pu devenir encore plus silencieuse, elle l'aurait fait. Bien plus tard, Harry réalisa que c'était probablement les seules excuses qui aient _jamais_ franchies les lèvres de cet homme. Même si elles ne sonnaient pas vraiment désolées.

Bellatrix le regarda, totalement dévastée.

" M-Mon seigneur…

-Le courrier, adressa le lord à Harry, ignorant entièrement Bellatrix, était un système utilisé pour délivrer des lettres. Pendant une longue période, c'était le seul système d'information qui existait, jusqu'à ce que la télévision, les téléphones et les ordinateurs interviennent. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne cessa pas d'exister, étant souvent utilisé pour des occasions plus formelles ou inhabituelles. J'ai noté qu'après deux décennies de chaos, la plupart des gens contrôlaient encore leur boîte aux lettres le matin, désespérés de se raccrocher à un peu de normalité. J'ai supposé que cela déclencherait un surprenant élan de bonheur, qu'un matin il y ait effectivement une lettre à l'intérieur.

-Et s'ils ne regardent pas, vous les tabassez à mort comme vous l'avez fait avec moi ? Questionna Harry, d'humeur un peu boudeuse que quelqu'un ait eu à lui expliquer quelque chose d'aussi basique, surtout devant tout ce monde. "

Le lord leva un sourcil, et les commissures de ses lèvres tiquèrent discrètement.

" Vous semblez très… _vivant_ en ce qui me concerne, jeune homme. "

Et à la grande horreur d'Harry, les yeux rouges du lord vagabondèrent le long de son corps. Puisque tous les autres occupants de la salle suivaient même le plus petit mouvement de la scène, ils suivirent son exemple.

 _Le bâtard_ … ! Harry se sentait étrangement violé et très mal à l'aise. Ses jouent commencèrent à chauffer. Une bonne chose que son visage soit à moitié couvert de poussière, il n'allait _pas_ rougir.

"Mon seigneur, pressa Bellatrix qui semblait en quelque sorte… jalouse ? Il a _bel et_ _bien_ reçu la lettre mon seigneur, comme tous les autres ! Il n'a aucune excuse !

-Sa date de naissance est son excuse Bellatrix. Assurément, tu peux deviner son âge ? "

Il jeta un regard éloquent en direction d'Harry, et évidemment tous les yeux de la pièce se concentrèrent de nouveau sur lui.

Harry jura silencieusement. Il avait espéré que personne ne prêterait attention à son âge. Pour la première fois depuis que le lord était entré, des murmures se mirent à emplir la salle.

"Génération perdue, ricana Bellatrix, retrouvant son rictus féroce. "

Harry faillit lui signaler que son bien-aimé lord en faisait pratiquement partie aussi, mais il décida de laisser tomber. Laissons-les penser ce qu'il veulent, dans une dizaine d'années ceux qui se trouvent dans le gouffre entre les premières générations et les vétérans seront dans la fleur de l'âge, on verra bien qui rira alors. De plus, avec toute la crasse sur le visage d'Harry et ses larges vêtements, il était convaincu de paraître un peu plus vieux, ce qui augmentait ses chances de gagner un peu leur respect.

Pas de chance, le lord avait d'autres plans.

" Quel âge as-tu exactement ? "

 _Bâtard_

"Vingt et un, répliqua-t-il sèchement. "

Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à mentir maintenant. En quelque sorte, il pressentait que le lord n'aurait pas gobé son mensonge de toute manière.

Le lord afficha un sourire narquois.

" Bien, j'espère que vous pardonnerez mes hommes, ainsi que les femmes, pour leurs conduites grossières. Sur ce, je vous invite à ma modeste fête. Je vous en prie, régalez-vous. "

Et avec un dernier regard amusé vers Harry il retourna à l'étage, Bellatrix et ses partisans sur les talons.

Saloperie, pensa Harry, le gars était _doué_.

.

* * *

.

Lucius Malfoy s'amusait grandement.

Après des semaines d'un voyage harassant, à dormir dans des endroits inconfortables, il avait enfin vu ce qu'il cherchait : une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux de son lord. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voyait dans le garçon, mais il s'en fichait, ils avaient atteint leur destination.

Pour Lucius, l'affaire était close : prendre le gamin et rentrer chez eux, où il ne serait pas constamment obligé de vivre dans cette _crasse_. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un laverait d'abord le garçon des pieds à la tête. Il était couvert de poussière et de toutes sortes de substances huileuses. Et ses cheveux ! Peu importe à quel point l'eau était précieuse, il pouvait certainement en utiliser un peu pour se laver correctement de temps en temps non ?

Il était surpris qu'il puisse être de la génération perdue. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était une sorte d'illustre génie, mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'était une boîte aux lettres ! Pouvait-il même lire et écrire ? Il ne le blâmerait pas s'il en était incapable, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait eu mieux à faire au cours de ses vingt ans. Survivre par exemple.

Il se tourna vers son confrère pour demander s'il voulait un autre verre, mais s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte.

Severus Snape, d'habitude calme et inexpressif en toutes circonstances, était assis, intégralement figé et crispé, les yeux écarquillés par un mélange de choc, de soulagement et d'horreur pure, et fixait le garçon. Cette vision était si inattendue que Lucius dû vigoureusement se ressaisir.

" Severus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

Pas de réaction. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Irrité d'être ignoré, il agrippa Severus et lui secoua doucement le bras.

" Hey, Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Snape se tourna vers lui, comme en transe, ses yeux percevant manifestement des choses que Lucius ne pouvait saisir. Sa vision s'ajusta lentement, comme s'il se réveillait d'un sommeil particulièrement profond.

" Pardon ? Oh non, ce n'est rien. "

De nouveau parfaitement posé, il prit une gorgée de son verre.

" Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être rien, commenta prudemment Lucius. "

Mais Snape l'ignora. Lucius ne le dérangea plus, il n'aimait pas supplier pour avoir des informations, non, il attendait juste que le renseignement se présente de lui même. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de garder un œil sur Severus Snape. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

.

* * *

.

Harry n'avait d'autre désir que celui de partir. Cependant, il n'était pas très friand des kidnappings et décida que cette fois-ci était suffisante, merci beaucoup.

Le lord l'avait laissé tranquille après tout, s'il était heureux qu'Harry accepte sa stupide invitation à rester ici pour la nuit, puis lui fichait la paix, parfait.

Il traversa la pièce et s'installa au bar. Il pouvait sentir le regard des autres sur son dos, mais maintenant que l'étrange lord était parti, ils retournaient lentement à leurs conversations.

Tom lui servit un verre sans qu'il l'ait demandé.

" C'est la maison qui offre, murmura-t-il. Tu vas bien ? Il y a du sang sur ta tête…"

Harry tendit la main vers celle-ci et trouva la blessure. Elle était déjà refermée et ne semblait pas trop grave, mais il pouvait sentir le sang séché qui couvrait l'arrière de son crâne.

" Ca ira, merci, dit-il en prenant le verre.

-T'es pas le seul qu'ils aient invité. Toute une bande est ici, venant de plus petits clans, même de Phoenix, c'est très bon pour les affaires, sourit Tom. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils veulent tous le rejoindre, et il n'a pourtant encore rien fait, juste un petit discours de bienvenue mais pas d'objectif, pas de promesse, rien. Il leur a même pas dit qu'ils pourraient se rallier à lui, juste qu'il considérait cette possibilité, et tout le monde en était gonflé de fierté. T'imagines ? "

Harry renifla. Ce lord était doué. Pas du tout comme Dumbledore, avec ses discours enflammés et ses promesses colorées d'un futur radieux et heureux. Il _était simplement_ là, irradiant de la calme certitude qu'un seul homme pouvait tout accomplir.

Et apparemment il avait vu directement à travers Harry. A quel point le connaissait-il ? Avait-il seulement eu vent des rumeurs sur ses capacités ou savait-il qu'Harry pouvait construire à peu près _n'importe quoi_ ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ses tripes lui disaient que le lord n'était pas délicat. Si Harry se révélait être une menace et refusait de le rejoindre, il n'aurait pas une bosse sur la tête mais le crâne fendu.

Il se demanda si Remus savait combien son merveilleux lord était dangereux. Il n'avait même pas fait de commentaire quand il avait envoyé cinq hommes chercher Harry et que seuls quatre étaient revenus.

Il décida d'attendre poliment quelques heures de plus, puis de quitter discrètement l'auberge. De cette manière, il n'insulterait personne davantage. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas qui il était si les ennuis ne venaient pas magiquement le trouver. Ou si ses plans marchaient, pour changer.

Bellatrix redescendit, ses yeux rivés sur Harry avant même qu'elle ait atteint le sol. Son attitude enjouée était partie, elle paraissait furieuse en traversant la salle.

"Toi. L'étage. Maintenant, siffla-t-elle. "

Oh oh, ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Le lord était à l'étage. Mais quand il vit que les conversations s'étaient encore interrompues pour les regarder lui et Bellatrix, il décida d'y aller sans plus d'objection -elles seraient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd de toute façon.

Il se leva et attendit que Bellatrix ouvre la marche, mais elle ne fit pas mine de retourner en haut. Après un dernier haussement d'épaules en direction de Tom, il se retourna et commença à monter l'escalier.

.

* * *

.

Ce visage. Ces cheveux. Ces _yeux_. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. L'homme pour lequel ils avaient traversé le pays était Harry _fucking_ Potter.

Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. La trahison. La culpabilité. La terreur. Les recherches interminables. La colère. Après qu'il a enfin, _enfin_ , décidé de lâcher prise et que son passé a cessé de le hanter.

' Lily, gémit-t-il silencieusement, ton fils est vivant. '

Et il était juste sous le nez de Dumbledore.

' Il y a ce talentueux jeune homme sans clan dans notre ville. Pourquoi ne le recommandes-tu pas à ton lord Severus ? ' _Mon cul_.

Il avait planifié ça. Pour une raison que Snape ne pouvait comprendre, ce type avait attendu patiemment pour ce moment idéal. Voldemort savait-il ? Il n'avait pas réagi, de quelque manière que ce soit, ça faisait vingt ans après tout.

Attristé, il regarda le garçon disparaître à l'étage.

Il devait le faire sortir d'ici. _Et vite_.

.

* * *

.

La porte d'une suite était entrouverte. Harry ne voulait pas entrer. Irrité envers lui-même d'avoir été enlevé, il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et éloigner la fatigue. Se ressaisissant, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Ah, Monsieur Potter ! Bienvenue, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. "

Le lord était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, les mains jointes devant lui. Son charmant sourire était un peu trop tranchant sur les bords.

Harry se posa avec prudence dans un autre fauteuil en face de lui. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Il avait dû parler avec quelqu'un de la ville, le vieux Tom peut-être ?

Le lord se servit un verre sur une table basse à sa droite, et en but une gorgée.

Il sourit doucereusement à Harry.

" Bien Monsieur Potter, parlons donc de votre futur. Voyez-vous, quelqu'un espère que je vous tue ce soir…"

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : J'espère que consulter son courrier après vingt ans de chaos n'est pas trop impossible à croire. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout d'où me vient cette idée, mais elle collait si bien que je devais l'utiliser. Et les habitudes peuvent effectivement être difficiles à changer. Donc, prétendons juste que nous adorons tous notre boîte aux lettres XD

 **A suivre** : la première véritable rencontre entre Harry et Riddle. Je ne compte pas celle de ce chapitre, le rendu est bien plus court que ce que je pensais.

 **T/N** : *Dearie dear : littéralement "mon très très cher" ou quelque chose d'approchant. Le choix a été fait de laisser les termes anglais, puisque leur traduction ne me plaisait pas et que je trouvais qu'ils collaient bien au caractère de Bellatrix. De plus, je ne pense pas que cela empêche la compréhension.

mots : 3 779

01 / 12 / 2018


	3. Chapter 3

Partiels et fêtes de fin d'années obligent, le chapitre 3 arrive avec du retard... désolé. Mais hey, voyons le bon côté des choses, il y aura moins d'attente pour le prochain !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant pour une traduction ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté _Rebuilt_ à leur liste Favorite ou Follow.

Et forcément, merci à **Ljioze** pour ses corrections !

Bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

« _Bien Monsieur Potter, parlons donc de votre futur. Voyez-vous, quelqu'un espère que je vous tue ce soir…_ »

Ok, génial. Au moins il était cash. Mais comment était-on supposé réagir à _ça_?

Harry regretta de ne pas avoir suivi ses amis chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient invité. Si c'était le genre de conversation qu'on avait en soirée, il avait _bien_ besoin de plus d'entraînement. Quoiqu'il était plutôt sûr qu'aucun protocole standard ne s'appliquait à cette discussion particulière.

« Et bien... Je respire encore, fit-il remarquer, pince-sans-rire.

— Je suis heureux de voir que les détails les plus importants de la vie n'échappent pas à votre attention. »

Le faux sourire mielleux se transforma en un rictus un peu moins attirant mais sincèrement narquois. Ce bâtard s'amusait beaucoup trop.

« Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ou quoi ?

— Oh et bien, à la vérité, je suis encore en train d'y réfléchir.

— Vous êtes encore-... »

Harry se força à se calmer. Le lord l'agaçait à dessein, pas besoin de mordre à l'hameçon. Irrité, Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément.

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne pouvais pas encore trancher bien sûr. »

Le lord afficha un sourire en coin, ignorant délibérément qu'Harry l'avait interrogé sur pourquoi quelqu'un le voulait mort.

Y avait-il des gens qui ne naissaient que pour être des cons ? Le visage d'Harry se tordit de dégoût.

« Ils ne vous ont pas offert assez en échange ? »

Le lord lui jeta un regard plein de mépris.

« Je ne suis pas un assassin, déclara-t-il froidement. »

Harry renifla.

« Vous m'en direz tant ! Je ne vous aie jamais rien fait donc- »

Le type fut sur ses pieds à une vitesse qui ne pouvait pas être humaine. De ses deux mains, il tira sèchement Harry par la gorge et l'approcha de son visage, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Harry se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, seulement maintenu debout par la poigne du lord. Il regarda dans ces yeux rouges et fut surpris par la quantité de rage et de douleur pures qu'il y trouva.

« Tu n'as _aucune_ idée de ce que tu as fait gamin, siffla-t-il, ses mains agrippant Harry plus étroitement. »

Respirer devenait douloureux.

« Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! dit-il, la voix éraillée. »

La pression sur sa gorge comprima entièrement sa trachée. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus respirer du tout. Harry se contraint à ne pas paniquer, mais il ne put réprimer le réflexe de lever les mains et de tirer faiblement sur les bras du lord. Ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer la situation délicate d'Harry, tant il était perdu dans sa rage.

« Non. Non tu ne le connais pas. Bien sûr que tu ne le connais pas. Mais je connais le _tien_ Harry Potter, et pendant des années j'ai rêvé de tuer quiconque s'appropriait ce nom. »

Les poumons d'Harry réclamaient de l'air. Son corps se convulsait à présent, et il dû recourir à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à gesticuler bêtement. Des petits points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux. Le lord le souleva complètement et amena son visage plus près encore, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel. Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas vraiment le tuer.

« Et puis j'ai compris, c'était devenu une obsession qui ne faisait de moi rien de plus qu'une machine sans cervelle. Ça me rendait vulnérable et facilement manipulable. C'était ma faiblesse. _Tu_ étais ma faiblesse. »

Il lui fit heurter le sol. Harry haleta et toussa désespérément à la recherche d'air. Il sentait sa trachée broyée, et sa gorge était irritée. Le monde tournoyait devant ses yeux.

Le lord reprit son sang-froid et lissa ses vêtements pour les remettre en ordre.

« Imagine mon… ravissement, de découvrir que même après avoir décidé d'abandonner mon obsession, je m'étais _encore_ fait manipulé. Maintenant, ceci est une incroyable chance pour toi, je n'arrive pas à décider si je veux te tuer _toi_ ou cet idiot qui a cru qu'il pourrait m'utiliser pour un plan aussi lâche. »

Sa gorge s'était finalement calmée un peu et de l'air frais ruisselait dans ses poumons, mais il ne s'embêta même pas à essayer de s'asseoir. Il se sentait étourdi et malade, le monde était un tourbillon de couleurs floues. Il tenta de comprendre ce que disait le lord, mais il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que sur le battement bruyant de son cœur à ses oreilles.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le lord s'asseoir près de lui.

« Et ce qui est plus regrettable encore, c'est que je pourrais effectivement me servir de tes talents, si tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation, cela va de soi. »

Harry ne bougea toujours pas, mais il décida de saisir sa chance et tenta de parler. Il avait l'impression de crier, mais seul un murmure rêche sorti.

« Vous n'êtes pas ravis j'ai saisi. »

La colère dans les yeux du lord s'estompa, et les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillirent légèrement.

« Non _Harry_ , je ne le suis pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je commence à croire que ta présence égaye considérablement mon humeur. C'est thérapeutique.

— Content d'avoir pu aider. »

Le lord se releva et retourna à son fauteuil, où il prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

« Donc, retour au point de départ, je suis toujours indécis. »

Harry se racla la gorge. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire ce que j'ai fait ?

— Non, pas tout de suite.

— Vous n'allez pas me dire qui d'autre veut me voir mort ?

— Probablement pas, répondit-il légèrement.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait me tuer au moment où je sortirai d'ici vivant ?

— Pourquoi donc _Harry_? Je ne te prenais pas pour quelqu'un d'optimiste. Qui a dit que j'allais te laisser vivre ? »

Harry lui lança un regard aussi noir que possible depuis sa position au sol.

« Je pensais que vous étiez toujours indécis. »

Le lord le regarda, amusé.

« Et tu es sûr de pouvoir gagner mes faveurs ?

— Je n'essaierai rien de la sorte. Mais si on garde une rancune personnelle pendant des années pour, finalement, avoir la chance de se venger, on fait d'abord en sorte que la personne sache exactement pourquoi elle meurt. _Vous_ par contre, vous refusez de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Le lord sembla réfléchir à sa déclaration pendant un moment.

« Malin, comme prévu. Très bien _Harry_ , tes chances augmentent de minutes en minutes. »

Harry laissa échapper un grognement incrédule et se leva doucement. Il était encore étourdi, mais l'univers avait cessé de jouer au carrousel.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de faire ça s'il-vous-plaît ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se rasseyait prudemment dans son fauteuil.

— Faire quoi ?

— Prononcer mon nom comme ça. C'est perturbant. »

Il lui envoya un sourire en coin.

« J'essaye de m'y habituer _Harry_. En plus, c'est extrêmement agréable.

— Oh ? S'habituer au nom d'un homme mort me paraît être du gâchis, à moi.

— Hmm, en effet. D'un côté, te tuer semble également être du gaspillage.

— Bon à savoir, fit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

— Mais je suis sûr que ce serait drôle aussi. »

Ça, ça n'était _pas_ bon à savoir. Ce type était timbré. Et d'ailleurs, quel autre fou à lier, là, dehors, en avait après sa vie ? La seule chose pour laquelle quelqu'un pouvait le blâmer était la construction d'armes utilisées d'une manière plutôt… inamicale. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler avoir fait quelque chose qui mérite la mort. Il n'aurait certainement pas oublié avoir rencontré un homme pareil, pas vrai ?

« Rejoins mon clan, dit abruptement le lord. »

Harry le fixa, bouche bée.

« C'était censé être une invitation ça ? Vous venez presque de me tuer et pourtant ça sonnait comme si j'avais déjà accepté !

— Tu n'as pas le choix _Harry_. Tu veux vivre je présume ? »

Harry sentit la colère commencer à s'élever à des niveaux malsains.

« Ok écoute bâtard, si n'importe quel lord avait pu menacer ma vie pour que je le rejoigne, je serais déjà dans un clan. Pour autant que je sache, tu as juste inventé cette histoire pour-

— Elle n'est _pas_ inventée. Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne désire pas que tu ne sois jamais né, siffla le lord. »

Les tripes d'Harry se contractèrent de terreur. Il y avait tellement de conviction dans sa voix qu'il ne pouvait indubitablement pas mentir.

Le lord soupira.

« Cela complique beaucoup mes plans. Crois-moi, j'ai abandonné toute intention de te pourchasser il y a bien des années maintenant. Et si j'avais su que _toi_ , parmi toutes les personnes, était derrière cette rumeur, je ne serais peut-être même pas venu ici. Je m'enorgueillis d'être un homme de logique, ayant le contrôle de ses émotions mai-

— Contrôle ? S'exclama Harry, incrédule. Tu m'as pratiquement tué sur un coup de tête et tu appelles ça du contrôle ? Putain, je ne veux _vraiment_ pas te voir quand tu le perds…

— Comme je l'ai dis _Harry_ , tu es l'exception. Je savais que je serais submergé par la rage si je te voyais. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème actuellement. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Et bien, peut être que ce n'est pas le tien, mais, bordel, c'est clairement le mien. »

Le lord l'ignora totalement.

« Non, le problème c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors qui était convaincu que je te tuerais si je venais à te rencontrer. »

Harry se figea pour y réfléchir.

« Vous vous connaissez plutôt bien pas vrai ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas moyen que quelqu'un puisse être aussi sûr de tes actions s'il ne sait pas quel genre de personne tu es. »

Harry essaya de ne pas trop penser à quel genre de personne le lord était exactement si des étrangers avaient supposé qu'il se baladait en tuant les gens à vue.

Le lord finit son verre et le plaça sur la table. Il se leva alors gracieusement et commença à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce.

« Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas trop à propos du passé.

— Sachant qu'il y a deux personnes qui veulent ma perte à cause de ça, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être d'accord avec toi. »

Le lord s'arrêta et regarda fixement à travers la petite fenêtre.

« Je ne peux pas te tenir pour responsable de tes actes passés. La raison même est contre. En revanche, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne souhaite pas que tu n'aies jamais existé. Parce que si tu n'étais pas né, tu n'aurais rien pu faire dès le début.

— Ça n'a pas de sens. Du tout, fit remarquer Harry, exaspéré. »

L'homme se tourna vers lui, son habituel sourire narquois de nouveau en place.

« Aucune importance. Ce qui importe c'est que j'ai décidé, _pour l'instant_ , de ne pas te tuer. Mais… »

Il se rapprocha pour s'arrêter près du fauteuil d'Harry. Ce dernier se demanda pourquoi s'asseoir était souvent considéré comme un privilège alors que les domestiques restaient debout. Avec la grande silhouette du lord le surplombant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir petit et piégé dans son fauteuil.

« ...mais ça laisse encore quelqu'un dehors qui a soif de ton sang. Et aussi douloureux que soit pour moi d'admettre mon ignorance, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

La nuque d'Harry se raidit à force de le regarder d'en bas. Mais briser le contact visuel n'était pas une option.

« Attends, je pensais que tu savais qui-

— Je sais _qui_ , mais pas _pourquoi_. Essaye d'être attentif _Harry_. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, outré, et voulu rétorquer, mais le lord leva une main pour l'arrêter. À la sainte horreur d'Harry, il se vit obéir à l'ordre informulé, comme si c'était inhérent à son instinct.

« Il doit te vouloir mort s'il a arrangé ce petit entretien pour nous, mais ça ne _colle_ tout simplement pas. Je rate quelque chose, une part d'information qui pourrait être cruciale pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. C'est un fou manipulateur qui divise le monde en noir et blanc, ça l'a rendu tellement sûr que je resterai fidèle à ma vengeance. »

L'effroi commença à s'installer dans les entrailles d'Harry.

« Dumbledore. »

Le lord leva les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il avec une ignorance feinte.

— C'est Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? Harry prit le silence comme un oui. Merde, je suis _tellement_ mort, gémit-il. »

Dumbledore contrôlait cette foutue ville. Il n'y avait littéralement aucun endroit où Harry pouvait fuir. Deux puissants lords le voulaient six pieds sous terre, et il n'était même pas dans un clan.

« Mais attends, on vit dans la même ville depuis des années, comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas déjà mort ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas du genre à se salir les mains, mais il a beaucoup d'hommes à ses ordres qui seraient heureux de faire le job à sa place. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a attendu ?

— Une autre pièce qui ne colle pas dans le puzzle. Je commence à croire que ses manipulations remontent plus loin encore que ce que je croyais à l'origine. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, et toi..., il se pencha en avant et envahit l'espace personnel d'Harry une nouvelle fois, ...tu vas m'aider à comprendre. »

Harry s'enfonça dans le dossier et tenta de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, mais le fauteuil l'en gardait.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, comment suis-je censé connaître ce que même toi tu ne comprends pas ?

— Parce que ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure est vrai. Si tu prévois de tuer quelqu'un depuis des années, tu t'assures qu'il en comprenne la raison. »

Harry le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Attends une minute, c'est ton plan pour découvrir le sien ? Mais ça ne voudrait pas dire que...

— Que Dumbledore doit croire qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de te tuer lui même. Et juste avant ça, il te dira ce qu'il m'a sciemment caché il y a vingt ans. »

Il adressa un sourire en coin à Harry, s'amusant ostensiblement de sa réaction.

« Ouais, super plan, sauf que, oh je ne sais pas, je serais _mort_ avant que tu ne le découvres ?

— Je t'en prie, quel genre de lord je serais si je ne pouvais même pas protéger un de mes partisans ?

— Attends j'a-... Je n'ai _pas_ accepté de te rejoindre putain ! »

Il poussa le lord hors de son chemin et se leva pour mettre une distance largement nécessaire entre eux.

Les mains jointes derrière le dos, le lord le suivit lentement alors qu'Harry reculait toujours plus.

« Seul tu n'as aucune chance contre Dumbledore. En fait, tu n'as de chance contre _personne_. Je suis réellement surpris que tous ces clans t'aient laissé tranquille.

— Pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas fait ? Je n'ai rien fait et comme tu l'as dit, seul je ne suis pas une menace donc-

— Oh non _Harry_. J'ai dit que tu n'avais aucune chance s'ils t'attaquaient sérieusement, je n'ai jamais douté que tu représentais une menace. Je suis seulement surpris qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu aussi. »

Le dos d'Harry heurta le mur. Ok, merde, fin de la course. Et le lord continuait d'approcher.

« Je ne suis pas… Comment pourrais-je être une menace, je ne suis qu'une seule personne. Et un membre de la génération perdue en plus de ça. »

Le lord arbora un large sourire, comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'Harry voulait qu'il sous-estime ses capacités.

« Je ne crains pas ta personne, _Harry_. Je me... méfie de ton esprit. »

Harry était coincé, encore, cette fois entre le mur et le lord. La proximité constante de l'autre homme le rendait nerveux. C'était mauvais. D'ordinaire il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement s'il était nerveux. Harry commença à suer.

« Mon esprit huh ? Il n'est pas _si_ génial tu sais… les rumeurs et tout… souvent exagérées…

— Devrais-je retourner à la strangulation alors ?

— Seigneur non ! Se lamenta Harry. Je croyais qu'on en avait parlé, euh, tu sais, la raison plutôt que les émotions et tout ça…

— J'ai peur que tu n'aies raté un point important : la seule _raison_ de te laisser vivre, en premier lieu, était que je puisse t'utiliser.

— Oui oui, pour forcer Dumbledore à t'avouer ce que tu penses qu'il t'a caché. J'ai compris okay ? Je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé dans le passé, et puisque tu refuses de me le dire, je pourrais considérer ton plan délirant-

— Non. »

Harry regarda confusément cet homme plus grand que lui.

« Non ? Ok écoute là, c'était _ton_ plan-

— Et nous allons l'exécuter. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par t'utiliser.

— Euh, ok, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je fais hein ? Tu as juste entendu quelques rumeurs et-... Pour l'amour du ciel, tu pourrais reculer ! Je peux pas _réfléchir_ comme ça ! »

Le lord s'était tellement rapproché que leurs corps se touchaient, littéralement. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce dément ?

Le bâtard eut le toupet de se marrer. Et il ne recula pas. Pas d'un pouce.

« Je suis parfaitement à mon aise. Enfin, nous nous écartons du sujet.

— Maintenant, vraiment ? Lequel exactement ? Celui où tu ne peux pas décider si tu dois me tuer ou non, ou pourquoi Dumbledore me veut mort, ou-

— Celui où je rends clair que je te veux. Et en général j'obtiens ce que je veux, _Harry_. »

Il ne rougirait _pas_ , non, pas encore. Mais qui pouvait blâmer son imagination de tirer des conclusions licencieuses dans _cette_ position ? Et il prononçait encore son nom avec cette _voix_.

« Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à rejoindre ton clan tu te rappelles ?

— Je n'aurais pas à te forcer, sourit-il narquois, tu voudras me rejoindre bien assez tôt.

— Quo-... Et pourquoi voudrais-je rallier un lord qui a menacé de me tuer trois fois en une heure ?

— Parce que tu sais que je suis le seul qui puisse correctement se servir de toi. »

Harry essaya de ne pas tenir compte de la véracité de cette affirmation pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

« Je ne suis pas un outil à ta disposition !

— Effectivement. Tu n'es pas à ma disposition. Pas encore.

— Mais puta-

— À présent, j'ai peur d'avoir requis ta présence assez longtemps. Il semblerait que ton fameux cerveau puisse mettre un peu de temps à profit pour réfléchir. »

Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et traîna le jeune homme furieux vers la porte.

« Tu me fous dehors ? Maintenant ?

— Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu en étais venu à m'apprécier. »

Harry l'ignora.

« Et pour Dumbledore ?

— Je te contacterai bien assez vite. Pour le moment il sera trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je ne t'ai pas liquidé. Ça devrait l'absorber un bon moment. Ce serait mieux si tu faisais en sorte de rester loin des membres de Phoenix.

— Ça représente quasiment la moitié de la ville ! Protesta Harry.

— Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Nous allons devoir être prêts rapidement. Et j'aimerais te tester.

— Me tester ? A quel sujet ? »

Le lord le regarda d'un air suffisant.

« Savoir si tu es à la hauteur de mes attentes, évidemment. Je te donnerai les détails plus tard. »

Il ouvrit la porte et malmena Harry pour le faire sortir.

« Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te rejoindre ! Bordel, je connais toujours pas ton nom ! »

Le lord s'arrêta, et l'évalua avec dans le regard une incertitude qu'Harry n'aurait pas cru possible. Comme s'il bataillait avec lui-même.

« C'est Tom. Tom Riddle, finit-il par dire.

— Tom, essaya Harry, un peu pris de court par cette réponse civilisée.

— Ne m'appelle _pas_ comme ça, jamais, siffla Tom.

— Huh ? Tu m'appelles Harry ! Protesta-t-il.

— Je peux t'appeler comme il me plaît.

— Pardo-

— Juste… Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Le ton sincère de sa voix fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour faire s'évaporer la colère d'Harry. Les changements d'humeur de ce mec le déconcertaient terriblement.

« Ok, euh, Riddle ? tenta-t-il. »

Quand il n'obtint pas de réaction, il se dit que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse avoir. Riddle ***** donc. Adéquate pour ce type.

Harry se demanda si c'était son vrai nom. Les documents officiels avaient perdu toute valeur après la Chute, et on pouvait se faire appeler n'importe comment. Certaines personnes s'accrochaient à leur nom de naissance afin de ne pas se perdre complètement, d'autres en inventaient un nouveau, ainsi qu'une personnalité neuve. Après le chaos personne n'était plus vraiment le même.

Harry souhaita brièvement en avoir fait de même et ne pas avoir utilisé le nom de son certificat de naissance. Après tout, il était dans cette merde à cause de ça apparemment.

« Essaye de vérifier ta boîte aux lettres la prochaine fois, Harry. Oh et s'il-te-plaît, lave-toi avant de revenir ici, je veux voir ce qu'il y a sous toute cette graisse. »

Harry voulut répondre qu'un travail honnête était salissant, pas comme commander des hommes en tant que lord, mais il se retrouva à fixer une porte close. Ce bâtard venait juste de lui claquer la porte au nez ! Il avait véritablement besoin d'un nouveau mot pour lui, bâtard n'était tout simplement pas assez fort.

Grognon, il commença à redescendre. Il manquait vraiment de sommeil, toute cette rage et cette confusion qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Riddle étaient épuisantes.

« Je te l'avais dit Avery, il voulait le gamin pour le tuer lui-même ! »

Harry regarda en bas et aperçu les visages familiers de ses kidnappeurs, ainsi que Bellatrix, réunis en petit comité et chuchotant les uns avec les autres, excités. Du moins, Harry croyait qu'ils essayaient de chuchoter. Ils étaient visiblement légèrement bourrés et ce qui ressemblait pour eux à un chuchotis avait en fait un volume normal.

« Mais d'habitude il nous laisse regarder ! Je voulais voir ça ! se lamenta Bellatrix. Vous pensez qu'il me laissera le corps après ?

— Désolé Bellatrix, pas de corps pour toi, interrompit Harry avec colère, se sentant plus qu'un peu malade après l'avoir écouté. »

Quoique, les réactions du groupe alarmé l'égayèrent discrètement.

« Tu es toujours vivant, constata Bellatrix, déçue. »

Ses yeux descendirent sur le cou d'Harry, là où il savait que se formait la marque des mains de Riddle.

« Pour l'instant, sourit-elle malicieusement.

— C'est que j'ai entendu dire, souffla Harry. »

Puis, sur un coup de tête il demanda :

« C'est quoi son nom d'ailleurs ? »

Bellatrix le fixa, médusée.

« Tu…! Comment tu t'adressais au Lord là-haut ? hurla-t-elle. C'est Lord Voldemort, majestueux pas vrai ? ajouta-t-elle rêveusement.

— Voldemort ? demanda Harry perplexe. »

Comme beaucoup de personnes d'horizons différents avaient atterri à Londre au fil du temps, il comprenait un peu le français. Le vol de la mort ? Vraiment Riddle ?

« Non, je veux dire son vrai nom. »

Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est _Lord_ Voldemort pour toi, et personne ne connaît son vrai nom. Et défense de le lui demander ! La dernière personne à avoir été assez stupide pour le faire n'a pas refait surface, pas vrai Avery ? »

Le type appelé Avery hocha la tête tout en essayant de boire, et finit par renverser de l'alcool partout, surtout sur lui-même.

Harry s'interrogea sur le fait que Riddle se soit apparemment présenté avec un nom qu'aucun de ses partisans ne connaissait. Il se promit de réfléchir à ça demain matin, après un bon et long repos. Et à son passé, ou au fait que Dumbledore veuille le tuer, ou que Remus et Sirius pourraient avoir à se battre contre lui, ou au fait que suivre Riddle semblait moins attrayant que tous les autres Lords qu'il avait rencontrés. Ce qui était probablement la réflexion la plus perturbante du lot.

Sans un regard de plus à Bellatrix, il quitta l'auberge. Il l'entendit l'appeler, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter davantage ce soir, et tira fermement la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il était tard, ou tôt dans la matinée plus précisément. L'air était frais et il semblerait qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer, et ce n'est qu'après avoir fermé sa propre porte qu'il sentit un peu la tension retombée. Fatigué, il se déplaçait à travers son magasin, ne pensant qu'à un bon lit chaud, quand quelque chose au sol le fit s'arrêter net dans sa course.

Il avait tout oublié de l'homme qui se vidait de son sang dans sa boutique. Apparemment, il avait voulu ramper hors de l'habitation, mais il n'était pas allé loin. Sa jambe reposait non loin de lui, et une large flaque de sang recouvrait une bonne partie du sol d'Harry.

Tout bonnement merveilleux.

Riddle allait en entendre parler, et il allait payer pour ça, Harry s'en fit la promesse.

.

* * *

.

 **T/N** : **Riddle** : énigme, mystère, devinette.

Mots : 4 215

22 / 12 / 2018


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre arrive donc sans retard cette fois, petit cadeau entre Noël et le jour de l'an !

Merci mille fois pour les reviews, elles font toutes chaud au cœur !

Big up à **Ljioze** , ma charmante bêta que je fais trimer même pendant ses vacances. Merci de me supporter !

Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié le **disclaimer** dans les précédents chapitres... oups... Ça ne ferait peut-être pas de mal de le rappeler : ainsi donc, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de **J. K. Rowling**. Le reste nous est offert par **Terrific Lunacy** : les décors, l'histoire, l'humour, rien n'est à moi... sauf le choix des mots.

Ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne année, un peu en avance certes, et bonne lecture !

.

* * *

Chapitre 4

La psychologie de base impliquait que si vous passiez la matinée dans un état d'esprit déjà misérable, la journée n'allait pas être bien meilleure.

Ça allait être une atroce journée.

Harry était loin d'avoir assez dormi, puisqu'il avait passé le peu de temps qu'il avait eu après la si-sympathique-invitation de Riddle à se débarrasser d'un cadavre mutilé.

Ce qu'il avait fait en premier pendant cette merveilleuse matinée ? Nettoyer une flaque de sang séché dans son atelier. Pas le passe-temps favori d'Harry non plus.

Il décida de rester à la maison aujourd'hui, et de ne servir que les clients qui viendraient directement au magasin. Toutes les courses pouvaient attendre, il avait l'intention de rester loin de Riddle, ou de ses partisans… ou du clan Phoenix d'ailleurs.

Riddle. Dumbledore. Ses quelques précieux amis. Son avenir.

Harry récura le sol rageusement. Il savait que l'apparition de Lord Voldemort n'était pas la véritable cause de ses problèmes, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la colère de courir dans ses veines, quand il repensait à la manière dont Riddle avait anéanti tout espoir d'une vie paisible en quelques heures. Ou plutôt aux nouvelles informations que Riddle avait apporté avec lui.

Le plus éminent lord de la ville essayait de tuer Harry, et pour une raison étrange, il avait attendu des années pour le faire.

Même si Harry rejoignait Riddle, un nouveau lord pouvait-il vraiment fournir une protection suffisante contre un homme qui contrôlait le plus fort, le plus large clan, potentiellement pas juste de Londres, mais de la Grande-Bretagne toute entière ?

Qui savait ce qui se passait dans ce pays ? Les informations voyageaient moins vite que les clans ne se formaient ou ne se dissolvaient. Le clan Phoenix avait été là dès le départ, et s'était développé de manière constante depuis lors. Il était bien possible qu'il soit le plus vieux, et ainsi le plus expérimenté de tous les clans de cette nouvelle société.

Harry soupira, mi-fatigué, mi-irrité. Pour l'instant, le plus sûr était de se fier aux paroles de Riddle, que Dumbledore n'agirait pas dans un avenir proche. Et Harry n'aimait pas du tout se fier à Riddle.

Il regarda le sol. Heureusement, seuls l'espace de vie et le magasin avaient du plancher, le reste était en simple pierre. Le sang disparu complètement, ne laissant à Harry qu'un chiffon ensanglanté et des mains tachées.

La cloche au dessus de sa porte d'entrée sonna bruyamment et Harry essaya de regarder au-delà des étagères, pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Le magasin était vide. Harry s'avança prudemment et dépassa les rayonnages pour s'arrêter derrière le comptoir. Toujours aucun signe d'un client.

« Bonjour ? demanda-t-il à la pièce vide.

— Est-ce que c'est du _sang_?! couina une voix indignée _en_ _dessous_ de son champ de vision. »

Harry baissa les yeux et se figea.

C'était un enfant. Un enfant ! Tout seul dans son fichu atelier. C'était impossible ! Où étaient ses tuteurs ? Son clan, ses parents, son lord, _n'importe qui_ ?

Un enfant n'était jamais laissé seul, sans protection. Ils étaient ce qu'un clan avait de plus précieux, ainsi que son point faible. Ils étaient mieux gardés que leur lord bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il n'avait pas vu de gamin depuis des années. Personne ne savait combien d'enfants un clan possédait, ils étaient souvent cachés. Harry ne parvenait pas à se rappeler avoir parlé à l'un d'eux ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, puisqu'il avait toujours été entouré de personnes plus vieilles que lui d'au moins dix ans.

« Papa m'a dit que les gens qui gardent la bouche ouverte sont des idiots. Es-tu un idiot ? Tu as l'air d'en être un. »

C'était un garçon, au moins ça c'était clair. Un garçon mince avec un visage aristocratique et de radieux cheveux blonds. Toutes les proportions étaient bonnes, mais il était si _petit_. Il atteignait à peine la hauteur de son comptoir.

« Excuse-moi ? répliqua Harry, en état de choc. »

Le garçon le toisa comme s'il était la poussière sous ses petites chaussures. Harry était perdu. Les enfants n'étaient-ils pas supposés être purs, innocents, avec un grand cœur et, enfin, gentils ?

« Et bien, au moins maintenant je sais que t'es pas une menace. C'est bien. Papa m'a dit de courir et de me cacher dans un endroit sûr en cas d'urgence, donc sauf si tu veux mourir dans _d'atroces_ souffrances, tu ferais mieux de me protéger, c'est compris ? »

Harry aurait pu lire des douzaines de bouquins clamant à quel point les enfants étaient purs, à ce moment précis il décréta que ce garçon était un absolu et parfait sale gosse.

« Et si _tu_ ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je te suggère de ne toucher à rien, et de me dire où sont tes putains de tuteurs et ce que tu fais ici, siffla-t-il.

— Tu peux pas me faire de mal ! cria le garçon, et même si sa posture était rebelle, sa voix tremblante trahissait sa peur. Si-… Si mon père ou-... ou si le Lord le découvre alors-!

— Qui est ton père ? L'interrompit Harry.

— Lucius Malfoy. C'était un grand lord autrefois ! Mais il a décidé de suivre le noble objectif d'un autre, répondit le gamin avec une fierté évidente. »

Harry grogna. Un lord ralliant un autre lord ?

« Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu viens du clan de Voldemort. »

Au contraire, le torse du gosse se gonfla encore plus de fierté.

« Si tu oses me toucher, il va te torturer à mort, c'est ce qu'il m'a promis.

— Chic type, répondit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

— Mais il te récompensera certainement si tu m'aides, ajouta précipitamment le gamin.

— T'aider ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas censé être entouré de gardes qui pourraient t'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le gamin se mordit la lèvre et se mit à tripoter le bord de sa chemise. Ses yeux se précipitèrent sur les fenêtres, comme pour être sûr que personne ne regardait.

« On a été pris en embuscade, murmura-t-il. On retournait à l'auberge quand ils sont sorti de nulle part. La majorité de nos hommes étaient déjà à terre quand papa a donné le signal secret qui me disait que je devais fuir. Donc je l'ai fait et j'ai fini ici. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont blesser mon père ? »

Harry soupira, marcha diligemment vers la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux. Ensuite, il ouvrit la porte et changea l'écriteau "ouvert" pour celui de "fermé". Ça ne faisait même pas douze heures et il avait déjà des ennuis. _Encore_ à cause de Riddle. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui.

« Okay, est-ce que Lord Voldemort était avec vous ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

— N-Non. Il a quitté l'auberge tôt ce matin, je crois. Il y avait juste mon p-père et environ quatre de nos membres. »

Le gamin commençait clairement à paniquer. Il était évident qu'il essayait durement de se calmer, mais de légers sanglots agitaient son petit corps.

Harry était totalement perdu. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, comment était-il supposé rassurer un enfant ? Il s'accroupit devant lui - avec une bonne distance entre eux cela dit.

« Euh, écoute… C'est quoi ton nom ? Ton prénom je veux dire. »

Le gamin le regarda avec des yeux gris larmoyants qui semblaient beaucoup trop grands pour sa petite tête.

« D-Draco. Draco Malfoy. »

La simple question eut l'effet escompté et détourna l'attention de Draco de l'attaque.

« Okay Draco, je suis Harry Potter. J'ai, euh… rencontré ton lord et survécu à cet entretien, donc je crois qu'il ne me voit pas comme un ennemi. Que dirais-tu que je te ramène à l'auberge, à ton clan, hmm ? »

Et alors il pourrait botter le cul de Riddle pour avoir laissé un cadavre dans sa maison et lui avoir ensuite refourgué un enfant sans protection. Mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de connaître cette partie.

Draco secoua la tête, déterminé.

« Non. Le signal signifie que je dois courir, me cacher et rester là. C'est seulement une fois le danger passé que je peux essayer de rentrer, ou mieux, attendre jusqu'à ce que mon clan me retrouve.

— C'est déjà arrivé avant ? Tu as l'air plutôt sûr de ce que tu dois faire.

— Non, mais Papa s'est assuré que j'avais mémorisé le plan, et je lui ai promis que je ferais exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit. »

Harry soupira.

« D'accord, mais ce ne serait pas plus sûr si tu étais avec ton clan ? »

'Chier ! Et si quelqu'un avait suivi Draco et qu'un clan était justement prêt à prendre d'assaut son magasin ?

Draco ne pourrait pas être persuadé.

« Je vais rester ici et tu vas me protéger. »

Il paraissait très sûr de lui et de son super plan.

« Et j'ai faim, donc tu dois m'apporter quelque chose à manger. Et je veux un chocolat chaud. »

Harry renifla.

« Tu es certain que tu n'es pas le fils de Voldemort ? Tu as son attitude, sans le moindre doute. »

Il se leva et considéra ses options. Il pouvait dire à Draco de rester caché ici et aller à la taverne tout seul. Là-bas, il pourrait informer le clan de ce qui s'était produit. Ou il pouvait rester ici avec Draco et attendre dans l'espoir qu'aucun assaillant ne l'ait suivi. Et s'ils venaient ici ? Devrait-il se battre ? Les laisser emmener Draco et avertir Riddle ensuite ? Ou devrait-il ne le dire à personne, pour qu'on ne puisse pas le blâmer après coup ? Ouais, ça devrait fonctionner incroyablement bien, comme si Riddle n'allait pas immédiatement remarquer sa culpabilité la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Se battre n'était une option que contre un nombre limité d'opposants. Harry avait quelques bons pièges qu'il pouvait activer dans sa cour, à l'entrée, et qui devraient les protéger un peu. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer un client inoffensif d'un attaquant.

« Hey oh ? J'ai toujours faim, va me faire un truc à manger ou je dirais à Lord Voldemort que tu m'as maltraité.

— Maltrai-... Hey ! Je suis en train de t'aider là, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'être un peu reconnaissant ? »

Harry ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de Riddle si de quelque manière que ce soit il apprenait qu'Harry avait maltraité son gosse. Même gardé Draco seul dans sa boutique pouvait probablement le faire tuer. Et si le clan de Draco le trouvait ici, après qu'il ait disparu plusieurs heures ? Ils allaient très probablement l'abattre sur place s'il y avait le moindre signe qu'il était lui-même le kidnappeur.

« Reconnaissant ? C'est un honneur de te laisser me _parler_!

— Ouais okay, comme si je l'avais demandé. D'accord, reste ici et ne touche à rien, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Après je vais poser quelques pièges, compris ? Ne bouge pas ! prévint-il. »

Harry repassa à travers les rayonnages jusqu'à son espace de vie et rassembla un peu de nourriture. Du chocolat chaud, le gamin était un enfant gâté. Comme si tout le monde allait juste avoir du chocolat en poudre à la maison. Un simple verre de lait devrait faire l'affaire, Harry espéra qu'il n'était pas déjà périmé. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un enfant malade ou blessé.

Il entendit un cri sonore venant du magasin et se précipita en jurant vers l'entrée.

« Dans "ne bouge pas" quelle partie n'as-tu pas comprise ?! réprimanda-t-il. »

Draco avait marcher dans une version réduite du champ de force qui avait déjà piégé Sirius. Harry pensait qu'il avait éteint cette saleté, mais visiblement il avait tort. Maintenant il avait un _enfant,_ flottant la tête en bas à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol dans son atelier. Quelqu'un allait le tuer pour ça, il en était convaincu.

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ? QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ? cria Draco avec une force qu'Harry n'aurait pas cru possible pour une si petite créature. Et qui pouvait probablement être entendu à plusieurs blocs d'ici.

— O-Oooookay, calme-toi Draco, tout va bien !

— BIEN ? BIEN ? SI MON PERE ENTEN-...

— Shh ! Doucement imbécile !

— NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE-...

— Ecoute, tu… euh… voles, non ? dit Harry, désespéré de le faire taire avant que la moitié de Londres ne sache que Draco était ici. »

C'était une chose ridicule à dire, mais Draco ferma sa bouche et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vole ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

— Tu voles. »

Harry hocha sérieusement la tête, même s'il n'avait aucun idée de ce que ça changerait pour Draco.

Draco s'arrêta pour y réfléchir.

« Alors pourquoi j'ai la tête en bas ? interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

— Euh, tu euh… Ben, c'est ton premier essai, non ? »

Draco opina lentement de la tête, ce qui avait l'air absolument ridicule dans cette position, mais Harry était juste soulagé qu'il semble réellement le croire.

« Comment je descends ?

— Euh… Tu y penses simplement très fort, répondit-il doucement, et il se dirigea vers le générateur. Tu as compris ? »

Draco acquiesça de nouveau, son visage était un masque de concentration. Harry éteignit le générateur derrière son dos et attrapa l'enfant alors qu'il tombait.

Le visage de Draco était rouge après avoir été suspendu à l'envers, mais à part ça il semblait indemne. Harry pensa qu'il allait encore sangloter ou lui crier dessus, ou lui demander à manger. Au lieu de ça, excité, le visage de Draco s'illumina.

« Je peux réessayer ? »

Qui l'aurait cru ? Maintenant ses inventions servaient aussi de jouets pour enfants, Harry se demanda ce qui viendrait ensuite.

De bruyants tambourinements sur la porte d'entrée les firent sursauter tous les deux.

« Ouvrez ! Toute résistance est inutile, nous savons qu'un enfant est ici !

— Merde ! Harry jura et il agrippa Draco par le bras. La porte du fond, dépêche !

— Nous avons encerclé toute la maison ! Rendez-vous et on ne vous blessera peut-être pas ! »

Peut-être ? Incroyablement convaincant. L'esprit d'Harry se hâtait. La porte de derrière était inutile, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. L'attaque était leur meilleure option, même s'ils ne faisaient probablement que gagner du temps.

Harry retourna derrière le comptoir et activa l'un de ses pièges les plus destructeurs. Les hommes qui se tenaient trop près de sa maison furent instantanément catapultés en arrière par une vague invisible. Comme si une énorme explosion avait retenti à l'intérieur de la maison, sauf qu'il n'y avait que l'onde de choc, pas d'explosion. Harry perçut des jurons et des cris frénétiques.

« Draco, préviens-moi quand ils avanceront encore. »

Draco se précipita à la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux.

« Génial, certains se sont écrasés dans les autres maisons ! »

Il sautillait, enthousiaste.

« Refais le !

— Dis-le moi quand ils seront de nouveau proches. »

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à les souffler au loin, l'énergie n'était suffisante que pour trois vagues.

« Quelques uns arrivent ! I-Ils sont tellement, dehors ! »

Harry les souffla une nouvelle fois puis actionna d'autres mécanismes. Pas aussi nocifs, mais peut-être que ce serait suffisant, s'il pouvait en quelque sorte les piéger et sortir.

« Ils ne reviennent pas, il sont juste debout, en train de parler, informa Draco. Attend ! Ils allument des torches et… e-et là ils les mettent sur des trucs, comme… comme une arbalète.

— Merde ! De toutes les choses qu'ils pouvaient avoir-... Draco, dégage de la fenêtre ! »

Draco se tenait figé, fixant avec de grands yeux l'interstice entre les rideaux.

« Draco ! Couche-toi ! hurla Harry. »

Les genoux de Draco lâchèrent et il s'accroupit juste au moment où une torche enflammée faisait irruption à travers la fenêtre. Les rideaux et les étagères en bois prirent feu immédiatement.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est pas bon ça. C'est pas bon du tout. »

Harry sprinta vers Draco et le saisit par la taille.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda un Draco effrayé.

— On se barre d'ici.

— Mais-... Mais ils sont dehors !

— Crois-moi, on sera mieux dehors avec eux qu'à l'intérieur. »

Harry défonça la porte, Draco dans les bras. Leurs attaquants furent momentanément abasourdis par leur apparition. Assurément, ils n'avaient pas pensé que leur proie sortirait après seulement une torche.

« MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ?! leur cria Harry alors qu'il traversait la cour. »

Ces idiots restèrent bouche bée devant son emportement. Draco aussi.

« Eteignez le feu MAINTENANT !

— Et bien, nous sommes terriblement désolés, mais si vous aviez coopéré un peu plus vite, cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire, se moqua le leader.

— Avez-vous la MOINDRE idée de ce qu'il y a là dedans sombre crétin? Si vous n'arrêtez pas le feu, alors c'est tout le quartier qui va exploser, _y compris_ vous et votre petit gang ! »

Confus, l'homme regarda les autres. Il se retourna vers Harry et ouvrait la bouche quand une explosion sonore venue de l'intérieure de la maison le stoppa. Heureusement, c'était seulement un petit gadget, sinon ils seraient déjà tous foutus.

« Éteignez ce feu ! hurla le leader, et les autres s'empressèrent d'obéir. »

Harry regarda, non sans satisfaction, la moitié d'entre eux environ être pris dans ses pièges. Quoiqu'il était content que l'autre moitié ait réussi à s'en tirer. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, quelque chose de plus gros encore pouvait tous les faire sauter d'un instant à l'autre s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

Une partie d'entre eux resta en arrière et encercla Harry et Draco avec des flingues, des arbalètes ou des battes dans les mains.

« Vous allez tous les deux nous accompagner jusqu'à notre lord. Pas de blague, ou on devra vous faire mal, prévint le leader.

— Et qui est ce grand lord qui enlève de jeunes enfants ? cracha Harry alors qu'un homme lui arrachait Draco des mains, et qu'un autre lui attrapait les deux bras.

— Notre lord est Fudge, et je montrerais un peu de respect si j'étais dans ta situation. »

Harry grogna. Quelle chance. Non seulement Dumbledore en avait après lui, mais maintenant il avait réussi à faire chier son plus grand rival. Fudge essayait toujours de s'opposer à Dumbledore. Son clan occupait une bonne partie de la banlieue londonienne. Il était clair que le jour où Dumbledore cesserait d'être sur ses gardes serait le jour où Fudge prendrait la ville.

Il y avait aussi de récentes rumeurs prétendant que Fudge projetait de fusionner tous les petits clans de la ville, et ensuite de détruire Phoenix. Il croyait fortement en l'ancienne société, et le bruit courait qu'il voulait établir un ministère et dissoudre les clans. Avec lui comme ministre bien évidemment, comme si cela faisait une quelconque différence qu'une cité soit dirigée par un ministre et non par un lord. Il était certainement le second homme le plus puissant de Londres, et à cause de ses croyances en un ministère, il n'avait pas donné de nom à son clan ou à lui même.

La seule question était : que gagnait Fudge en kidnappant l'enfant d'un jeune clan qui n'avait organisée qu'une seule fiesta en ville pour recruter?

Comme les partisans de Voldemort, ils mirent un sac sur la tête d'Harry, donc il ne pouvait plus voir où il allait. Au moins eux l'avaient laissé conscient. Crétins.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir, il sentit tout de même chaque virage qu'ils avaient prit, et traça leur route sur sa carte mentale de Londres. Du moment qu'ils le laissaient marcher par lui-même, il pouvait retracer le chemin entre sa maison et leur désormais-plus-si-secret QG.

La maison d'Harry était plutôt loin du centre ville, donc ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps pour atteindre la périphérie.

Après approximativement trente minutes, Harry fut conduit en bas d'une volée de marches. Le sac sur sa tête fut retiré et il put voir où ils se trouvaient.

Ils progressaient dans un long couloir sans fenêtre. Harry soupçonna que les escaliers les avaient menés dans une sorte d'immeuble sous-terrain.

Il remarqua aussi deux faits singuliers : le sol était inondé, de sorte qu'ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, et ils avaient l'électricité. L'électricité n'était pas si rare, puisque générer un minimum d'énergie était plutôt facile, mais il n'était pas possible de maintenir le genre de réseau qui pourrait alimenter tout un bloc d'habitations, encore moins une ville. Harry fut surpris qu'ils se soient donné tant de mal pour avoir un réseau électrique pour tout le bâtiment. Une fois encore, Fudge se raccrochait probablement à tout aspect de l'ordre ancien qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Chic le sol, fit remarquer Harry. »

Le leader grommela.

« Ça a fuité la nuit dernière. Foutue pluie ! On a essayé d'éponger, mais il a continué à pleuvoir. »

Il ouvrit une porte au fond du couloir.

« Après toi, moqua-t-il, exagérément poli. »

Harry jeta un œil à Draco, qui était toujours porté par un homme mais apparemment sain et sauf, et entra.

Il apparut que c'était une sorte de bureau, avec un canapé, des fauteuils, une table en bois robuste et démodée, et une cheminée.

Un homme légèrement grassouillet avec peu de cheveux était assis derrière la table. Un chapeau melon gisait juste à côté de lui.

« Lord Fudge, monsieur, nous avons capturé l'enfant avec succès. Et aussi ce euh…»

Il regarda Harry, incertain, comme s'il le remarquait pour la première fois.

« Nous avons besoin du garçon vivant mais qui peux-tu bien être ? demanda Fudge, et il dévisagea Harry de haut en bas. Tu ne peux pas être son père, vos visages sont beaucoup trop différents. »

Il examina Harry une dernière fois et agita dédaigneusement la main.

« Tuez-le. »

Les hommes qui avaient amené Harry et Draco ici levèrent immédiatement leurs armes et l'esprit d'Harry se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Fudge ne savait pas qui il était et ne voyait en lui aucun intérêt, il n'en avait qu'après Draco. Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui vivant, probablement pour mettre la pression sur Riddle.

Harry décréta qu'il était maudit s'il devait vraiment mourir à cause de Riddle. Un plan insensé prit forme dans son cerveau. Il se redressa et prit une posture invulnérable et pleine de confiance en soi.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis, n'est-ce pas Lord Fudge ? ricana-t-il avec mépris. »

Curieusement, Fudge leva une main et les hommes qui entouraient Harry s'immobilisèrent.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'enquit-il. »

Harry était très loin d'être aussi confiant qu'il en avait l'air, mais sa vie dépendait de la crédibilité de son jeu. Il afficha sur son visage la meilleure imitation du sourire narquois et suffisant qui le hantait depuis la nuit dernière, et prit une inspiration apaisante.

« Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

.

* * *

.

Harry dans la peau de Voldemort, franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien mal tourner ? Patience, patience voyons, réponse au prochain chapitre !

Mots : 3 847

29 / 12 / 2018


	5. Chapter 5

Premier chapitre de l'année ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction et merci mille fois à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Même si je n'y répond pas personnellement, je les lis toutes et elles me font extrêmement plaisir :)

Merci à **Ljioze** pour toutes ses corrections !

 **Disclaimer** : Remerciez **J.K Rowling** et **Terrific Lunacy** pour les œuvres de base.

 _._

* * *

Chapitre 5

 _« Je suis Lord Voldemort. »_

Eeeeet- ici venait de s'évaporer toute chance de rester neutre. Juste, magnifique.

Draco émit un son mi-amusé, mi-choqué, mais heureusement ils l'ignorèrent.

« Lord Voldemort lui-même ? demanda Fudge, abasourdi. »

Il donnait l'impression de ne pas vraiment pouvoir décider si Harry disait vrai, et si tel était le cas, comment devait-il réagir ?

« J'ai effectivement entendu dire que vous étiez très jeune pour un lord, mais je n'imaginais pas que vous le seriez autant. »

Il examina Harry avec méfiance.

« M'avez-vous kidnappé pour discuter de mon âge ? Et sans savoir qui j'étais, dois-je ajouter. Vos informations sur vos cibles sont plutôt lacunaires, fit Harry avec un sourire de mépris.

— Vous n'êtes pas en position d'être insultant. Regardez dans quelle situation vous êtes. A l'évidence, vos informations sont plus incomplètes que les miennes !

— Ah Monsieur le Ministre, pas la peine d'être autant sur les nerfs. Et oui, je sais que vous préférez être appelé ministre, parce que vous n'êtes pas emballé par ce nouveau système, et que vous aimeriez mieux diriger un ministère plutôt qu'un clan. Une perspective plutôt intéressante d'ailleurs. »

Harry sourit mielleusement à Fudge et s'approcha nonchalamment, ignorant complètement les armes toujours pointées sur lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il pouvait sentir la panique tapie dans sa poitrine, mais il la repoussa, et se concentra entièrement sur son jeu.

Draco le regardait bouche bée, mais hormis ça il ne fit pas mine d'agir et Harry en était ravi.

Il s'arrêta en face de la table de Fudge, avec une posture décontractée mais prudente.

« J'aime beaucoup les hommes qui ont leur propre manière de vivre voyez-vous, tous ces moutons sans cervelle de nos jours me rendent malade. »

Harry dû s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand Fudge lui retourna son sourire avec une fierté évidente. Flatter l'égo de cet homme était trop facile, rien d'étonnant à ce que des bâtards manipulateurs comme Riddle ou Dumbledore aient tant de pouvoir, si un lord puissant était si vaniteux qu'il ne pouvait distinguer le compliment de la manipulation.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-il, je pense que nous sommes tous deux d'accord que, puisque je suis déjà présent, nous avons évité la grande perte de temps qu'est l'envoi de messages, et nous pouvons aller directement à l'essentiel. Maintenant Monsieur le Ministre, dites-moi, s'il-vous-plaît : qu'aviez-vous en tête concernant mon enfant ? »

Il ne souriait plus. Au lieu de ça, il regardait calmement Fudge dans les yeux, et le vit avec satisfaction s'agiter, mal-à-l'aise, dans son fauteuil. Fudge avait clairement l'ascendant ici, mais la totale absence de peur chez Harry le rendait nerveux.

« Ah oui, Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un vague geste en direction du fauteuil devant sa table. Parlons affaire.

— Merci Monsieur le Ministre, mais je préfère rester debout. »

Harry faillit éclater de rire quand Fudge se leva précipitamment, pour se mettre à son niveau.

L'homme avait peut-être une petite armée sous ses ordres, mais la force brute était tout ce sur quoi il s'appuyait. Il n'était pas fait pour diriger, il n'avait pas la présence imposante qu'un lord éminent devait avoir, et si quelque chose ne suivait pas son plan si bien pensé, il se retrouvait complètement dépassé.

Fudge n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer Lord Voldemort dans ces circonstances. Harry était quasi certain qu'il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser Draco pour obliger Voldemort à accepter toutes ses requêtes avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent vraiment.

Evidemment, avec la bonne tactique il pouvait toujours faire chanter Voldemort, mais il devrait le faire face à face, et Fudge manquait exactement de ce qu'Harry supposait être l'arme la plus puissante de Riddle : le charisme. Fudge avait besoin de trop de temps pour réfléchir, trop de temps pour réagir aux nouveaux changements.

« Très bien alors, tout d'abord laissez-moi vous poser une question Lord Voldemort. Comptez-vous séjourner à Londres de manière permanente ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et en quoi cela est-il d'une quelconque importance ?

— Oh et bien, vous devrez donner votre ancien territoire n'est-ce pas ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, en tant que nouveau clan vous ne pouvez pas avoir assez d'hommes pour occuper deux postes… Fudge lui adressa un regard éloquent.

— Où voulez-vous en venir Monsieur le Ministre ?

— Oh je suis sûr que vivre en ville a ses avantages. Personne ne pourra vous blâmer d'abandonner votre ancien territoire. Il est rude de vivre dans un endroit reculé.

— J'échoue encore à comprendre votre but Monsieur le Ministre. »

Fudge soupira théâtralement.

« Eh bien… j'aurais assez d'hommes. Je suis certain que nous pouvons trouver une… solution qui nous profite à tous les deux. »

Donc il voulait le territoire de Riddle.

Les idées se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Le clan était nouveau, leur territoire ne pouvait pas être assez grand pour attirer l'intérêt de Fudge. En plus, il se situait apparemment dans un coin isolé où les conditions de vie étaient difficiles. Pourquoi Fudge risquerait-il un affrontement pour ça ?

Harry était perdu. Il avait peut-être une idée assez claire du caractère de Riddle pour l'imiter, mais il avait bien trop peu de renseignements sur ses implications politiques en général.

« Allons, allons, n'ayez pas l'air aussi lugubre ! Nous n'avons pas à nous battre. Que diriez-vous de, juste, réimplanter tranquillement votre clan ici, en ville ? Je pourrais même vous aider à trouver-

— NON ! cria Draco. »

Fudge et Harry se tournèrent tous deux vers lui. Fudge souffla, ennuyé.

« Reste en dehors de ça petit. »

Mais Draco ne regardait qu'Harry. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient intensément, comme s'ils essayaient de lui transmettre un message.

« Vous n'aurez pas notre eau ! finit-il par hurler.

— Tais-toi gamin, réprimanda Fudge. »

Mais c'était suffisant pour Harry. Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre information sur son clan et avait essayé de l'aider. Le garçon était soit plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait, soit il était simplement terrifié qu'Harry cède réellement le territoire de Lord Voldemort à Fudge. Comme si une personne dépourvue de pulsion suicidaire allait ne serait-ce que considérer cette option.

L'eau. Ils avaient de l'eau. Une source peut-être. Une ressource infinie d'eau fraîche, propre et potable. Peu importait la taille de leur territoire : ils possédaient de l'or transparent.

« Si vous insistez pour régler cette affaire paisiblement, pourquoi ne pas conclure un marché ? Un marché qui n'exigerait pas que j'abandonne mes terres bien sûr. »

Maintenant qu'Harry savait après quoi courait Fudge, le masque de suffisance se glissa aisément sur sa figure.

Fudge semblait tout sauf heureux.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de réaliser dans quelle situation vous êtes. Je vous ai vous _et_ l'un de vos enfants, _et_ vous n'avez qu'une équipe de reconnaissance en ville. Pensez-vous qu' _ils_ vous viendront en aide ? Quelques hommes contre un clan tout entier ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais des hurlements à l'extérieur de la pièce les interrompirent. Dans le couloir, le bruit des heurts, ceux du métal frappant le métal, se faisait entendre, et quelques précieux coups de feu furent tirés.

« Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi ça ? cracha Fudge. »

Un homme fit irruption dans la salle et ferma hâtivement la porte derrière lui.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! Nous sommes attaqués, monsieur !

— Attaqués ? Par qui ?

— Euh… eh bien… p-par quelqu'un, monsieur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "quelqu'un" ? Arrêtez de bredouiller idiot ! Combien sont-ils ?

— U-un seul. »

Fudge le regarda bouche bée, sans voix.

Harry non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il se tourna calmement vers Fudge et sourit, narquois.

« Pardon, vous disiez quelque chose à propos de quelques hommes et d'un clan entier ? »

Le visage de Fudge vira au rouge.

« Ne restez pas planté là, faites quelque chose ! cria-t-il à ses hommes. »

La moitié d'entre eux environ se précipita à l'extérieur, tandis que l'autre moitié prenait position devant la porte, prête à tuer l'intru s'il parvenait aussi loin. Harry entendit plus de cris dehors, et cette fois ils sonnaient comme s'ils étaient juste derrière la porte. Quiconque menait l'assaut était très doué et déjà très proche.

Soudain, ce fut silencieux au dehors. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais cette fois, doucement, avec un long crissement. Puis un objet rond vola à travers la pièce, et, avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, il atterrit directement aux pieds de Fudge. Harry s'attendait à moitié à ce que la chose explose, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle était poilue. C'était une tête décapitée. Indubitablement l'un des gardes de Fudge.

Alors que tout le monde regardait la tête, abasourdi, Harry observa la porte pour voir qui était entré.

Tom Riddle semblait _réel_ dans un sens abstrait. Comme si son apparence correspondait enfin à sa personnalité profonde. Il tenait une longue et ridiculement fine épée dégoulinante de sang, et ses bras en étaient trempés également. A part ça, il avait l'air d'être arrivé juste à temps pour le thé.

Personne ne bougea.

« Excusez l'intrusion, Lord Fudge, mais je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient-... »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, et alors que son visage restait impassible, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Est-ce que tu _aimes_ te faire enlever ?

— L'un de vos hommes ? demanda Fudge à Harry, tremblant de rage et de peur. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. Il pouvait sentir Riddle le fixer, avec sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme pour demander : de quoi il parle là ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il esquivait le regard de Riddle… Le mur vierge à côté de lui était juste tellement plus intéressant.

« Et tout seul en plus, est-ce une manie dans votre clan ? continua Fudge. Ah je vois. Vous devez être le brave père, oui, vous avez un peu les mêmes pommettes… Les cheveux viennent de la mère donc ? Votre instinct de protection envers votre fils est louable. Eh bien, entrez, entrez ! Votre lord est déjà là ! »

Riddle examina Fudge comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite vers Draco, puis Harry, et revinrent sur le ministre.

« Oh, vraiment ? dit-il lentement. »

Harry et Draco se tenaient debout, raides, ne faisant ni ne disant rien. Tous deux attendaient le prochain mouvement de Voldemort. Harry savait que Fudge le tuerait dans l'instant s'il apprenait qu'il l'avait roulé. Mais une partie de lui espérait aussi que Riddle prendrait la suite, au moins il éviterait l'humiliation de _jouer_ en face de lui.

Doucement, un petit rictus se faufila sur le visage de Riddle, et il se tourna vers Draco.

« Tout va bien, fiston ? »

Ce fut comme si Draco venait d'être délivré d'un sort. Aussitôt qu'il fut clair que son lord allait jouer le jeu, il se glissa dans son rôle.

« Papa ! cria-t-il, et il courut rejoindre Riddle. »

Un bref instant, il hésita - il ne pouvait pas sérieusement enlacé l'homme -, alors il se décida à agripper l'ourlet de la chemise de Riddle et lui sourit. Riddle, bouleversé, caressa ses cheveux blonds, regardant tout du long Harry d'un air suffisant. Ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement ces mots : à ton tour.

Qu'il aille au diable ! Pourquoi avait-il constamment l'air de s'amuser quand Harry faisait quelque chose ? Il avait l'impression que Riddle l'étudiait avec le même plaisir qu'une autre personne prendrait en regardant un chiot particulièrement maladroit.

Et comment Fudge avait pu croire une seconde qu'Harry était Voldemort quand le véritable lord se tenait juste à ses côtés ? Sans la comparaison, l'attitude suffisante d'Harry aurait pu le berner, mais n'importe qui pouvait ressentir l'aura qui entourait Riddle. Sans rire, les gardes ne l'avaient même pas attaqué, comme s'ils attendaient sa permission pour le tuer.

« Hmm, oui, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez récompensé cet homme avec un enfant, ses aptitudes au combat sont extraordinaires, médita Fudge.

— Oh pas vraiment. »

Le commentaire s'était échappé des lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Rabaisser les capacités de Riddle était juste venu comme un réflexe. Les sourcils de Riddle tiquèrent en signe d'avertissement.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que s'introduire seul ici est facile ? Fudge fronça les sourcils.

— Apparemment oui. Il n'a rien de spécial, la majorité de mes hommes est aussi compétente que lui, bluffa Harry. »

Comme si c'était possible. Ce lunatique venait d'affronter quoi ? Dix, vingt hommes ? Avec une épée qui semblait pouvoir être brisée en deux à mains nues. Il essaya de maintenir une attitude arrogante, mais avec Riddle qui le fixait, il se sentait aussi petit et insignifiant qu'une fourmi.

« Vraiment… »

Fudge ne sonnait pas convaincu du tout. Plutôt comme s'il avait finalement réussi à piéger Harry.

« Vous dites que votre petit clan peut vaincre le mien ? Mon clan n'est dominé que par celui des Phoenix, et il ne leur tient pas à cœur de combattre à la régulière, je vous le dit. Est-ce votre réponse ? Réfléchissez attentivement, cher Lord Voldemort. Je vous donne une chance d'établir votre clan ailleurs paisiblement, personne n'est tenu de mourir. Cependant, si vous choisissez de me résister, je jure de vous écraser. »

Fudge hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même, fier qu'il était de ses menaces peu inspirées.

Harry lança un regard à Riddle. Heureusement que Fudge ne se focalisait que sur Harry, ou il aurait pu voir le pur dégoût dans les yeux du vrai lord.

« Non. Je ne dis pas que mon clan peut vaincre le vôtre, sourit Harry. »

Les yeux de Riddle se rétrécir dangereusement.

Fudge sourit chaleureusement à Harry.

« Très bien ! Je suis ravi que nous nous compren-

— Je dis que mon équipe de reconnaissance est plus que suffisante, termina Harry doucereusement. »

Draco le fixa médusé, comme si Harry venait de perdre l'esprit. Fudge se mit à rire, mais quand il vit le visage d'Harry il s'arrêta, hésitant.

« Vous… vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Vous me défiez ? Ici ? Avec moins de la moitié de votre clan ? »

Il y avait deux types de combats : un groupe en attaquait un autre directement sur leur territoire et l'affrontait jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne, ou les deux clans acceptaient un challenge.

Un challenge consistait en un combat à une heure dite et dans un lieu donné. D'une certaine manière, c'était plus honnête, puisque les deux partis venaient préparés et personne ne pouvait se barricader dans un refuge. Si un lord perdait un challenge, ses terres appartenaient au vainqueur.

Le problème ? Le combat avait lieu dans un délai d'une semaine après la mise au défi. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le groupe de Voldemort d'obtenir des renforts de leur QG. Ils devraient se battre avec un nombre très limité d'hommes contre un clan connu pour sa force brute.

L'autre problème ? Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'Harry ne soit pas réellement Lord Voldemort. Si Riddle ne voulait pas être vu comme un couard, il allait devoir se montrer, ou jamais plus aucun clan ne croirait ses dires.

Fudge éclata de rire, encore.

« Vous êtes sérieux ! Très bien, vous m'avez défié donc je peux choisir le jour et l'endroit. Mes félicitations, vous êtes libres de partir. Mais après que votre homme ait tué une douzaine de mes gardes, n'espérez aucune clémence. Peu importe que vous abandonniez durant le combat, je vais vous anéantir et présenter votre tête au reste de votre clan quand je m'emparerai de vos terres.

— J'attendrai votre lettre, répondit Harry, apparemment pas affecté. »

A l'intérieur il tremblait. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de Fudge, mais parce qu'il était terrifié de ce que Riddle allait lui faire une fois sortis d'ici.

Fudge fit un demi pas en arrière. Le manque d'inquiétude d'Harry le laissait perplexe.

« Viens Draco, sortons d'ici. »

Et sans même un regard en direction de Riddle, Harry quitta la pièce.

.

* * *

.

Personne n'essaya de les stopper quand ils traversèrent le couloir. Riddle n'avait eu aucune pitié, ils devaient enjamber des douzaines de cadavres sanglants.

Draco rattrapa Harry et marcha seulement quelques centimètres derrière lui.

« Tu es tellement mort, murmura-t-il malicieusement. »

Plusieurs pas derrière lui, Harry pouvait voir Riddle arborer un large sourire.

« Je sais, répondit-il. »

Ils atteignirent les escaliers et Draco dépassa Harry pour monter le premier.

« Il t'aime bien, commenta Riddle dans son dos.

— Charmant, répliqua sèchement Harry, et il se dépêcha de suivre Draco, ne souhaitant pas être seul avec le lord dans un couloir déjà rempli des hommes qu'il avait si facilement assassiné. »

La pluie avait cessé, mais le ciel était encore couvert de sombres nuages, et les rues étaient boueuses.

Draco avait déjà quelques pas d'avance et les attendait impatiemment. Le garçon voulait visiblement vérifier que son père allait bien aussi vite que possible.

« Quel dommage que je ne sois pas arrivé plus tôt. »

Riddle avait atteint le haut des escaliers et se rapprochait d'Harry.

« J'aurais adoré en voir plus. »

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais Harry, mais ce dernier regardait obstinément devant lui.

Quand il garda le silence, Riddle poursuivit.

« Je suis curieux, comment as-tu fais croire à Fudge que tu étais Lord Voldemort ? Sans offense mais… tu n'as pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi.

— Ton arrogance te précède, fit Harry avec un petit rire jaune.

— _Mon_ arrogance ? »

Riddle marchait maintenant côte à côte avec Harry, leurs épaules se frôlant presque. Comme toujours, ce type semblait ne pas saisir le concept d'espace personnel.

« _Tu_ viens juste d'accepter, de _ma_ part, un challenge qu'aucun clan n'aurait la possibilité de gagner. Il fit un large pas en avant et pivota pour bloquer le passage à Harry. Tu as un plan n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… Harry se balança inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre. »

Maintenant que Fudge n'était plus là, tout simulacre de confiance en soi s'était envolé.

« Combien de tes hommes sont en ville ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment. »

Riddle saisit une poignée des cheveux d'Harry, tira d'un coup sec vers l'arrière et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Dix-neuf. _Avec_ Draco. Et aucun ne se bat comme moi. Donc, tu ferais mieux de commencer à utiliser ta cervelle, et me dire que tu peux trouver un plan, ou je jure que tu me _supplieras_ de te tuer. »

Harry frissonna mais ne dit rien.

« Ou tu peux implorer mon pardon maintenant, dire à quel point tu as eu tort et que ton idée de te faire passer pour moi était ridicule au plus haut point. Juste pour que tu saches, pour que ce soit efficace, j'attends de toi que tu te mettes _à genoux_. »

La colère se mit à bouillir dans les veines d'Harry, et il abattit sa main sur celle de Riddle pour la repousser.

« Va te faire foutre Riddle ! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ dirais de m'expliquer pourquoi un enfant sans aucune escorte est entré dans mon magasin, hein ? Ou, pourquoi mon atelier a explosé parce qu'un abruti de lord en a après ton territoire et a enlevé ledit gamin. Ou comment j'ai fini encerclé par des hommes qui voulaient m'éliminer pour avoir tenté de protéger le petit vaurien ! Vas-y, explique ! Tu risques d'avoir du mal, moqua-t-il. »

Il essaya de dépasser Riddle mais en fut empêché.

« Rectification. Nous sommes dix-huit, puisqu'un de mes hommes s'est fait _tué_ en posant le pied dans ta maison.

— Ils ont essayé de me kidnapper !

— Tu n'avais pas lu ton invitation.

— Pourquoi fallait-il que t'utilises une putain de lettre ? »

Riddle soupira, exaspéré.

« Être jeune est un obstacle, toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir. Si tu veux être pris au sérieux en tant que jeune lord, tu dois respecter les vieilles coutumes. Se servir d'une ressource précieuse comme le papier pour communiquer est plus qu'une invitation, c'est un message, et ça ajoute à ta réputation.

— Pourquoi par tous les saints quelqu'un réfléchirait aussi loin pour une stupide invitation ? souffla Harry.

— La politique, _Harry_ , la politique.

— Eh bien je ne suis pas bon en matière de politique, maugréa Harry.

— Sans rire, déclara Riddle d'une voix monotone.

— Vous venez ou quoi ? gémit Draco.

— Pourquoi tu as dit qu'il m'appréciait ? se demanda Harry à haute voix, et ils se remirent en marche.

— Il montre son affection par des insultes et des ordres, sourit largement Riddle, tu devrais te sentir honoré, il a même commenté ta mort. »

Harry rit jaune.

« Pourquoi ces mini humains malveillants sont-ils si importants ? Ils ne sont rien d'autre qu'une source d'ennuis !

— Ils sont le véritable noyau des clans. Si c'était un jeu d'échec, les enfants seraient les rois. Si tu veux détruire un clan, tu n'attaques pas le lord, tu tues les enfants. Tue le lord et un nouveau s'élèvera. Tue les enfants et le clan aura perdu une importante raison d'exister. Fudge a promis de n'avoir aucune pitié. Ça veut dire que même si nous avons clairement perdu, il tueras quand même Draco. »

Harry regarda la tête blonde de Draco rebondir d'un côté de la rue à l'autre, jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière toutes les quelques secondes pour voir s'ils arrivaient enfin. Harry maudit la faiblesse de son cœur. Tout homme sain d'esprit aurait empaqueté ses affaires et se serait barré loin de cette merde.

« Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Harry. Ok, écoute… Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver un truc, mais tu dois me dire quel lieu Fudge a choisi le plus rapidement possible. »

Il risqua un coup d'oeil à Riddle.

« Si tu veux gagner, ça ne sera pas ce que les gens appellent généralement un combat à la loyal. »

Riddle eut un sourire en coin.

« Ça m'est égal. Du moment que tes merveilleuses armes n'enfreignent aucune règle, je n'hésiterai pas à les utiliser. »

Ils atteignirent une intersection et Riddle et Draco prirent la rue de gauche.

« Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu seul, nom d'un chien ? leur cria Harry alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. »

Riddle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« J'ai mes sources. Je te l'ai dit : personne ne s'en tire après avoir blessé un de mes partisans. Et j'étais plus que suffisant. »

Harry se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait être si arrogant sans faire semblant.

« Une dernière question Riddle : si les enfants sont les rois, que sont les lords ? »

Même avec la distance, il pouvait toujours voir un dangereux sourire étirer les lèvres de Riddle.

« N'est-ce pas évident _Harry_? Ils sont les joueurs. Après tout, ces figurines ont besoin qu'on leur dise comment bouger. »

Et avec ça ils disparurent au coin de la rue, laissant derrière eux un Harry stupéfait.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N** : _Ok, je ne sais pas si les oasis existent en Grande-Bretagne, mais n'oublions pas que cette histoire se passe dans le futur, et nous savons tous que l'eau va devenir un gor problème donc… disons juste que les oasis sont extraordinaires :p_

Harry a donc survécu à Fudge, une moindre menace comparé à Riddle... Se sortira-t-il du pétrin dans lequel il s'est lui même fourré ? C'est un peu rhétorique comme question, mais hey, j'essaye d'introduire plus de suspens !

mots : 3 841

14 / 01 / 2019


	6. Chapter 6

Merci une nouvelle fois à **Ljioze** pour son temps et ses corrections !

 **Disclaimer** : je ne pense pas avoir besoin de la citer, mais l'oeuvre originale est de **J.K Rowling**. Quant à la fan-fiction originale, elle nous est offerte pas **Terrific Lunacy** !

Je ne l'ai pas rappelé à chaque chapitre, mais évidemment, si vous trouvez des fautes, ce serait gentil de me les signaler (et de me donner votre avis dans une même review hein, ça ne mange pas de pain x)

.

* * *

Chapitre 6

La première fois que Remus et Sirius avaient trouvé Harry inconscient, au sol, ils l'avaient cru mourant.

Il respirait à peine, son corps était froid et son rythme cardiaque trop faible pour une personne endormie.

Ils avaient tout essayé pour le réveiller. Les cris, l'eau, les gifles… rien n'y avait fait.

Ils l'avaient enveloppé dans la couverture la plus chaude qu'ils avaient pu trouver, et avaient attendu que son cœur s'arrête. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ils avaient attendu presque dix heures que quelque chose se produise, mais l'état d'Harry ne s'était ni aggravé, ni amélioré. Ils l'avaient examiné, cherchant quelque blessure, mais il n'y avait rien. Ils avaient fouillé la maison, mais rien n'indiquait ce qui avait pu causer ça.

Après presque vingt heures, ils furent vaincus par la fatigue et s'endormirent. Quand tous deux se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Harry mangeait son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, leur assurant qu'il se sentait parfaitement normal.

Sa température corporelle était revenue à la normale et les battements de son cœur étaient aussi vigoureux qu'ils devaient l'être. Tout était à nouveau ordinaire, excepté son appétit. Il mangeait _beaucoup_. Remus essaya de l'interroger à ce propos, mais Harry affirmait qu'il avait juste un peu plus faim que d'habitude.

Heureux que leur ami soit sain et sauf, Remus et Sirius lui donnèrent un peu de leurs provisions et le laissèrent seul.

La seconde fois que c'était arrivé, seul Sirius rendait visite à Harry. Même après avoir reconnu les symptômes, Sirius essaya encore tout ce qui était imaginable pour le réveiller, en vain. Cette fois, Harry reprit connaissance seulement quelques heures après que Sirius l'eut découvert, mais personne ne savait combien de temps il avait passé allongé par terre, seul. Quand finalement Harry se réveilla, il dit à Sirius qu'il se sentait bien, mais était affamé.

Ceci arriva encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Quand ses amis devinrent membres du clan Phoenix, ils demandèrent au médecin du groupe de jeter un œil à Harry. Madame Pomfrey était anciennement infirmière à l'hôpital, et elle était une femme très gentille. Elle examina Harry du mieux possible avec le peu d'équipement dont elle disposait et son savoir phénoménal.

Elle déclara qu'elle était en fait sidérée de voir à quel point Harry semblait en bonne santé, étant donné les conditions dans lesquelles il avait grandi.

Il leur fallut un long, long moment pour découvrir ce qui causait les black-out d'Harry. Étonnamment, ce ne fut pas le jeune homme qui finit par faire le lien. Ce fut Remus.

Et ce fut aussi Remus qui le trouva cette après-midi, inconscient au milieu de son atelier partiellement explosé.

Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui était anormalement long. Remus glissa son jeune ami dans son lit et observa le calme sur son visage endormi. Il ne s'embêtait plus à essayer de le réveiller, il savait que c'était inutile. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient bleues, et ses mains glacées.

Remus sourit tristement. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre être heureux pour Harry ou inquiet. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait s'assurer qu'il irait bien à l'avenir.

Remus savait qu'Harry ne resterait plus très longtemps à Londres. Il avait eu vent des rumeurs à propos du lord nouvellement arrivé en ville, et de son challenge contre Lord Fudge. Une équipe de reconnaissance contre tout un clan. Complètement timbré - et tellement parfait pour un certain jeune homme paisiblement endormi devant lui. Parfait, mais dangereux.

Avec un dernier regard pour Harry, Remus se retourna et quitta le magasin à moitié en ruine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la boutique était presque détruite. Malgré toute son ingéniosité, Harry ne pouvait quand même pas prévenir tout accident. La destruction n'était pas une vision inhabituelle ; les ravages à l'extérieur l'étaient. Les arbres et les buissons avaient été soufflés. Il y avait les empreintes de pas d'au moins trois douzaines d'hommes dans la cour d'Harry, et Remus vit même un peu de sang sur les maisons adjacentes.

Au cours des quelques derniers mois, Remus avait senti s'élever en ville une étrange tension. Quand il avait découvert Harry, de nouveau inconscient après l'absence anormalement longue de ses black-out, il avait su que peu importe ce qui devait inévitablement arriver, ça avait commencé.

Il rencontra quelques membres des Phoenix sur son chemin, mais ne fit que les saluer tièdement. Son attention était entièrement concentrée sur son objectif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignit l'auberge locale. Remus s'arrêta. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire violait quasiment toutes ces lois chétives établies jusque là par cette nouvelle société basée sur les clans. Sans parler du fait qu'Harry allait piquer une crise s'il le découvrait. Ce qu'il ferait certainement, étant le petit génie qu'il était. Et si les rumeurs à propos de Lord Voldemort étaient vraies, ce n'était pas non plus la chose la plus sûre à faire.

Remus prit une grande inspiration et entra.

.

* * *

.

« Remus ! Le vieux Tom lui sourit quand il le vit. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt ? »

Le barman et Remus s'entendaient bien. Sirius le traînait souvent loin du boulot, en soirée, et venait à l'auberge avec leur groupe d'amis. Après quelques heures, Remus restait la seule personne assez sobre pour tenir une conversation décente. Au milieu d'hommes saouls de différents clans, le vieux Tom appréciait toujours sa compagnie.

« Une affaire personnelle.

— Une affaire ? Tom fronça les sourcils et baissa la voix. Tu sais qu'une troupe de reconnaissance étrangère réside ici en ce moment, pas vrai ? Tu as entendu parler du challenge ? Ils sont marteaux je te l'dis. Un membre des Phoenix, seul, ne devrait pas avoir d'affaire à mener ici. Aussi longtemps qu'ils seront là, je ne peux pas garantir une zone neutre, tu sais ça. »

Les yeux de Remus tombèrent sur les partisans étrangers à travers la pièce. Un petit groupe autour d'une table discutait bruyamment en s'insultant les uns les autres à chaque fin de phrase. Dans le coin, un homme était assis, vêtu entièrement de robes noires, lisant silencieusement un livre alors qu'une femme blonde paraissait coudre des haillons quelques tables à côté de lui.

Ils formaient un groupe incohérent. Habituellement, les membres d'un même clan pouvaient être rangés dans une certaine catégorie, mais ceux là n'avaient juste pas l'air d'aller ensemble. Maîtriser des personnalités aussi différentes en faisant en sorte qu'elles ne s'affrontent pas, leur lord devait être exceptionnel. Mais Remus le savait déjà.

« C'est bon Tom. Je te l'ai dit, c'est personnel. En fait, j'espérais rencontrer ce nouveau lord ici. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir à Lord Voldemort d'un point de vue _personnel_? »

Remus sourit.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Tom se gratta la tête.

— Non, il vaut mieux pas, tu as raison, bien sûr. Il devrait être à l'étage, dans sa chambre, celle dans laquelle y a pas de fuite… Juste, sois prudent, il a un sacré tempérament à ce qu'il paraît. Je pense que le jeune Harry a eu des ennuis l'autre nuit, je ne voudrais pas être dans la pièce si ces deux là y sont aussi, frémit Tom. »

Intéressé, Remus se pencha en avant. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler de cette nuit avec Harry. Bien qu'il ait entendu beaucoup d'histoires de la part d'un ami qui était aussi invité.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Tom lança un coup d'œil à travers la salle.

— Juste une impression mon vieux. Je jurerais que c'est dans leurs yeux. Ce type, Voldemort ? Y a un feu en lui qui n'est pas sain. Et j'ai peur que notre cher Harry possède l'étincelle qui pourrait le changer en un brasier infernal.

Tom frissonna encore.

— Fais juste attention, 'kay ? »

Remus opina et se dirigea vers les escaliers. La description de Tom lui assura encore plus qu'il avait raison. Après des années de tentatives, Sirius et Remus avaient enfin trouvé un lord qui convienne à Harry. Qu'ils soient fait l'un pour l'autre ou pas, c'est une chose que seul le futur montrera.

Le vieux Tom s'était débrouillé pour reconstruire environ la moitié des chambres de l'auberge. Mais le toit était ancien et pourri, de sorte que la pluie trouvait de petites fissures pour entrer dans pratiquement toutes les chambres. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui était complètement intacte. Tom l'appelait "la suite", même si c'était un pièce plutôt petite.

Remus toqua.

« Entrez, fut l'ordre étouffé qui lui parvint de derrière la porte. »

Remus prit une autre grande inspiration et entra dans la chambre.

Le lord était seul, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil avec un pile de livres sur la table basse, en face de lui.

Ce que Remus remarqua en premier lieu furent ses yeux.

' _Je jurerais que c'est dans leurs yeux.'_

Il avait le même air qu'Harry. Peut-être un peu plus arrogant, plus fier et ambitieux, mais le même malgré tout. Intelligent, scrutateur, aiguisé, _éveillé_. Remus se demanda si traverser le chaos seul, en tant qu'enfant, était ce qui leur avait donné ce regard.

Lord Voldemort parut sincèrement surpris de le voir.

« Et qu'est-ce qui amène à moi l'ambassadeur des Phoenix ? Remus Lupin, c'est bien cela ?

— Vos renseignements sont remarquables, si vous pouvez m'identifier aussi vite. »

Voldemort ne fit que sourire gentiment. Remus crut presque à un vrai sourire. Presque.

« Lord Dumbledore ne sait pas que je suis ici, commença-t-il. »

Voldemort haussa un sourcil mais ne l'interrompit pas. Remus décida d'aller directement à l'essentiel. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas l'air d'être assez patient pour qu'il se permette de tourner autour du pot.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à propos d'Harry.

Voldemort garda un visage neutre et feignit l'ignorance.

— Harry… ?

— ...Potter. Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes rencontrés. Petit, jeune, un esprit brillant, couvert de graisse, se fourre toujours dans les ennuis, tendance journalière à l'explosion ?

Le lord ricanna.

— Ah, _ce_ Harry, oui. Pris en train de courir partout avec l'un de mes enfants…, Voldemort lança un regard malicieux à Remus. Entre autres choses. »

Remus remarqua, non sans soulagement, que Lord Voldemort semblait être de bonne humeur.

Il soupira, embêté.

« Il a le diable au corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il su qu'il était dans les bonnes grâces du lord quand ce dernier éclata de rire.

— Vous n'avez pas idée.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et Remus obtempéra.

— Vous êtes proche de lui alors ? Bien que vous soyez membre de Phoenix ?

Remus plissa les yeux.

— Nous étions amis avant que je ne rejoigne le clan Phoenix. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait changer mes sentiments.

— Un homme loyal, je vois. Admirable mais… ça ne colle pas vraiment avec votre situation actuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Laissez ce problème être le mien Lord Voldemort. Je crois qu'il est dans notre intérêt à tous les deux de voir Harry sain et sauf, c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je m'occuperai de mon clan plus tard.

Voldemort se pencha en arrière et le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable.

— Je peux comprendre vos sentiments envers votre ami Monsieur Lupin. Mais vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. J'ai bien peur qu'Harry n'ait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me rejoindre.

Lupin renifla.

— Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il va changer d'avis, même si nous sommes arrivé à cette conclusion pour des raisons différentes.

Le lord inclina la tête.

— Oh ? Je suis curieux, quelle est _votre_ raison ?

— Il s'est évanoui, répondit Remus, et il fut récompensé par un regard confus sur un visage autrement suffisant. »

.

* * *

.

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il se sentait comme une merde. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son cœur battait à tout rompre et son estomac avait l'air de vouloir se dévorer lui-même. La faim était accablante et Harry gémit de douleur.

Donc, c'était arrivé une fois de plus. Après tant de mois il était presque convaincu de pouvoir vivre sa vie tranquillement et de rester loin de ses black-out.

Le fait qu'il soit confortablement allongé dans son lit, et pas sur le sol de pierre, glacial, signifiait que l'un de ses amis l'avait trouvé. Puisque Sirius et Remus étaient les seuls à être au courant de ses pertes de conscience, ça ne pouvait être que l'un d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête en le découvrant évanoui après tout ce temps ?

Malgré la douleur, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se leva. Il saisit autant de nourriture qu'il pouvait en porter et quitta sa maison pour rendre visite à Remus et Sirius, et les remercier de s'être occupé de lui, encore une fois.

La dernière pensée d'Harry, avant qu'il ne sorte en trombe à travers la porte défoncée, fut que tout était la faute de Riddle.

.

* * *

.

« Pardon ? demanda Voldemort, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

— Il s'est évanoui, répéta Remus.

Le lord le regarda, perplexe. Remus soupira.

— Il a cette… maladie, commença-t-il incertain.

Harry allait le tuer pour ça.

— Il avait l'air en parfaite santé il y a deux jours.

— Il n'est pas malade. C'est… difficile à expliquer. Je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Depuis que je connais Harry, il a ces épisodes où il perd connaissance plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Au début, nous avons pensé à une amnésie ou quelque chose du genre. Nous l'avons fait examiner, mais physiquement il est parfaitement en forme. C'est son cerveau. Vous l'avez rencontré, mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous ait montré de quoi il est capable lors de votre premier entretien. Il est brillant, vous savez. Ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur. En réalité, la rumeur ne s'en approche même pas. Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas quand on lui parle. Il est franchement maladroit dans la plupart de ses interactions avec les gens. Il n'a aucun intérêt pour quoi que ce soit de social, et certainement pas pour la politique. Mais je l'ai vu faire des choses avec son esprit que je n'aurais pas cru possible.

Voldemort le fixa bizarrement.

— Vous réalisez que je ne vais certainement pas reculer après que vous l'avez autant encensé ?

— Je ne veux pas que vous reculiez. Dieu sait pendant combien de temps j'ai essayé de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse se charger de lui.

Le lord sourit largement, approbateur, et fit un signe de la tête à Remus pour qu'il continue.

— Son ingéniosité a un prix. Son esprit peut se focaliser entièrement sur un problème, si bien qu'il en oublie tout le reste. Tout. Je l'ai vu dans cet état une fois, je ne savais pas encore que c'était la cause de ses black-out, mais néanmoins ça m'a fait peur. C'était comme s'il était dans une sorte de transe. Il repoussait tout le reste et griffonnait des notes et des calculs sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, comme un dément. Mais cette concentration intense n'est pas le vrai problème.

Honnêtement, je ne peux pas non plus expliquer la cause exacte mais… c'est comme si son cerveau consommait toute son énergie. Comme si chaque once de sucre et de gras en réserve était utilisée pour fournir assez d'énergie à son cerveau pour qu'il tourne en surrégime. Même la température de son corps baisse dangereusement. Et même quand tout son corps réclame repos et nourriture pour restaurer ses réserves, il ne le réalise pas et continue à réfléchir à son problème. Il ne s'arrête que quand il trouve la solution… Et d'ici là, son corps est tellement épuisé qu'il s'évanouit, tout simplement.

Voldemort croisa les mains sous son menton et réfléchit à ses paroles.

« Est-ce qu'on parle de problèmes concernant une formule mathématique, ou peut-être une construction particulièrement complexe ? Ou entendez vous problèmes au sens général, comme une décision dans la vie ou des soucis quotidiens ?

— Les deux. Si quelque chose capte son intérêt, son cerveau va commencer à fonctionner plus vite et plus longtemps que ce qui est humainement possible.

— Donc, pour résoudre des problèmes insolubles pour n'importe qui d'autre, son cerveau épuise tout son corps et tombe dans les pommes pendant plusieurs heures. Je comprends que c'est une maladie qui sort de l'ordinaire, et je comprends votre inquiétude, mais sans vouloir être grossier… ce n'est pas un si gros problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ce n'est rien qu'un repas et du repos ne puissent guérir.

Remus secoua vivement la tête.

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne _peut pas_ arrêter de penser, peu importe combien de temps ça prendra. Il ne s'évanouit pas parce qu'il se surmène comme les gens normaux pourraient le faire. Il va rester focalisé jusqu'à la seconde où sont problème sera résolu. Il _doit_ trouver la solution avant qu'il ne s'écroule de fatigue.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

— Mais au bout d'un moment le corps ne sera plus capable d'alimenter-...

La réalisation apparut sur son visage alors qu'il levait les yeux vers ceux de Remus.

— S'il est confronté à un problème qu'il ne peut pas résoudre… Si _je_ lui ordonne d'inventer quelque chose de tout bonnement impossible à réaliser… Si j'en demande trop…

— Il mourra. »

.

* * *

.

« Remus ! Sirius ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

Harry était arrivé chez ses amis et frappait à leur porte. Il entendit des pas étouffés, et un instant plus tard Sirius lui ouvrit. Son visage s'illumina à la vue d'Harry.

« Hey Harry ! Tu-... as l'air affreux.

— Merci.

— Non sérieusement, t'as l'air d'un fantôme ! Dépêche, entre et assieds toi, c'est encore arrivé pas vrai ?

Sirius empilait déjà des vivres dans une assiette alors qu'Harry chancelait jusqu'à une chaise dans la cuisine.

— J'ai déjà mangé Sirius, grimaça Harry.

Il n'aimait pas que ses amis aient à abandonner une manne si précieuse pour lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien leur offrir en retour.

— C'est ça, comme si ça allait être suffisant. Voilà pour toi.

Il posa le plat devant Harry, qui ne put résister au désir de manger.

— Donc... amorça Sirius en le regardant manger comme un chien mourant de faim. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, après tous ces mois de tranquillité… ?

— Comment suis-je censé le savoir ? grommela Harry entre deux pleines bouchées.

— Oh aller ! Un truc bizarre a dû-... Aha ! Hey, tu en penses quoi du nouveau lord ?

— Il est cinglé. »

Sirius éclata de rire. Un rire bruyant et chaleureux. Il riait beaucoup et Harry aimait ça. Quand ce n'était pas pour se foutre de lui évidemment…

« Tu l'aimes bien pas vrai ? Remus avait raison après tout ! Aller, dis que tu l'apprécies.

— Arrête ça !

— Oh fais moi pas languir, admet-le j'te dis !

Agacé, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce serait mieux que tu me dises où est Remus. Il a dû me trouver, je veux le remercier de m'avoir mis au lit.

— Hmm, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'aurait juste laissé là… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti, il y a une heure environ. Je suppose que je pourrais demander si quelqu'un l'a vu au QG.

Harry se leva et s'essuya la bouche.

— Merci Sirius, je vais voir si je peux tomber sur lui en ville.

— Woah ! Où tu penses aller là ? Faut que tu t'allonges Harry ! Hey ! Écoute-moi espèce de petit-... ! Harry ! »

Mais Harry avait déjà passé la porte et lui lança un clin d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Avec son estomac plein et ses forces qui revenaient petit à petit, Harry se sentait un peu mieux chaque seconde. Il n'avait pas vraiment de but en descendant les rues, mais il cherchait des membres de Phoenix qui auraient pu voir Remus.

« Yo Harry ! »

Stanley Shunpike lui faisait signe depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'était pas le membre le plus malin des Phoenix, et Harry se demanda si c'était pour ça que Stanley ne semblait pas au courant qu'il devait garder ses distances avec les partisans d'autres clans. Et avec les personnes neutres, comme Harry.

« Salut Stanley, sourit Harry, est-ce que tu aurais vu Remus ?

— Lupin ? Stanley fronça les sourcils, concentré. Ah oui, je crois. Mais il n'a pas semblé me remarquer. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, quelque chose comme ça.

— Tu sais où il est allé ?

— Nah, mais il descendait cette rue, là-bas, pointa-t-il du doigt. »

L'estomac d'Harry recommença à le faire souffrir. Pas à cause de la faim cette fois, mais sous le coup de l'inquiétude. Le seul endroit en bas de cette rue qui valait la peine qu'on s'y rende, c'était l'auberge. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Remus irait à l'auberge en plein jour c'était…

« Riddle.

— Huh, quoi ? Stanley paraissait confus.

— Rien. Merci Stanley, passe une bonne journée ! »

Harry se mit à courir. Des scènes épouvantables se jouaient dans sa tête. Si ce bâtard avait fait _quoi que ce_ soit à son ami… Il irait personnellement voir Fudge et s'assurerait que Riddle ne vive plus à la fin de la semaine.

.

* * *

.

« Ce garçon est vraiment un problème, fit Voldemort à travers ses dents serrées.

Il se tenait devant la fenêtre, dos à Remus, toujours assis dans le fauteuil.

— Comment suis-je supposé savoir jusqu'où je peux le pousser ?

— Vous le saurez, insista Remus. Je le sens. Si vous ne pouvez pas le gérer, alors je ne sais pas qui le pourrait.

Lord Voldemort se retourna.

— Tout ça, cependant, n'explique pas pourquoi Harry pourrait bien vouloir me rejoindre. De ce que je vois, il serait plus sain pour lui de rester loin des affaires des clans et de leurs nombreux ennuis.

Remus sourit tristement.

— Je n'en serais pas si sûr milord. Voyez-vous, Harry n'avait pas eu de black-out depuis plus d'une demi année.

— Donc… c'est positif, non ?

— Pas si vous dévorez les énigmes comme les gens normaux mangent leur pitance. Il y a une raison qui a fait qu'Harry a développé une passion pour l'invention de nouveaux gadgets : il doit occuper son esprit ou il s'ennuiera tellement qu'il ne verra plus de raison de continuer à vivre. Ça met sa vie en danger, oui, mais il en a aussi besoin. Au cours des quelques derniers mois, il a pris ses distances avec tout. Il vit comme un lapin dans son terrier. Ce n'est pas vivre, c'est simplement subsister.

Il leva les yeux vers Voldemort.

— Il a besoin de vous. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse mettre ce cerveau hyperactif à profit. Et vous l'avez déjà fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je sais que vous êtes la raison derrière son nouveau black-out. Vous occupez déjà son esprit.

Le lord eu un sourire suffisant, et sous son regard voilé, Remus vit un feu devenir de plus en plus grand.

— Vous pouvez me le laisser Monsieur Lupin. Je vous l'assure, je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je ne serai pas tout ce à quoi il peut penser. »

.

* * *

.

Mots : 3 854

27 / 01 / 2019


	7. Chapter 7

Et c'est un septième chapitre qui fait son entrée avec une semaine de retard ! Mais que faisait la traductrice ?! Eh bien la traductrice a la mémoire courte, donc elle avait juste oublié que le week-end où elle devait poster, c'était celui du 9... Toutes mes excuses...

Mais elle a encore assez de mémoire pour ne pas zapper de remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent, et d'embrasser chaleureusement toutes celles qui commentent !

Evidemment les remerciements vont aussi à celle que l'on ne présente plus après tant de chapitres, l'irrésistible, la séduisante **Ljioze** !

N'oublions pas non plus le **disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ fut engendré par **J.K Rowling** , puis perverti par **Terrific Lunacy**.

.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Harry vola quasiment à travers la porte de l'auberge.

Il avait descendu au pas de course toute la rue - il fallait justement qu'elle soit longue - et commençait seulement à réaliser à quel point il n'avait pas la forme.

Il se tourna vers la personne la plus proche, qui se trouvait être la délirante Bellatrix.

Bien sûr.

« Où il est ? dit-il en respirant bruyamment.

— Oh, regardez qui m'est revenu ! Viens jouer avec moi trésor, je n'ai pas eu la chance de te saluer convenablement la dernière fois, fit-elle de sa voix pétillante de folle à lier.

— Où-... Oh oublie ! »

Harry se dirigea directement vers les escaliers. Il n'avait pas le courage de supporter Bellatrix pour le moment. Pas s'il n'était pas certain que Riddle n'était pas en train de blesser Remus de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il sprinta jusqu'à l'étage et criait déjà avant de défoncer la porte, celle de la chambre où il avait parlé à Riddle la dernière fois.

« Toi bâtard tu ferais mieux de garder tes mains loin de-... euh- »

Il se figea dans l'embrasure. Remus et Riddle étaient assis nonchalamment dans deux fauteuils, chacun avec une tasse de thé dans les mains et en plein milieu d'une partie d'échec. Après les images infernales de ce que ce sadique de lord pouvait être en train de faire subir à son ami, la scène semblait véritablement bizarre.

Ils paraissaient tous deux amusés de l'entrée fracassante d'Harry. Sur l'échiquier, il restait encore quelques pièces, indiquant qu'ils ne jouaient pas depuis longtemps.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Remus perdait âprement.

« Ah Monsieur Potter, très gentil à toi de passer nous voir ! Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ? railla Riddle. »

Harry se secoua pour se remettre du choc et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il garda précautionneusement ses yeux sur Riddle en revanche.

« Dans une partie perdue d'avance? Non, merci.

— Je suis déjà en train de perdre ? sourit doucement Remus, et il se gratta la tête, désemparé.

— Dans trois tours.

— Pas s'il bouge ce pion, l'interrompit Riddle.

— Je le connais, il choisira la tour, contra Harry.

— Mais après il peut utiliser son cavalier.

— Mais alors ta reine sera juste là. »

Ils se regardaient attentivement, se défiant silencieusement.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Euh, ouais, je devrais vraiment y aller. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lord Voldemort.

— Moi de même.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry eut la lourde impression d'avoir raté une conversation capitale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici d'abord ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement à son ami.

— De la politique Harry. Tu sais, cette chose que tu as toujours trouvée ennuyeuse.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici tout seul !

Remus le regarda, amusé.

— J'étais entre de bonnes mains Harry. »

Harry renifla, dubitatif, et vit Riddle lever un sourcil. Il commença à marcher à la suite de Remus, quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Et où crois-tu aller _Harry_ ?

— Chez moi, répondit-il avec désinvolture, sans regarder Riddle.

— Sans me parler de ton fabuleux plan ? Je ne crois pas non.

Harry feignit l'ignorance.

— Hmm ? Un plan, quel plan ? Tu dois me donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir Riddle.

— Ah mais tu as trouvé une solution, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout… tu es _vivant_. »

Harry pivota, stupéfait. Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen qu'il soit au courant de son état. Ça ne pouvait pas… ou, peut-être ?

« Remus ?! cria-t-il, toujours face à Riddle.

— Éclatez-vous bien ! leur parvint d'en bas une réponse étouffée. »

Harry resta planté là, abasourdi, fixant l'air suffisant de Riddle. Enfin, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

« Excuse-moi un instant, j'ai un ami à abattre.

Riddle se contenta de lui envoyer un large sourire.

— Malheureusement, je l'aime bien. »

Harry lui jeta son regard le plus assassin et essaya à nouveau de sortir, mais Voldemort fut plus rapide. Il ferma promptement la porte à clef et la mit dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit comment sortir de cette merde que _tu_ as provoquée.

— Je suis navré, mais je ne tolère ta face qu'une fois toutes les vingt-quatre heures, donc je vais prendre cette clef maintenant.

— La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était il y a plus de vingt-quatre heures, ton commentaire est irrecevable.

— On s'est vu hier ! Draco, toi et une pile de cadavres, tu le remets ?

Riddle le dévisagea étrangement.

— Quoi ? siffla Harry.

— C'était il y a deux jours, pas hier, expliqua lentement Riddle. »

Merde, donc il avait été inconscient toute une journée ? Harry pesta silencieusement. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti aussi mal.

« Tout est de ta faute, marmonna-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

— Peut-être. Mais il y a aussi ce _génie_ qui a décrété qu'un combat entre une douzaine d'hommes et un clan tout entier serait une bonne idée.

— ...Ça m'paraît légitime, fit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. »

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et tenta d'avoir l'air à l'aise alors qu'il sentait revenir cette nervosité familière. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué d'avoir une discussion normale avec ce type ?

Riddle s'assit gracieusement en face de lui et sirota son thé.

« Donc… amorça-t-il, et il lorgna Harry.

— Donc, répéta Harry, ignorant volontairement l'incitation à parler.

— Ton cou est presque guéri, fit remarquer Riddle, puis il jeta un œil à la marque bleuâtre sur la gorge d'Harry.

— Ton épée… dévia précipitamment Harry, pourquoi est-elle si fine ?

Deux yeux rouges l'étudièrent avant de décider, visiblement, de laisser couler.

— Ça me correspond mieux qu'une épée normale. Le poids m'empêchait de porter des attaques rapides.

— Elle donne l'impression de pouvoir être brisée en deux à mains nues, continua Harry, intrigué par le design inhabituel.

— Le forgeron m'a dit qu'elle était faite d'un matériau particulier.

— Quel matériau ? demanda Harry immédiatement.

Riddle semblait s'amuser de son enthousiasme.

— Je n'ai pas pris la peine de demander. Elle me convient, donc je l'utilise. Je n'ai pas à comprendre comment ça marche, du moment que ça fonctionne comme je le veux.

Harry grogna, mécontent. Puis une lueur malicieuse apparut dans ses yeux.

— Quel intérêt d'expliquer mon plan alors ? Tu ne veux pas comprendre après tout.

— Je n'ai pas à comprendre l'outil dont je me sers, mais j'ai toujours besoin de savoir exactement ce que je vais utiliser. Donc tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir ta jolie bouche et de te mettre à parler, ou c'est moi qui vais _te faire_ causer. »

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet bien plus longtemps. Que Remus aille au diable pour lui avoir dit ! Maintenant Riddle saurait toujours quand Harry aurait résolu quelque chose.

« C'était ridiculement simple pour être honnête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça m'ait pris deux jours pour y arriver, je dois être en train de rouiller.

— Rouiller, fit Riddle, pince-sans-rire. Tu as élaboré une stratégie pour vaincre un clan réputé avec une petite équipe de reconnaissance, et tu appelles ça être _rouillé_? Bien, bien, bien. Traverser le pays était bénéfique en fin de compte. »

Ah..., est-ce qu'il venait juste de jubiler devant Riddle ? Harry était encore réticent à l'idée d'aider Lord Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu étourdi par la perspective de parler de son plan. Il avait toujours aimé discuter de ses idées et de ses inventions, mais il était conscient que Sirius et Remus le laissaient déblatérer sans vraiment écouter. Expliquer une chose à laquelle Riddle n'aurait pas pu penser lui-même donnait à Harry un étrange sentiment de pouvoir.

« Vais-je bientôt être en mesure d'écouter ce plan "rouillé" ou comptes-tu passer le reste de la journée ici ? »

Harry dû se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était léger, mais il y avait définitivement de l'anticipation dans la voix de Riddle. Il essayait d'avoir l'air impatient, comme pourrait l'être un homme très occupé, mais c'était clairement le genre d'attente qu'on a quand on lit un très bon livre et qu'on ne peut pas attendre de connaître la fin. Il _voulait_ savoir. Voir cet homme constamment gracieux et détaché perdre son calme était enivrant. Harry se demanda s'il pouvait encore retarder ses explications et voir son sang-froid s'échapper un peu plus-...

« Potter, grogna Riddle, menaçant.

— Okay, okay ! Eh bien, basiquement je vais utiliser un mélange de Methyl-tert-butoxycarbonyl-prolinate et de Phenylmagnesiumbro-...

— POTTER ! »

Riddle s'était levé d'un bond et semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Malheureusement il n'y avait qu'Harry dans la pièce. Il se souvenait encore vivement de la dernière fois que Riddle avait bougé aussi vite, et son instinct de fuite revint en force. En toute hâte, il se rua hors de son fauteuil et loin de Riddle. Il enregistra dans un mémo mental que faire perdre son sang-froid au lord n'était _pas_ une bonne idée.

« D'accord, très bien, j'ai compris - _reste_ où t'es !

Ils commencèrent à tourner autour des deux fauteuils et de la table basse.

— Ne teste _jamais_ ma patience gamin, murmura Riddle d'une voix basse. »

Harry se rendit compte avec étonnement que son propre corps tremblait légèrement. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Riddle. Si ce type ne faisait que contracter un muscle, il sursautait comme une biche terrorisée.

« Tu vas arrêter de marcher ? questionna-t-il quelque peu paniqué alors que Riddle s'était mis à tourner plus vite autour des chaises.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'arrêter le premier ? le défia Riddle, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry ne le ferait pas. »

Harry savait qu'ils se mettraient à courir d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui gagnerait cette course. Un peu essoufflé par la cadence rapide, il décida de détourner l'attention de Riddle en continuant sur sa lancée.

« L'idée m'est venue de ton nom en fait.

— Riddle ? interrogea-t-il avec méfiance, ne ralentissant absolument pas.

— Non, Voldemort. Le vol de la mort. Ça m'a fait réfléchir… Nous ne sommes pas capable de voir la mort pas vrai ? Seulement le résultat.

Riddle réduisit très légèrement l'allure.

— Continue.

— Eh bien, du coup, j'ai cherché comment atteindre la mort, sans vraiment se battre.

— Je commence à aimer la tournure de cette conversation. Poursuis.

— J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était pas tout à fait possible.

— Pott-...

— Non, non, attend ! Ce n'est pas possible sans se battre du tout, mais ensuite je me suis coupé et-...

Riddle le regardait avec incrédulité.

— Est-ce que tu ne fais même _qu'essayer_ d'être sensé ?

— Tu ne comprends pas, je l'avais peint ! Euh, je veux dire, j'ai perdu le couteau parce qu'il était invisible.

Riddle s'arrêta pour considérer ses paroles.

— Tu veux nous rendre invisibles ? »

Un Riddle invisible était la dernière chose que voulait Harry, mais il trouvait plutôt plaisante l'idée de lui déverser, sur tout le corps, un seau de peinture nauséabonde.

« J'ai vérifié les règles pour un challenge entre clans. Aucun n'a à déclarer combien de membres participeront au combat, et ils n'ont pas non plus à être rassemblés en un certain point pour le coup d'envoi. La règle est que tous ceux qui prendront part au défi doivent se trouver dans la zone de combat prédéfinie. Rien n'indique qu'ils doivent tous être visibles. Les deux lords sont obligés d'être présents et de signaler le début du combat, c'est tout.

— Nous faisons croire à Fudge que seul le lord est présent, songea Riddle.

— Exactement ! Raconte-lui une connerie comme quoi tu ne veux pas qu'un de tes partisans soit tué ou un truc du genre.

— Il va se méfier, et probablement penser que nous avons installé des pièges.

— Ce n'est pas autorisé, de construire ou modifier quoi que ce soit dans la zone avant le défi. Tu pourras le laisser vérifier le terrain, il n'y aura aucun piège. Tous les hommes de Fudge vont se concentrer sur l'assassinat du lord, puisqu'il n'y aura aucune autre cible autour. Tout ce que tes hommes auront à faire, c'est les éliminer silencieusement alors qu'ils se focalisent sur le lord. Quand ils commenceront enfin à remarquer que leurs hommes tombent sans aucune raison, ce sera trop tard. »

Riddle, satisfait, eut un sourire narquois.

« Dis donc, _Harry_ , je ne t'imaginais pas du genre vicieux.

Harry lui lança un regard malicieux.

— Je t'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas ce qu'on peut appeler un combat à la loyale.

— Hmm… Tu réalises que Fudge croit toujours que c'est toi le lord, et qu'il s'attend donc à ce que _tu_ te montres ? Et qu'un clan entier va essayer de te tuer pendant qu'on les élimine ?

Harry grimaça.

— Ouais, c'est un peu ennuyeux. J'ai construit une sorte de bouclier qui peut m'enfermer totalement et me protéger des attaques physiques, mais il a deux défauts majeurs.

— Qui sont ?

— Plus ils mettront de force, plus ça consommera d'énergie. Le temps de maintien du bouclier est limité à quelques minutes, au mieux. Si ton clan ne met pas fin au combat d'ici là…

— Ça j'en fais mon affaire. S'ils ne peuvent véritablement pas nous voir, nous n'aurons pas besoin de plus d'une minute. Quel est le second problème ? »

Harry se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Il détestait qu'une de ses inventions ne soit pas sans défaut.

« Je n'ai pas pu le construire en faisant en sorte qu'il arrête les attaques sans les dévier. S'ils utilisent des balles, et je suis certain qu'ils le feront, elles rebondiront et voleront à travers le terrain avec la même vitesse meurtrière qu'elles avaient en me frappant. »

Riddle sembla méditer sur cette menace et se remit à marcher doucement vers Harry. Puisqu'il n'avait plus cet air assassin sur le visage, Harry résista à l'envie de fuir.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement construire plus de ces boucliers, pour chacun d'entre nous ?

— Techniquement, je pourrais. Mais j'aurais besoin de plus que les quelques jours qu'il nous reste. Certaines pièces sont difficiles à fabriquer, et l'énergie qui doit être stockée à l'intérieur est impossible à générer en aussi peu de temps. En plus, je vais déjà être occupé à rassembler assez de peinture pour que tout ce numéro de l'homme invisible fonctionne… »

Sa voix se fit de moins en moins audible, plus incertaine, alors que Riddle envahissait une fois encore son espace personnel. Il refusait de faire un pas en arrière comme un enfant apeuré, et tenta de paraître indifférent, tandis qu'intérieurement il ne savait plus où se mettre sous le regard perçant de Riddle.

« Tu sais… J'avais des doutes au départ, mais en fait je commence à croire que tu es bel et bien la dernière pièce dont j'avais besoin pour accomplir mes objectifs.

— Vraiment ? Et quels sont tes objectifs je te prie ? Prendre le contrôle de toute la Grande Bretagne ? plaisanta-t-il.

— Oh non, _Harry_ , pas la Grande Bretagne, ricanna Riddle. »

Soudain, il agrippa fermement la mâchoire d'Harry, et força son visage à se rapprocher du sien. Harry sentit ses joues le brûler, et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa tandis qu'une sueur froide lui parcourait l'échine. Il essaya de tirer quelque chose de sensé de tous les signaux que lui envoyait son corps, mais toutes ces informations contradictoires étaient trop déroutantes. Les yeux de Riddle luisaient, et il continua dans un doux murmure qui coupa tout simplement le souffle à Harry.

« Je parle du _monde_. »

.

* * *

.

« Sirius, tu es là ? Je suis rentré ! »

Remus retira ses chaussures avec des gestes fatigués, et plongea dans leur canapé, devant la cheminé. C'était un très vieux meuble, avec beaucoup de trous de mites, et les ressorts grinçaient bruyamment à chaque mouvement. Beaucoup de leurs meubles étaient anciens et avaient bien servi, mais ils s'accordaient tous les deux à dire que cela rendait leur maison plus confortable. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient en trouver de plus neufs.

Sirius arriva de la cuisine. Il semblait soulagé.

« Moony ! T'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

— Comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai été voir Harry. Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent plus longtemps que prévu.

— Je ne me serais pas inquiété si Harry n'était pas venu me voir en me demandant où tu étais. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout ce temps ?

Remus sourit, penaud, et pensa au cri indigné d'Harry quand il l'avait laissé avec Lord Voldemort.

— Je m'assurais juste qu'il allait recommencer à vivre, répondit-il de manière énigmatique.

Sirius inclina la tête pensivement, mais décida finalement de laisser couler et haussa les épaules.

— Sirius, tu sais si, hmm… comment dire… est-ce qu'Harry a déjà eu, eh ben, _LA_ discussion ?

La mâchoire de Sirius en tomba.

— On parle du même Harry là, hein ? Vingt-et-un ans, génie, qui lit des bouquins scientifiques comme des bandes dessinées ?

— Non…

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

— Oh merci mon Dieu, j'ai cru-...

— Je parle du jeune homme qui a traversé l'adolescence sans jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un de son âge.

— Remus Lupin ! Si tu es en train ne serait-ce que de _considérer_ d'expliquer à _Harry Potter_ comment on fait les bébés-... Je t'en prie, dis-le moi une semaine avant pour que je puisse quitter le pays, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il existe encore après ça.

Remus éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

— Je suis pleinement conscient qu'il connaît les procédés biologiques derrière ça.

Sirius, exaspéré, lança ses mains en l'air.

— Ce garçon m'a presque tué avec une de ses inventions quand je le harcelais pour qu'il se fasse quelques amis ! Je ne veux pas imaginer sa réaction si le mot "amour" entre dans la conversation.

— Hmm, non, je ne pense pas que "amour" soit le bon terme pour ça… Mais essaye d'imaginer ton adolescence sans personne du même âge autour de toi. Pas de blague salace, pas de regard furtif dans les vestiaires des filles, pas de magazine planqué, rien ! Je ne suis juste pas sûr que lire un livre scientifique à propos des différences anatomiques entre hommes et femmes puisse compenser ça. Tout le monde autour de lui a au moins dix ans de plus, ils savent quoi faire. Et les enfants sont bien trop jeunes pour que qui que ce soit pense à cette partie de l'éducation. Et si Harry ne se rendait pas compte d'une attraction sexuelle même si elle lui était balancée en pleine face ? Et si quelqu'un…

Remus, inquiet, laissa sa phrase en suspens quand Sirius se mit à faire craquer ses articulations, le visage sombre.

— Okay, dis-moi de quel bâtard on parle là. Parce que s'il fait quoi que ce soit à mon garçon je vais, je vais-... »

Remus savait que Sirius pensait sincèrement chacun de ses mots et qu'habituellement ses menaces n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Mais quand il imagina Sirius se mesurer à Lord Voldemort, il ne put se retenir de se représenter un chiot maladroit grognant pitoyablement contre un serpent gigantesque.

Il garda cette pensée pour lui , même si Sirius continua à l'interroger plusieurs jours après son fou rire.

.

* * *

.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal chez lui. Harry se demanda s'il avait de la fièvre. Peu importe ce que c'était, Riddle agrippant toujours sa mâchoire n'aidait pas. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

« Lâche-moi, souffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

— Pourquoi ? lui répondit une voix amusée. »

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Harry recula d'un pas et dégagea sa mâchoire d'un coup sec. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Riddle.

« Tu es taré. Complètement dément. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tous les êtres humains de Grande-Bretagne puissent être contrôlés par une seule personne, encore moins ceux de la Terre entière.

Riddle se redressa solennellement.

— Je prouverai que c'est possible. Je vais te montrer avec Fudge.

— Fudge ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas avec Dumbledore ? Ou as-tu oublié que je suis pratiquement en train d'attendre qu'il m'élimine parce qu'un malade mental pensait avoir un plan ?!

Riddle semblait complètement indifférent.

— Il n'a encore fait aucun mouvement. Et je suis certain qu'il n'en fera pas avant que le résultat de ce challenge ne soit clair et net. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache que tu es derrière tout ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas _Harry_ , je te protègerai. »

Son sourire en coin raillait Harry.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à ne pas réagir. Calmement, il tendit la main et en tourna la paume vers le haut, dans l'attente.

« Clef, ordonna-t-il abruptement.

Riddle fronça un sourcil moqueur.

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser sortir d'ici ? Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que Fudge croit toujours que tu es Lord Voldemort ? Il n'y aucune chance pour que je te laisse te balader en ville sans surveillance.

Harry faillit vomir à l'idée de rester à l'auberge pendant plusieurs jours.

— Je ne vais sûrement pas rester ici avec ton groupe de timbrés ! Donne-moi cette clef, maintenant.

Le lord se contenta de sourire devant l'effort déployé par Harry pour maîtriser sa rage.

— Viens la chercher, défia-t-il. »

Harry vit rouge.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva le produit dérivé de son dernier black-out.

Il ne l'avait jamais dis à ses amis, mais chaque fois qu'il s'évanouissait, il oubliait une bonne partie de ce qu'il était en train de faire avant. Il se rappelait comment il en était arrivé au plan pour le défi, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes après ça.

Remus avait pour théorie qu'il s'évanouissait aussitôt qu'il trouvait la solution au problème qui l'occupait à ce moment là. Mais après s'être réveillé, Harry avait réalisé que chaque fois qu'il avait un épisode, il ne trouvait pas qu'une solution particulière, il inventait aussi plusieurs nouveaux gadgets sans même savoir quand il en avait eu l'idée.

Dans un sens, c'était comme le somnambulisme. Dans ces moments là son inconscient semblait prendre l'ascendant. Les produits dérivés étaient souvent en lien avec d'autres choses qui, d'une certaine façon, l'avaient affecté au cours des jours précédant son black-out.

Et cette fois, ses journées étaient remplies de Riddle.

Il poussa le petit bouton.

En temps normal, Harry n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir, mais il devait avouer que contempler Riddle s'écrouler au sol, un masque de douleur déformant ses traits, était étrangement satisfaisant.

« N'essaye même pas de me faire culpabiliser pour ça, tu l'as cherché, dit-il en se penchant pour récupérer la clef. »

Le corps de Riddle tremblait, et sa respiration n'était faite que de brefs et pénibles halètements. Harry, à contrecœur, admirait l'homme de ne pas s'être mis à pleurer. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas comment il avait construit ce dispositif, mais après un -très court- essai sur lui-même, il savait quel en était l'objectif.

La douleur. Il stimulait le cerveau pour qu'il expérimente la douleur à l'état pur, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison à celle-ci. Harry frémit à l'idée que son propre cerveau avait _inventé_ une chose aussi cruelle. Qu'est-ce que cela disait de son subconscient ?

Il éteignit l'appareil. Riddle ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Il resta simplement allongé là, la respiration irrégulière. Harry espérait qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Il ne savait pas de quoi était capable un homme avec l'ego de Riddle après avoir été vaincu, peut-être pour la première fois.

Il décida de ne pas traîner ici plus longtemps pour le découvrir et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, il fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun des partisans de Voldemort n'était attablé. Même le vieux Tom n'était pas derrière le bar.

Juste avant qu'il ne quitte l'auberge, il entendit quelque chose de si inattendu et terrifiant que son souffle s'arrêta. Un rire froid, limpide résonnait à l'étage supérieur.

Harry courut tout le long du trajet, jusqu'à son magasin.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait noir et froid à nouveau. Harry jura à la vue de sa boutique à moitié démolie. Le froid pouvait entrer librement ce soir.

Il fit les derniers mètres en marchant, pour se calmer après sa course. Ce n'est qu'après avoir traversé la cour qu'il vit une forme sombre qui attendait dans les ruines de son magasin. Prudemment, il fit quelques pas de plus, mais plusieurs mètres les séparaient encore. L'homme se tourna et un mince faisceau de lumière illumina ses traits.

 _Une robe noire. Des yeux sombres. Des cheveux bruns graisseux. Pâle. Un nez courbé._

Le monde explosa dans sa tête.

Brûlant.

Tout était tellement brûlant.

Rouge.

Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une lueur rouge, partout.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'écrouler fut le cri d'agonie d'une femme.

.

* * *

.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, pour me signaler des fautes, des contresens, des phrases bizarres, ou pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas (dans ce cas là, merci de ne pas juste cracher votre haine, critique négative d'accord, mais constructive svp), ou que vous aimez évidemment !

mots : 4 148

10 / 02-... oups, nope nope : 17 / 02 / 2019


	8. Chapter 8

Bien, le chapitre 8 ne souffre que d'un léger retard, donc je pense pouvoir dire que je respecte le rythme de parution... Rythme qui va de nouveau être perturbé puisque **le prochain chapitre ne sera publié que le 17 mars** ( je serai au Japon le week end du 10, et j'ai beau adorer publier sur ce site, je vais plutôt profiter de mon voyage, **désolé...** ). Si je trouve le temps, il est possible que je poste à mon retour, en semaine donc, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir ^^"

Merci une nouvelle fois à tous ceux qui commentent, ajoutent Rebuilt à leurs favoris ou suivent cette humble traduction !

Merci également à **Ljioze** pour le temps qu'elle consacre à la correction !

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est toujours détenu par **J.K Rowling** , mais **Terrific Lunacy** l'a remanié à sa sauce !

.

* * *

Chapitre 8

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Lily Evans et James Potter, c'était à l'école maternelle. Ce fut le début de sa haine la plus noire et de son plus grand amour.

A l'époque, ces deux-là ressemblaient aux deux faces d'une même pièce. Cependant, si Severus regardait en arrière, il réalisait après coup qu'ils ne s'opposaient pas l'un l'autre, à son plus grand désarroi, ils étaient complémentaires. James le tyrannisait et Lily le sauvait. Encore et encore.

Il n'avait jamais cru mériter Lily -la parfaite Lily-, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi de tous les hommes décents autour d'elle, elle avait choisi James. Il avait tenté de lui parler, de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le genre de personne qu'était Potter. Elle l'avait écouté, comme elle le faisait toujours, comme si ses opinions importaient, parce qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui.

Quand elle découvrit combien la haine de Severus à l'encontre de James était profonde, elle fondit en larmes, ne comprenant pas comment son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvaient ne pas se supporter.

Snape en fut dévasté. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était voir Lily heureuse. Quand il lui dit qu'il pourrait essayer de s'entendre avec James pour son bien, son magnifique visage rayonna tant de joie qu'il en cru presque ses mots.

Quand ils devinrent plus agés, ils allèrent dans la même université. Snape parce qu'il voulait fuir cette misérable ville, Lily parce que c'était son rêve et James parce que Lily l'avait convaincu de venir.

Lily et James étudiaient tous deux la biologie, elle spécialiste en génétique, lui en biotechnologie. Severus commença par étudier la médecine, puis découvrit que travailler auprès des gens n'était pas un bon choix et bifurqua vers la pharmacologie.

Ils étaient tous parmi les meilleurs élèves. Lily parce qu'elle était naturellement douée, Snape parce que ses livres représentaient son second grand amour, et James parce qu'il violait impunément toutes les règles et tentait de voir les choses sous un nouveau jour.

Snape évitait James comme la peste, et James en retour avait cessé de se mettre en quatre pour le brutaliser. A cause de leurs liens avec Lily, ils se toléraient l'un et l'autre à contrecoeur.

Après l'obtention de leur diplôme, ils retournèrent dans leur ville natale. Lily et James parce qu'ils avaient pour projet d'acheter une maison là-bas, et Snape parce que sans Lily, sa vie ne valait rien.

Le vieil apothicaire de la ville était un peu excentrique. Son nom était Albus Dumbledore, et il avait déjà largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite. Il fut heureux de remettre la pharmacie à Severus, et à partir de ce moment là, ils se divisèrent le travail. Albus s'occupait des clients dans le magasin et Snape était responsable de la préparation des médicaments.

Il appréciait ce travail solitaire et devint vite un expert très demandé en maladies rares.

Il s'entendait bien avec Albus. Bien qu'un peu farfelu, il respectait son brillant intellect et ses valeurs. Snape n'avait jamais eu de père. Sa mère l'avait élevé seule avant de se remarier à un alcoolique violent. En un sens, Albus était le premier adulte qui semblait se préoccuper de lui, et Snape en arriva à se confier à lui comme à personne.

Il resta en contact avec Lily, que ce soit pour des affaires privées ou en lien avec leur boulot. Albus se prit d'affection pour le jeune couple, disant avec des yeux pétillants que la présence des trois jeunes gens le faisait se sentir à nouveau adolescent.

Les progrès de Lily en génie génétique étaient révolutionnaires. Le trio passait des heures à débattre des nouvelles méthodes et à philosopher sur des problèmes encore irrésolus.

Quand Lily annonça à Severus qu'ils attendaient un enfant, il sentit le monde se briser en milliers de petits morceaux autour de lui. Il savait qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais le faible gonflement de son ventre était la première preuve de ce que James lui avait fait. Seul le visage radieux de Lily l'empêcha d'assassiner James. Au lieu de ça, il lui dit à quel point il était heureux pour elle.

Elle lui demanda d'être le parrain du bébé. Il fut surpris que James semble d'accord avec cette décision. Il devait admettre que l'ex-tyran était fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir une famille. Même Severus ne pouvait pas nier que l'amour qui se peignait sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Lily était réel.

Il accepta leur offre, sachant que cela l'amènerait un peu plus près de Lily, un peu plus près de son amour - et de sa peine.

Quand l'enfant naquit, Severus ne sut pas quoi ressentir à l'égard du garçon. Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et son air canaille, il était la copie conforme de son père. Mais ses yeux, ces yeux verts, pétillants et intelligents, étaient ceux de Lily. Albus lui avait dit que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme. Il connaissait depuis longtemps les sentiments contradictoires de Severus envers cette petite famille. Snape ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ait raison, et que le garçon se révèlerait être comme sa mère.

Ses prières semblèrent s'exaucer, puisque Harry était un bébé exceptionnellement calme et content. Même bien avant de prononcer son premier mot, il paraissait comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Quand Harry eut un peu plus de deux mois, les choses commencèrent à tourner au vinaigre.

Les problèmes mondiaux causés par une sévère surpopulation ne purent être ignorés plus longtemps. De plus en plus de pays tombaient dans la guerre à cause des tensions politiques et de la menace d'un manque de provisions. Les gens devenaient moroses et un peu perdus. Les lois avaient de moins en moins de sens. Mais le chaos n'avait pas encore atteint leur petite ville.

Des fois, Albus émettait des commentaires scandaleux à propos de certains peuples qui "méritaient" les guerres, et disait que la société dans son état actuelle était si profondément pourrie que son effondrement serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver au monde.

Oh, combien de fois Severus était resté allongé la nuit, parfaitement éveillé, à se demander comment les choses auraient tourné s'il n'avait pas ignoré ces remarques !

Alors que le monde devenait un endroit de plus en plus déprimant, la lumineuse Lily se mit à briller encore plus fort. Elle chercha une solution à cette famine planétaire. Avec l'aide de James et de Snape, elle parvint à altérer génétiquement les cultures pour qu'elles puissent pousser sur presque toutes les surfaces, quasiment sans nutriment, et avec des cycles de vie si courts qu'elles donnaient une récolte entière tous les mois.

Cependant, elle avait totalement modifié le code génétique de ces plantes, si bien qu'une fois consommées elles avaient des effets nocifs sur l'organisme. Le temps jouait contre eux et la société se désagrégeait de plus en plus.

Elle appela une amie du temps de l'université. Merope Gaunt-Riddle et son fils de onze ans, Tom Riddle, déménagèrent en ville. Merope et Lily travaillaient nuit et jour dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pou empêcher la famine de devenir incontrôlable.

Puisque les deux parents d'Harry, en plus de la mère de Riddle, passaient chaque minute de leurs journées à effectuer des recherches, les garçons étaient souvent complètement seuls. Lily et sa petite équipe de recherche semblaient sur le point de faire une percée majeure, et bien que les deux mères regrettent de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec leur enfant, elles choisirent de tout sacrifier dans le but de sauver le monde.

Au grand soulagement de tous les adultes, Tom paraissait assez mature pour prendre soin de lui-même et d'Harry. Il comprenait aussi l'importance de ces recherches et ne se plaignait jamais de devoir surveiller Harry. Ils restaient souvent à la maison, ou passaient leurs journées dans le laboratoire de leurs parents, sans les déranger.

Plusieurs choses tournèrent mal en même temps.

La première fut l'émergence de la guilde "Rénovation". Aucun de ses membres n'aspirait à quoi que ce soit de religieux. Certains affirmaient que ce qui se produisait était comme un second Déluge. D'autres étaient des darwinistes purs et durs, arguant qu'il était temps pour l'Homme d'évoluer, et ainsi de revenir à la sélection naturelle.

Ensemble, ces groupes défendaient l'opinion selon laquelle l'adversité était nécessaire, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prémunir.

L'équipe de recherche de Lily subit un important revers quand des membres de Rénovation essayèrent de brûler leur laboratoire.

Ils réussirent à sauver les éléments les plus importants de leurs recherches, mais il leur fallut du temps pour trouver un nouvel emplacement. Cette fois, ils le tinrent secret. Seul Lily, James, Merope, les enfants et Severus connaissaient sa cachette du labo.

Ils essayèrent d'obtenir de l'aide du gouvernement, expliquant que s'ils réussissaient, le souci capital de la surpopulation serait résolu. Mais le gouvernement était déjà trop absorbé par les problèmes mondiaux et ne trouva pas le temps de leur venir en aide.

La deuxième chose que Snape remarqua fut un changement de comportement chez James. Il était revenu à son ancienne personnalité, violente et égoïste. Quand il regardait sa femme, il n'y avait plus cet amour pur, mais d'autres émotions, plus sombres. Seulement, tout le monde était très stressé, donc Snape n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention à ce détail. Lily était bien trop plongée dans ses expériences pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Il reçut un appel de Tom, lui disant qu'il se sentait vraiment malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'Harry. Severus s'était donc rendu chez les Potter pour surveiller le bébé de six mois.

A sa grande surprise, il vit James nourrir Harry quand il arriva. C'était étrange car Tom n'avait pas mentionné que James était encore à la maison, alors qu'il aurait depuis longtemps dû se trouver au labo avec Lily et Merope. Ne voulant pas parler au tyran qu'il haïssait, il resta caché et attendit.

Il devint plus méfiant quand James ne _fit_ rien de plus qu'alimenter Harry. Il ne parla pas à son fils dans ce pénible langage de bébé que les adultes utilisent souvent pour communiquer avec de jeunes enfants. Il ne glissa pas non plus Harry dans son berceau avant de partir. Il laissa simplement le petit bébé seul, sur le sol.

Snape n'avait jamais aimé les bébés, par conséquent il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec le petit Harry. Le garçon avait appris à marcher à quatre pattes et semblait content de simplement jouer avec ses jouets, il ne paraissait pas embêté par le manque d'attention qu'il recevait.

Finalement, Snape s'endormit sur le canapé. Il fut réveillé par Harry, qui tirait sur sa manche, un biberon vide entre ses petites mains. Harry s'endormit peu après que Snape l'a nourrit, et ce dernier envisageait de retourner dormir lui aussi quand il aperçut les jouets avec lesquels l'enfant avait joué. Harry avait réussi à mettre la main sur un puzzle,. Pas un de ceux pour bambin, avec seulement une poignée de pièces, mais un puzzle qui en contenait plusieurs milliers, destiné à des adultes patients.

Chaque pièce était soigneusement à sa place, révélant la photographie d'un cerf brun se désaltérant dans une forêt, sous la pleine lune.

Snape fixa l'enfant. Il n'avait eu que quelques heures pour résoudre ce puzzle, sans parler du fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de le faire du tout. Le garçon n'avait même pas commencé à marcher ou à parler.

Ébloui, il se mit à nettoyer la cuisine quand ses yeux se posèrent sur plusieurs petites pilules bleues dans la poubelle.

Il ne les reconnaissait pas, ce qui était bizarre puisque les Potter, comme toutes les autres familles, se fournissaient dans la seule pharmacie de la ville -la sienne. Sur un coup de tête, il fourra les pilules dans sa poche.

Parmi toutes les choses qui allaient mal autour de lui, Harry vomissant était probablement la découverte la plus troublante que Severus ait faite. Les bébés, souvent, ne parvenaient pas à garder leur nourriture, il savait ça mais… Le vomi d'Harry était bleuté, et il y avait de petites bosses dedans qui ne pouvaient certainement pas venir des pots pour bébés.

Quand Tom se sentit mieux le jour suivant, Snape put rentrer chez lui.

Il commença par analyser le vomi d'Harry, qu'il avait conservé dans un flacon. Il ne fut pas capable d'en identifier tous les composants, mais ils n'auraient _absolument_ pas dû se trouver dans le corps de l'enfant. Tout ce qu'il parvint à découvrir, ce fut qu'ils altéraient sévèrement le comportement des neurones. Il procéda aussi à l'analyse des pilules, redoutant l'issue. Les résultats correspondaient.

Snape se sentit comme anesthésié. Quelqu'un alimentait le petit garçon avec des médicaments qu'il ne pouvait même pas identifier. Et il savait qui c'était.

Il voulut parler à Lily, mais elle souffrait déjà d'un grave manque de sommeil et avait l'air de porter les angoisses de la Terre entière. Il ne voyait pas quel bien cela lui ferait de l'accabler avec cette découverte.

Alors il en informa Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme avait radicalement changé ces derniers mois. Il paraissait plus énergique, plus impliqué, et ses remarques sans coeur s'étaient faites plus nombreuses. Il parlait de plus en plus d'un nouveau monde, d'une seconde chance, d'une vie meilleure.

Mais Severus avait déjà tant de choses en tête qu'il ignora le vieil excentrique. Après tout, personne n'était vraiment lui-même ces jours-ci.

Dumbledore lui conseilla de faire face à James, directement. Snape ne voulut pas au début, se disant que ça ne le concernait pas. Mais peu importe à quel point il le niait, au fond de lui Severus était une bonne personne, une personne sensible.

Il se rendit au laboratoire secret, maudissant tout le long du chemin sa propre lâcheté et son caractère introverti, déterminé à être audacieux au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il trouva Lily endormie sur le petit canapé qu'ils avaient installé dans le laboratoire, au cas où le besoin de dormir deviendrait écrasant. Ils étaient proches maintenant, seul un effet secondaire dangereux restait à corriger avant que les Hommes puissent consommer sans souci ces cultures à croissance rapide. La société n'était pas très loin de l'effondrement, les ressources alimentaires étaient inexistantes et les gens ne vivaient pratiquement que de leur jardin et de leurs réserves de boîtes de conserves. Tout le monde avait faim, mais ce n'était pas encore totalement insupportable.

Le monde était _à ça_ d'être sauvé. Snape avait passé les années suivantes à blâmer, tour à tour, lui-même, et presque toutes les personnes impliquées pour cette tragédie. Mais la vérité, c'était que seule Lily -la parfaite Lily- ne pouvait pas être tenue pour responsable de l'échec du projet.

Il trouva James dans une autre pièce. L'homme qui possédait tout ce que Snape avait toujours voulu avoir. Il était à moitié nu, pelotant une Merope tout aussi déshabillée.

Snape ne s'était jamais, _jamais_ , senti aussi énervé avant. James avait tout. Il avait épousé la plus belle, la plus douée et la plus _parfaite_ femme de la planète, qui lui avait donné un fils. Et ce _connard_ n'avait pas juste pratiqué des expériences sur son propre enfant, il trahissait aussi la femme qui avait tout sacrifié pour sauver le monde.

Snape sortit en trombe de l'immeuble, mais James l'avait vu et lui avait couru après.

« Snape, attend ! Je peux-... Je peux t'expliquer, je-... !

Snape fit brusquement volte-face. Une rage intense lui causait une douleur physique.

— M'expliquer ? M'expliquer ?! Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu trompes la femme qui t'a tout donné ? Ou comment tu peux faire taire ta conscience et traiter ton propre fils comme un rat de laboratoire ? Il n'a même pas un an, Potter ! Quel genre de malade peux-tu être pour-

— Tu sais ce que ça fait ! hurla désespérément James. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir les autres obtenir ce que tu veux, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton regard quand Lily est dans les parages ! Tu lui colles aux basques depuis l'école maternelle, toujours à observer dans l'ombre, toujours à attendre et à haïr. Et tu oses me traiter de malade ?

— Ce n'est pas pareil, réfuta violemment Snape.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, en fait, de se tenir à côté d'elle ! D'être là et d'entendre toutes les choses que les gens disent sur elle ! A quel point elle est parfaite, à quel point son esprit est brillant, à quel point ses idées sont originales. Comment elle va tous nous sauver. J'ai accompli de grandes choses aussi tu sais ? A l'époque où personne n'attendait qu'elle vienne secourir la planète. J'étais celui qui avait des idées, j'ai travaillé comme un taré pour bâtir ma réputation, et elle, elle a un succès, et tout le monde est scotché !

Snape se sentait malade et perdu dans une rage impuissante. Son esprit était vide.

— Tu es _jaloux_? fit-il dans un quasi murmure.

Mais James ne l'entendit pas, il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

— Je vais leur montrer, à tous. Je vais montrer au monde entier ce que nous pourrions être, ce que nous pourrions accomplir. Je vais guider l'humanité vers la prochaine étape. Pas par l'évolution, nous sommes au-dessus de la nature, nous pouvons créer notre propre forme, définir notre propre futur, nous- »

Il se fit de moins en moins audible, bredouillant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Il était fou. Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant avant. Quelqu'un devait l'arrêter, quelqu'un devait l'aider, quelqu'un-... Snape devait le dire à Dumbledore.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à se souvenir comment il était revenu à la pharmacie, pas plus qu'il ne se rappelait ce qu'il avait révélé exactement à Dumbledore. Ses souvenirs étaient perdus dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Tant de haine, de colère et de confusion empoisonnaient son esprit qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte du départ de Dumbledore. Il ne remarqua pas non plus où il était allé ou depuis combien de temps il était parti quand les yeux de Severus tombèrent sur un journal ouvert sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

Au début il fixa d'un regard vide le texte, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot fasse finalement réagir son cerveau anesthésié. "Rénovation". Il se leva et se pencha au-dessus du bureau pour lire. Il devint de plus en plus horrifié et perdit presque connaissance quand il lut une note, gribouillée à la hâte, au bas de la page. C'était l'adresse de la cachette du laboratoire de Lily. Severus lui-même avait dû la lui révéler dans son explication précipitée et chargée d'émotions.

Il courut plus vite que jamais. Il ignora la douleur physique et la fatigue et se contenta de courir. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit, c'était le mot "non", et tout ce qui existait dans son coeur était un désespoir absolu.

.

* * *

.

Harry n'aimait pas la lumière froide de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas non plus la manière dont l'air légèrement malodorant chatouillait son nez. Et il détestait particulièrement que Tom l'ait laissé seul avec les gros et grands humains. Ils étaient d'un ennui ! Et il n'y avait pas de jouet pour lui. Il était fasciné par les différentes formes des machins en verre, mais quand il voulait les goûter, maman lui criait dessus, et Harry n'aimait pas qu'on crie après lui.

A quatre pattes, il rejoignit une autre pièce et trouva un bâton en bois sur le sol. Il l'attrapa de ses petites mains, et s'amusa à le marteler sur le carrelage.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir si Tom était revenu. Mais c'était seulement une autre grande personne, avec une face toute ridée. L'homme lui sourit et le salua.

Harry le jugea inintéressante et reprit son activité.

Alors, l'homme commença à mouiller le sol. Le nez d'Harry se plissa quand il inhala l'odeur nauséabonde émise par le liquide. L'homme versa ce truc puant tout autour de la pièce, ne laissant secs que les escaliers, derrière Harry. Ce dernier n'aimait pas cette chose malodorante et voulut ramper jusqu'à la pièce adjacente, mais l'homme s'accroupit devant lui et tira quelque chose de sa poche.

Il sourit à Harry et frotta un petit bâton contre une petite boîte, et soudain apparut au bout du bâtonnet une petite lumière rouge ! Elle vacillait et dansait comme si elle était vivante. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il fut vraiment déçu quand l'homme souffla sur le bâton et que la petite lumière s'évanouit.

Mais c'est alors que l'homme lui donna la boîte, et Harry sortit avec enthousiasme un petit bâton, qu'il frotta contre la boîte. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, mais il réussit finalement à faire apparaître la lumière et poussa un cri de joie. L'homme sourit et lui fit un nouveau signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce. Harry se fichait d'où il allait, il était déjà absorbé par son nouveau jouet.

Malheureusement, la lumière mourait chaque fois qu'il secouait le bâton, et il devait en prendre un nouveau et le frotter encore contre la boîte. Finalement, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas secouer le bâtonnet, il ne devait pas le bouger.

Avec curiosité, il regarda la lumière s'aventurer le long du bâton, laissant une traînée noire derrière elle. Quand elle atteignit ses doigts, une douleur aiguë le traversa et il fit tomber le bout de bois sur le sol. Tout à coup, il y eut une grand lumière rouge juste devant lui. Harry oublia vite la douleur et applaudit sous le coup de l'excitation pure et simple.

La lumière se répandit rapidement et Harry n'aimait pas la manière dont la pièce se réchauffait petit à petit. Il se rappelait comment la petite lueur l'avait blessé et commença à être effrayé par la vive et énorme lumière. Elle était partout maintenant, et il entendit sa maman crier dans la pièce d'à côté. Son nez et sa gorge le faisaient souffrir et il toussa si fort qu'il en vomit, même s'il n'aimait pas vomir.

Il entendit d'autres personnes crier et hurler, mais il ne pouvait rien voir, excepté la lumière rouge. Il entendit sa maman crier son nom encore et encore, et il était vraiment terrifié à présent, il n'aimait plus la lumière et il faisait vraiment chaud et sa gorge le brûlait.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvint à grimper les escaliers, et Harry réalisa qu'il faisait plus frais au-dessus de lui, alors il continua à monter.

Il toussa encore, c'était très difficile de respirer maintenant, et il entendait toujours sa maman crier.

« HarryHarryHarry-! »

Il réussit à remplir ses poumons d'un air un peu moins brûlant, et, instinctivement, cria en retour.

« mamanmamanmamanmaman-! »

Il avait presque un an, mais c'était son premier mot.

Il entendit sa maman sangloter.

Il n'aimait pas ce son.

.

* * *

.

Quand Snape arriva, Tom et Dumbledore étaient déjà sur place.

Tard. Trop tard. Nonnonnonnonnon. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était-...

Alors il vit le feu. Un monstre gigantesque, impardonnable, et meurtrier. Le labo était déjà complètement calciné. Severus s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à pleurer sans aucune pudeur.

Il entendit au loin Dumbledore parler au fils de Merope, essayant de réconforter par de douces paroles ce gamin en état de choc.

Tout ce que Severus savait de Tom, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père. Il avait vécu avec Merope, et avec son père et son frère abusifs, avant que Merope ne décide finalement de prendre son fils et de partir. Ils n'avaient absolument rien au départ. Pour Tom, sa mère était tout.

Snape pensa à la mère de Tom et à Lily, aux recherches qui étaient toutes perdues maintenant, et même à James. Il entendit les mots doux de Dumbledore et régurgita le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Les services publics, comme les ambulances ou les pompiers, avaient cessé de fonctionner depuis longtemps, et cela prit une journée entière pour éteindre le feu qui s'était propagé aux maisons voisines.

Comme par miracle -mais Severus savait très bien que ce n'en était pas un- il furent en mesure de retrouver un enregistrement presque intacte venant d'une caméra de sécurité. Snape, Tom et Dumbledore le regardèrent ensemble.

La plupart des données étaient idéalement manquantes, mais une séquence était douloureusement nette. Elle montrait le petit Harry jouant avec des allumettes, puis en faisant tomber une. Les images devenaient floues après ça, jusqu'à ce que le feu se soit répandu dans toute la pièce.

C'était la pièce de devant, et il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie, ce qui signifiait que tout le monde devait passer par là pour s'échapper. Le feu s'était propagé si vite que Lily, James et Merope n'avaient eu aucune possibilité d'en réchapper. Harry aurait eu une chance s'il n'avait pas été un bébé qui ne pouvait même pas encore marcher.

Ils cherchèrent le garçon partout, avec l'infime espoir qu'il ait pu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, échapper à l'incendie. Ils ne trouvèrent jamais aucun signe de lui.

Severus savait exactement comment ces allumettes avaient trouvé leur chemin jusque dans les mains d'Harry, mais Tom l'ignorait.

Snape suivit Dumbledore à l'extérieur de la pièce, comme dans un rêve. Rien ne semblait réel, pas même son chagrin. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour regarder Tom.

Le visage innocent du petit garçon était déformé par une grimace diabolique. Il repassait, encore et encore, la séquence où Harry laissait tomber l'allumette.

Il était le portrait craché d'un ange déchu.

.

* * *

Chapitre flash-back donc, j'espère qu'il aura répondu à vos attentes !

Mots : 4 300 (environ cette fois)

25 / 02 / 2019


	9. Chapter 9

Encore un retard, mais cette fois il était en quelque sorte planifié...

Merci pour tous les commentaires !

Je renouvelle mes remerciements à **Ljioze** pour ses corrections et surtout son temps :)

On ne présente plus **J.K Rowling** pour son oeuvre, mais on peut encore citer **Terrific Lunacy** pour l'avoir admirablement détournée !

* * *

« C'était ma _nounou_?! »

Harry savait que l'image de Riddle changeant ses couches allait le poursuivre jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Il faisait les cent pas dans son salon, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ses propres souvenirs, brumeux, avaient enfoncé la porte étroitement fermée de son esprit, et la douleur qu'ils avaient occasionnée l'avait assommée quelques minutes. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit, avec ce type étrangement familier assis, raide comme un piquet, près de la table.

Son nom était Severus Snape. Harry avait un mal fou à déterminer le caractère de cet homme.

La première chose dont il avait été témoin chez lui avait été une dépression nerveuse durant le récit de son passé, ce qui était plus que compréhensible étant donné ce qu'il avait traversé. Mais maintenant qu'il avait terminé et avait repris son calme, le type semblait complètement rigide et vide de toute émotion. Sa façon de parler s'était modifiée, de passionnée à minutieusement rigoureuse, avec une bonne dose de sarcasme pour souligner ses phrases.

Harry se doutait qu'il ne reverrait pas ce côté sensible de sitôt.

« Etant donné les recherches chronophages de vos parents et de sa mère, il était celui qui veillait à ce que vous soyez en bonne santé. »

Snape suivait les mouvements d'Harry de ses yeux noirs. Il avait rapidement saisi son opinion sur Lord Voldemort et semblait s'amuser de la réaction indignée d'Harry à l'entente de leur passé commun.

« Vous préfériez sa compagnie à celle des adultes, si j'ose dire. »

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais. Son expression s'adoucit quand il vit un très petit, très mince sourire sur le visage de Snape. Il était heureux que l'homme soit encore capable de ressentir des émotions agréables.

« D'accord, laissez-moi mettre tout ça en ordre… Dumbledore vous a donné un indice sur le fait que j'étais ici ?

— Il n'a jamais mentionné votre nom, il a seulement souligné vos talents et le fait que vous n'aviez encore rejoint aucun groupe. D'une certaine façon, il savait que je m'étais rallié à Lord Voldemort et s'est arrangé pour que cela ait l'air de nous aider, nous… et vous.

Harry soupira.

— Riddle avait raison alors, Dumbledore a réellement planifié tout ça… Quoi ? demanda-t-il quand il remarqua Snape froncer légèrement les sourcils.

— Je suis simplement surpris que vous connaissiez ce nom. Vous avez dit que Voldemort ne vous avait jamais parlé de votre enfance. Pourtant il vous a dévoilé son vrai nom, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite depuis qu'il a endossé celui de Voldemort. Dites-moi, vous l'appelez Tom Riddle quand vous lui parlez ?

— Oui… Pourquoi ?

Snape haussa les épaules.

— Pour rien, c'est intéressant, c'est tout.

— Vous ne l'appelez pas Tom Riddle ? Je veux dire… vous l'avez connu enfant.

Si c'était possible, Snape se raidit plus encore.

— Et je suis tous les jours surpris de découvrir qu'il ne m'a pas encore tué.

Quand il remarqua l'air confus d'Harry, il développa.

— Il nous déteste, Dumbledore et moi, de l'avoir vu alors qu'il était jeune et faible. En prenant le nom de Voldemort, il a cherché à enterrer son passé. Le mieux que je puisse faire pour le laisser oublier que j'en faisais partie, c'est de ne _jamais_ mentionner son vrai nom.

Harry arrêta d'arpenter la pièce et s'assit doucement de l'autre côté de la table.

— Il m'a presque étranglé à mort quand il m'a rencontré… juste parce qu'il pensait que j'avais fait tomber une allumette quand j'avais un an.

Le visage de Snape resta neutre.

— C'était à prévoir j'en ai bien peur.

Harry plissa suspicieusement les yeux.

— Comment se fait-il que _vous_ soyez toujours vivant ?

Snape remua, mal-à-l'aise. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout concernant ce type avait l'air inconfortable.

— Vous ne lui avez jamais dit n'est-ce pas ? déclara Harry d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'accusateur.

— J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé. Au début je vous ai cherché, espérant malgré tout que vous aviez échappé à l'incendie. Après avoir abandonné, je me suis mis en quête du fils de Mérope. Le chaos avait déjà débuté et je craignais qu'il ne survive pas. Il s'arrêta, et regarda solennellement à travers la fenêtre. Je voulais juste sauver ce qui restait après… enfin. Le chaos s'est poursuivi et j'ai été obligé de l'abandonner lui aussi.

— Mais il s'en est sorti. Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

— Un pur coup de chance, admit Snape. Nous nous sommes rencontré il y a un an environ. Il avait… changé. Je me souvenais de lui comme d'un garçon calme et gentil, cependant, ce qui se dressait devant moi…, il laissa sa phrase en suspens. »

Harry haussa involontairement les épaules. « Calme et gentil » étaient les derniers adjectifs qu'il associerait à Riddle. Le lord empestait le pouvoir, l'arrogance et la vivacité d'esprit. Il était devenu un homme qui attendait la perfection et ne tolérait pas la plus infime erreur. Le simple fait de penser lui dire qu'il était responsable de l'accident qui avait causé la mort de sa mère… il ne blâmait certainement pas Snape de s'être tu.

« J'aurais pu gérer un homme violent ou même un puissant lord, mais il était... meurtrier. Il ne pardonnait rien et punissait sévèrement sans raison. C'était il y a tout juste un an, mais comparé à aujourd'hui c'était un dément.

— Je ne vois aucun changement, marmonna Harry, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard acerbe. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ? Vous auriez pu simplement-...

— M'enfuir ? Snape sourit, amère. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

— Mais pourquoi ? »

Snape garda le silence. Harry avait le sentiment pesant qu'il ne voulait tout bonnement pas fuir. Il voyait cela comme une forme de châtiment pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne craignait pas les impitoyables sanctions de Riddle, il en avait besoin. Enfin, peut-être n'était-il pas fan des douleurs physiques, mais de ce qu'Harry avait vu, Riddle était un maître en matière de torture psychologique.

Harry doutait que Snape soit pleinement conscient de la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait s'éloigner de Riddle, néanmoins il était incapable de le laisser tomber. Pauvre bougre, il avait un grand potentiel, mais le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même lui barrait le chemin.

Harry soupira et décida de diriger la conversation loin de ce sujet.

« Donc, ni Riddle ni vous ne m'aviez vu en vingt ans. Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

Snape grimaça à son insu.

— Et bien, premièrement la ressemblance avec votre père est remarquable, bien que je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi sale. Snape ignora ostensiblement la langue que lui tirait Harry mais continua d'une voix plus douce. Ensuite il y a ces yeux, verts, vifs, je n'oublierais jamais cette couleur.

— J'aurais bien aimé que Riddle l'oublie, lui, fit remarquer Harry.

— Le fait que vous ayez utilisé votre vrai nom n'a pas aidé non plus je suppose. Ce qui amène une autre question : comment connaissiez-vous votre nom ? Et pendant que nous y sommes, comment avez-vous survécu ? »

Harry se leva et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. Il mit la main sur un papier froissé et le tendit à Snape, qui le déplia délicatement. Il lut les quelques lignes qui y figuraient et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Votre certificat de naissance ? Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Il a toujours été avec moi, c'est tout. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la manière dont j'ai survécu, juste des bribes floues de l'incendie et de ma mère qui crie. Et ça seulement depuis ce soir. Je suppose que j'ai simplement assumé que mes parents m'avaient abandonné durant le chaos et… qu'une personne prise de pitié m'avait aidé ? Honnêtement je n'en sais rien.

— Vous auriez pu ramper à l'extérieur du labo en flammes, mais nous avons remué toute la ville à votre recherche. Il est impossible que vous ayez pu partir si vite. C'est comme si quelqu'un vous avait emmené avec lui, mais avec le chaos qui menaçait de nous tomber dessus, ça n'aurait vraiment aucun sens. De quoi vous souvenez-vous concernant votre enfance ? »

De nouveau, Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de recréer le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour survivre, mais il se heurtait toujours à un trou noir au final.

« Quand j'avais sept ans, je me souviens avoir été dans un petit village. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, et j'ai pris peur parce que j'avais le sentiment d'être seul, comme si j'étais la dernière personne de ce monde dévasté. Ensuite, je me revois marcher dans une ville plus grande, où je volais de la nourriture à ce gang d'enfants particulièrement stupides et plus vieux que moi. Ils étaient tellement faciles à piéger que j'ai vécu sur leurs réserves pendant plusieurs semaines.

Harry rit en se rappelant à quel point il se sentait bien chaque fois qu'il arrivait à choper un peu de nourriture.

— Je me rappelle d'autres groupes, sans lord ni rien, ça n'existait pas à cette époque. Juste, de très petits groupes de personnes qui voyageaient à travers le pays et rassemblaient des vivres. J'en ai suivi un discrètement et leur ai volé de petites parts de nourriture, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me remarquent et que je doive fuir. Ensuite, je me suis trouvé un autre groupe, je l'ai suivi et ainsi de suite. A douze ans, j'ai atterri à Londres. Les gens commençaient à s'installer dans les vieux immeubles. Je les ai aidé à réparer certains trucs et ils m'ont donné de quoi manger en échange. Puis je me suis mis à ramasser toutes sortes de matériels et j'ai commencé à construire mes propres affaires. Vous êtes assis au milieu du résultat de tout ça.

Harry fit un geste en direction des rangées d'étagères derrière Snape.

— Vous aviez d'impressionnantes compétences en survie pour un enfant, mélangées à de la chance pure et simple. Bien que cela explique une bonne partie de l'affaire, je suis frappé par le fait que de toutes les personnes, vous, vous n'arriviez pas à vous souvenir de vos premières années, je trouve cela étrange. Avez-vous considéré que vous puissiez bloquer vos premiers souvenirs, comme vous l'avez fait avec l'accident ? Si vous pouvez vous rappeler de votre vie à un an, vous devriez techniquement être capable de vous souvenir d'une grande partie de vos six premières années.

Harry se força une nouvelle fois à se rappeler le feu et chercha d'autres souvenirs de sa petite-enfance. Ça ne fit que lui donner un léger mal de crâne.

— Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça. Je ne me suis souvenu de l'incendie que parce que je vous ai rencontré. Peut-être que si je retrouvais celui qui m'a aidé quand j'étais bébé, les souvenirs reviendraient.

— C'est une possibilité. Cependant, vous ne vous êtes rien rappelé en faisant face à Voldemort, qui sait pourquoi vous vous êtes souvenu de moi.

— Hmm, peut-être parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Riddle, c'était un enfant ? Son apparence diffère probablement plus de mes souvenirs que la vôtre. Bien que le nombre d'années qui vous sépare soit toujours le même, vous étiez déjà un adulte à l'époque, et votre physique n'a pas autant changé que celui de Riddle.

Snape pencha la tête.

— Pourtant, cela signifierait que vous auriez aussi dû reconnaître Dumbledore.

Harry souffla, exaspéré.

— Bon sang, je ne sais pas ! J'imagine que mon cerveau est juste un énorme foutoir. En parlant de Dumbledore, ne vous a-t-il jamais suspecté d'en savoir plus que vous ne devriez ?

Snape secoua la tête avec raideur.

— Au début je voulais le confronter à ce qu'il avait fait, mais je soupçonnais qu'un accident tragique m'arriverait bientôt à moi aussi. J'ai commencé à regrouper des informations sur la guilde Rénovation, mais tout ce que j'ai jamais obtenu a été qu'il devait occuper un poste plutôt important. Ils avaient tenté de brûler le labo une première fois, alors Lily a décidé de garder secret l'emplacement du suivant. Je souhaiterais simplement qu'elle ne me l'ait jamais dit.

Harry passa vigoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et essaya d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations.

— Ça n'a juste aucun sens, que je sois toujours en vie. Je comprends qu'il était dans cette guilde, qui apparemment voulait le chaos, d'où leurs attaques contre mes parents puisqu'ils avaient peur qu'ils ne trouvent une solution pour l'éviter. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait, moi ? Il n'a jamais essayé de tuer Riddle, pas vrai ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut ma mort maintenant ? Je veux dire, après tout ce temps passé à vivre juste sous son nez ?

— Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'au départ vous étiez seulement un bébé innocent qui devait être sacrifié pour le bien de tous. Un bébé qui collait parfaitement à ses plans. S'il n'était tombé sur vous que maintenant, j'aurais pu soutenir qu'il était choqué que vous ayez survécu et voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais visiblement il était satisfait de vous laisser vivre votre vie juste à côté de lui pendant des années. Peut-être craint-il que vous ne vous souveniez de lui, éventuellement ? Je ne doute pas qu'il me tuerait s'il arrivait à la conclusion que je connais la vérité sur l'accident.

— Ok, bien, mais s'il avait peur que je puisse me rappeler, il m'aurait éliminé il y a longtemps non ? Pourquoi attendre ?

Snape haussa les épaules.

— Cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec la réapparition de Tom Riddle. Comme vous l'avez prouvé cette après-midi même, des visages familiers peuvent déclencher le retour de vos souvenirs.

Harry eut un faible sourire en coin.

— Ce serait juste un tantinet suspicieux de courir voir Riddle et de lui dire pour Dumbledore.

Snape leva les sourcils.

— Suspicieux ?

Harry le regarda, dérouté.

— Bon sang, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire maintenant que vous aviez quelque chose à voir dans tout ça, pas vrai ? On dirait que vous avez l'impression qu'il n'est plus si meurtrier que ça, mais laissez-moi vous dire : il peut revenir à ce qu'il était très rapidement.

Le visage de Snape resta neutre et fermé.

— Je vis avec la honte et le dégoût de moi-même tous les jours. Je ne vous en voudrais jamais de lui révéler ce que vous savez à présent. Logiquement, cela aurait été plus judicieux de ne le dire à personne, mais quand je vous ai vu, j'ai su que je devais le faire, vous au moins méritiez de connaître la vérité. »

Harry fixa le type mal-à-l'aise en face de lui. Il y avait un air résigné dans ses yeux, comme s'il était certain qu'Harry le vendrait à Voldemort. Harry se demanda si Snape espérait secrètement qu'il le fasse.

« Je vous pardonne, dit-il soudainement. »

Il n'avait pas réellement voulu dire ça, mais les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Ils sonnaient justes, et Harry réalisa qu'il avait vraiment pardonné à l'homme tourmenté assis à sa table.

« Ne dites pas ça, murmura Snape douloureusement. Ne dites jamais ça. Peu importe à quel point votre coeur est bon, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pardonner.

— Vous oubliez qu'au final, c'est moi qui les ai brûlés… Vous avez dit que vous ne méritiez pas de vivre, mais comment ai-je mérité de survivre ? demanda Harry amèrement.

— Vous étiez un bébé. J'étais un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus adulte-...

— ...Qui était follement amoureux d'une femme, mariée à un con qui s'est fait manipuler et duper par Dumbledore, sourit Harry. Vous devez arrêter de vous haïr, et commencer à blâmer Dumbledore. C'est lui le responsable de ce bordel, pas vous.

— Comment pouvez-vous prendre la mort de vos parents autant à la légère ? »

Harry fit une pause pour réfléchir à la question. C'en était une bonne en vérité. Harry savait qu'il devrait ressentir quelque chose d'autre que le soulagement d'enfin connaître son passé, mais c'était difficile. Il réalisa que oui il se sentait triste, et oui il se sentait coupable pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans leur décès, mais ce n'était pas la douleur accablante qu'il avait imaginé ressentir.

« Je ne les ai jamais connus. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de regretter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Les seuls parents que j'ai vus abandonnaient leurs enfants pour leur propre bien. Je ne prends pas leur mort à la légère, pas après avoir entendu quel rôle j'y ai tenu, mais je refuse de gâcher ma vie à cause de ça, et j'espère que vous ne le ferez pas non plus. Il regarda directement dans les yeux noirs de Snape. Merci d'avoir aimé ma mère, Monsieur Snape. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous haïssiez, et si elle l'avait souhaité, alors elle ne vous aurait pas mérité. »

Harry pouvait voir Snape se débattre avec ses émotions. Le pauvre bougre n'avait probablement jamais cessé de l'aimer. Harry sourit tendrement. Sa mère devait être une femme exceptionnelle pour qu'il l'aime autant, et Snape lui-même était plutôt impressionnant, pour que son dévouement n'ait jamais vacillé.

« Elle ne méritait certainement pas ce que Potter lui faisait, murmura Snape, évitant le regard d'Harry.

— Ah oui, mon cher père, songea Harry. »

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait envers l'homme qui l'avait engendré. Même Snape, qui apparemment l'exécrait de tout son coeur, avait admis qu'il fut un temps où il avait été un mari et un père aimant. Harry se demanda ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il en vienne à envier sa propre femme, au point, de toute évidence, de devenir fou. L'histoire des pilules qu'il lui avait fait ingérer durant Dieu sait combien de temps était déconcertante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait exactement ?

La perspective de parler de faits liés à la science tira Snape de son attitude résignée.

— Comme je l'ai dit, les pilules semblaient affecter les neurones, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à découvrir quel était l'effet escompté. De ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Potter, j'ai découvert qu'il voulait créer ce qu'il nommait la prochaine étape de l'évolution humaine. Apparemment, il se focalisait sur l'intelligence.

Snape regarda prudemment Harry.

— Vous êtes réputé pour être exceptionnellement intelligent… anormalement intelligent.

— Euh…, bafouilla Harry. »

Accepter que son intelligence ne soit que le fruit de ces pilules que son timbré de père avait créées était en quelque sorte un coup bas. Même s'il était le premier à admettre que ses black-out n'avaient rien de très normal.

« Je ne doute pas que vos facultés intellectuelles soient en grande partie innées. Vos deux parents étaient des élèves exceptionnels après tout. Avant le chaos, quand les gens avaient le temps de s'interroger sur ce genre de sujet, on croyait que l'on n'utilisait pas le plein potentiel de notre cerveau. Peut-être que ces pilules n'ont fait que pousser votre intelligence naturelle à son maximum.

— Est-ce qu'elles pourraient provoquer des… pertes de connaissance ? demanda innocemment Harry.

— Quelles pertes de connaissance ? »

Après un instant de réflexion, Harry lui parla de ses black-out. Il lui raconta même les pertes de mémoire et les produits dérivés, chose que même ses amis ignoraient. Il était difficile de déchiffrer le visage de Snape, mais Harry crut voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Intéressant. Les pilules pourraient effectivement être responsables de ces épisodes. Je vais devoir effectuer d'autres analyses.

— Vous avez toujours ces pilules ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

— Non, mais j'ai conservé mes analyses. Si je me souviens bien, certaines substances seront difficiles à acquérir, mais pas impossibles. Je suis sûr de pouvoir les recréer si nous retournons à notre quartier général.

Snape évalua Harry du regard.

— Vous allez venir avec nous je présume, ou est-ce encore sujet à discussion ?

— Euh… commença Harry, amenant de nouveau un léger sourire sur le visage de l'homme crispé en face de lui.

— Je vois. Nous vous verrons dans un jour alors ?

Il esquissa un rictus dès qu'il vit le regard bovin d'Harry.

— Vous savez… le challenge ? Je ne connais pas encore les détails, mais j'ai ouï-dire que vous y jouiez un rôle central.

Harry grogna.

— C'est vrai, je ferais mieux de me mettre à mélanger cette peinture. Euh, vous verrez, répondit-il à la question informulée de Snape. »

Il y eut un coup à la, eh bien, porte d'entrée totalement défoncée d'Harry. Peu importe qui était entré, il n'avait frappé que par courtoisie, puisque le mur non-existent n'était clairement plus un obstacle.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? demanda Snape à voix basse.

— Non, murmura Harry.

— Excusez-moi ? leur parvint une voix dédaigneuse depuis le magasin .

— C'est Lucius Malfoy, sourit Snape, c'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui à la vue d'une maison aussi négligée.

— Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? demanda Harry avec méfiance. Il avait subi assez d'enlèvements par des inconnus pour un bon bout de temps.

— Il le sera pour moi, s'il me découvre ici. Y a-t-il une autre sortie ? »

Harry l'emmena vers une petite porte à l'arrière, et avec un dernier hochement de tête, crispé, Snape disparut dans la nuit.

Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il réprima un sourire quand il nota la ressemblance avec Draco. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul qui tenait fortement de son père. Et à en juger par l'attitude de son fils, il ferait mieux de surveiller ses paroles à proximité de Lucius.

« Vous devez être Monsieur Malfoy, bienvenue. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Le regard dédaigneux de Malfoy semblait accuser Harry de l'avoir forcé à mettre les pieds dans cet endroit bordélique. L'homme eut beaucoup de mal à éviter que sa désapprobation ne s'affiche sur sa figure, mais il finit par y parvenir.

« Monsieur Potter ? Oui, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez… porté assistance à mon fils. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous exprimer ma gratitude.

Cela le tuerait-il de prononcer les mots « aider » et « merci » ? Visiblement, puisqu'il venait trouver Harry au milieu de la nuit.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Fudge a voulu l'enlever, c'est une honte qu'un enfant ait été entraîné dans ces ennuis.

Lucius approuva gracieusement.

— Il paraît que vous nous assisterez pendant le challenge à venir contre cet abject personnage. J'ose espérer que tout est prêt ?

— Euh… Ouais, bien sûr, presque, bluffa Harry. Ça le serait si les membres de ce satané clan voulaient bien arrêter de le distraire.

Le silence se prolongea entre eux. Lucius souhaitait clairement en finir sans se montrer impoli.

— Bien… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ma famille a une dette envers vous.

Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Harry aurait probablement rejeté l'idée, mais il avait le sentiment qu'une faveur de la part des Malfoys pourrait bien lui servir.

— Merci Monsieur Malfoy.

Et le silence tomba à nouveau. Les pieds d'Harry devenaient inconfortablement froids près du mur éventré. Finalement, Lucius brisa le silence.

— Bonne chance avec les préparations Monsieur Potter, et bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit Monsieur Malfoy, saluez Draco pour moi. »

Lucius opina de la tête et marcha en toute hâte vers les ténèbres, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne le voit quitter la boutique d'Harry.

Harry ne désirait rien de plus que de se mettre au lit et réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris ce soir. Mais le challenge avait lieu après-demain, et ni la peinture ni son bouclier n'étaient parés au combat. Il soupira et se mit au travail.

Alors qu'il mélangeait les substances, il se demanda comment ce serait, de faire face à Riddle alors qu'il connaissait la vérité sur leur passé commun et sur Severus Snape. Il valait mieux que Riddle ne le découvre pas trop tôt. Harry espérait qu'il ne le traiterait pas, inconsciemment, d'une manière différente. Riddle remarquerait le changement immédiatement.

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer. Avant de s'occuper de son passé et de Dumbledore, il avait une bataille à remporter.

.

* * *

Mots : 4 260

17 / 03 / 2019


	10. Chapter 10

Encore et toujours merci à ceux qui suivent et laissent des commentaires ! Et merci à **Ljioze** pour ses corrections :)

Encore une fois, ce travail n'est qu'une traduction de **Rebuilt** par **Terrific Lunacy** ! Je ne doute pas que vous connaissez déjà l'oeuvre de base de **J.K Rowling**.

.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Harry su que les jours paisibles de son existence prenaient fin quand dix-sept hommes envahirent sa maison, chacun d'eux visiblement fermement résolu à tripoter tout dispositif dangereux et explosif sur ses étagères.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas décider si cesser de les en empêcher réglerait ses problèmes, ou si sa vie deviendrait pire encore. Tiraillé entre les laisser se tuer et sauver ce qui restait de sa maison, il tentait désespérément d'inculquer un peu de bon sens aux hommes de Voldemort, et se mettait entre ses inventions et leur stupidité. Quand l'un d'eux —si Harry se rappelait bien, Bellatrix l'avait appelé Avery— faillit renverser le pot de peinture, il arriva à bout de patience.

« Hey, on ne bouge plus ! hurla-t-il, nerveux et un peu surpris quand ils se figèrent réellement et se tournèrent vers lui. Le prochain qui remue se battra sans cette putain de peinture, c'est clair ?!

Irrité, il souffla sur une mèche de cheveux pour la dégager de son visage. Il entraperçut Riddle, rôdant derrière un rayonnage particulièrement haut, et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

— Ça inclut la noblesse.

Riddle se contenta de lui sourire mielleusement. Son attitude entière criait à l'innocence, mais cela ne fit que mettre les nerfs d'Harry encore plus à vif.

— Okay tout le monde, formez deux rangs s'il-vous-plaît — _attention_ avec les étagères.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : si leur lord n'avait pas bougé exactement comme Harry le leur avait ordonné, personne ne l'aurait écouté. Mais puisque Riddle semblait satisfait de lui laisser les rênes de la situation, ses hommes lui obéirent tous sans remettre en question son autorité.

— Bien, tous ceux du premier rang prenez un seau rempli de peinture et versez le sur la personne derrière vous. Après ça, étalez la peinture sur toutes les zones qui ne sont pas encore mouillées. »

Ceux du deuxième rang commencèrent à marmonner en signe de protestation. Harry vit Lucius Malfoy fixer un regard indigné sur la mixture malodorante, mais à part ça il endura la procédure en silence. Bellatrix, d'un autre côté, semblait vivre le moment le plus jouissif de sa vie.

Riddle s'approcha de lui avec un bol vide. Parce qu'ils avaient laissé Draco à l'auberge, il y avait à présent dix-sept hommes dans son groupe, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un n'avait pas de partenaire. Puisque personne n'avait le désir farouche de vider cette froide peinture sur le lord, il avait respectueusement été laissé seul.

Il tendit son seau à Harry.

« Me feras-tu l'honneur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur. »

Harry prit prudemment le récipient et le remplit de peinture. Il avait tenté de se préparer à l'affronter normalement, après avoir digéré ce qu'il avait appris de leur passé. Ce n'était pas facile de le regarder dans les yeux. Harry ressentait constamment le poids du secret de Snape. Il se demanda comment ce dernier avait pu passer tant de temps avec Riddle sans lui dire ce qu'il savait.

Il se retourna vers le lord avec un seau plein, et se tint sur une chaise, parce qu'il mesurait pratiquement deux têtes de moins que lui. Riddle devait maintenant lever les yeux vers lui, ce qui d'une certaine manière fit déferler une autre vague de chaleur sur les joues d'Harry.

« Si tu ne veux pas en avoir plein les yeux, tu ferais mieux de les baisser, recrimina-t-il, et il renversa le seau. »

La peinture recouvrit immédiatement la tête, le haut des bras, le torse et certaines parties des jambes, mais les extrémités en particuliers devaient être enduites à la main. Harry avait l'intuition profonde que Riddle s'amusait énormément quand il dû recouvrir ses pieds.

« J'espère que ça sèchera vite pour que je n'ai plus à voir ton air suffisant, remarqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Ahh, et que faut-il pour voir cet air renfrogné disparaître de ta figure ? répliqua Riddle avec aisance.

— Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être en détresse.

— Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

— Par courtoisie.

Le lord sourit largement.

— Je suis déjà convaincu que tu as renforcé l'odeur juste pour nous contrarier, je ne voudrais pas te donner ce plaisir.

— Juste pour toi Riddle.

Harry s'assura que sa phrase transpire le sarcasme.

— Et pourquoi, je te prie, irais-tu jusque là seulement pour m'irriter ?

— Pourquoi ? Ton visage tordu de douleur est juste trop-... Harry s'arrêta brutalement quand il réalisa ce qu'il insinuait. »

Il s'était juré de ne jamais mentionner l'incident de l'auberge, et pourtant, là, il ne faisait rien moins que de le lui balancer en pleine face.

Les pupilles de Riddle étaient légèrement dilatées quand il approcha son visage de celui d'Harry.

« Fais attention, gamin. Tu ne sais pas avec quoi tu joues. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais le cri haut perché de Bellatrix l'interrompit.

Il pivota pour regarder les seize autres hommes présents dans sa maison. La peinture avait commencé à sécher, laissant visibles les parties du corps encore mouillées alors que les plus sèches disparaissaient petit à petit. La nouvelle source de joie de Bellatrix venait d'un homme à côté d'elle, dont le corps apparaissait toujours normalement mais dont la tête était devenue totalement invisible. Pour ceux qui étaient d'abord sceptiques vis-à-vis du plan, ce fut la première preuve majeure que la peinture fonctionnait. Le scepticisme se changea rapidement en optimisme, et Harry commença à craindre que la perspective d'être invisible ne leur donne une fausse sensation d'invincibilité.

« Okay, écoutez ! La peinture ne vous fait _pas_ disparaître, elle ne fait que s'adapter à l'environnement, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes toujours physiquement là. Vos pieds laisseront toujours des traces au sol, et tout le monde sera encore capable de vous entendre. Aussi, si vous bougez trop vite, tout ceux ayant l'œil aiguisé seront en mesure de vous discerner. Il est essentiel que vous vous déplaciez _silencieusement_ et _doucement_ en toutes circonstances.

Il continua à voix basse, sa proposition n'étant destinée qu'à Riddle.

— Il vaudrait probablement mieux attendre ici jusqu'à ce que toute la peinture soit sèche. Ça paraitrait un peu suspect si quelqu'un voyait voltiger des bouts de corps humains en pleine rue. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à Riddle et essaya vainement de contenir son fou rire. Riddle était l'exact opposé du type près de Bellatrix : son corps était entièrement invisible, tandis que sa tête flottait. Il avait l'air ridicule. Harry réalisa qu'une bonne partie de la formidable aura de Riddle provenait de sa prestance.

L'homme avait l'air tout sauf content de son apparence actuelle, mais il adressa quand même un léger sourire à Harry.

« Rit tant que tu le peux gamin, j'aurai tout le loisir de m'amuser quand tu ne me verras plus. »

L'obscure promesse fit frissonner Harry, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas arrêter de glousser.

Après quelques minutes, l'allégresse fit place à l'effroi. Ce qui était pire encore que de regarder dix-sept hommes traîner dans sa boutique ? Savoir que ces hommes vagabondaient à travers sa maison sans être capable de les voir.

Harry fouilla ses poches et s'assura que son petit générateur de bouclier était en place. Il était parvenu à modifier le bouclier pour qu'il puisse marcher avec, ce qui était bien mieux que le prototype fixe qu'il avait présenté à Riddle, mais tout objet balancé dessus rebondissait toujours à des angles anormaux.

Toujours est-il que… _c'était_ un plan simple, mais bon. Si tout se déroulait bien, la petite troupe de reconnaissance ne vaincrait pas juste un clan entier, mais elle le ferait en un temps incroyablement court.

« Bien, dans ce cas, dit-il à une pièce en apparence vide, allons donner aux gens de quoi jaser. »

Il sortit des ruines de son magasin. Pendant un court instant, il s'inquiéta que personne ne le suive, puisque les hommes ne voyaient plus leur lord, mais il entendit rapidement des pas étouffés derrière lui.

Deux d'entre eux étaient un peu trop proches à son goût.

.

* * *

.

Fudge avait choisi un emplacement qui convenait à ses moyens. Si deux clans étaient égaux en nombre et en puissance, ils se battaient souvent sur des terrains qui leur permettaient de se cacher, comme des villages abandonnés, des forêts, ou de larges immeubles. Les obstacles fournis par ces lieux protégeaient le clan ayant la meilleure stratégie et lui assuraient la victoire. Si deux groupes de forces égales venaient à se battre sur un terrain plus ouvert, la bataille qui s'en suivrait nuirait sévèrement aux deux camps, et se terminerait peut-être même en match nul.

Cependant, Fudge n'avait pas prévu un combat d'égal à égal. Sa plus grande force avait toujours été la puissance brute, et alors que son clan surpassait largement en nombre celui de son opposant, il n'avait pas l'intention de leur accorder la moindre cachette. Il avait choisi un champ désolé juste en dehors de Londres. Fudge prévoyait de les anéantir rapidement et ne voulait pas avoir à les débusquer derrière tout obstacle disponible.

Ils étaient déjà là quand Harry et son cortège invisible arrivèrent.

Bien que Fudge trouve le challenge risible, il n'avait pris aucun risque et était venu avec toute la puissance dont il disposait. Harry était plutôt sûr que certains des hommes debout derrière Fudge n'étaient même pas officiellement les siens, mais appartenaient à de plus petits clans. Cependant, aucune règle ne disposait que seuls les membres des deux groupes pouvaient participer, c'était la principale raison qui avait poussé les lords à former des alliances.

L'un dans l'autre, le nombre de personnes sur le terrain surpassait les prévisions d'Harry. En vérité, il était convaincu de n'avoir jamais vu autant d'être humains ainsi rassemblés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux à l'idée que tous ces gens allaient bientôt tenter de le tuer, lui et lui seul, puisqu'il était à leurs yeux l'unique personne à s'être montrée.

« Eh bien, Lord Voldemort ! Quel honneur que vous soyez venu, railla Fudge alors qu'Harry s'approchait. Et seul une fois de plus ! _Avez-vous_ seulement un clan, ou n'y a-t-il que vous et l'enfant ? »

L'assemblée rit et le hua, se moquant du jeune homme venu mourir en solitaire.

Le coeur d'Harry accéléra quand l'effet de l'adrénaline se fit sentir, et ses réflexes essayèrent désespérément de l'éloigner de Fudge. Au lieu de ça, il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et se rappela que ce n'était pas Harry qui se tenait devant cette foule, mais Riddle. En quelque sorte, savoir qu'ils ne l'insultaient pas lui mais quelqu'un d'autre érigea une barrière entre lui et l'assistance hurlant à pleins poumons. Ça lui rendit aussi plus facile la tâche de paraître atterré et pathétique, comme le prévoyait le plan.

« Monsieur le Ministre… Vous ne m'avez pas réellement… pris au sérieux ? demanda-t-il faiblement, affichant son expression la plus docile. Je veux dire, vous assassineriez pas une douzaine d'hommes juste pour vous venger d'une bonne blague, n'est-ce pas ? Surement-...

— Oh non mon cher Lord Voldemort, répondit Fudge avec mépris, on ne déguerpit plus maintenant. Je vous avais avertis, j'ai essayé d'être juste, je vous ai même proposé un marché ! Mais vous n'avez pas écouté et avez même tué quelques uns de mes hommes. Pour ça, vous et vos partisans allez payer ! »

La foule hua de plus belle.

Une idée folle germa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Toutes ces personnes croyaient encore qu'il était Lord Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il faisait présentement se répandrait à travers tout le pays. L'incroyable victoire d'une part, mais aussi son attitude devant Fudge. Et Riddle, qui plaçait tant de fierté dans son calme et ses manières gracieuses, grincerait des dents s'il se retrouvait associé à quoi que ce soit de faible, que cela fasse partie d'une supercherie ou non.

Réprimant un sourire, Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol boueux. Si la vie te donne des citrons, mieux vaut en faire de la limonade. Et Harry était déterminé à s'amuser lui aussi.

Son visage afficha un désespoir absolu et il se perdit en suppliques.

« Oh je vous en supplie, ne nous tuez pas moi et mes amis ! Ils sont innocents, épargnez-les, je vous en conjure ! Assurément un homme d'une telle grandeur peut pardonner à un jeune homme, rien de plus qu'un adolescent, qui voulait simplement baigner dans la gloire ! Je suis tel Icare, volant trop près du glorieux soleil et brûlant mes ailes. Ne me condamnez pas pour avoir joué avec des choses que je ne comprends pas. Oh éminent Lord Fudge, écoutez mes prières, je-... »

Quelqu'un fit feu. La balle le manqua de plusieurs mètres, mais Harry savait qu'il en avait trop fait et que le jeu était terminé. Oh, de toute façon Riddle avait probablement vomi depuis le temps.

Il activa rapidement son bouclier et se précipita sur ses pieds. Il allait essayer d'éviter leurs balles et leurs flèches aussi longtemps que possible. De cette manière, les hommes de Fudge se concentreraient plus longtemps sur lui, pensant qu'il avait juste un bol incroyable. Avec un peu de chance, le temps qu'ils réalisent que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il serait déjà trop tard pour eux.

Alors que de plus en plus d'hommes tiraient balles, flèches et torches sur lui, Harry courait en zigzaguant à travers le champ, espérant qu'il ne percuterait pas accidentellement l'un des hommes de Voldemort. Il vit Fudge se mettre à couvert derrière ses soldats, alors même qu'Harry ne représentait clairement pas une menace. Sale lâche.

Une balle le frappa.

Harry avait tiré sur son bouclier pour le tester, mais pas une fois il n'avait été à l'intérieur au moment de l'impact. La balle produisit un écho retentissant, comme si Harry se trouvait assis directement sous une énorme cloche. Pire, le son ne s'arrêta pas une fois la balle déviée, mais continua avec la même intensité assourdissante.

Automatiquement, Harry se couvrit les oreilles et ferma les yeux très fort, ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber au sol. Puisqu'il ne bougeait plus, il faisait une cible facile, et les impacts redoublèrent, produisant chaque fois le même son perçant.

Harry, hébété, se forçait à se relever quand il vit quelques hommes venir vers lui. Apparemment ils commençaient à se rendre compte que les projectiles ne feraient pas l'affaire, et se mirent à défier Harry en combat rapproché.

Un homme armé d'une épée rattrapa Harry et lui assena un coup direct dans le dos. Bien sûr, le bouclier dévia aussi cette attaque, et son opposant, surpris, tomba face contre terre, emporté par son élan. Un autre homme tenta de décapiter Harry avec une hache géante, mais il dû plonger quand sa propre arme lui revint en pleine figure.

A présent, des cris confus se faisaient entendre, puis de plus en plus de hurlements de douleur. Les assaillants d'Harry se figèrent, déroutés, et il réussit à leur échapper. Il fit volte-face et vit l'armée, autrefois organisée, rompre sa formation. Certains en avaient encore après Harry, ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait au sein de leurs rangs, tandis que d'autres semblèrent le remarquer. Mais ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait, ils restaient bêtement plantés là. De plus en plus d'hommes tombaient, les bras, les jambes ou la tête séparés de leur corps.

Un petit nombre commençait à paniquer maintenant, lâchant leurs armes et fuyant vers la ville. Ils furent abattus par quelqu'un depuis la foule. D'autres agitaient leur épée sans but devant eux. Harry devait leur attribuer un certain mérite, ils avaient visiblement eut la bonne intuition concernant leurs opposants, même s'ils n'y comprenaient toujours rien.

Les quelques hommes qui avaient rattrapé Harry le regardèrent, incertains. Envolés les sarcasmes et les railleries. Le désespoir et la peur avaient pris leur place.

Harry avait fait promettre à Riddle d'éviter les morts inutiles. Même s'il ne ressentait pas tellement de pitié pour ses adversaires, il voulait empêcher un massacre insensé.

« Lâchez vos armes et mettez-vous à terre, dit-il à ses poursuivants. »

Ils n'avaient clairement pas compris ce qui s'était passé, mais ils sentaient que c'était mauvais… et mortel. Après avoir échangé des regards hésitants, ils firent ce qu'Harry leur avait demandé.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, voulant rejoindre la foule pour dire à Riddle de cesser les hostilités, quand il percuta le vide.

« Ouch, putain 'chier, jura Harry quand la collision fut amplifiée par son bouclier et le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière.

— Vous allez bien ? lui parvint une voix, au dessus de lui.

— Snape ? C'est vous ?

— Précisément. J'en conclus que nous en avons fini ici, vu la manière dont ces hommes se sont rendus ?

— Oui, faites-moi une faveur et dites-le à Riddle. Je ne voudrais pas que ça soit un bain de sang.

— Vous voulez dire plus que ça ne l'est déjà ? »

Harry se releva doucement et balaya le terrain du regard. Une bonne moitié de la horde s'étendait, inerte, au sol. Tuée par moins de vingt hommes.

« Vous pouvez dire beaucoup de choses sur nous, mais nous travaillons très efficacement, fit remarquer Snape. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il y avait plus de fierté ou d'amertume dans sa voix.

— Juste-... Allez l'avertir, claqua Harry d'une voix fatiguée. »

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner de lui en courant.

Éreinté d'avoir tant couru, il marcha vers l'armée, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il conserva son bouclier, juste au cas où, mais le combat avait pris fin. En plus, il pouvait voir qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de force. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si la bataille s'était prolongée quelques minutes de plus.

Ce qui restait de l'armée de Fudge regarda avec un effroi mêlé d'admiration le clan de Voldemort enlever la peinture avec des chiffons.

« Mais… mais c'est - c'est-... bredouilla Fudge.

— ... de la triche ? finit Harry. Non, j'en ai bien peur.

Il se tourna vers le véritable et désormais visible Lord Voldemort.

— Qui avait commandé une petite victoire ? sourit-il largement.

— Oui enfin, mon estomac est devenu un peu fragile après ta performance bâclée.

Harry feignit d'être outré.

— Bâclée ? C'était la prestation de ma vie Monsieur le royal bâtard !

— Alors j'ai _beaucoup_ à t'apprendre.

— Euh… m'apprendre quoi exactement ? »

Mais Riddle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Fudge.

« Vous avez deux choix Fudge : continuer à mener votre clan selon certaines… consignes, ou mourir honorablement parmi vos hommes tombés au combat.

— Quel… quelles consignes ? Attendez… _vous_ êtes le lor-... ma… mais, demanda Fudge, abasourdi. »

Harry observa attentivement Riddle. Normalement, si le lord ennemi n'était pas mort à la fin du défi, le gagnant l'exécutait sur place. Il était surpris que, de tous les lords, Riddle, puisse montrer de la clémence envers un homme tel que Fudge. Pourtant il n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour lui faire une proposition. Harry en déduisit qu'il avait prévu de le laisser vivre depuis le début, ce qui était encore plus bizarre. Il se demanda à quel genre de jeu Riddle se livrait.

« C'est une question très simple Fudge. Choisissez. »

Fudge se releva et fixa, ébahi, Riddle et Harry. Apparemment, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils le laissaient vivre.

« Je...ahem… serais très heureux de continuer, avec, ah, avec vos consignes.

— Excellent. »

Et sur ce, Riddle tourna le dos à Fudge et au reste de ses hommes, et commença à se diriger vers la ville.

Harry éteignit son bouclier pour pouvoir marcher plus librement et se précipita à sa suite.

« Euh, tu es sûr que c'est bon ? Pas que je critique tes qualités de meneur ou quoi que ce soit, mais ce serait pas un peu risqué ?

— Fudge sera trop effrayé pour essayer de se venger pour l'instant. Tout ce que j'ai à faire dans les jours à venir, c'est de le prendre suffisamment au piège pour qu'il en vienne à me suivre de son plein gré.

Face à tout autre lord, Harry aurait sérieusement douté que ce soit si facile, mais il savait, tout simplement, que cet homme mènerait vraiment son plan à bien, pour la simple raison qu'il en avait les moyens.

— Donc quoi, tu vas fusionner avec le clan de Fudge ?

Riddle ricanna.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, si j'avais prévu de fusionner avec tous les clans que je vais vaincre, la simple taille d'un tel groupe se révélerait tôt ou tard incontrôlable.

— C'est ce que je te disais ! s'exclama Harry, repensant à leur conversation sur les futurs objectifs de Riddle. Peu importe à quel point un lord est puissant, il ne peut pas contrôler une putain de planète, même après le chaos il y a beaucoup trop de monde !

Riddle arrêta d'avancer et fit face à Harry, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

— Ah mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas besoin de contrôler les gens, j'ai juste à diriger les lords-...

— ...qui mèneront ensuite leur clan, termina Harry.

Ça _avait_ du sens, mais…

— ...Impossible. C'est- simplement impossible ! Peut-être avec un type aussi faible que Fudge, mais… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. »

Il y avait des rumeurs à propos d'autres lords, hors des grandes villes, régnant sur leur propre monde, avec chacun des règles différentes, et plus imprenables les uns que les autres.

Et là se dressait Riddle, plus jeune qu'aucun lord dont Harry avait jamais entendu parler, se tenant à la frontière d'un champ boueux, juste à l'extérieur d'une ville sale qui luisait sous un soleil crépusculaire, affirmant qu'il allait tous les démolir.

« Regarde donc cette ville usée, songea Riddle, le monde est en ruines. Aide-moi à le reconstruire, Harry Potter, et je t'assure que plus un seul jour de ta vie ne te paraîtra insipide.

— Et si, moi, j'aime les jours insipides ? questionna faiblement Harry. »

Il pouvait pratiquement ressentir les mots de Riddle, coulant doucement autour de lui, l'emprisonnant fermement dans leur toile.

Riddle se pencha et frôla légèrement la joue d'Harry avec le dos de sa main.

« J'entends déjà les rumeurs qui se répandront dans tout le pays. Le prochain clan que nous affronterons croira savoir ce qui l'attend, mais ils n'en saura rien. Parce que cette fois nous ne serons pas invisible, tu viendras avec quelque chose d'inédit, n'est-ce pas ? Surprends-les, surprends- _moi_ , Harry, encore et encore. Toujours tourné vers le prochain défi, chaque fois plus excitant que le précédent, n'aimerais-tu pas ? Personne ne peut te surpasser dans ce que tu fais, mais toi tu peux te dépasser. N'aimerais-tu pas voir de quoi tu es capable, quand tu peux exploiter tout ton potentiel ? »

Le coeur d'Harry battait la chamade et il avait le souffle court, il se sentait tout autant étourdi et perdu. Peu importe ce que faisait Riddle, il le faisait habilement.

Harry parvint à déglutir et rencontra de plein fouet l'intense regard de Riddle.

« En vérité, ça sonne juste comme une affreuse charge de travail, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il gagna un gloussement de la part de Riddle.

— Eh bien, si tu n'es pas à la hauteur du défi…

— Ne sois pas stupide, c'est quand tu veux, amène-toi bâtard ! siffla Harry, offensé.

— C'était un oui ? fit Riddle avec un sourire narquois.

Harry se calma un peu.

— Je-... je ne sais pas.

Riddle haussa les épaules, apparemment indifférent quant au second refus d'Harry.

— Enfin, c'est mieux que le « non » que j'ai reçu la dernière fois, on progresse.

— Bâtard, maugréa Harry. »

Mais Riddle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil, enchanté, et continua à marcher vers la ville.

Harry se retrouva seul au bord d'un champ couvert de cadavres, la boue trempant ses pieds.

« Saloperie, grogna Harry en direction du vide. »

.

* * *

Mots : 4 130

26 / 03 / 2019


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, et merci à **Ljioze** pour ses corrections !

 **Disclaimer**

Oeuvre originale : _Harry Potter_ de **J.K Rowling**

Fanfiction anglaise : _Rebuilt_ de **Terrific Lunacy**

(Pourquoi faire des phrases franchement ?)

.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le jour suivant le challenge, Harry se jura de ne plus jamais se servir d'une invention inachevée.

Il ne s'était réveillé que pour s'apercevoir qu'il était pratiquement paralysé par les courbatures. En serrant les dents, il avait réussi à se lever et à s'examiner. Il était couvert de vilains bleus, et même de quelques coupures plus profondes.

Apparemment, son bouclier avait bel et bien dévié les attaques, mais d'une certaine manière une partie de la force des coups s'était répercutée sur son corps. Là où les balles auraient dû le frapper la veille s'étalaient maintenant des bleus qui faisaient un mal de chien, mais qui, au moins, n'étaient pas mortels.

Il maudit Riddle de ne pas lui avoir accordé suffisamment de temps pour tester et peaufiner son bouclier. Il remettait doucement ses vêtements en place quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa boutique.

« Je suis fermé aujourd'hui, cria Harry.

— Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'acheteur Monsieur Potter. Auriez-vous un moment pour discuter ?

Harry râla silencieusement quand il reconnut cette voix, et il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée.

— Monsieur Malfoy, commença-t-il, essayant vainement de contenir son agacement, pitié, dites-moi que votre fils n'est pas encore en train de se promener tout seul.

Lucius pinça les lèvres, mécontent quant à la boutade d'Harry.

— Rassurez-vous, il est en sécurité en ce moment. Non, je suis ici parce que mon seigneur requiert votre présence.

— Oh puta-... Ça ne fait même pas _une journée_ , dites-lui de me laisser une foutue pause !

Pour son mérite, Lucius n'avait même pas réagi au cri indigné d'Harry.

— Je suis sérieux, dites-lui que je viendrai demain, mais pas maintenant.

— Alors j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir partir, rétorqua Malfoy, et il fit quelques pas de plus à l'intérieur du magasin. »

Il observa une grosse boîte en bois et parut visiblement envisager de s'y asseoir, puis décida de ne pas le faire en avisant la poussière sur le couvercle.

Harry le fixa.

« Vous vous fichez de moi. »

Il put voir les yeux de Malfoy devenir plus vivants et résolument malicieux. Harry se demanda si l'embêter était devenu un nouveau sport chez les partisans de Voldemort.

Harry voulut se convaincre que ce n'était rien, Lucius pouvait bien rester planté là toute la journée si ça lui chantait, mais il détestait que quelqu'un l'observe, et il n'allait certainement pas retourner au lit avec un étranger dans sa maison.

« Je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un sur le dos.

Lucius ne fit que hausser légèrement les épaules.

— Vous pourriez me proposer un thé.

Qu'est-ce qui _n'allait pas_ chez cette famille ?

— Que diriez-vous d'un chocolat chaud ? Votre fils en voulait désespérément un l'autre jour. Ah, pourquoi je ne lui en ai pas donné demandez-vous ? Eh bien j'étais un peu _occupé_ à essayer de le garder en vie, siffla Harry, irrité, et il sortit en trombe alors même que son corps éreinté protestait contre des mouvements aussi brusques. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il désirait voir Riddle le lendemain, donc il pouvait aussi bien en finir avec ça maintenant.

.

* * *

.

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black se connaissaient depuis un très long moment.

Une amitié des plus improbables, entre un enfant riche et populaire et un autre silencieux vêtu de haillons, qui s'était révélée être la seule chose sur laquelle ils purent compter dans leurs vies. Par plusieurs aspects leurs caractères étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, mais ils étaient aussi parfaitement et impeccablement synchrones.

C'est pourquoi ils s'arrêtèrent simultanément en entendant la voix de Lord Dumbledore, qui leur parvint depuis l'angle du mur. Normalement, ils l'auraient rejoint et salué immédiatement, mais quelque chose leur dit qu'ils feraient mieux de rester planqués.

« ... entendu que vous ne l'avez pas seulement trouvé, mais que vous ne nous avez pas non plus contacté depuis plusieurs années, murmura urgemment une voix inconnue.

— Allons, allons Lord Scrimgeour, aucune raison de démanteler la guilde. Le garçon représente difficilement une menace, répliqua Dumbledore calmement.

— Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'il aurait été plus malin d'agir _avant_ , pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'il a apparemment pris le contrôle de Londres avec une poignée d'hommes !

— Il y avait d'autres facteurs que je devais prendre en compte. Sans parler du fait qu'il aurait été sérieusement risqué d'agir sur un coup de tête. Certaines conditions devaient d'abord être remplies.

— Donc elles le sont maintenant ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que ça fonctionne pourtant. Vous nous avez expressément dit que vous l'aviez sous contrôle. Nous pensions qu'il avait rallié votre clan, pas qu'il se baladait dans toute la ville en créant Dieu sait quoi !

— Ce n'est qu'un garçon, et un garçon de la génération perdue en plus ! Je vous l'assure, sa survie n'est due qu'à un simple coup de chance, rassura Dumbledore.

Mais Scrimgeour n'était pas le moins du monde convaincu.

— Tous les autres membres de cette maudite famille sont morts ce jour-là, la chance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans quand il a réchappé des flammes et s'est envolé ! En plus de ça il connaît son vrai nom, il se rappelle déjà clairement beaucoup trop de choses.

— Il n'a même pas fait mine de me reconnaître Scrimgeour ! Et encore moins de voir une connexion entre la guilde et moi, objecta Dumbledore.

— Cette procrastination s'achève ici Dumbledore ! Nous avons fait trop de sacrifices pour être détruits par un enfant. Il _doit_ mourir. Ordonne à un de tes-...

Dumbledore l'interrompit fermement.

— Non. Je ne ferai sûrement pas ça. Il représenterait certainement une menace aussi grande que celle du gamin aujourd'hui. Nous devons le faire sans que personne d'autre ne soit impliqué.

Il y eut un silence avant que Scrimgeour ne cède.

— Très bien. Je suis impatient de le rencontrer cette après-midi alors. »

Ils disparurent tous deux silencieusement du couloir.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, remarquant tous les deux le même choc dans le regard de leur vis-à-vis.

« Euh… Tu crois qu'il y a un autre gamin qui se promène en prenant le contrôle de la ville ? demanda Sirius, mal à l'aise.

— Je crains que cette possibilité soit inexistante. »

Ils restèrent là, enracinés à l'angle du couloir pendant un long moment, ne disant rien mais pensant la même chose.

Plusieurs années durant ils avaient nagé dans le bonheur, ayant tout ce dont ils avaient rêvé. Le clan Phoenix était leur famille bien-aimée, Dumbledore leur lord éminemment respectable et Harry leur plus cher ami, presque leur propre fils.

Il était temps de choisir.

.

* * *

.

« Ah Harry, content que tu aies pu venir.

Voldemort était assis dans son fauteuil, comme toujours, et celui qui lui faisait face était présentement occupé par Snape.

— Je voudrais te présenter Severus Snape, il… surveille… les faits et gestes de Dumbledore.

Snape se leva lestement et serra la main d'Harry sans même sourciller. Harry décréta que l'homme était un acteur incroyablement talentueux.

— Tu veux dire que c'est un espion ? demanda Harry après s'être rappelé qu'il devait agir comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Snape.

— Je t'en prie Harry, quel terme désobligeant. Severus ne fait que… me rapporter certains évènements.

— Mon seigneur a bien voulu m'informer que vous et Lord Phoenix aviez des affaires à résoudre, dit Snape sèchement. Je ferai de mon mieux pour réunir plus d'informations à ce propos.

Harry renifla.

— Il est le seul à en avoir, des affaires à résoudre, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite ses… attentions.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez refusé de rejoindre son clan, remarqua Snape. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils savaient tous les deux que Dumbledore voulait très certainement tuer Harry à cause de ce qui s'était produit vingt ans auparavant. Bien que Voldemort soit probablement arrivé à la même conclusion, Snape ne pouvait pas vraiment révéler qu'Harry savait tout à ce sujet. Au lieu de ça, il avait choisi de présenter une autre raison possible pour expliquer les actes de Dumbledore.

« Je l'ai fait, admit Harry, mais il m'a eu l'air très compréhensif.

— Les lords ne prennent pas ce genre de refus à la légère, persista Snape, et Harry ne savait pas s'ils parlaient encore de Dumbledore, ou bien du type assis dans la même pièce qu'eux.

— Comment se fait-il que vous arriviez à espionner Dumbledore sans qu'il devienne suspicieux ? interrogea Harry, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Il vivait dans le même village que Dumbledore avant le chaos, expliqua Riddle. »

Harry remarqua qu'il avait nonchalamment omis de mentionner qu'il avait vécu là-bas lui aussi.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai fait croire que je n'étais ici que pour reprendre contact avec un vieil ami.

 _Et que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui est réellement arrivé à mes parents_ , ajouta intérieurement Harry.

— Mais à la vérité, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, dit Riddle en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

— Génial, une autre lettre. J'espère que celle-là n'est pas pour moi.

— Eh bien au moins cette fois il a reconnu l'objet, il apprend vite, sourit Riddle en direction de Snape. »

Il lui fit ensuite un signe dédaigneux de la main et Snape s'inclina légèrement avant de les laisser seuls.

Harry regarda Voldemort d'un air désapprobateur.

« Quoi ? demanda Riddle innocemment.

— Il s'incline ? Sérieusement ?

— Tous mes partisans s'inclinent, jeune sot.

 _En tous cas ce qui est sûr, c'est que jamais je ne-... attends, quand est-ce que j'ai décidé de le rejoindre ?_ Harry soupira, irrité envers lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? demanda-t-il à Riddle pour se distraire de ces pensées.

— Une invitation de la part d'un lord bien connu à assister à son bal.

Harry cligna des yeux.

— Son quoi ?

Riddle leva les yeux de la lettre et fronça les sourcils.

— Il tient un bal.

— Et tu tiens une lettre, fit remarquer Harry.

Riddle le fixa, décontenancé - Harry apprécia l'expression - avant de se mettre à ricaner.

— Ah oui, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre petit génération-perdue. »

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne dit rien. Pendant le chaos, il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'apprendre les vieilles expressions et les anciennes coutumes, mais maintenant que la civilisation revenait, lentement, il commençait à suspecter que les vétérans feraient leur possible pour les réutiliser.

« Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de lire un lexique de temps en temps, au lieu d'un livre de science, suggéra Riddle, s'amusant clairement du manque de savoir d'Harry.

— J'ai essayé. J'ai trouvé ça d'un ennui...

Riddle afficha un sourire suffisant, mais au grand soulagement d'Harry il continua son explication.

— Un bal est un rassemblement de personnes choisies. Ils étaient souvent tenus par des aristocrates au cours des siècles précédents. Les bals sont une plateforme pour les intrigues politiques et les commérages, sans oublier les danses de salon.

— Une seconde… Tu es en train de me dire qu'on t'a invité à _danser_? l'interrompit Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement devant le ridicule de la situation.

— Nous.

— Huh ?

— _Nous_ avons été invités à danser.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour intégrer ce que Riddle venait de dire.

— Ils me veulent _moi_ là-bas ? Oh attends… pitié ne me dis pas que j'ai aussi reçu une de ces lettres et qu'encore une fois je ne l'ai pas remarqué ! Si quelqu'un d'autre, là, dehors, attend de me fracasser pour ne pas avoir lu leur stupid-...

— Calme-toi, je suis le seul à qui ils ont envoyé une lettre, mais ils t'ont mentionné toi, spécifiquement, à l'intérieur. Je suppose qu'ils ont apprécié ta performance, mais que tu n'es pas assez digne d'eux pour recevoir personnellement une invitation.

Harry fredonna, pas le moins du monde insulté.

— Je pense toujours que ces bouts de papiers sont absurdes. Je veux dire, quelqu'un a dû faire le voyage jusqu'à ce lord et lui parler du challenge, pour ensuite reprendre la route, juste pour te donner ça le jour suivant ?

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit : c'est une tradition. Honnêtement, je ne sais s'ils me l'ont envoyée pour insulter mon âge, ou pour me présenter leurs respects. »

C'était la deuxième fois que Riddle évoquait son âge, plutôt jeune, et le manque de respect de la part de lords plus vieux. Il commença à se demander si cela posait vraiment un problème plus grand que ce qu'il croyait.

« Donc, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es officiellement monté en grade dans leur classement des lords ?

— Non, pas vraiment, je crois qu'ils souhaitent simplement s'assurer que je ne suis pas une menace pour eux.

— Et, en es-tu une ?

Riddle fredonna de façon inquiétante.

— Qui sait ?

— Hm, tu contrôles effectivement une bonne partie de Londres, officieusement du moins.

— Et une fois que notre cher ami Dumbledore sera parti, ce sera tout Londres. D'ici là, le pouvoir des lords du pays s'en trouvera plus qu'un peu bouleversé.

Harry plissa les yeux, méfiant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire du clan Phoenix exactement ?

Riddle soupira théâtralement.

— Tu sais, ce serait tellement plus facile si tu pouvais juste-...

— Non, je ne vais pas purement et simplement faire exploser leur QG, le coupa Harry.

Riddle n'eut même pas la décence d'avoir l'air désolé.

— Ah oui, tes _amis_.

Il ne fit que lever un sourcil face au regard assassin d'Harry.

— Tu réalises que je pourrais tout bonnement t'y obliger, poursuivit-il, menaçant.

— J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer, répondit Harry, fier d'afficher une confiance qu'il était loin de ressentir. »

Ils se fixèrent, tous deux se remémorant ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois que Riddle avait tenté de forcer Harry à faire quelque chose. Puis, ce dernier se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil vide.

« Ecoute… Je sais que tu ne me vois que comme un outil pour accomplir un quelconque plan délirant fomenté par ton cerveau encore plus dément, et tu sais quoi ? En vrai, ça me convient. Au moins de cette manière je sais dans quoi je m'embarque. Mais je ne vais pas rester là les bras ballants pendant que tu blesses des gens auxquels je tiens, donc oublie n'importe quelle stratégie barbare que tu préparais pour le clan Phoenix, et choisis une voie plus diplomatique, ou cette peinture sera la seule chose que tu tireras de moi.

— Oui, oui. J'avais le sentiment que tu dirais ça, fit Riddle exaspéré.

— Tu as des sentiments ? lança malicieusement Harry, incrédule, mais Riddle l'ignora.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tes petits copains, mon plan « plus diplomatique » est déjà en marche. Je n'ai aucun désir d'entrer en guerre ouverte contre la moitié de Londres. De plus, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour diriger cette ville, et je ne veux certainement pas de Fudge pour ce travail.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par diriger Londres ? Qui va le faire ? questionna Harry, alarmé.

Riddle se détourna ostensiblement d'Harry et se servit un verre.

— Devine.

— Riddle ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes devinettes ! Qui veux-tu mettre à la tête de Londres ?

Le lord lui jeta un regard passablement indigné.

— Pour un génie, tu es lent à saisir certaines choses, n'est-ce pas _Harry_. Bien, je te donnerais un indice si tu fais quelque chose en retour, c'est équitable non ?

— Je t'ai déjà offert une bonne partie de Londres, que veux-tu de plus ?

Riddle prit lentement une gorgée de sa boisson.

— Déshabille-toi.

— Pardon ?!

Riddle renifla, amusé.

— Pas comme ça, idiot. Tes cheveux ont l'air de n'avoir jamais été lavés de toute ta vie, et il y a plus de trous dans tes vêtements que de tissu. Et il m'est difficile de mettre un nom sur ta couleur de peau sous toute cette crasse. Narcissa t'a préparé un bain dans la chambre voisine, un bain que tu vas prendre _maintenant_ et laisser tes vêtements ici.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée.

— Si tu crois que je vais me déshabiller devant toi, tu te trompes lourdement

— Pourquoi donc Harry ? Tu fais peut-être partie de la génération perdue mais tu es un adulte à présent, ne me dis pas que tu es timide ? taquina Riddle. »

Le souffle d'Harry eut un accroc involontaire et tout son corps se figea. Il se leva brutalement et marcha en direction de la porte, avant de s'y arrêter pour se tourner vers Riddle.

« Je vais le prendre ton foutu bain, mais après ça j'attends des réponses. Oh et si tu as disparu quand je reviens, je jure de faire sauter cet endroit.

— Je croyais que tu aimais bien le barman ? fit Riddle avec un sourire en coin.

— Va te faire foutre ! cria Harry, et il claqua la porte. »

.

* * *

.

Harry s'écroula derrière la porte close. Ce n'était vraiment… pas passé loin.

Les muscles tendus, le souffle irrégulier et le cœur battant à tout rompre… S'il devait avancer une hypothèse, ces symptômes pointaient directement vers une crise de panique. La question était pourquoi ?

Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise près des gens, mais Riddle amenait son malaise à un tout autre niveau. Pourtant ce n'était pas le même mal-être qu'Harry ressentait en étant proche d'une personne comme Fudge ou Dumbledore. Avec eux, il se sentait presque un peu dégoûté, mais en présence de Voldemort ? Il semblait expérimenter une montée d'adrénaline à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec lui. Harry avait lu une fois que les gens pouvaient devenir accro à des sports extrêmement dangereux, est-ce que ça voulait dire… ?

Harry secoua la tête vigoureusement. Il refusait de laisser son esprit emprunter cette voie.

Il se releva et ouvrit la porte adjacente. Une grande baignoire en bois, remplie d'eau chaude et fumante trônait au centre d'une pièce autrement vide. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Harry pour identifier la femme comme étant la mère de Draco. Avec ses cheveux blonds et son teint pâle, Narcissa, comme le reste des Malfoys, ne semblait pas à sa place dans cette auberge décrépite.

« J'ai laissé de nouveaux vêtements sur le sol, là-bas. Mon seigneur vous exhorte gentiment à les porter. »

Sur ce, Narcissa le laissa seul.

Harry soupira et s'approcha de la baignoire, méfiant. Il ne s'était jamais lavé que quand l'odeur devenait trop prédominante. Mais même alors, il n'utilisait rien de plus qu'une serviette mouillée.

Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Riddle l'avait obligé à prendre un bain, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour gaspiller un tel luxe.

Il se sépara prudemment de ses habits et entra dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude fit des miracles sur son corps contusionné. Il ferma les yeux, nageant un moment dans le bonheur avant de se décrasser. Il ne voulait pas donner à Riddle la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait en fait aimé ça.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, l'eau s'était teintée d'une couleur brunâtre et Harry jugea qu'il serait contre-productif de rester plus longtemps.

Les vêtements lui allaient étonnamment bien. C'était un sentiment étrange pour Harry, puisqu'il était habitué à porter plusieurs couches d'habits trop larges. Ceux-là n'étaient pas neufs, mais étaient définitivement en meilleur état que ses vieilles guenilles. Harry décida quand même de garder ses anciennes chaussures et sa veste usée.

Quand il quitta la pièce, il entendit la voix de Riddle lui parvenir du rez-de-chaussé. Il s'approcha des escaliers et regarda en bas.

« ... et voici la liste des plus petits clans dont je vous ai parlé mon seigneur. Doivent-ils être autorisés à demeurer indépendants, ou dois-je insister pour les faire fusionner ? »

Harry pouvait apercevoir Fudge tendre plusieurs piles de papiers à Voldemort. Il tenta de lire son expression et fut surpris de ne pas détecter la moindre malice ni la plus petite réticence. Au lieu de ça, Fudge semblait presque excité et irradiait de cette sorte de satisfaction qui vient du fait d'être occupé.

« Ça m'est égal du moment que vous maintenez un contrôle ferme sur tous. Si ça vous est plus simple avec une fusion…

— Non, non mon seigneur ! Pas du tout, je peux parfaitement les gérer. Je voulais seulement-...

— Ce sera tout Fudge, le congédia Riddle. »

Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer et ne regarda même pas Fudge quand celui-ci s'inclina, bien plus bas que Snape, et quitta l'auberge en toute hâte.

Quand il leva les yeux de ses papiers, ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry et Riddle monta les escaliers.

« Hmm…, fit-il en le détaillant.

Harry se tortilla face à un regard aussi intense.

— Quoi ?! siffla-t-il.

— Mieux, commenta Riddle, et il rejoignit sa chambre. »

Harry souffla, irrité, et le suivit. Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu Riddle murmurer « beaucoup mieux » à voix basse.

« Fudge avait l'air content, commença-t-il quand Riddle continua de l'ignorer.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est.

— Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça en un seul jour ?

— En étant moi. »

Harry ne put se retenir de rire devant le culot pur et simple de ce type.

Et finalement Riddle le regarda.

« Quelque chose te fait rire, _Harry_ ?

— Oui, toi, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Riddle parut à la fois amusé et insulté.

— Beaucoup de termes ont été utilisé pour me décrire, mais je doute que « comique » en ait déjà fait partie.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules et se servit un verre d'eau sans y avoir été invité.

— Tu me dois un indice Riddle.

— Ah oui… laisse-moi réfléchir… Lupin.

Harry recracha l'eau immédiatement.

— Quo- Ce n'est pas un indice !

— Vu comme tu es long à la détente nous y serions encore demain.

— Tu veux que Remus-... Impossible ! Oublie ça Riddle ! Sors-toi ça de la tête maintenant !

— Oh, son petit copain peut l'aider aussi si ça lui chante. »

Ça allait toujours de mieux en mieux. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait bondit sur ses pieds pour protester.

« Sirius ?! Il- Attends, comment tu le connais ?

— Il est l'un des meilleurs combattants de Phoenix, bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler.

— Mais- ils- je-..., bégaya Harry.

Riddle soupira.

— Calme-toi tu veux ? _Réfléchis_ juste. On ne peut pas gagner dans un affrontement physique contre le clan Phoenix, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. Lupin est déjà très respecté au sein du clan, si le pouvoir change de main, ça passera pratiquement inaperçu.

Harry sentit l'impérieux besoin de défendre ses amis.

— Il n'y a absolument _aucune chance_ pour que Remus et Sirius trahissent leur lord, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit ! Ils ont bon cœur et ils sont loyaux et-...

— ... et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'ils le feront.

— Ça n'a définitivement aucun sens ! Tu leur as parlé de ça ? Je jure que si-...

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, petit génie. Je te l'ai dit : le plan est déjà en marche, _sans_ que j'ai besoin d'intervenir. Tu as déjà fait tout le travail, sourit narquoisement Riddle, content de lui.

— _Moi_ ?! J'ai essayé de les tenir loin de ce merdier, je n'ai rien fait !

— Tu existes.

Vaincu, Harry retomba dans le fauteuil.

— C'est ta réponse à tout hein ?

— Vois ça comme mon indice. Tu existes, Dumbledore existe, devine le reste.

— Je ne vois véritablement pas où tu veux en venir.

— Les lois de la physique ne sont pas les seules choses que tu peux manipuler Harry. Si tu sais où chercher, tu découvriras que la nature des Hommes est bien plus puissante que tout ce que la science peut produire. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est prédire leurs actions et agir en conséquence.

— C'est précisément les paroles que j'attendais d'un bâtard manipulateur, mais je ne suis _pas_ comme ça, objecta Harry.

Riddle ricana d'un air sombre.

— Oh non _Harry_ , en vérité tu es bien pire que je ne le suis.

A ces mots, Harry resta interdit.

— Enfin, tu le seras du moins, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de faire… Patiente un peu et tes amis te montreront à quel point ton existence peut bouleverser les actes des autres.

Harry leva les mains au ciel, exaspéré.

— Oui j'existe, je suis désolé, okay ? Pourrais-tu arrêter de me le balancer en pleine face comme ça ?

— Tu es désespérant, déclara Riddle, sonnant à moitié stupéfait. Mais nous nous éloignons encore une fois du sujet.

Il remua la lettre devant Harry.

— Une semaine.

— Huh ?

— Pour arriver à temps, nous devons partir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Tu as six jours pour me donner ta réponse. »

Harry faillit demander de quelle réponse il voulait parler, mais s'il était honnête envers lui-même il le savait déjà. Riddle lui avait posé un ultimatum, il lui fallait choisir s'il rejoignait le clan ou pas. S'il partait avec eux, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

« Tu veux prendre le contrôle de Londres _en une semaine_ ?

— Je ne pense pas que ça prenne plus de quelques jours. En fait, Severus était plutôt certain que ça débuterait aujourd'hui.

— Débuter ? Qu'est-ce qui doit débuter ? Arrête tes énigmes, Riddle !

— Rentre chez toi Harry. Tu vas vite comprendre de quoi je parle. Tu es armé j'espère ?

— Armé ? Euh… »

Harry fouilla les poches de sa veste. Il avait toujours le bouclier, dans lequel il restait un peu d'énergie, ainsi que l'appareil stimulant la douleur qu'il avait utilisé sur Riddle. Il avait aussi une bombe fumigène et deux petits explosifs.

Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette situation. Pourtant il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. Riddle semblait déterminé à ne pas lui en dire plus et Harry ne voulait certainement pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Prudemment, son malaise grandissant à chacun de ses pas, il atteignit la porte. Il se retourna. Riddle étudiait les documents que Fudge lui avait apporté.

« Passe une bonne journée, murmura Riddle sans quitter les papiers des yeux. »

C'est ça, pensa Harry après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Si Riddle lui souhaitait une bonne journée, alors quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant était sur le point de se produire.

Il sortit de l'auberge. Une brise froide le fit frissonner, et il se promit qu'il se changerait et renfilerait ses couches de vêtements trop grands pour lui une fois à la maison. Peut-être qu'ils ne le mettaient pas en valeur, mais au moins ils étaient chauds.

Son mauvais pressentiment ne se dissipait pas, peu importe à quel point il essayait de l'oublier. Il tenta de se convaincre que, alors que tout était loin d'aller bien, il s'était déjà souvent retrouvé dans de sales situations au cours des dernières semaines. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire ?

« Harry, mon garçon ! »

Il se figea, alarmé. Lord Phoenix en personne marchait vers lui depuis une rue parallèle, lui souriant aimablement.

« Une merveilleuse journée à toi mon garçon ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, Sirius et Remus n'ont de cesse de me parler de tes nombreux talents. Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner pour une tasse de thé ? Le mauvais temps n'est pas bon pour mon grand âge, et j'espérais avoir un peu de compagnie. »

Dumbledore lui envoyait un sourire rempli d'espoir.

Riddle, ce _bâtard_. Il l'avait réellement jeté droit dans les bras de Dumbledore sans avertissement, et sans plan d'ailleurs.

Au moins il pouvait être sûr que quelqu'un savait où il était, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal avec Dumbledore.

Sachant que ce quelqu'un était Riddle, Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose au final.

.

* * *

Mots : 4 806

13 / 04 / 2019 (pile dans les temps !)


	12. Chapter 12

Etant en période de partiels, j'ai peut-être accordé moins d'attention à la relecture de ce chapitre, donc si des fautes subsistent, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler :)

Merci à tous ceux qui commentent et ajoutent _Rebuilt_ à leur liste "favorite" ou "follow" !

Merci à **Ljioze** pour ses corrections ;)

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ de **J.K Rowling** (j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser ?), _Rebuilt_ de **Terrific Lunacy** pour la fanfiction de base.

.

* * *

Chapitre 12

« Harry mon garçon, j'aimerais retrouver un de mes vieux amis, Lord Scrimgeour. »

A contrecoeur, Harry avait suivit Dumbledore jusqu'au QG du clan Phoenix, et avançait à présent dans la pièce avec un profond sentiment de crainte.

Un grand homme, aux épaules larges et à la figure marquée par les âpres expériences de la vie, se tenait devant la cheminée.

Harry sut immédiatement que ce lord n'avait rien à voir avec Fudge. Bien que Lord Scrimgeour n'ait pas la même présence que Voldemort, il y avait dans son regard une fierté violente qui ne tolérait aucune erreur. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que, bien que loin d'être aussi vieux que Dumbledore, son âge avancé lui donnait un air autoritaire que Riddle se devait de créer par d'autres moyens.

« Monsieur Potter, il est si agréable de voir à nouveau une telle jeunesse !

Scrimgeour lui sourit, mais pour Harry ça ressemblait plus à un rictus féroce.

— Lord Scrimgeour, je… ne crois pas avoir déjà eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

— Non en effet. J'avais l'intention de rendre visite à Albus depuis quelques temps maintenant. Quand j'ai eu vent du spectaculaire challenge qui a eu lieu dernièrement, je ne pouvais tout simplement plus rester chez moi. Avez-vous eu le temps de parler à votre lord ?

Harry dû se retenir de ne pas rester bouche bée.

— Il n'est pas-... peu importe, oui j'en reviens en fait.

— Ah je vois. Peut-être a-t-il mentionné mon invitation ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

— Une invitation ? Oh, donc c'était vous ! Oui, il a aussi dû m'expliquer ce qu'était un bal. J'ai bien peur d'offenser toutes les personnes de la pièce si je m'y montre, donc, voyez-vous, je pense qu'il serait plus poli de ma part de refu-

— Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Regardez-vous jeune homme : énergique, propre, bien habillé, ce serait une honte de ne pas vous avoir avec nous ! l'interrompit Scrimgeour avec entrain. »

 _Propre et_ \- Riddle, quel bâtard ! Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il voyait l'avenir ?!

Scrimgeour le regarda, plein d'espoir, attendant sa réponse, et Harry força son cerveau à former des mots cohérents.

« Je, euh… suppose que ce serait une expérience nouvelle et intéressante, milord.

— Excellent ! Il est tellement rare de voir un visage aussi jeune de nos jours, n'est-ce pas Albus ? Quelle tragédie que de perdre toute une génération… Au bout d'un moment, j'ai cru que le chaos durerait si longtemps que nous autres vieillards allions perdre la capacité de nous reproduire. »

Et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Harry d'un autre côté ne voyait pas où était la blague. Merde alors, peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valut que ça arrive. Au moins les gens n'auraient pas été obligé de vivre dans ce monde dévasté.

Scrimgeour poursuivit, inconscient du mécontentement grandissant d'Harry.

« Mais heureusement, cela s'est terminé au bon moment, tout a fini par rentrer dans l'ordre.

 _Rentrer dans l'ordre ? Le monde était en miettes, et maintenant les cultures poussaient sur des millions de cadavres, quelle partie était « rentrée dans l'ordre » ?_

— Je t'en prie, bois un peu de thé Harry, sourit Dumbledore, et il plaça une tasse de thé brûlant entre ses mains. Le jeune homme décida d'attendre qu'il refroidisse un peu. Donc, dis-moi Harry, comment as-tu rencontré le jeune Tom ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment. »

Tom.

Il avait appelé Voldemort par son vrai nom. Soit il essayait de faire avouer à Harry qu'il le connaissait aussi, soit il allait sciemment contre le souhait de Riddle de ne pas être appelé par son ancien patronyme. Harry était au courant du véritable nom de Voldemort parce qu'il le lui avait révélé lui-même, mais Dumbledore prendrait ça comme une preuve qu'Harry se rappelait de son passé.

« Le _jeune_ Tom, monsieur ? Je ne connais que le barman de l'auberge qui porte ce nom… Mais je sais qu'il plaisante régulièrement à propos de son âge. »

Jamais le sourire de Dumbledore ne vacilla, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage d'Harry. Après un moment tendu, il échangea un regard éloquent avec Scrimgeour.

Parfait. Donc l'autre puissant lord dont parlait Riddle participait aussi à la chasse au Harry.

« Je veux dire Lord Voldemort, Harry, tenta à nouveau Dumbledore, essayant évidemment d'obtenir une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître aussi innocent et puéril que possible sans en faire trop.

— Son nom est Tom ? Comment le savez-vous monsieur ?

— Ah, vois-tu, je connaissais déjà Tom avant le chaos… J'ai eu le coeur brisé quand la confusion mondiale nous a obligés à prendre des chemins différents. Il était si jeune et fragile… J'avais presque abandonné tout espoir de revoir un jour cet adorable enfant. »

Harry renifla intérieurement. Le dit fragile enfant était désormais un redoutable lord qui avait la mainmise sur la moitié de Londres. _Ça_ , ça avait dû être un choc.

Les gens n'aimaient pas être surpassés par un proche plus faible. Et si la rancune de Dumbledore n'était pas dirigée contre Harry mais contre Riddle ? Pour autant qu'Harry sache, il n'avait pas de raison de considérer un gamin n'appartenant à aucun clan comme une menace. Voldemort d'un autre côté…

Mais il y avait aussi cet inquiétant passé… Tout de même, Dumbledore aurait pu tuer Harry des années auparavant, mais il avait attendu Riddle. Donc, que se passerait-il si son but n'était pas sa mort, mais le plaisir que prendrait Riddle à tuer Harry ? Riddle semblait plutôt certain que Dumbledore prenait pour acquis son désir de vengeance.

Il y avait tellement de possibilités, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait vraiment de sens pour Harry. Il souffla sur son thé brûlant pour gagner du temps.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit un léger crépitement, et qu'il remarqua dans son thé de petites bulles, presque imperceptibles. Quelque chose était en train de se dissoudre dans sa tasse.

Merveilleux. Tant pis pour la théorie selon laquelle Dumbledore n'avait en fait rien contre lui.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce avec deux éminents lords et une tasse de thé empoisonnée. Pourquoi ces choses là lui arrivaient toujours à lui ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur Potter ? demanda Scrimgeour, et son inquiétude résonna de manière très convaincante. »

Harry considéra ses options.

Il pourrait utiliser les inventions qu'il avait avec lui et s'enfuir. Cela cependant réduirait à néant toute chance de découvrir son passé. En plus, Dumbledore serait alors certain qu'Harry en savait plus qu'il ne devrait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu de raison de le forcer, puisqu'Harry ne lui avait rien montré d'autre que de la confiance.

Il pourrait essayer de se sortir tranquillement de cette situation et ne rien accepter venant de Dumbledore. Mais dans ce cas il n'y aurait aucun progrès, et ils seraient tous les deux coincés, prétendant que rien ne s'était jamais produit.

Ou, Harry pouvait simplement boire ce foutu thé. Ça ne conduirait probablement pas à une mort immédiate, mais l'amènerait plutôt à un pas de l'enfer. Ça signifiait aussi qu'il devait avoir foi en Riddle pour tenir sa promesse. Pire, il devait attendre, impuissant, jusqu'à ce que, de toutes les personnes, Riddle vienne le secourir. S'il venait tout court.

'Chier, ses amis lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était trop curieux pour son bien. Il ne faisait pas ça pour Riddle, il le faisait parce qu'il _voulait_ savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui était arrivé à l'amour désintéressé de Snape et à ses parents.

Il était temps d'éprouver la valeur des promesses d'un taré.

Il prit plusieurs grandes gorgées de son thé et sourit à Dumbledore.

Action.

« Excellent thé milord, combien d'heures avant ma mort ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'élargirent légèrement alors que Scrimgeour manquait de s'étrangler.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, c'est à Dumbledore qu'il jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'as-tu fait Albus ?

Mais Dumbledore l'ignora et sourit presque tristement à Harry.

— Ah oui, un esprit vif. Mon pauvre garçon, ton ADN est maudit. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas tout bonnement devenir stupide ?

— Albus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu ! l'interrompit furieusement Scrimgeour, mais il fut une fois de plus ignoré.

— Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois après tant d'années, j'ai cru que tout irait bien, j'ai cru que peut-être… mais tu t'es révélé être exactement comme eux. Et tu refuses de mourir ! Aucun Homme ne devrait lutter si dur contre son destin, gamin ! »

Le monde commença doucement à tanguer autour d'Harry, et tout devint trouble. Il pouvait sentir ses paupières devenir plus lourdes. Il savait que la drogue l'endormirait, peu importe à quel point il essayait de rester éveillé.

« La Mort est une chose que toutes les destinées ont en commun monsieur, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que la mienne viendrait si tôt et sans raison, se força-t-il à dire.

— Sans raison ?! SANS RAISON ?! Tu as presque détruit tout ce pour quoi nous avons si durement travaillé !

— Oookay, comment ça se fait que tout le monde blâme un foutu bébé pour _tout_ ce qui s'est passé ? Et qu'es-... »

Harry s'effondra au milieu de sa phrase alors que la drogue faisait totalement effet. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Scrimgeour hurlant sur Dumbledore.

.

* * *

.

« Je désapprouve fortement cette folie Sirius ! murmura Remus avec insistance, alors qu'il en arrivait presque à devoir courir pour suivre son ami. Son regard sautait vivement dans toutes les directions, guettant une éventuelle oreille indiscrète.

— Ce n'est pas de la folie, c'est juste… inélégant, répliqua Sirius avec désinvolture.

— Inél-... Sirius, ce n'est même pas le début d'un plan !

— Bah, laisse tomber les plans, on va juste y aller étape par étape 'kay ?

— Non, c'est _pas_ okay. On n'est que deux ! Un truc pareil doit être approuvé par au moins la moitié de nos membres ! Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience des conséquences pour notre clan si on réussi notre coup tout seuls ?

Sirius s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna.

— J'en ai conscience. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrivera à Harry si on n'agit pas _tout de suite_ ?

Remus, agité, passa la main dans ses cheveux.

— Je le tuerai de mes propres mains si besoin, mais nom de Dieu, Sirius, si on rentre là-dedans-...

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, interrompit une voix parfaitement calme derrière eux. »

Remus et Sirius firent volte-face. En remarquant l'épée qui se trouvait dans la main de l'autre homme, Sirius agrippa immédiatement la sienne pour la dégainer, mais Remus l'en empêcha.

« Lord Voldemort !

Sirius fixa Remus, la bouche grande ouverte.

— Attend, _ce_ Lord Voldemort ?!

Il examina l'homme qui lui faisait face et fit quelques pas dans sa direction en tapotant de son épée le torse du lord.

— Hey, si Harry est dans cette merde à cause de t-...

— Par pitié Sirius calme-toi ! siffla Remus.

— Je suis calme ! Je pose juste les règles de base là. Oh et si tu oses le toucher d'une quelconque manière qui ne serait pas appropr-...

— Sirius ! Pas maintenant !

— Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? Tu disais qu'Harry n'y comprenait rien ! Quelqu'un se doit de garder les perv-...

— Si vous en avez bientôt fini, les interrompit Voldemort, impassible, je crois pouvoir vous aider en ce qui concerne votre problème.

— On peut s'occuper de ce merdier nous-même merci perv-

— Sirius… le prévint Remus, encore.

— Désolé, il me les brise, déclara Sirius, mais il souriait déjà de toutes ses dents malgré ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Si vous affrontez Dumbledore tout seuls et que ça tourne mal, vous vous tiendrez devant vos anciens amis, qui considéreront que vous avez trahi votre lord pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Cependant, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est empêcher tout le monde de rentrer dans cette pièce tant que je serai à l'intérieur. Que vous racontiez à votre clan ce qui s'est véritablement passé après, ou que vous fassiez comme si votre ex-lord était tombé au cours d'une attaque surprise, cela dépend de vous.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

— Et bien, c'est au moins le début d'un plan, accorda Remus.

— Hmph, je n'aime pa-

— Excellent, coupa Voldemort avant de les dépasser, marchant à grands pas. Et souvenez-vous, ne laissez personne, sous aucun prétexte, entrer dans cette pièce. »

Puis il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Les deux amis laissés dans le couloir fixèrent la porte close.

« Attend, comment il sait qu'Harry est là-dedans ? demanda Sirius, perplexe. »

.

* * *

.

Harry se réveilla avec la migraine, ce qui était à prévoir, et essaya immédiatement d'attraper ses armes avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il était étendu sur ce qui semblait être une pierre froide et hautement inconfortable, avec les mains et les pieds attachés aux quatres extrémités.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était large, glaciale, sans fenêtre et à peine éclairée par des torches. En d'autres termes, elle semblait tout droit sortie de ces livres sur les châteaux de l'époque médiévale qu'Harry avait un jour lus. A la page des chambres de torture bien sûr.

« Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment surpris, lui parvint la voix de Dumbledore, quelque part dans son dos.

— Eh bien, considérant votre âge avancé… je me doutais que vous aviez un faible pour ça. »

Dumbledore émit un petit rire. En quelque sorte, le fait que le son vienne d'une direction totalement différente ficha encore plus la trouille à Harry. Mais puisque Dumbledore ne l'avait pas blessé -pas encore- il décida de simplement continuer à parler. Avec un peu de chance, le lord se mettrait à causer aussi, de préférence avant de le tuer.

« La seule chose qui me surprend c'est que je ne sois pas déjà mort. Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez torturer des gens dans votre sous-sol, Lord Phoenix.

— Occasionnellement seulement, plaisanta jovialement Dumbledore.

— Oh allons mon garçon, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, les cordes sont plus une mesure de sécurité, je ne prévois pas de te faire du mal inutilement. Je devais juste m'assurer que tes mains restent visibles.

— C'est aussi plutôt pratique pour me tuer, remarqua sèchement Harry.

Dumbledore s'approcha, de sorte qu'Harry pouvait le voir maintenant, rôdant au dessus de lui.

— Je t'en prie mon garçon, ne le prends pas personnellement. Tu es juste… né en de très mauvaises circonstances.

Harry renifla.

— Okay, arrêtez vos conneries. Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. La seule chose que je sache de mon passé, c'est ce que S-... Riddle m'en a dit. _Après_ , il m'a escorté aux portes de la mort en m'étranglant. Donc pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît me dire pourquoi nom d'un chien mon existence est-elle un tel problème ?!

— La torture est un moyen de faire parler les gens, je n'ai absolument rien à dire que vous ne savez déjà, poursuivit Harry.

— Avec un esprit comme le tien, tu dois te rappeler quelque chose.

— Je me souviens du feu ! J'avais un an ! Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ?

— J'espérais que tu meurs quand tu étais bébé ! cracha Dumbledore, perdant pour la première fois son sang-froid. »

C'était comme si son masque de gentillesse avait été remplacé par un autre, hideux et flippant. Harry savait qu'il était probablement dangereux de l'appater autant, mais il devait pousser Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme soit absorbé par son histoire.

« Oui, dans l'incendie mais je-

— Non idiot, tu aurais dû mourir bien avant ça ! Ce mélange aurait dû tuer n'importe qui, je l'ai créé moi-même ! L'effet aurait été lent, Harry, lent et indolore. Un innocent sacrifié pour le bien de l'humanité, est-ce vraiment trop demander ?

 _Mélange ? De quoi est-ce qu'il-_

— _Vous_ avez dit à mon père de me donner ces pilules ? Attendez… elles auraient dû me tuer ? Mais je croyais-...

— Hah tu vois ! Donc tu t'en souviens bel et bien ! s'exclama triomphalement Dumbledore.

— Non je-... »

Merde. Il espérait vraiment que le cas de Dumbledore serait traité aujourd'hui, mais temps qu'il n'en était pas sûr il devait protéger Snape. Si Dumbledore apprenait la vérité à son sujet… Les choses n'en seraient que plus bordéliques.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change si c'est le cas ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voudriez éliminer un bébé !

— Je ne voulais pas liquider un mioche, mais nous devions l'arrêter, _je_ devais l'arrêter. Je savais, lorsque je t'ai rencontré et que tu n'as montré aucune réaction, que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu, mais ils voulaient en être certains. Nous avons travaillé si dur pour nous tenir où nous sommes, un simple membre de la génération-perdue n'aurait pas été un si grand sacrifice. Mais je ne t'ai pas supprimé, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai permis de vivre ici, en ville ! Je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire Harry, tu es juste maudit pour avoir vu le jour dans cette famille ! »

Donc Dumbledore l'avait en fait protégé des autres ? Peu importe qui ils étaient. Quant au fait de l'assassiner bébé… Apparemment, la Guilde Rénovation dont Snape lui avait parlée avait plus de sang sur les mains qu'ils ne l'avaient cru.

Harry décréta qu'il pourrait y repenser plus tard, pour le moment il devait s'assurer que Dumbledore lui avait tout raconté.

« L'arrêter ? Vous parlez de ma mère ? Et qui c'est « ils » ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr ta mère. La douce, la parfaite Lily et son brillant intellect… Toujours si altruiste et déterminée à sauver des vies. Beaucoup se sont mit à faire des recherches pour enrayer la famine, mais elle seule a continué après que le monde a commencé à changer. Mais ensuite _tu_ es arrivé. »

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Harry. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux et lointains, ce qui confirmait les soupçons d'Harry, les gens se plongeaient véritablement dans leur récit avant de tuer leur cible.

« Nous pensions que maintenant qu'elle avait un fils, elle allait forcément devoir s'arrêter, mais non, elle t'a abandonné. Laissé avec le fils de Mérope et un mari qu'elle ne connaissait même plus. Elle se disait que tu allais très bien… Et les choses allaient bien en effet, peux-tu croire cette injustice ? Nous devions donc changer cela, nous devions la faire renoncer. Elle était prête à sacrifier les joies de la maternité et son mariage pour ses recherches, mais sacrifierait-elle la vie de son propre fils ? Non… ça l'aurait brisé. Elle n'aurait plus eu la force de continuer. Pourtant nous ne pouvions pas t'éliminer juste comme ça. Il fallait que tu aies l'air de t'éteindre doucement mais sûrement à cause de sa négligence. Ça lui aurait montré que ses recherches avaient tué son fils. Mais tu as refusé de mourir ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ?

— Vous pensiez que Lily aurait renoncé après ma mort ? Mais pourquoi…»

Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Pour la première fois après avoir entendu l'histoire de ses parents, Harry sentit le désir de les rencontrer. L'avait-elle aimé à ce point en dépit du peu de temps qu'elle lui avait consacré ? Son père l'avait-il aimé aussi, un jour ?

« Oh mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, non ! Tu n'as pas seulement survécu aux pilules, elles t'ont rendu… eh bien, comme ça ! Nous n'avions pas assez confiance en James pour lui permettre de nous rejoindre complètement, mais nous avions bien vu qu'il partageait nos idéaux et nos rêves. Il avait compris que cette civilisation devait être détruite avant d'être rebâtie et modelée selon nos propres règles. Mais il était égoïste ! Nous voulions guider l'humanité, nous voulions mener les gens, mais il… il ne s'intéressait qu'à l'intelligence et à sa formidable découverte scientifique. En quoi était-ce important, hmm ? Ils n'ont pas à être intelligents, nous nous fichons de ça, nous allons sauver tout le monde sans nous soucier de leur force. Les gens brillants sont une plaie de toute façon, on ne sait jamais ce qui se trame dans leur cerveau.

— Sauver ? De quoi vous me parlez bordel ? Vous êtes totalement cinglé !

— Nous étions des gens très différents les uns des autres. Certains priaient un dieu dont les autres se moquaient, mais nous le sentions tous. Il était temps, l'humanité devait changer, et c'était à nous de l'aider à renaître ! »

Harry était soulagé d'être déjà allongé, autrement il aurait dégueulé rien qu'en entendant les mots de Dumbledore. Les Hommes pouvaient-ils vraiment devenir aussi cruels pour atteindre leurs buts ?

« Vous avez juste _senti_ que des millions de personnes devaient mourir ?!

— Nous avons presque échoué par la faute d'un môme ! Tu as pratiquement tout détruit et des innocents ont dû mourir parce que tu as refusé de le faire.

— Oh _maintenant_ vous vous souciez des innocents ?

— La perte de Mérope l'a engendré _lui_. Tu crées toujours des problèmes !

— Lui ? Vous m'avez encore perdu.

En réalité il ne l'était pas. Harry savait exactement à qui Dumbledore faisait référence.

— Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Peu importe comment tu veux l'appeler. Il n'était pas censé survivre au chaos non plus, mais okay, okay. Pourtant, s'en est-il tiré comme n'importe quel homme ? Non ! Il est devenu lord, et s'est déjà emparé de la moitié de la ville ! Je savais que ce garçon pourrait être un problème. Mais j'ai veillé à ce que son attention reste focalisée sur sa haine envers toi. J'ai cru que si je t'amenais à lui, il aurait enfin sa vengeance, il perdrait son but et ainsi sa raison de vivre. Mais tu en es ressorti vivant ! Encore !

— Donc après avoir échoué à m'utiliser pour arrêter ma mère, vous avez fait en sorte qu'on me blâme pour l'incendie et que Riddle cherche à se venger ? Vous savez… Ça aurait pu fonctionner, cependant vous avez oublié une chose Dumbledore : les gens peuvent changer.

Dumbledore secoua la tête avec véhémence.

— Pas lui. Il n'y a qu'à regarder dans ses yeux pour savoir qu'il est le mal incarné ! »

Harry aurait pu convenir qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de Riddle qui n'était pas très sain, et il se pourrait effectivement qu'il ait un coeur de pierre, mais c'était parce qu'il avait été obligé de traverser des moments horribles et violents ! Contrairement à Harry, Riddle était déjà assez grand pour comprendre précisément ce qui se passait. Harry n'avait tout bonnement rien connu d'autre.

« Vous et votre guilde êtes le mal ! Vous avez plongé le monde dans le chaos ! Vous avez forcé des parents à abandonner les enfants qu'ils aimaient ! Vous n'avez pas guidé les Hommes vers un stade supérieur, vous les avez renvoyés à l'état de sauvages !

Il sut qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur quand le regard distant de Dumbledore se reconcentra sur lui et sur le présent.

— Je n'ai jamais mentionné la guilde.

— Je-...

— Ils avaient raison depuis le début, tu as réussi à établir un lien entre mes actes et la guilde. Personne ne doit savoir pour nous, pas tant que nos objectifs ne sont pas atteints.

Il disparut un instant du champ de vision d'Harry. Quand il revint, Harry comprit que son heure était venue.

— Whoa doucement là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce couteau vieil homme ?

Dumbledore le fixa avec cet exaspérant regard condescendant.

— Je ne voulais pas te tuer mon garçon. Quand tu étais bébé c'était une nécessité, et quand tu as atterri à Londres je n'ai pas senti le besoin de t'éliminer, malgré ce que les autres disaient. Tu n'étais qu'un faible enfant de la génération-perdue après tout. Pourtant tu as peu à peu montré ce que mes pilules avaient contribué à créer, et j'ai réalisé que tu étais trop dangereux pour être laissé en vie.

Harry tenta désespérément de réfléchir à quelque chose qui pourrait l'amener à parler de nouveau.

— Et vous ne pouviez pas ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de me supprimer parce que personne ne devait vous voir comme le meurtrier que vous êtes vraiment.

— Quand Tom Riddle est arrivé en ville, je me suis dit que cette fois, pour sûr, j'en avais fini avec toi, mais une fois de plus tu as échappé à ton destin. Tout va se terminer maintenant, il le faut. Et si je dois être le seul à vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir commis un meurtre, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

— Pour la dernière fois : vous avez déjà éradiqué des millions de gens ! »

Dumbledore leva le couteau directement au-dessus du coeur d'Harry.

Il n'y avait plus d'étincelle de gentillesse dans ses yeux, juste une froide détermination. Harry essaya de réprimer la panique qui montait dans sa poitrine. Sa vie avait peut-être été dure et souvent solitaire, pourtant elle lui était tout de même précieuse. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à mourir en combattant, mais étendu, impuissant, dans ce sous-sol gelé, avec un poignard au-dessus du coeur ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait partir.

« Attendez une seconde ! Vous ne m'avez pas encore tout raconté ! Qui appartient à la guilde ? Pourquoi veulent-ils encore ma mort alors même que vous avez réussi à stopper ma mère ?

— Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça gamin, c'est fini maintenant.

Harry vit les muscles du bras de Dumbledore se contracter, et il ferma les yeux.

— Bien au contraire… ça ne fait que commencer, leur parvint une voix glaciale, derrière Harry. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Harry fut heureux d'entendre la voix de Riddle.

.

* * *

Mots : 4 476

28 / 04 / 2019


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et laissent des commentaires !

Et évidemment, merci à ma bêta, **Ljioze** !

Comme d'habitude, si des fautes vous écorchent la rétine, n'hésitez pas à les signaler :)

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ de **J.K Rowling** , mais **Terrific Lunacy** a brillamment fait mumuse avec dans sa fan-fiction _Rebuilt_.

.

* * *

Chapitre 13

« Ça faisait longtemps, Dumbledore.

Harry était tellement soulagé d'entendre ce ton suffisant qu'il voulut éclater de rire. Hélas, il savait que ça n'améliorerait pas sa situation.

— Comme c'est généreux de ta part de passer nous voir, Riddle, lui dit-il à la place, même s'il n'apercevait que le visage de Dumbledore et le poignard, à quelques centimètres seulement de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

Avant que Riddle n'ait la moindre chance de répliquer, Dumbledore leva son arme une fois de plus, prêt à la plonger dans la poitrine d'Harry.

— Reste où tu es Tom, et ne pense même pas à dégainer ton épée ou je le tuerai juste sous tes yeux.

Harry ne savait pas si la drogue faisait encore effet ou si toute cette adrénaline l'avait rendu un peu fou, mais il pourrait jurer avoir _entendu_ Riddle sourire.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je me soucie de lui ?

— Oh mais je vais parfaitement bien, merci de demander, rétorqua sèchement Harry. C'est très confortable ici.

Il espérait profondément que Riddle bluffait. Absolument rien dans sa voix ne le trahissait, mais il ne s'était pas non plus approché.

— Depuis quand es-tu là Tom ? demanda Dumbledore.

Sa voix semblait lasse à présent, il savait probablement déjà que Voldemort ne prendrait pas très bien la vérité sur ses parents.

— Presque depuis le début.

— Et tu as juste attendu qu'il me trucide ?!

Vraiment, le toupet qu'il avait ce type…

Riddle apparut dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Tout en gardant la même distance, il s'était décalé de sorte qu'il ne se tenait plus derrière sa tête.

— J'ai envisagé de patienter _jusqu'à ce qu'il_ _t'ait tué_ … Mais ensuite, je me suis dit que ce serait une honte de te laisser partir avant que tu ne m'aies révélé comment tu en sais autant.

Uh-oh, il avait l'air sincèrement furax.

— Je, euh-... Dumble-

— Tu as encore le culot de me mentir gamin ? Tu savais pour l'incendie et pour les recherches de tes parents _avant_ qu'il ne mentionne quoi que ce soit.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était allongé dans un sous-sol secret, attaché sur un autel, avec un poignard au-dessus du coeur, et que le plus gros problème de Riddle soit qu'Harry ait pu en savoir plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

— Tu veux vraiment parler de ça _maintenant_ ?

— Je suppose que ça peut attendre.

Il tira son épée et les muscles de Dumbledore se tendirent à nouveau.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas dégainer !

— Je me contrefous de ce que tu demandes, Dumbledore. La seule chose que je veux entendre venant de toi, c'est pourquoi ma mère devait mourir.

Harry était sidéré par la réaction de Riddle. De la part d'un autre être humain, cette réponse aurait été totalement compréhensible, mais penser que Riddle puisse en fait se comporter comme une personne normale, c'était… choquant.

— Je- Tom, mon cher enfant, tu as dit que tu avais tout entendu… Elle était un tragique dommage collatéral ! Si elle ne s'était pas autant rapprochée des Potter-...

— Je me fiche de ça ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes plans pathétiques ou de ton sens tordu de la justice. Je veux savoir qui est responsable de la mort de ma mère !

Harry jeta un œil à Dumbledore et put constater que le vieil homme tentait de masquer sa propre confusion devant l'emportement de Riddle, en vain.

— Tu as vu la cassette, Harr-...

— N'essaye même pas de me faire gober la même histoire qu'il y a vingt ans. Je ne suis plus un mioche, je sais reconnaître un complot là où trop de coïncidences convergent. Raconte-moi tout, ou je te _jure_ de t'étriper. »

Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, mais à ce moment là, en pensant au jour où Riddle porterait la main sur lui, Harry eut pitié de Dumbledore.

Soudain, le vieil homme tint le poignard d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre renfermait un objet rond étrangement familier à Harry.

« Hey, c'est _ma_ bombe fumigène ! cria Harry, indigné, quand il reconnut l'objet volé. »

Dumbledore lâcha les deux objets en sa possession, et le temps parut ralentir.

Harry, d'une certaine manière, remarqua que le couteau, bien qu'aucune force ne lui soit plus appliquée, semblait encore abominablement aiguisé, et pointait toujours vers son coeur.

Une autre partie de son cerveau le noya sous un flot d'informations concernant sa bombe fumigène, et pour des raisons qu'Harry ignorait, il ressentit le besoin de prévenir Riddle plutôt que de supplier qu'on l'aide.

« Ferme les yeux ! réussit-il à crier avant que la pièce n'explose et ne soit plongée dans une épaisse fumée blanche. »

Harry garda les yeux fermement clos et retint son souffle. Il pouvait sentir la fumée, fraîche, se déposer sur sa peau, et il compta silencieusement jusqu'à vingt-deux.

Alors, prudemment, il inspira, et quand sa gorge n'en fut pas irritée il décréta que la fumée s'était dissipée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta bouche bée quand il vit une autre main tenir le poignard, empêchant in extremis sa chute dans la poitrine d'Harry.

Riddle fermait les yeux, mais apparemment il n'avait pas retenu sa respiration comme l'avait fait Harry, et il toussait violemment.

« Tu n'as pas dit d'arrêter de respirer aussi, toussa-t-il.

— J'en avais pas le temps ! L'irritation dans ta gorge va passer, mais la fumée t'aurait rendu aveugle pour une semaine au moins, se défendit Harry en essayant de se faire à l'idée que Riddle venait probablement de lui sauver la vie.

Riddle se débarrassa du couteau et disparut du champ de vision d'Harry.

— Peu importe, tu l'as fait fuir, bien joué pour ce qui est d'obtenir plus d'informations, Riddle.

— Oh, j'aurai mes réponses, répondit-il, et Harry réalisa avec effarement que sa voix venait soudain de très loin.

— Qu'es-... Où tu crois aller là ?! Au moins, coupe ces putains de cordes ! Hey Riddle !

Mais Harry n'obtint pas de réponse. Au lieu de ça, le bruit des pas de Riddle disparut complètement, le laissant seul dans cette cave, les quatre membres toujours attachés.

— Bordel, t'es sérieux ?!

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir quelque part derrière lui et un peu en hauteur. Ensuite, des pas descendirent une volée de marches.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu l'as enten-... Harry !

Le soulagement envahit Harry une fois de plus quand il reconnut les voix de ses amis.

— Oh mon Dieu Harry, tu es blessé ?

Le visage de Sirius apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

— Sirius ! Remus ! Bon sang vous êtes là, dépêchez-vous il faut que-...

Harry s'interrompit quand Remus tira d'un coup sec sur les cordes autour de son pied droit.

— Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, écoutez, je crois que Voldemort va faire un truc vraiment stupide si on ne l'en empêche pas, vous devez le rejoindre !

— D'abord, on doit te faire sortir d'ici Harry, objecta fermement Sirius.

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas ? Il va tuer Dumbledore !

— On le sait, dit calmement Remus, et il ramassa le couteau que Riddle avait jeté.

— Quo-... Mais c'est votre lord ! s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

— Plus maintenant.

Remus réussit à couper les cordes qui liaient ses pieds.

— Tu l'as rencontré une fois Remus ! Comment peux-tu le choisir lui plutôt que ton lord aussi facilement ?

— On ne le choisit pas lui Harry, on te choisit toi, sourit Remus.

Il parlait très lentement et très clairement à présent, comme si Harry était un petit enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

— M-Mais… pourquoi ?

Harry était de plus en plus déboussolé. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. Il était vrai qu'il ne méritait pas d'être trucidé sur un autel, mais il n'était pas digne de leur loyauté. La gorge d'Harry s'assècha et sa poitrine se serra presque douloureusement devant cette calme détermination à le placer au-dessus de tout le reste.

Sirius fut sincèrement ému de la réaction choquée d'Harry.

— Remus, je ne laisserai pas cet enfant totalement innocent avec ce timbré de lord !

— Oh je pense qu'ils feront une bonne équipe.

— Mais ça va p-..., protesta Harry.

— On doit te sortir de là. On ne sait pas comment notre clan va prendre la nouvelle à propos de la vraie nature de Dumbledore. Leur loyauté pourrait les aveugler et ils pourraient te rendre responsable de tout ce foutoir, pressa Sirius.

— Ah oui, blâmer Harry Potter, ça marche toujours à merveille, fit sèchement remarquer Harry. »

Remus réussit enfin à libérer ses bras, et Harry pu descendre et se tenir debout, même si tout son corps le faisait souffrir plus encore que ce matin. Il remarqua que la pièce se terminait par un long et obscur couloir d'un côté, tandis que Remus et Sirius étaient arrivés par la porte derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers ses amis, qui tentaient de le traîner du côté des escaliers qui le mèneraient hors du sous-sol.

« Je ne peux pas me contenter de fuir maintenant.

Remus soupira.

— C'est ce que je craignais.

— Sois prudent, tu m'entends ? l'avertit Sirius, inquiet. On va essayer de convaincre notre clan, mais…

— Je sais. Merci. Pour tout. »

Harry fit volte-face et fonça vers les ténèbres du couloir. Il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, il ne serait pas capable de les laisser derrière. Son seul espoir était que tous s'en sortent vivants, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le couloir paraissait sans fin. On y voyait à peine, et Harry dû se rattraper plusieurs fois, sans quoi il se serait écrasé tête la première sur le sol de pierres.

Après plusieurs virages - heureusement, pas d'intersections - et différentes pièces qui semblaient toutes vides, il put en apercevoir une entièrement éclairée. Le sol devint moins régulier et le couloir montait maintenant. Harry réalisa que la lumière qu'il voyait provenait d'une fenêtre.

Il sprinta sur les derniers mètres et s'arrêta brutalement au milieu de la pièce. Au début il pensa qu'elle était vide elle aussi, mais il entendit alors quelqu'un suffoquer dans son dos.

Il pivota et se figea un moment, complètement bouleversé, avant que son cerveau ne comprenne ce dont il était témoin. Alors il passa à l'action.

« Riddle, _bordel_ qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! »

Le corps de Dumbledore, oublié, s'étendait dans un coin à la gauche d'Harry, tandis que Voldemort étranglait Snape sur sa droite.

Le visage de Riddle se tordait d'une rage pure, et ses yeux brillaient de haine et de douleur.

« Comment as-tu pu… comment as-tu osé espèce d'hypocrite-...

— Tu délires ?! Lâche-le tout de suite ! Tu vas le tuer ! cria Harry.

Il fit quelques pas dans leur direction, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'arrêter. Harry savait que physiquement il avait un gros désavantage, surtout maintenant que Riddle était totalement perdu dans sa colère.

— J'y compte bien, même si tu mériterais une mort bien plus douloureuse Snape, cracha Riddle.

Snape n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Il restait suspendu dans la poigne de Voldemort pendant que sa figure pâle passait lentement du blanc au rouge, puis de nouveau au blanc. Seuls ses halètements indiquaient à Harry que l'homme était encore en vie.

— J'espère pour toi que ta petite vengeance aura été un agréable moment Snape, parce que ce sera ton dernier. »

Harry jeta encore un coup d'oeil au corps de Dumbledore. Une dague s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine et ses vêtements étaient trempés de sang.

L'unique raison pour laquelle Riddle se mettrait autant en colère serait qu'il n'ait pas obtenu ses réponses. Il n'était pas celui qui avait tué Dumbledore, ça, Harry en était certain.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment Snape avait pu savoir ou prédire que Dumbledore emprunterait ce chemin seul, mais il n'en était pas si surpris. La seule chose qu'il trouvait relativement étonnante était que Snape ait éliminé Dumbledore, alors qu'il savait pertinemment quelles répercussions aurait son acte.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes. L'attitude de Riddle ressemblait quasiment à celle qu'il avait eu en étranglant Harry à l'auberge, elle était juste… pire. Plus de haine, plus de rage, et avec horreur Harry réalisa qu'il y avait dans ses yeux une chose comparable au désespoir.

Peu importe à quel point il tentait de le cacher, il y avait une part de Riddle qui restait purement humaine. Si Harry devait émettre une hypothèse, ces tendres sentiments provenaient de l'enfance de Riddle. Il semblerait que même si un homme se voyait forcé à traverser l'enfer, il était toujours capable de se rappeler ses meilleurs jours. Qu'il s'agisse d'un don ou d'une malédiction, Harry n'en savait rien.

Les jours heureux de Riddle avaient pris fin brusquement et violemment. Et maintenant Snape lui avait volé toute chance de mettre un terme à cette affaire et de sceller son passé une fois pour toute.

Une fois encore… Snape aussi avait souffert de son passé. Assez apparemment pour se venger au prix de sa propre vie.

Riddle serrait la gorge de Snape si fort à présent qu'Harry craignait qu'il ne lui brise le cou.

« Arrête ! Tu m'as dit être un homme de contrôle, tu m'as dit que ton désir de vengeance t'avait rendu faible ! Tu recommences Riddle, tu te retrouves dans le même état pitoyable qu'il y a des années !

Riddle ne fit pas mine d'avoir remarqué qu'Harry lui parlait. Ça ne marcherait pas, il ne raisonnait plus. Si Harry voulait sauver la vie de Snape, il avait besoin d'une chose qui arracherait Riddle à sa frénésie. Quelque chose qu'il voulait mais ne s'attendait pas à entendre, quelque chose-...

— Je vais te rejoindre.

Riddle se figea. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de pression sur la gorge de Snape au goût d'Harry, mais au moins Riddle avait l'air à nouveau conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Lentement, ses yeux rouges se plissèrent, mais il les garda fixés sur Snape.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, ni le lieu, pour cette conversation, souffla-t-il.

Harry remarqua avec soulagement qu'une pointe de son habituelle suffisance était revenue dans sa voix.

— Je sais. J'avais seulement besoin d'un truc pour te tirer de ton état pathétique.

Riddle ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes et Harry devint de plus en plus nerveux. S'il ne retirait pas ses mains rapidement…

— Monsieur Potter, es-tu en train de me _manipuler_ ?

Harry afficha un faible rictus.

— J'ai appris du meilleur.

Riddle lâcha lentement la gorge de Snape.

— Merci mon Dieu j'ai cr-... Tu pourrais arrêter oui ?!

A la place, Riddle avait tiré son épée et la pointait directement sous la mâchoire de Snape. Ses yeux, cependant, fixaient Harry. Il avait aussi retrouvé sa dangereuse sérénité.

— Prouve-moi que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour le sauver.

— L-Le prouver ? Euh…

Après tout le temps que Riddle avait passé à essayer de le convaincre, Harry ne s'attendait pas à être soudain jeté dans une situation qui nécessitait qu'il explique son désir de le rallier.

— Eh bien c'est… c'est un peu compliqué, je veux dire, je ne peux pas juste… matérialiser ma volonté, tu sais ?

— Essaye.

 _Oh génial, tu as juste gagné un deuxième essai, bien joué._

— Okay, d'accord… Depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai été enlevé, j'ai craint pour ma vie et j'ai reçu plus de bleus que jamais. Tu m'emmerdes aussi plus que n'importe qu'elle autre personne que j'ai rencontrée.

— C'est supposé avoir du sens pour moi ?

— Non, ça n'en a aucun pour moi non plus. Tu avais raison okay ? Je pense que c'est ce qui m'emmerde le plus. L'ennui ne me va pas, j'ai besoin de ce… peu importe ce qu'est ce foutoir. Et j'ai besoin de lui aussi, fit-il en désignant Snape. Tu as entendu Dumbledore. Mon père m'a donné des pilules qui ont en quelque sorte mis le bordel dans mon cerveau au lieu de me tuer. Et Snape est probablement la seule personne qui puisse trouver ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

— Donc, tu es en train de me dire que ton motif pour me rejoindre, c'est que tu _aimes_ avoir des ennuis ?

— Um… Je ne le dirais pas exactement comme-...

— Effectivement il y a un truc qui cloche chez toi, fit Riddle, pince-sans-rire.

Harry jeta ses mains en l'air.

— Je peux rejoindre le clan ou pas ?

Riddle l'examina presque la moitié d'une éternité, avant de rengainer son épée.

Il se dirigea vers Harry, qui une fois de plus dû réprimer son désir de fuir, et agrippa sa mâchoire.

— Je t'attendrai à l'auberge ce soir. Je ne veux ni voir ni entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de ce traître jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint notre QG. Tu as compris ? Fais le disparaître de ma vue.

— J'ai compris.

Les yeux de Riddle se plissèrent dangereusement.

— J'ai compris, _mon seigneur_.

Harry resta bouche bée.

— Tu plaisantes ?!

Il siffla quand Riddle referma plus douloureusement ses doigts sur sa mâchoire.

— En ai-je l'air Harry ?

— Vous n'en avez pas l'air… mon seigneur, fit-il à travers ses dents serrées. »

Riddle le lâcha, fit gracieusement volte-face et disparut dans l'obscur couloir.

Harry le regarda partir et laissa échapper un long soupir. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

Il se tourna vers Snape, toujours immobile.

« Je suis désolé.

— Vous venez de me sauver la vie et de jeter aux orties votre indépendance, pourquoi ressentiriez-vous le besoin de vous excuser ?

— Parce que vous vouliez mourir, répondit doucement Harry. »

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Snape, mais disparut trop vite pour qu'Harry puisse le voir clairement. La respiration de Snape semblait toujours douloureuse après le traitement brutal de Riddle, et il s'adossa mollement contre le mur. Harry espérait simplement qu'il n'était pas totalement brisé.

Soudain, Snape se dégagea du mur, se redressa et essuya la poussière sur sa cape.

« J'ai peur que mes services ne soient requis un peu plus longtemps.

Harry sourit chaleureusement.

— Ils le sont.

L'expression de Snape était douce quand il fit face à Harry.

— Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, vous savez ?

— Je crois que vous y avez fait allusion.

— On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme… S'il y a une chance pour que vous ayez ne serait-ce que la moitié de son esprit, vous pouvez vous considérer comme un homme très chanceux, Monsieur Potter.

— Merci Monsieur, répondit doucement Harry.

Snape se redressa un peu plus et son visage se fit plus dur.

— Si vous répétez un seul de ces mots à qui que ce soit, je vous tuerai gamin.

— Euh… bien sûr. »

Sur ce, Harry fut laissé seul avec le cadavre de Dumbledore.

Charmant.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil se couchait quand Harry sortit finalement du QG de Phoenix.

Il n'avait croisé aucun membre du clan dans le bâtiment, et il devina que Remus et Sirius les avait rassemblés pour une réunion d'urgence. Peu importe à quel point il voulait les rejoindre et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, il se dit que sa présence n'aiderait pas leur plan.

Au lieu de ça, Harry avait traîné le corps de Dumbledore dans la pièce où il avait été attaché. Il savait que ses amis reviendraient aussi vite que possible et le trouveraient là.

Il était ensuite rentré chez lui et avait rassemblé quelques éléments indispensables, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il allait devoir passer à l'auberge. Il espérait que Riddle l'autoriserait à revenir prendre plus d'affaires avant de quitter Londres, mais Harry n'était pas certain qu'il le fasse.

Il n'allait certainement pas capituler face à son nouveau lord, mais il savait que là, tout de suite, c'était un mauvais moment pour défier Riddle. Il était comme un animal blessé, et plus dangereux et imprévisible que jamais. Qu'il soit présentement mécontent qu'Harry ait, d'une quelconque manière, découvert la vérité sur son passé derrière son dos n'aidait pas non plus.

Ça avait été une sacrément longue journée. Harry en avait eu beaucoup des comme ça depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Voldemort.

S'il aimait avoir des ennuis ? Non, il n'aimait pas ces moments terrifiants où il craignait pour sa vie et pour celle des personnes qui lui sont chères. Mais dans un sens, ça avait toujours fonctionné ainsi pour lui. Ça le maintenait en vie et le gardait concentré, vigilant. C'était sa vie, et il l'appréciait.

Il attrapa son petit sac et gagna l'auberge.

Devant la porte de celle-ci se tenait Sirius, tout sourire.

« Harry ! Tout va bien à ce que je vois ? Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais il fallait que tu saches que la majorité du clan Phoenix a cru notre histoire. Ils ont décidé de nommer Remus comme lord, tu le crois ça ? Lord Lupin !

— Tu vas le rendre dingue avec ce titre pas vrai ? sourit Harry en retour.

— Bien sûr que oui, je suis son bras droit maintenant, c'est mon nouveau job ! Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille là Harry, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cette merde tout seul. Fais attention à ce type, Lord Voldemort, 'kay ?

Harry se raidit légèrement et remua, mal-à-l'aise.

— Um, Sirius ? Je euh… j'ai décidé de rejoindre son clan.

Sirius ne perdit pas une seconde pour enlacer Harry.

— Remus avait raison alors… il a toujours raison. Juste… promets-moi de prendre soin de toi. Personne ne sait où est Lord Scrimgeour, et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment concernant tout ce foutoir.

Harry tapota maladroitement le dos de Sirius. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'on l'ait déjà pris dans les bras et c'était une sensation étrange.

— Je ne sais pas Sirius, Scrimgeour avait l'air sincèrement dérouté par les actions de Dumbledore.

— Il veut te voir mort Harry, je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ne l'oublie pas.

— Je n'oublierai pas.

Sirius relâcha Harry.

— Bien… Au moins l'un de nous passera demain pour discuter avec Lord Voldemort. Il nous doit le fin mot de l'histoire, et toi aussi.

— A demain alors, sourit Harry. »

Sirius lui fit un signe de la main et courut en direction du QG de Phoenix.

Harry resta seul à l'extérieur un moment, avant d'inspirer profondément et d'entrer dans l'auberge.

« Le voilà ! Toujours pas mort, sale gosse ? grinça Bellatrix avant de fermer la porte.

— Allons, allons Bella, l'interrompit Riddle en s'approchant d'Harry, aies un peu plus d'égards pour notre tout jeune membre.

Rien chez lui ne rappelait sa récente explosion de rage. Lord Voldemort avait regagné tout son sang-froid, et Harry n'aimait pas l'éclat maléfique qu'il percevait dans ses yeux rouges.

— Harry va me suivre à l'étage et me raconter tout ce dont il se souvient de la période où il était un tout petit, petit bébé.

Le fait que Riddle ait été sa nounou lui revint en mémoire et Harry rougit furieusement.

— Tu comptes me torturer avec cette histoire, pas vrai ?

Riddle sourit malicieusement.

— Toute la nuit, Harry. »

.

* * *

Mots : 3 841

12 / 05 / 2019


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fan-fiction !

Merci à ma bêta, **Ljioze** ;) !

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ de **J.K Rowling** , et _Rebuilt_ de **Terrific Lunacy**. Cette fan-fiction n'est qu'une traduction.

Et évidemment, si fautes il y a, de les signaler tu as le droit !

.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Minuit les trouva dans leur chambre habituelle à l'auberge, tous deux respirant lourdement après un autre round d'une poursuite acharnée.

Au début tout s'était relativement bien passé. La journée avait été mauvaise pour chacun d'eux, aussi Harry s'était-il résolu à bien se conduire. Il avait raconté à Riddle ses propres souvenirs de l'incendie, et comment Snape l'avait reconnu puis rencontré dans son magasin. Il avait avoué que Snape lui avait tout dit de son passé, puis admit qu'il n'en avait pas informé Riddle. Il avait raconté l'histoire de Severus, excepté le passage où il avait couru voir Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas purement par désir de protéger Snape. Harry était plutôt certain que maintenant qu'il avait tué Dumbledore, il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'aider.

Le problème était la raison pour laquelle Snape s'était ainsi emporté face à Dumbledore. L'attachement du quasi-toujours-stoïque Lord Voldemort envers sa mère était évident. Lui révéler ce que le père d'Harry avait fait avec elle était juste… suicidaire. Bien qu'elle ait plus que sûrement été consentante, parler d'elle comme d'une femme désespérée qui couche avec des hommes mariés ferait décapiter Harry avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux.

Donc il ne l'avait juste… pas mentionné, mais à part ça il lui avait tout raconté avec honnêteté.

Voldemort l'avait écouté assidûment, ne l'interrompant que pour demander plus de précisions. Il avait été furieux d'apprendre que Snape savait pour Dumbledore depuis tout ce temps sans avoir jamais rien dit à son lord.

Hormis ce léger accès de colère, la conversation s'était révélée étonnamment civilisée.

Jusqu'à ce que Riddle redevienne le bâtard suffisant qu'il était. On aurait dit que chaque fois qu'Harry se trouvait coincé dans la même pièce que lui, une période de calme très limitée leur était allouée. La tension montait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux craque et laisse échapper l'étincelle qui déclenchait une explosion de rage chez l'autre.

Après qu'Harry avait perdu son sang-froid, il se rasseyait dans son fauteuil, l'air renfrogné, les deux hommes boudant silencieusement avant de finalement reprendre leur conversation.

Quand Riddle perdait son calme en revanche… la seule option d'Harry était de courir autour des deux fauteuils, jusqu'à ce que le lord abandonne ses envies de meurtre par strangulation.

Malheureusement, Voldemort s'emportait plus rapidement qu'Harry. Ce qui impliquait moins de bouderies, et plus de fuites.

Présentement, ils étaient de nouveau assis, prêts à avoir quelques minutes de conversation courtoise.

« Snape m'a dit que vous m'aviez tous cherché après l'incendie, amorça Harry.

— Nous l'avons fait. Quoiqu'en y repensant aujourd'hui, seul l'un d'entre nous essayait vraiment de te sauver.

Ce qui signifiait que Dumbledore et Riddle ne l'avaient cherché que pour se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Quel bébé chanceux.

— Au moins nous savons que Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir dans ma survie. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui ne voulait pas le voir réussir.

Riddle vida son verre d'un trait. Siroter n'était plus d'actualité depuis longtemps.

— Nous pourrions ne jamais savoir comment tu t'en es sorti. Au final, je ne crois pas que ça ait tant d'importance. Peu importe qui t'a aidé pendant tes premières années, il t'a visiblement abandonné avant que tu ne puisses te souvenir de lui.

— Peut-être qu'il ou elle est mort au cours des premières années de chaos ? tenta Harry.

Riddle ricana malicieusement.

— Quoi ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il est plus probable qu'il l'ait fait intentionnellement. Tu l'as probablement agacé jusqu'à le pousser à bout.

 _Eeeet, les voilà repartis._

— Snape m'a dit que j'étais un bébé incroyablement calme, protesta Harry.

— Il ne t'a jamais vu t'ennuyer, expliqua Riddle, amusé. Mon Dieu, comme tu hurlais. J'aurais juré que tu avais deux paires de poumons.

Harry rougit, mortifié.

— Tu aurais dû mieux me divertir alors, marmonna-t-il.

Deux yeux rouges luirent d'une gaieté funeste.

— Oh, je suis désolé de ne pas être assez divertissant _Harry_.

Harry sentit instantanément le changement d'atmosphère.

— Euh… non, je ne-... »

Riddle se leva dans un geste fluide. Ce mouvement brusque surprit Harry et le fit sursauter, ce qui lui valut de trébucher gauchement sur son fauteuil. Ce dernier était trop lourd pour se renverser, et Harry s'étala sur le dos, la tête lui tournant après sa chute et un surplus d'adrénaline.

Le visage de Riddle apparut depuis l'autre côté du fauteuil et lui sourit avec mépris.

« Ah oui, tu as toujours préféré t'allonger sur le dos.

— Pardon ?!

Harry s'assit rapidement et frotta son dos endolori, tout en en fusillant Riddle du regard.

— Tu rampais bizarrement. Tu préférais t'asseoir et utiliser tes jambes pour glisser de long en large sur les fesses. Je me souviens d'une fois où tu n'avançais pas vraiment, mais où tu tournais sur toi-même, croyant que tu bougeais parce que la pièce changeait autour de toi. J'ai essayé de t'apprendre, mais tu refusais catégoriquement de te mettre à genoux. Riddle marqua une pause, puis arbora un grand sourire. C'est très… révélateur.

Mon Dieu, c'était pire que de se faire étrangler. Écouter Riddle lui raconter comment il se comportait bébé, analysant des actes dont Harry lui-même ne pouvait pas se rappeler, était une torture à l'état pur. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus, mais en même temps il avait le sentiment que les tréfonds de son âme se retrouvaient exposés aux yeux de ce type.

— Et alors quoi ? Ça n'a pas l'air trop pénible, maugréa Harry.

Les sourcils de Riddle s'arquèrent, sceptiques.

— Ne me lance surtout pas sur tes habitudes alimentaires.

Frustré, Harry cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Il se frotta furieusement les yeux pour évacuer la fatigue. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait pu s'endormir debout si Lord Voldemort n'avait pas été là.

— Arrête ça maintenant ! Tu devais me surveiller, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Riddle ? Des remerciements larmoyants ?

Riddle souffla, agacé, et se rassit.

— Je te préférais quand tu ne savais pas parler.

Énervé, Harry se leva d'un bond. _Du calme Harry, du calme_.

— Oh, donc tu veux que je joue les muets ? Ou m'as-tu laissé rejoindre ton clan pour que je me promène sur les fesses ?

Riddle lui jeta un regard très, _très_ étrange. Un regard qui informa instantanément Harry qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Riddle n'avait pas l'air sur le point de craquer pourtant. C'était plutôt comme s'il était vaguement choqué, mais qu'en même temps il se retenait d'éclater de rire.

— Hmm… qui sait ? Quoique le sol ne soit plus assez bien pour toi…

— Quo- oh oublie ça. »

Harry se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et commença à se masser les tempes. Soit le lord était timbré, soit Harry avait loupé une partie cruciale de ses phrases. Probablement les deux.

Une fois encore, ils étaient assis face à face, attendant que l'un d'eux reprenne la conversation.

« Donc…, commença Riddle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. S'il continuait à parler de son enfance, Harry décréta qu'il claquerait la porte sur le champ avant d'attaquer le bâtard qui était désormais son lord. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là d'ailleurs ?

— Tu as dit avoir besoin de Snape, lui rappela Riddle au bout d'un moment.

Harry s'autorisa à se calmer un peu.

— Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait encore des échantillons des pilules que Dumble-... ou plutôt que mon père m'a faites manger. Apparemment, Snape était un pharmacien assez célèbre avant le chaos. Si quelqu'un peut m'aider à découvrir précisément ce qui ne va pas avec mon cerveau, c'est lui.

Riddle joignit les mains sous son menton et regarda Harry, songeur.

— Et après ?

— Huh ?

— Que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu connaîtras les ingrédients exacts du mélange ?

— Je-..., commença Harry, mais il s'arrêta.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'était même pas sûr que ce savoir lui soit d'une quelconque utilité.

— Eh bien je… je pourrais être en mesure de créer quelque chose qui fasse cesser mes black-out. Je ne m'évanouirai plus d'un coup et pendant plusieurs jours parce que j'aurais été absorbé par un problème.

— Qu'en sera-t-il de ton exceptionnelle intelligence ?

Harry renifla. Comptez sur Riddle pour ne s'inquiéter que de ce qu'il pourrait perdre si Harry réussissait à "guérir" son petit souci.

Ses pensées avaient dû s'afficher clairement sur son visage. Ça ou Riddle pouvait lire dans son esprit.

— Je ne pense pas seulement aux conséquences que cela aurait sur mon clan. Crois-le ou non, mais je me préoccupe de ton bien-être.

— Comme c'est… flatteur. Et ce sont exactement les mots qu'on attendrait d'un bon lord, railla Harry.

Riddle fronça les sourcils.

— Tu t'es reposé sur ton intelligence toute ta vie, tu ne peux pas me dire que sa perte soudaine n'affecterait pas considérablement ta manière de vivre.

— Je doute fortement de pouvoir l'activer et l'interrompre comme ça. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait dans ces cachetons, ça a modifié mon cerveau de manière permanente. Je ne prends plus ces pilules, je n'en ai pas avalées depuis mes un an. Si les substances utilisées avaient été nécessaires pour me rendre plus malin, j'aurais été obligé de les prendre tous les jours. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas, ça veut dire qu'elles avaient une sorte d'effet continu.

D'un seul coup, Riddle éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas son habituel gloussement, ni son sourire suffisant, c'était un vrai, un honnête éclat de rire. Et Harry en fut plus choqué que jamais.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Rien. J'ai juste pensé à mes partisans. J'ai remué le pays à la recherche des meilleurs dans leur domaine, mais pour une raison ou une autre, ils sont tous plus qu'un peu fêlés. Un gamin de la génération-perdue avec un cerveau trafiqué ? Tu te fondras parfaitement dans le clan.

— Oh, merveilleux, moi qui avait peur de ne pas être le bienvenu dans ta famille de cas sociaux, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Pour être honnête, il était un peu surpris que Riddle appelle les membres de son clan « partisans » et non « sujets » ou quelque chose du genre.

Riddle haussa les épaules, ignorant complètement le sarcasme d'Harry.

— Normalement, nous devrions rentrer au QG pour que tu puisses… t'y mettre à l'aise pour ainsi dire. Mais je crains que le bal de Scrimgeour ne rende ça impossible.

— Um, tu crois que ce serait judicieux pour moi d'apparaître là-bas ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, l'hôte lui-même me voulait mort…

— Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer une invitation comme celle-ci. Ce n'est pas juste Scrimgeour, beaucoup de lords influents seront là. L'expérience que tu as des lords se limite à Londres. Dumbledore était le seul lord ici à mériter d'être considéré comme puissant. Ça te fera du bien de rencontrer les lords importants de Grande-Bretagne.

Harry plissa les yeux.

— Pour quoi faire ? Je veux dire, c'est toi qui va devoir traiter avec eux, pas vrai ?

— Nous verrons…

Ce type avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter d'insinuer les choses au lieu de les dire clairement. Harry se demanda s'il existait ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui puisse avoir une conversation normale et fluide avec Riddle.

— Donc nous nous rendons directement au bal et c'est seulement après que nous retournerons à votre QG ?

— _Notre_ QG gamin, réprimanda Riddle.

— Bien sûr, répondit abruptement Harry.

Ça ne faisait même pas une journée, Riddle devait vraiment lui donner plus de temps pour s'adapter.

— Oui, nous devons nous y rendre directement, sinon nous n'y serons jamais à temps. Si nous partions à la fin de la semaine, nous pourrions quand même être dans les temps, mais nous devrions voyager sans beaucoup dormir. À présent que tout est arrangé, nous pourrons partir d'ici un ou deux jours, et nous déplacer à un rythme plus confortable.

— Comment on y va d'ailleurs ? Je doute qu'on y aille à pieds. Vous avez des chevaux ?

Riddle sourit de façon inquiétante.

— Bien mieux. Je suis certain que tu seras exalté quand tu le verras. »

Harry ne fit que lever un sourcil, et ne dit rien. Si Riddle ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne dirait rien. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le jeune homme bailla éhontément et fut récompensé par un regard indigné de Riddle.

« Je suppose que ma compagnie n'est toujours pas assez divertissante ?

Harry rit doucement face à son ton offensé.

— Ça ne t'a vraiment pas plu hein ? Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait de renverser les lords les uns après les autres je suppose.

Riddle se leva.

— Bien, dors. Nous continuerons demain.

Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement devant cette perspective.

Riddle eut un petit rire narquois et malsain.

— Je ne t'ai même pas raconté comment tu refusais de porter des vêtements quand tu étais-...

— Va te faire ! hurla Harry, et il se leva à son tour.

Il attrapa son sac avant de fuir littéralement la pièce.

— Je te souhaite une bonne nuit _Harry_ , appela une voix amusée. »

Cette nuit là, Harry dormit dans la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de Voldemort.

.

* * *

.

Il émergea alors que le soleil avait déjà passé son zénith.

C'était étrange de se réveiller autre part que dans son magasin. Il fut un temps où il dormait à un endroit différent chaque soir, souvent à la belle étoile. Mais depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Londres, il s'était toujours réveillé chez lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir aussi sentimental à ce propos. L'avant de la boutique était détruit de toute façon, il aurait été obligé de déménager même s'il n'avait pas rallié Voldemort.

Harry se leva et s'habilla. Il avait revêtu ses vieux vêtements, ils étaient plus confortables et emmerderaient Riddle.

Et maintenant quoi ? Il avait "démissionné" pour ainsi dire, et désormais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa journée. Qu'il n'ait pas franchement hâte de revoir Riddle n'aidait pas non plus. À présent qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, et qu'ils allaient continuer à le faire dans le futur, Harry ne pouvait plus l'éviter aussi facilement.

Son estomac gargouilla et il soupira. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était les gens qu'il pourrait croiser hors de sa chambre. Néanmoins, il sortit et descendit courageusement les escaliers.

Il avait espéré rencontrer Snape en bas, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et pourrait saluer sans se sentir embarrassé. Mais Snape était un homme intelligent, et les hommes intelligents ne se montraient pas après avoir énervé Lord Voldemort.

« Arrête-toi voleur ! grinça Bellatrix.

Harry dû réprimer un râle d'agonie. Seigneur, allait-il avoir affaire à elle tous les jours ?

— Moi ? demanda-t-il, essayant de garder son irritation pour lui et d'avoir l'air innocent. Non pas qu'il avait la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

— Oui, toi, sale gosse !

Elle s'approcha et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le torse d'Harry. Pourtant, ses paroles manquaient de hargne. Harry réalisa que son attitude différait de celle de leur première rencontre. Elle restait agressive, mais était bien plus taquine.

— Je n'ai rien volé, protesta mollement Harry.

— Il a volé mon chocolat, père !

Harry se tourna vers la droite en entendant cette voix haut perchée, et ne vit pas une, mais trois têtes blondes assises à une table.

— Non, je ne l'ai pas volé. Ils ont fait sauter ma maison avant que je puisse t'en donner. En plus, je n'avais pas de chocolat de toute manière.

— Vous voyez ? Il ne le nie même pas ! poursuivit Draco.

Harry se calma en se disant que Draco se servait d'une logique enfantine. Enfin, s'il y avait une quelconque logique à ses pensées évidemment. Quant à Bellatrix… bah, c'était une autre histoire.

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, espèce de rat gluant ! Tu nous voles notre lord ! Tu le gardes pour toi toutes les nuits maintenant, huh ?

— Je n'ai p-... certainement pas ! bredouilla Harry.

Bellatrix ricanna frénétiquement. Elle s'accroupit près de Draco.

— Tu vois Draco, si deux personnes passent la nuit ensemble derrière une porte close, elles-...

— Bella, je t'en prie ! l'interrompit violemment Lucius, et il hissa Draco sur la chaise voisine de la sienne.

— Il faudra qu'il l'apprenne un jour mon cher Lucius, railla Bellatrix.

Harry avait saisi cette opportunité pour s'éloigner d'elle et s'asseoir au bar.

— Aide-moi, gémit-il désespérément devant le vieux Tom.

Le barman étira un large sourire édenté.

— Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour suivre ce clan Harry.

Ce dernier laissa sa tête s'écraser sur le comptoir dans un "bang".

— J'ai de la soupe et une tranche de pain dur pour toi, si ça peut aider ?

— Tu me sauves la vie, sourit Harry, son estomac gargouillant au même moment.

— Ne fuis pas, voleur !

Bellatrix l'attaqua par derrière, et par réflexe, Harry planta son coude dans le corps de son assaillante.

Elle laissa échapper un râle et le lâcha instantanément.

— Euh… désolé, je ne voulais p-...

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, un coup de pied très disgracieux l'avait balayé de sa chaise.

— Le sale gosse sait se battre on dirait. Très bons réflexes mon cher, mais tu es plein d'ouvertures.

Bellatrix sourit et se balança, excitée, d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Aller, approche donc petit Harry, ou as-tu peur d'être blessé ?

Harry émit un grognement inintelligible et frotta son coude.

— Effectivement, j'ai peur d'être blessé. Le corps à corps n'est pas vraiment mon fort.

— Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est le mien ! Je peux t'apprendre !

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle abattit son poing sur le comptoir, juste là où reposait la tête d'Harry une seconde auparavant. Ce dernier avait heureusement vu venir l'assaut et s'était accroupi pour l'éviter.

— Je vois que tu t'es fait des amis, lui parvint une douce voix depuis la porte de l'auberge.

— Remus ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé.

Il s'éloigna rapidement de Bellatrix et offrit un grand sourire à son ami.

— Oh, je veux dire, Lord Lupin, moqua-t-il, et il s'inclina ridiculement bas.

Son ami grogna.

— S'il-te-plaît, arrête ! Sirius suffit à me rendre dingue.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu accorder le moindre respect à _notre_ lord, accusa Bellatrix en détaillant le nouveau lord de bas en haut. Alors même qu'il nous l'a volé voyez-vous, murmura-t-elle à Remus d'un air conspirateur.

— Oh ? fit Remus, à la fois confus et légèrement amusé.

— Oui, il l'a enfermé toute la nuit.

— Je vois, sourit largement Remus.

— Remus ! Ne pense même pas à écouter cette sorcière ! s'exclama Harry, indigné.

— Aww notre petit Harry n'aime pas tata Bella.

Remus se mit à rire.

— Avant que je ne vous laisse à vos affaires, l'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'amabilité de m'indiquer la direction de notre estimé Lord Voldemort ?

— Estimé en effet, renifla Harry.

— Viens ici, je vais corriger tes manières sale gamin ! l'avertit Bellatrix, et elle serra les poings une nouvelle fois. »

Harry fit rapidement un large pas de côté et se cacha derrière Remus, qui levait les mains en un geste d'apaisement.

Avant que Bellatrix ne puisse porter son attaque, ils furent interrompu par la voix suave de Lord Voldemort.

« Bella, cesse de l'embêter. Lord Lupin ! Par ici je vous prie. _Harry_ … Va manger quelque chose, j'ai entendu ton estomac depuis le second étage. »

Bellatrix s'inclina et recula immédiatement, tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel et adressait à Remus un regard qui disait « tu vois ce que je dois supporter ? ».

Son ami se contenta de lui sourire et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Harry commençait à suspecter Riddle de ne lui ordonner que des choses qu'il aurait faites de tout façon, juste pour donner l'impression qu'il faisait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Ce bâtard sournois.

.

* * *

.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, Harry fut occupé à ne rien faire. Remus et Sirius passèrent discuter de divers problèmes ennuyeux avec Voldemort. Fudge aussi se montra plusieurs fois, et Harry fut heureux de noter qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'avait adopté une expression de faiblesse telle que celle affichée par Fudge en présence de Lord Voldemort.

Ces trois là tenaient Riddle plutôt occupé, permettant à Harry de l'éviter la plupart du temps. Jusqu'à ce matin, où Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à fixer directement deux orbes rouges.

« Aaah ! cria-t-il, choqué, et sa tête heurta immédiatement celle de Riddle.

Tous deux sifflèrent face à la douleur lancinante.

— Oh mon Dieu, t'es sérieux ?! fit Harry à travers ses dents serrées.

— Tu peux m'appeler « monseigneur », répliqua Riddle d'un air pince-sans-rire en massant son front.

— Très drôle Riddle. Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je te réveille. Lève-toi Harry.

Harry retrouva son calme instantanément.

— On s'en va ?

— Habille-toi et prépare tes affaires. Tu as une heure pour aller chez toi et rapporter tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

Harry se rua hors du lit. Un étrange mélange de chagrin et d'excitation courait dans ses veines.

Revoir sa maison fut moins émouvant qu'attendu. Apparemment, sa courte période sentimentale était déjà finie. Ce n'était pas tellement surprenant. Dans ce monde, plus vite l'on s'adaptait, plus longtemps l'on vivait.

Le seul vrai regret qu'il avait était de laisser ses amis derrière lui. Ils allaient lui manquer, énormément, et il doutait de trouver un jour une personne en qui il pourrait avoir autant confiance.

Ils lui avaient promis de venir le voir partir, mais Harry s'inquiétait qu'ils puissent ne pas savoir qu'il s'en allait aujourd'hui. Son inquiétude devait encore être clairement lisible sur son visage une heure après, parce que Riddle la remarqua immédiatement.

« Arrête de t'en faire, ils sont au courant.

— Où sont-ils tous passés ? demanda Harry, évasif, il ne voulait pas que Riddle voit à quel point quitter ses amis l'affectait.

— Ils sont partis devant. À présent, si nous y allions ?

Riddle n'attendit pas de réponse et se mit en marche sans vérifier qu'Harry le suivait. Ce dernier, hésitant, finit par l'accompagner.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il, passablement étonné quand ils continuèrent à marcher même après avoir atteint les limites de la ville.

— Ne sois pas si impatient gamin, répondit Riddle.

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux. L'humeur de ce type était bien trop bonne.

Riddle s'arrêta brusquement, et Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans.

— Que-...

— Ferme les yeux, ordonna vivement Riddle.

— Huh ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je te le dis.

Harry renifla, mais décida de divertir le lord et ferma doucement les yeux.

Il sentit la pression de la main de Riddle dans son dos et se laissa conduire jusqu'au bout de la rue. Il se dit que ce genre de facétie était plutôt ridicule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es, un enfan-...

— Ouvre les. »

Harry soupira, ouvrit les yeux. Et se figea. Plusieurs secondes durant, il ne fit que regarder droit devant lui d'un air ahuri. Il était vaguement conscient que Riddle le fixait attentivement.

« Tu te fous de moi, dit-il finalement, essayant de regarder, bouche bée, à la fois Riddle et ce qui se tenait plusieurs mètres en face de lui.

C'était un train. Un _train_ ! Pas des chevaux ou une calèche, non, un putain de train. Il avait l'air aussi vieux qu'il l'était, pourtant il n'était pas couvert de boue ou de rouille comme les wagons solitaires qu'Harry avait pu voir, abandonnés au milieu des arbres et des buissons. Non, celui-là avait trois voitures, et son moteur fumait. Harry avait l'impression de regarder, à travers une fenêtre, une époque depuis longtemps oubliée.

— Mais… Comment… Pourquoi, par tous les saints tu… ? Harry était sincèrement sans voix.

— Pourquoi ? C'est de loin le moyen de transport le plus confortable. Il est bien plus robuste que ces calèches branlantes, et il nous protège efficacement du mauvais temps. On peut même chauffer l'intérieur quand il fait froid. En plus, tout ce que nous avons eu à faire a été de nettoyer les voitures. Tous les rails qui couvrent le pays sont pour la plupart intacts. Nous avons dû couper un ou deux arbres, mais sinon nous nous déplaçons bien plus vite qu'avec des chevaux.

Riddle le regarda.

— Je me suis dit que tu aimerais. »

Il avait l'air ravi.

S'il aimait ? Harry _adorait_ ! Les machines, l'acier et la vapeur, c'était son monde. De plus, il avait lu à quel point un train pouvait être rapide. Simplement s'asseoir à l'intérieur et regarder les paysages défiler semblait une idée sortie d'un rêve.

« Je te l'avais dit Sirius, il a fait le bon choix après tout. Tu as vu sa tête ?

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et fit volte-face. Derrière lui se tenaient Remus et Sirius, souriant tous deux largement, mais avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour appeler leur nom, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, son corps bougea de lui-même, d'une manière qui ne lui correspondait définitivement pas. Il les embrassa tous les deux dans une même étreinte et refusa de les laisser partir.

— Ouff, gamin, tu nous achèves là ! Quand est-ce que t'es devenu si fort hein ? moqua Sirius de bon coeur.

Harry, gêné, recula et se frotta le nez pour cacher son embarras.

— Je déteste interrompre vos adieux larmoyants, mais si tu ne montes pas je te ferai courir pendant les premiers kilomètres, dit Riddle depuis l'intérieur du train.

— Uhm, ouais… Je suppose que je m'en vais vers de nouvelles aventures et toute cette merde, plaisanta nerveusement Harry.

— Viens nous voir aussi vite que possible Harry, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, sourit chaleureusement Remus.

— Montre à ces lords de quoi tu te chauffes ! ajouta Sirius.

— Vous allez me manquer, avoua Harry.

— Aww, regarde Remus, nous lui avons appris les émotions finalement ! Sirius essuya une larme imaginaire. Ils grandissent si vite.

— Harry Potter ! avertit Riddle.

— Aller, vas-y, l'encouragea Remus.

Quand il vit qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il fit un geste dédaigneux.

— Allez, va-t'en !

Harry se détourna doucement d'eux et se dirigea vers la porte, où Riddle l'attendait. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui. Ses amis s'écartaient du petit train, mais semblaient déterminés à rester jusqu'à ce que le clan parte pour de bon.

— Enfin fini ? railla Riddle, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune véritable malice dans ses mots.

Harry l'ignora.

— Où est-ce que je… ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa question.

Riddle indiqua la direction en face de lui.

— Deux hommes doivent constamment s'occuper du moteur, la première cabine est celle où tout le monde dort et mange. La cabine centrale est utilisée comme aire de stockage, et la dernière…, il marqua une pause, …est la nôtre.

— Pardon, _quoi_ ?! réagit brutalement Harry, stupéfait. »

Riddle se contenta d'un rictus narquois et disparut à l'intérieur.

L'excitation qu'Harry avait ressentie en voyant le train fut instantanément remplacée par une froide, une épouvantable terreur.

.

* * *

.

Mots : 4 536

21 / 05 / 2019


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, c'est le quinzième chapitre ! Nous avons donc atteint le tiers des chapitres publiés à ce jour dans la fan-fic anglaise (soit 47 chapitres, donc pas tout à fait le tiers mais ne chipotons pas) !

Si le chapitre précédent marquait la fin de l'arc "Dumbledore", celui-ci fait office de chapitre transitoire. Pour autant, il est loin de manquer de piquant, alors bonne lecture :) !

Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de suivre et laissent des reviews !

Merci à **Ljioze** d'être encore ma bêta après 15 chapitres ;)

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ pour l'oeuvre d'origine, par **J.K Rowling** , et _Rebuilt_ , pour la fan-fiction d'origine, par **Terrific Lunacy** !

Si vous trouvez des fautes qui vous font verser plus de larmes qu'une lacrymo dans une manif' gilets-jaune, merci de les signaler ! Et de laisser un petit commentaire aussi, ça ne mange pas de pain mais ça fait toujours plaisir :)

.

* * *

Chapitre 15

À cause de l'état des rails, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de se déplacer aussi vite que le train lui-même l'aurait permis. Cela étant, le voyage se révélait être tout ce dont Harry avait rêvé.

Le seul inconvénient était le manque de place. Puisque Riddle avait décrété que la dernière cabine lui était réservée, et que l'avant ne consistait qu'en une petite salle des machines, tout le monde se retrouvait confiné dans la même « chambre », pour ainsi dire.

Harry avait passé les premières heures immobile devant une fenêtre, à regarder défiler un paysage inconnu. Les terres se faisaient plus sauvages à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Londres. Bien que le temps et la nature aient repris possession d'une grande partie de la ville, la végétation y restait entravée par les solides immeubles. Les cités plus petites, en revanche, n'avaient eu aucune chance contre elle. Les paysages étaient recouverts d'une épaisse forêt, interrompue seulement par des terrains rocheux, ou par de grandes étendues d'herbes hautes.

Les rails aussi étaient couverts de verdure, mais aussi longtemps qu'ils voyageraient prudemment, la masse du train suffirait à les garder en sécurité, sur la voie. À quelques reprises, ils avaient dû arrêter l'engin et retirer un arbre couché en travers du chemin, ou couper d'épaisses racines qui leur barraient la route.

Même si Harry aimait le voyage, il appréciait aussi ces petits arrêts. Ils permettaient à tout le monde de s'éloigner un peu les uns des autres.

Durant les derniers jours à l'auberge, et maintenant dans le train, Harry en était venu peu à peu à connaître les autres membres de son nouveau clan, ou du moins la poignée de gens assez privilégiés pour faire partie de cette escouade de recherche.

Riddle l'avait assez bien formulé, ils étaient tous un peu fêlés. Harry était étonné de constater qu'il aimait ça. Alors qu'il n'aimait pas forcément la personnalité d'un membre en particulier, il se sentait à l'aise avec la mentalité qu'ils dégageaient en tant que groupe.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Riddle leur laissait une grande marge de manoeuvre. Il n'y avait pas d'ordre explicite, ni de routine millimétrée. Pas de tâche définie ni plan journalier. Ils se battaient et riaient entre eux, chacun vivant l'instant présent et prenant la vie comme elle venait.

Harry avait sorti l'expression « famille de cassos » comme une blague, il réalisait désormais qu'il avait été plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ils formaient une grande famille dysfonctionnelle. Mais aussitôt que Lord Voldemort faisait son entrée, ils devenaient le groupe le plus synchrone et dévoué qu'Harry ait jamais vu.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les gens s'entichaient autant de Lord Voldemort. Il n'était pas juste foutrement charismatique, il réfléchissait, planifiait et complotait assez pour eux tous. Ses partisans lui faisaient aveuglément confiance, conscients que peu importe à quel point ce qu'il leur demandait de faire était fou, ça faisait partie intégrante d'un plan minutieusement établi.

Les gens étaient attirés vers lui, parce qu'après avoir enduré deux décennies de chaos, durant lesquelles ils avaient dû s'occuper eux-même de leur survie, ils lui transféraient avec joie toute cette responsabilité.

Si seulement il n'avait pas ces tendances sadiques. Harry n'avait pas encore fait l'expérience d'un châtiment véritablement cruel, mais la _peur_ tapie dans chaque regard d'adoration et de respect adressé à leur lord en disait long.

L'unique chose qu'Harry ne comprenait pas et qui le déroutait le plus était l'attitude de Riddle en sa présence. Comparé au ton froid et sans appel qu'il utilisait avec les autres membres du clan, il semblait résolument joueur avec Harry. Toujours dangereux, toujours sadique et toujours mesuré, oui, mais néanmoins constamment _taquin_.

Harry n'avait peut être pas totalement saisi toutes les plaisanteries de Riddle, mais il en comprenait assez pour savoir qu'elles étaient… inappropriées.

Sa meilleure hypothèse était que Riddle trouvait son attitude rebelle agréable, en quelque sorte, comparée à la vénération inébranlable qu'il recevait de ses partisans. Harry savait que le lord tolèrerait son insolence jusqu'à un certain point, parce qu'il appréciait leurs petites chamailleries qui finissaient généralement par l'inconfort du plus jeune. Au moins, il avait l'air d'être un moyen divertissant de passer le temps pour Riddle.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

La main glaciale de Riddle lui agrippa l'épaule par derrière, juste quand Harry était sur le point d'embarquer.

Ils avaient une nouvelle fois été forcés à s'arrêter et à tailler une série d'arbres particulièrement tortueux, un processus qui leur avait coûté plusieurs heures.

— Um, j'allais juste-...

— ...prendre encore la mauvaise porte ? acheva Riddle, dangereusement décontracté. »

Harry avait déjà un pied sur la première marche de la porte qui menait à la seconde cabine. Il lorgna longuement à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il n'aima pas la proximité des autres membres du groupe, il la préférait de loin à sa seconde option.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait évité Voldemort avec succès, sous prétexte d'explorer les moindres recoins du train. Mais le soleil se couchait, et la patience de Riddle arrivait à bout.

« Par _là_ , siffla Riddle en pointant le dernier compartiment. »

Harry soupira misérablement et jura dans sa barbe, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la plus petite cabine du train, la mort dans l'âme.

Elle était meublée comme un petit bureau, agrémentée d'une table, d'une bibliothèque, d'un canapé et de larges fauteuils. Harry commençait à suspecter Riddle d'avoir un léger faible pour eux. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait un petit lit. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi luxueux qu'Harry l'aurait imaginé, il était certainement mieux que les fins matelas dont les autres membres devaient se contenter.

Ne sachant pas ce que Riddle attendait de lui en l'amenant ici, Harry s'assit d'un côté du large canapé.

Ils n'allaient pas repartir tout de suite, le moteur devait d'abord être redémarré et ils devraient attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne soit convenablement chauffé.

« Alors, dis-moi _Harry_ , qu'y a-t-il dans les autres cabines qui puisse retenir ton attention pendant plusieurs heures, et qui visiblement n'existe pas dans celle-là ? questionna Riddle alors qu'il marchait derrière Harry.

Il vit la commissure des lèvres de Riddle tressaillir légèrement, même si le lord avait évidemment essayé de rester impassible.

Harry attendit qu'il entame la conversation pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir, mais Riddle garda le silence.

— Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? gémit Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant gâté, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Regarder par la fenêtre… ? fit Harry en haussant les épaules, penaud.

— Il y a des fenêtres ici aussi.

Harry soupira de nouveau.

— Bien. »

Il tourna ostensiblement le dos à Riddle et fixa son regard sur la fenêtre la plus proche. Puisqu'ils n'avançaient toujours pas, la seule chose qu'il apercevait était quelques arbres, mais Harry garda les yeux fermement rivés sur la vitre.

Il fut forcé de se retourner quand il sentit le canapé s'affaisser sur sa gauche.

Riddle s'était assis de l'autre côté, semblant bien trop calme au goût d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Je m'assieds, répliqua Riddle, impassible

— Vraiment ? dit doucement Harry, et il recula sciemment au bord du canapé.

Riddle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

— Il me semble que tu as du mal à accorder ta confiance.

— Vraiment ? répéta Harry. »

Le regard de Riddle donna l'impression de scruter les moindres petits changements dans l'expression d'Harry et dans son langage corporel, jusqu'à ce qu'il plisse les yeux, déterminé.

Les muscles d'Harry se tendirent, anticipant un mouvement soudain de sa part. Le fait que Riddle soit assis aussi près de lui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Mais il se contenta de parler :

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je m'excuse de-...

On toqua à la porte qui reliait leur compartiment au précédent.

Harry restait assis, abasourdi, et fixait Riddle bêtement. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à… peu importe ce qu'avait commencé Riddle.

— Entrez, appela Riddle, contrarié.

Bellatrix entra diligemment, s'inclina devant Voldemort, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry, toujours hébété mais assis très près du lord.

— Monseigneur, nous sommes prêts à repartir, dit-elle à Voldemort, rayonnante.

Riddle s'apprêtait à se lever, mais Harry lui attrapa le bras et le maintint sur le canapé. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion aussi rare inutilement.

— Non non, attends, pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

Riddle lui lança un regard noir.

— Plus tard.

Harry jeta les mains en l'air, exaspéré, et sauta sur ses pieds.

— Okay d'accord, je vais y aller alors et-...

La main de Riddle lui agrippa de nouveau l'épaule et le renvoya d'un coup sec à sa place.

— Tu. _Restes_ , siffla Voldemort.

— Woof, aboya Harry, sarcastique. Dois-je aussi remuer la queue ? Ou haleter ?

Il y eut un silence tendu alors que Riddle le jaugeait.

— Comment oses-tu-..., s'exclama furieusement Bellatrix, mais Voldemort leva une main et elle se tut.

Cependant, elle ne tint pas et reprit :

— Monseigneur, laissez-moi m'occuper de lui un jour ou deux, je lui apprendrai à respecter convenablement-...

— Va démarrer le train Bella, interrompit Voldemort, presque paresseusement.

— Mais Monseigneur ! Cet effronté a besoin qu'on-...

— Dehors, murmura Voldemort. »

Il n'avait pas crié comme on aurait pu l'attendre d'un homme en colère, mais cette voix, basse et menaçante, était bien pire. Ce son tranchant, glacial, fit se tordre les entrailles d'Harry.

Bellatrix pâlit ostensiblement et s'inclina profondément avant de sortir en hâte.

L'attention de Riddle se focalisa sur Harry, qui était soudain douloureusement conscient de la main toujours posée sur son épaule. Le lord n'avait _pas_ l'air ravi.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à tolérer ton impertinence, gamin, le prévint-il d'une voix qui n'était toujours rien de plus qu'un murmure. Je suis un peu… irrité, aujourd'hui.

Ne restait plus à Harry qu'à se demander s'il y avait un moment où Riddle n'était _pas_ irrité. Quoiqu'il _était_ curieux de savoir pourquoi Riddle l'admettait.

— Uh-huh, fit-il, ne sachant si être d'accord avec Riddle quant à son humeur l'apaiserait ou non.

Riddle lâcha lentement son épaule, ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Harry commença à gigoter sous un regard aussi intense.

— Si ça peut aider avec tes problèmes de confiance… je m'excuserais de t'avoir étranglé alors même que tu ne connaissais pas mes motivations, et que tu n'étais pas véritablement coupable.

Harry fixa ces déconcertants yeux rouges.

— Alors, là, tu... le _ferais_ … , tenta-t-il.

— Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ton insolence. Je dois aussi te prévenir que je ressens le très vif besoin de t'étrangler, là maintenant.

— Uh-huh, répéta Harry, hésitant.

Riddle plissa dangereusement les yeux.

— Fais attention, je pourrais croire que tu ne sais plus articuler proprement.

Harry soupira, exaspéré, et enterra sa tête dans ses mains.

— Ce n'est pas le problème.

Quand il ne reçut de Riddle qu'un regard perplexe, il explicita.

— Que tu m'aies attaqué, je veux dire. Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles me tuer, puisque je n'avais absolument aucune idée de qui tu étais. Mais j'ai compris maintenant donc…

Et il haussa les épaules.

Riddle n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il ne dit rien.

Harry réalisa que Riddle considérait l'horrible première impression qu'il avait eu de lui suffisante pour le terroriser à vie. L'idée sembla étrangement repoussante à Harry. Il lui importait peu que Riddle ait une haute opinion de lui, mais de là à le croire _effrayé_ …

— Je n'ai pas pe-..., Harry reconsidéra ce qu'il allait dire. Okay, peut-être que j'ai peur… dans un sens. Mais ce n'est toujours pas le problème.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'obligea à regarder Riddle droit dans les yeux.

— Tu m'as jeté entre les griffes de Dumbledore sans m'avertir, alors même que tu savais ce qui allait se passer. Tu es allé jusqu'à me faire prendre un bain et à m'habiller avec des vêtements propres. Et maintenant tu te poses là, et tu t'excuses pour ton accès de fureur ?!

Harry l'observa attentivement, mais Riddle ne sourcilla même pas.

— Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je suis en colère, pas vrai ? réalisa-t-il, scié. Tu crois vraiment que m'avoir attaqué, moi, celui que tu pensais l'unique responsable de la mort de tes parents, est le problème.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Riddle et ses traits se durcirent.

— Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang-fr-...

— Je me fous de ton précieux sang-froid, et je sais que tu ne fais que te servir de moi, mais je _hais_ qu'on joue avec moi comme avec un pion sur un échiquier.

Riddle fronça les sourcils.

— C'est la même chose.

— Non, ça ne l'est certainement pas. Tu aurais pu me dire que Dumbledore m'attendait dehors, tu aurais pu me dire que tu nous suivrais, tu aurais pu _me dire quel était ton plan_. Et devine quoi ? J'y serais allé quand même.

Harry faillit éclater de rire face à l'expression concentrée de Riddle. Comme s'il tentait de toutes ses forces de comprendre un fait proprement aberrant.

— Et ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé ? Je ne vois pas la différence, tu aurais quand même servi d'appât. Tes actes seraient restés inchangés de toute manière.

— Mais j'aurais _su_. Tu n'avais pas à m'y expédier comme une vulgaire marionnette.

Riddle croisa les bras, irrité.

— Il n'était pas nécessaire que tu sois informé.

— Mais je voulais l'être, insista Harry. »

Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment après ça.

Le train se remit doucement en marche, et Harry vit le jour décliner à travers la fenêtre. L'un des gros avantages du train était qu'ils pouvaient voyager de nuit sans difficulté. Du moment que deux personnes surveillaient le moteur, tous les autres pouvaient dormir tranquillement, et l'engin ne se fatiguait pas.

Avec un léger sursaut, Harry remarqua qu'il avait réussi à faire comprendre son point de vue au travers d'une discussion civilisée avec Riddle, qui ne s'était pas achevée avec lui fuyant la cabine.

Encore plus surprenant était le fait qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Voldemort sans être étouffé par un silence tendu. Ce silence là était bizarrement… relaxant.

Il n'empêche, Harry n'était pas du genre à rester paresseusement assis. Le temps qu'il pouvait passer à ne rien faire était très limité.

Il se leva, et Riddle fut immédiatement tiré de ses pensées. Son regard sembla clouer Harry sur place.

« Relaxe, je vais juste aider avec les matelas.

Pendant la journée, le second compartiment était meublé comme un salon. Une fois cernés par la nuit noire, ils déplaçaient tout le mobilier inutile dans la troisième cabine, et installaient un matelas par personne.

— Ils n'auront pas besoin de toi.

— Je préférerais ne pas dormir à côté de Bellatrix. Je suis quasiment certain de ne jamais plus me réveiller.

— Tu vas dormir ici, ordonna Riddle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et où exactement ?

Plutôt que de répondre, Riddle baissa les yeux vers le canapé de manière suggestive.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée :

— Tu plaisantes !

Riddle pencha la tête, interrogateur :

— Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu supposes toujours ça. »

L'escouade avait fait ses bagages de manière à ce qu'il y ait exactement un matelas pour chaque membre. Cela signifiait qu'avec la présence d'Harry, il en manquait un. Cependant, puisqu'ils avaient perdu un homme dans son magasin, un matelas se libérait. Voldemort insistait pourtant pour qu'Harry couche dans la dernière cabine.

Bien que le canapé ridiculement luxueux fusse probablement plus confortable qu'un maigre matelas, Harry préférait de loin dormir par terre. Il y avait quelque chose de perturbant dans l'idée que le lord resterait dans la même pièce pendant qu'il dormirait.

Harry avait besoin de repos, il en avait même besoin de beaucoup. Il faisait partie de ces gens extrêmement grincheux et énervés en cas de manque de sommeil. Ça le dérangeait grandement que Riddle soit son exact opposé. Il ne serait pas surpris si le lord n'avait pas besoin de dormir du tout. Ça voulait dire qu'il dormirait plusieurs heures tandis que Riddle resterait _éveillé_.

« Je pourrais surveiller le moteur ce soir…, commença faiblement Harry.

Mais le regard sinistre de Riddle suffit à le faire taire, et ses protestations se muèrent en un long soupir.

— T'es assis sur mon lit dans ce cas, fit-il remarquer sèchement, et il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Riddle.

Ce dernier sourit complaisamment.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire.

— Huh ?

— Rien, sourit Riddle, narquois, et il se leva gracieusement. Il est tout à toi. »

Il fit un geste ample en direction du canapé.

Harry leva encore les yeux au ciel en retour.

.

* * *

.

Comme si dormir dans la même pièce qu'un lord mégalomane ne suffisait pas, Harry se réveilla en hurlant.

De toutes les nuits, son esprit avait généreusement choisi celle-ci pour ressasser tout ce qu'il avait appris récemment. Une combinaison déconcertante de feu, de cris, de couteaux et de pilules le laissa avec la nausée et trempé de sueurs froides.

Et _évidemment_ , Riddle était éveillé et buvait calmement son thé dans l'un des fauteuils. Ses pupilles rouges l'examinèrent attentivement.

Harry voulut l'ignorer et lui dire que tout allait parfaitement bien, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, une nouvelle vague de nausées le frappa et il se rua hors de la pièce.

Une main pressée sur la bouche, il vacilla jusqu'au compartiment voisin, celui utilisé comme aire de stockage. Harry avait espéré se calmer ici, en l'absence des autres, et surtout de Riddle. Mais la pièce était encombrée par les meubles, les équipements et le stock de nourriture, et Harry se sentit encore plus oppressé.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Sans lever les yeux, il se précipita dans la seconde cabine et ignora tous ceux qui l'interpellèrent, puis ouvrit la porte menant à la locomotive.

Il ignora aussi les deux hommes qui s'en occupaient et grimpa à travers une large fenêtre, sur le côté. Il avait découvert une petite plateforme pendant sa visite prolongée d'hier.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un minuscule balcon, qui permettait à un mécanicien de réparer ou de laver les parties externes de la locomotive.

Pour Harry, elle représentait un espace personnel dont il avait grandement besoin.

Il se pencha par dessus la balustrade, et vomit. Même s'il détestait ça, il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux après.

Il se redressa lentement et inspira avidement l'air frais matinal. Le soleil avait à peine commencé à briller, et le paysage était couvert d'un épais brouillard. L'air froid qui bruissait à travers ses cheveux et la vue des champs, infinis et silencieux, firent des merveilles sur son estomac.

Il prit une dernière inspiration et la laissa s'échapper en un soupir.

« Normalement, je me demanderais ce qui a mal tourné dans l'éducation d'une personne exhibant une conduite aussi irresponsable, mais avec vous, étrangement, je ne suis pas surpris.

Harry tourna précipitamment la tête sur sa droite et vit une silhouette noire, familière, juste à côté de lui.

— Snape ?! s'exclama-t-il, choqué de ne pas l'avoir remarqué quand il avait grimpé sur la plateforme.

— Potter, répondit brièvement Snape.

— Je suis… uhm…

— En train de profiter de la matinée d'une manière très peu orthodoxe, je vois…, Sanpe lui jeta un regard passablement consterné, ...et de la ruiner pour les autres.

Harry grommela dans sa barbe une chose qui aurait pu être interprétée comme une excuse.

— Lord Voldemort a-t-il finalement décidé de vous empoisonner, ou c'est votre routine pour bien démarrer la journée ?

Harry grogna.

— Aucun des deux, en fait. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

Snape arqua un sourcil.

— _Juste_ un cauchemar ?

— Ouais… Ça impliquait des substances mentalement aliénantes et des vieillards, répondit Harry, mi-sérieux mi-blagueur.

Le visage de Snape s'assombrit.

— Et c'est ce qui vous a donné la nausée ?

— Pas exactement… Je crois que c'était plus l'idée que mes propres pensées et ma personnalité entière puissent très bien n'être que le produit de quelques pilules, expliqua Harry, amer.

Snape garda le silence et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. La plupart des gens auraient essayé de le consoler avec des sentiments vide de sens, mais Snape ne tenta rien de la sorte. Ça montrait à Harry qu'il comprenait sa situation. Personne ne connaissait tous les effets de ces comprimés, et Snape n'allait pas prétendre le contraire.

— J'ai aussi interrompu la paisible pause thé matinale de Riddle avec mes hurlements, fit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

La bouche de Snape s'étira en un mince sourire, les lèvres pincées.

— Pour autant que nous sachions, il a pu trouver ça encore plus relaxant.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. C'était bon de savoir qu'il avait une sorte d'allié pour se moquer de Riddle. Même si Snape était un partisan dévoué, il voyait les choses d'un autre point de vue, parce qu'il avait un passé commun avec Voldemort.

— Dooonc… Je suppose qu'il est toujours furieux contre vous ? demanda Harry, incertain.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de vérifier. »

Ce qui voulait dire que Snape n'était pas stupide au point de se montrer devant Voldemort avant qu'il ne le lui ait explicitement demandé.

Ils regardèrent tous deux défiler le paysage quelques temps. Leur silence paisible fut interrompu par une légère agitation dans la chambre des machines.

Quand Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'intérieur, il aperçut le visage de Riddle à la place. Derrière lui, deux hommes opéraient une profonde révérence.

« Bonjour ! salua Harry, excessivement joyeux, comme s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans le fait de discuter à travers la fenêtre d'un train en marche.

Il était impossible pour Riddle de monter sur la plateforme puisque l'espace était à peine suffisant pour deux personnes.

— Que fais-tu là ?

Riddle n'avait pas l'air content. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas l'air surpris non plus, plus résigné qu'autre chose.

— Je joue à cache-cache, répliqua Harry, très sérieux. C'est toi qui cherches.

Il put voir les yeux de Riddle dévier brièvement dans la direction de Snape, qui avait en quelque sorte réussi à s'incliner gracieusement malgré l'espace limité. Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Riddle l'ignora complètement.

— Je ne te demanderai même pas ce qui s'est passé tout-à-l'heure, mais ta présence est requise dans la seconde cabine pour que Narcissa puisse prendre tes mesures.

— Pourquoi ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

— Tu auras besoin de vêtements corrects pour le bal, bien sûr.

— J'ai des vêtements ! protesta Harry.

Riddle prit un instant pour le détailler de haut en bas, et ses lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre en une grimace contrariée.

— Je veux dire, ceux que tu m'as donnés à l'auberge, tu te souviens ?

Riddle le fixa comme s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait rire ou le frapper.

— Ceux-là étaient _approximativement_ à ta taille, tu vas avoir besoin de quelque chose qui te va.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et retourna à la porte qui reliait la locomotive et la seconde cabine.

— Si tu n'es pas là-bas dans deux minutes, j'enverrai Bella te chercher, dit-il avant de partir.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

— Très frustré ? ricana Snape, et il avait l'air de bien trop s'amuser au goût d'Harry.

— Il est _toujours_ comme ça ? grogna-t-il.

— Non.

Harry se tourna vers lui, l'air maussade.

— Vous étiez censé dire oui.

— Il n'est ainsi qu'avec vous.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, quelque peu inquiet face à cette déclaration.

— À vous de me le dire, fit Snape en haussant légèrement les épaules.

— Vous allez rester ici toute la journée ?

— Probablement. »

Harry le laissa à ses propres affaires et retraversa la fenêtre.

.

* * *

.

Une heure interminable plus tard, Harry put enfin échapper à une Narcissa austère, à un Draco pleurnichard, et à une foule de railleurs, qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de commenter avec animation le physique d'Harry durant tout le processus.

Il avait voulu retourner auprès de Snape après cette torture, mais Bellatrix était de garde à la locomotive, et Harry fut obligé de se replier rapidement.

Il avait passé quelques heures dans la réserve, fouillant le débarras pour chasser l'ennui. Malheureusement, Riddle entendit bientôt son remue-ménage depuis la cabine adjacente, et il ordonna à Harry de revenir dans leur compartiment.

Le jeune homme avait été nerveux quant à leur sujet de discussion, mais Riddle s'était montré heureux de simplement l'ignorer. Donc il avait attrapé l'un des livres de Riddle et s'était plongé dedans.

Quand le soleil commença sa descente, le train s'arrêta brusquement, et Harry fut tiré de sa lecture.

« A-t-on encore besoin de couper des arbres ? demanda-t-il, impatient de sortir un peu et de faire autre chose que rester assis.

Riddle quitta sa position derrière le bureau et regarda par la fenêtre.

— Aucun arbre, répondit-il mystérieusement. Nous y sommes. »

.

* * *

Mots : 4 153

01 / 06 / 2019 (ça commence à faire quelques semaines que je publie dans les temps, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!)


	16. Chapter 16

Le chapitre 16 fait son arrivée dans les temps, et c'est un nouvel arc qui démarre ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Ljioze** , ma formidable bêta :)

 **Disclaimer** : Cette fic n'est qu'une **traduction** !

 _Harry Potter_ par **J.K Rowling**

 _Rebuilt_ par **Terrific Lunacy**

.

* * *

Chapitre 16

Les vêtements qu'avait conçus Narcissa étaient splendides. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les parer des broderies appropriées, mais ils étaient faits de matériaux de premier choix et s'adaptaient parfaitement au moindre mouvement d'Harry. Ils étaient propres et aussi légers qu'une plume, taillés dans un tissu d'un vert si profond qu'il en paraissait presque noir.

En bref, ils étaient ce qu'Harry avait vu de plus _ridicule_.

Tous ces efforts et ce tissu précieux, quel gaspillage ! Bellatrix, de toutes les personnes, avait essayé de lui inculquer le concept de bal, mais Harry concevait la chose comme une vaste blague. Du moment qu'il n'y allait pas nu, personne ne se soucierait de ce qu'il porterait, pas vrai ? Un lord pourrait vouloir impressionner par son apparence, mais qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec _lui_ ?

Cette robe lui donnait le sentiment d'être un pantin surdimensionné, et il s'en trouvait extrêmement complexé.

Et bien sûr, Riddle réussissait à paraître fichtrement magnifique dans son costume. Le lord était si à l'aise dans ses impressionnantes robes noires qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait dormi avec. Excepté qu'il n'y avait pas un pli en vue.

Après avoir victorieusement fourré Harry dans ses nouveaux atours, Narcissa avait tenté d'apprivoiser ses cheveux, au moins un peu. Cette femme d'ordinaire si stoïque avait presque piqué une crise quand elle n'avait finalement pas réussi à atteindre un quelconque succès. En dernier recours, elle avait attrapé ses ciseaux, mais Harry avait fui à l'extérieur et s'était fondu dans la masse de gens qui y étaient rassemblés.

Ils étaient arrivés avec un jour d'avance, et s'étaient servis de cette journée supplémentaire pour établir leur camp. Le bal durerait plusieurs jours, et puisqu'ils n'auraient plus à déplacer le train, ils avaient déballé leurs affaires à l'orée d'une petite forêt. D'ici, ils apercevaient déjà les lumières au sommet de la colline sur laquelle se dressait le manoir.

La demeure dans laquelle se déroulerait le bal avait l'air énorme, même de loin. Apparemment, elle appartenait à un puissant lord qui contrôlait une bonne partie de la région. Harry était soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Scrimgeour. Bien qu'il ait assez d'importance pour envoyer les invitations, il n'était pas l'hôte principal de l'événement.

S'il existait une personne craignant les quelques nuits à venir plus qu'Harry, c'était Severus Snape.

Cet homme narquois avait pratiquement dû être traîné hors de sa cachette par Lucius. Depuis lors, il broyait du noir dans l'ombre des arbres environnants, semblant aussi mal-à-l'aise qu'Harry lui-même.

La nuit était complètement tombée et l'air s'emplissait d'une agitation crispée. La tension atteignit temporairement son paroxysme quand Lord Voldemort émergea finalement du train et, sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit, fendit la foule à grands pas en direction du lointain manoir.

Le groupe se mit immédiatement en marche et Harry traîna légèrement à l'arrière.

Il essaya de voir le côté positif de l'événement alors qu'il grimpait doucement la colline.

Il avait entendu dire qu'il y aurait de la nourriture. Beaucoup de nourriture. De la nourriture gratuite. Et Harry n'allait certainement pas se retenir si c'était vrai.

En plus, il y aurait de la musique. Pas juste un musicien, apparement il y aurait tout un groupe de personnes jouant de différents instruments en même temps. À plusieurs reprises, Harry avait entendu les divers sons que pouvaient produire certains instruments, il avait même écouté un vieil enregistrement à l'auberge, une fois. Mais ces occasions avaient été très rares. Remus et Sirius lui avaient raconté, pleins d'enthousiasme, leurs nuits d'autrefois, résonnant de musiques merveilleuses, et Harry avait le sentiment qu'il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

Quoiqu'il n'était pas confiant quant à la partie « danse ».

Son but ce soir ? Entrer, manger et écouter. Ne pas être impliqué, dans quoi que ce soit, et rester très loin de Riddle. Il avait été en compagnie du lord de bien trop nombreuses heures ces derniers jours.

Harry fut tiré de ses rêveries quand il manqua de trébucher sur un caillou dans l'ombre. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était totalement seul. Riddle et ses partisans étaient déjà très loin devant, rien qu'un petit point mobile dans l'obscurité.

Il n'était pas très inquiet puisque les lumières du manoir lui fournissaient tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'orienter.

Il marcha un peu plus vite, avant de réaliser que le clan était déjà très proche de leur destination. S'il voulait les rattrapper avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à l'intérieur, il allait devoir courir.

Il avait à peine amorcé son mouvement qu'il faillit percuter quelqu'un surgi des arbres sur sa gauche, et il fut forcé de l'esquiver rapidement.

« Qu'es-... ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris, avant que son brusque changement de direction ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre et ne le fasse s'écraser au sol, sans aucune grâce.

— Oh je suis désolé, s'excusa une voix mélodieuse au-dessus de lui.

Harry leva les yeux et se figea.

Il avait toujours été entouré de personnes plus âgées que lui d'au moins dix ans, et ces derniers jours il s'était habitué à la minuscule stature de Draco. Mais _jamais_ il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de son âge.

À quelques années près, cette fille était aussi âgée qu'Harry. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, et possédait de saisissants yeux gris et de longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient doucement autour de son visage dans la brise nocturne.

Harry aurait pu la prendre pour un membre de la famille Malfoy, sauf qu'elle ne montrait aucune trace de leur flegme. Ses traits étaient expressifs et ses grands yeux lui donnaient un air d'étonnement constant.

— Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle quand Harry resta assis là à la fixer.

Elle était tellement _jeune_. Harry se demanda si lui aussi renvoyait cette image.

Il ne voyait pas très bien dans le noir, mais ses vêtements devaient être au moins un peu sales au niveau des genoux. Narcissa allait le tuer. Si Riddle ne lui mettait pas la main dessus le premier.

— C'est bien mieux maintenant, tu ne penses pas ? dit la jeune fille en lui souriant joyeusement.

— Uhm… quoi donc ?

— Tes vêtements ! rit-elle. Ceux-là te vont beaucoup mieux.

Abasourdi, Harry recommença à la fixer.

— Nous devrions courir, fit remarquer la jeune fille - non, la jeune femme - avec légèreté.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours ? interrogea Harry, confus.

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander pourquoi le soleil se couchait la nuit.

— Parce que je le veux voyons, rit-elle.

Des centaines de questions se bousculèrent alors dans l'esprit d'Harry, au moins dix d'entre elles concernaient la santé mentale de cette femme, mais il garda le silence.

— Viens ! l'encouragea-t-elle, et elle se mit à courir.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Harry la suivit.

Elle ne courait pas vraiment, elle sautillait plus qu'autre chose, et Harry la rattrapa facilement.

— Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, incapable d'empêcher la confusion de transpirer dans sa voix.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui se comportait comme elle.

— Je suis moi, répondit-elle simplement, et la jeune femme commença à fredonner doucement.

Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il soit utile de poursuivre la conversation, mais il décida de le faire quand même.

— Pourquoi es-tu toute seule ?

— Parce que tu l'es aussi, chantonna-t-elle.

D'accord, vraiment pas utile.

— Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne le seras plus pour très longtemps, lui sourit-elle gaiement. »

Harry décida de garder le silence pour le reste de leur jogging, mais il se surprit plus d'une fois à jeter des regards en direction de sa voisine.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la colline, et la jeune femme ralentit, puis ils marchèrent à travers un portail de fer grand ouvert.

Ce portail les mena dans une cour intérieure entièrement illuminée par des torches, et décorée de fleurs, de statues de pierre et d'un immense puit rempli d'eau, claire comme du cristal. Un tel accès à l'eau criait au pouvoir et à l'opulence, et Harry fronça les sourcils, dégouté.

Plusieurs petits groupes se trouvaient dans la cour et chuchotaient, tandis que d'autres traçaient leur chemin à travers une immense porte d'entrée en bois.

« Madame ! appela un homme au milieu de la cour, et il se hâta de rejoindre le duo.

Son visage reflétait le soulagement.

— Madame, où étiez-vous ? Nous étions malades d'inquiétude ! s'exclama l'homme, visiblement bouleversé, qui se tordait les mains.

— Dame ?! demanda Harry, à la fois choqué et alarmé.

Une partie de lui réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une femme dirigeant un clan. L'autre partie s'inquiétait d'avoir accidentellement offensé une personne de pouvoir.

— Je… euh… désolé si-...

— C'est le garçon dont je vous ai parlé, l'interrompit gentiment la jeune femme, et elle lui tira le bras.

L'homme le détailla de haut en bas distraitement, mais se tracassa rapidement pour les vêtements et la coiffure de sa lady.

— Huh ? fit Harry, hébété. »

C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Comment le connaissait-elle ?

Et comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez inconfortable, il vit Riddle s'approcher d'eux.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que le lord le traîne purement et simplement à l'écart, mais à son incroyable surprise, Riddle s'inclina gracieusement et plaça un instant ses lèvres sur la main de la jeune femme.

« Lady Luna, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

La voix de Riddle était chaude et profonde, son regard se focalisa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Luna sembla le dévisager un long moment avant de lui sourire.

— Je ne pense pas vous aimer beaucoup, lui dit-elle l'air songeur.

Harry et l'homme à côté de Luna se tendirent de manière manifeste. Riddle se tenait calmement devant cette femme bien plus petite, insensible à sa déclaration.

— Mais lui je l'aime bien, continua Luna en tirant sur la manche d'Harry une nouvelle fois. Et je ne peux pas avoir l'un sans l'autre donc… Vous êtes okay, sourit-elle. »

Riddle sourit gentiment en retour et Harry laissa échapper un soupir stressé. Pendant une seconde, il n'avait pas été certain que Luna survive à cette conversation. Pour autant qu'Harry sache, elle était la première personne à parler ouvertement et sans aucune crainte à Lord Voldemort.

Luna se tourna vers Harry.

« Prends garde aux pommes, lui dit-elle sérieusement. Elles ont des idées sournoises ce soir.

— Uhm… merci… ? »

Luna lui envoya un clin d'oeil et fit une révérence devant Riddle avant de partir avec l'homme-inquiet.

« Bon sang, c'était quoi ça… ? demanda Harry après son départ, sans parler à quelqu'un en particulier.

— C'était Luna Lovegood, la bien-aimée lady d'un clan qui s'est très à propos nommé « Moon », répondit Riddle d'un ton détaché.

— Et tu la connais parce que… ?

— Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle distinguait les clans alliés de ceux ennemis en fonction de son appréciation du lord.

Harry le regarda avec circonspection.

— Elle a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas.

— Elle a dit que j'étais « okay », grâce à toi, dit un Riddle satisfait avec un sourire en coin. Je croyais devoir passer au moins une soirée à tenter d'en faire une alliée. Son clan l'adore. Elle est une sorte de joker, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'opposer à une personne aussi imprévisible qu'elle.

— Bien, parce que c'est un challenge auquel tu te serais confronté sans mon soutien, fit sèchement Harry d'un air sombre.

— Ah oui, un membre de la génération-perdue, exactement comme toi. Mais elle a un clan de partisans dévoués derrière elle, qu'as-tu toi hmm ? railla Riddle.

— Un lord très agaçant semblerait-il.

Riddle se contenta d'un sourire suffisant.

— À qui tu t'adresseras par « Monseigneur » à l'avenir.

Harry grommela, mais il savait que c'était une querelle qu'il n'avait aucune chance de remporter. Riddle ne pouvait pas risquer de paraître laxiste devant les autres lords, et avoir un membre qui ne s'adresse pas correctement à lui serait pris comme un flagrant manque de respect.

Harry n'avait pas à aimer ça pour autant.

— Et vous ai-je été utile dans l'acquisition de nouveaux alliés, _Monseigneur_ ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

— Immensément, répliqua Riddle, ravi. Je pensais être obligé de te cacher, à cause de tes manières atroces, mais à présent je constate qu'elles peuvent avoir leur utilité.

— Atroc-... Mes manières sont très biens ! bredouilla Harry, indigné.

Riddle pencha la tête, avec un petit sourire narquois.

— Monseigneur, ajouta précipitamment Harry, réalisant son erreur.

Riddle secoua simplement la tête, incrédule, et s'avança vers l'entrée, où le reste du clan attendait.

— Où est Snape ? demanda Harry quand il ne vit pas l'obscure et familière silhouette parmi eux.

Instantanément, l'humeur de Riddle s'assombrit.

— Pourquoi recherches-tu tant sa compagnie ?

— Je l'aime bien, fit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules.

Riddle renifla.

— Je t'assure que ce n'est pas réciproque. S'il y a une chose que je sais sur cet homme, c'est qu'il déteste tout le monde. »

 _Il aimait ma mère_ , faillit rétorquer Harry, mais il décida de rester silencieux.

Le groupe rejoignit l'immense porte et Riddle dû montrer son invitation avant qu'ils ne soient autorisés à la franchir.

Harry avait la nette impression que Riddle n'aurait aucune difficulté à intimider les autres invités, parce que le type qui contrôlait l'entrée des lords avait tremblé de terreur en saisissant nerveusement leur invitation. Que cela ait été le fait de l'aura menaçante de Riddle ou des rumeurs qui avaient dû se répandre à travers le pays, Harry n'en savait rien.

Le hall était grand et bondé. Chaque centimètre était richement décoré, et de sombres portes en bois ouvraient le passage vers les autres pièces. À travers la plus imposante, Harry pouvait apercevoir une salle encore plus grande, avec de longues tables sur les côtés et un espace dégagé au centre. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de la pièce principale du manoir. Un large escalier menait aux étages.

Harry se rendit compte qu'au premier coup d'oeil, la demeure apparaissait complètement ouverte et accueillante. Mais il y avait plusieurs portes plus petites qui restaient fermement closes, et Harry distinguait quelques couloirs étroits laissés dans une totale pénombre.

Ils entrèrent dans la plus grande salle, et Harry dû veiller à ce que sa mâchoire ne tombe pas. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été témoin d'un tel étalage de luxe. Les tables étaient chargées d'une quantité massive de plats, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de saleté sur le sol de marbre blanc, et toutes les nappes, tous les rideaux semblaient neufs. Tous les invités portaient des tenues extravagantes, absolument inconfortables et conçues seulement pour mettre en avant leur statut.

« Cesse de béer, murmura Riddle à côté de lui. Ils vont décortiquer tes moindres faits et gestes, tu dois avoir l'air naturellement à l'aise si tu ne veux pas attirer plus l'attention.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Ouais, je suis sûr de me fondre parfaitement dans la masse, remarqua-t-il pince-sans-rire. »

La propreté éclatante de la pièce le mettait mal-à-l'aise, sans parler de tous ces gens. Il détestait la foule. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais eu que deux amis proches.

Voldemort exécuta un signe autoritaire de la main et son clan se dispersa avec aisance. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce geste avant, mais il déduisit qu'il signifiait quelque chose comme « mêlez-vous aux autres ». Charmant.

Il observa les différents membres s'éparpiller. Harry avait pris certains pour de simples brutes, mais maintenant il se rendait compte que chacun d'eux se comportait avec une grâce naturelle. Les Malfoys se fondaient complètement dans le décor, mais même Bellatrix apparaissait détendue et posée.

Harry n'aimait toujours pas ses vêtements ridicules, mais il commençait à les apprécier. S'il avait porté sa tenue habituelle, ou même les vêtements neufs que lui avait offerts Riddle, il aurait à coup sûr fait tache. Au moins de cette manière, les autres invités ne seraient pas immédiatement méfiants à son égard.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers l'une des tables, Harry essaya de nouveau de voir le bon côté des choses.

Il était entré sans trop de problème - exception faite de son étrange entretien avec la jeune Lady Luna -, et il y avait bien de la nourriture gratuite. S'il minimisait ses contacts avec les autres convives, il devrait survivre à cette soirée.

Il évita de croiser le regard des personnes proches de lui et s'arrêta devant l'une des immenses tables.

Il se tint là un moment, détaillant simplement les différents plats. Finalement, il se dit que ça paraîtrait bizarre aux yeux des autres s'il continuait à rester planté comme un piquet. Il saisit donc une petite assiette et se mit à la remplir au hasard d'autant d'aliments que possible.

Il allait presque se jeter sur sa nourriture, quand il se rappela le commentaire de Riddle sur ses manières. Était-ce approprié de manger maintenant ? Y avait-il une bonne façon de manger ? Devait-il trouver un endroit où s'asseoir ?

Grognant, frustré par son ignorance, il jeta prudemment un coup d'oeil aux invités. La plupart des plats étaient servis en petites portions qui permettaient aux convives de les manger d'une seule main. Quand Harry vit certaines personnes pompeusement habillées manger de manière totalement banale, il décréta qu'il était sûr pour lui de goûter à son tour.

« Es-tu certain que ce n'est pas empoisonné ? lui parvint une voix dans son dos.

Alarmé, Harry arrêta de mâcher et se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Quand il aperçut son apparence, il dû se garder de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

Son visage était couvert de cicatrices, et un bon morceau de son nez manquait. Il avait des cheveux gris qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et semblait avoir la cinquantaine. Il portait un cache-œil noir à la place de son œil gauche, et quand Harry baissa les yeux, il remarqua qu'il avait aussi une jambe de bois.

— Euh, pardon, quoi ? demanda Harry après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

— Vigilance constante ! aboya l'homme en pointant un doigt en l'air, en signe d'avertissement. Si tu baisses ta garde dans cet endroit, ils te dévoreront _toi_ plutôt que la nourriture.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

— Euh… amorça-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que ce type attendait de lui.

Un rire rude lui fit lever la tête.

— Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose hein ?

Il fit un vague signe de la tête en direction de Voldemort.

— Tu es venu avec ce type sinistre ?

— Oui…, confirma prudemment Harry.

L'homme gloussa, amusé.

— Pas de « ne vous avisez pas de parler de mon lord ainsi » ? D'ordinaire, les gens s'énervent facilement pour ce genre de chose.

Harry le regarda d'un air ahuri, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

— Je crois que je t'aime bien, mon garçon. Ton lord… est-il du genre à piquer une colère, à la passer sur d'autres clans ?

— Non, il le fait sur ses propres partisans, répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire qui déforma plus encore son visage balafré.

— Alastor Moody.

Il lui tendit une main tout aussi abîmée.

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour réagir à cette soudaine présentation. Ils se serrèrent la main.

— Harry Potter, répondit-il formellement.

Puis il se rappela son précédent faux-pas avec Lady Luna, et poursuivit plus prudemment.

— Euh, vous n'êtes pas lord, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment, Moody trouva sa question hilarante.

— Grand Dieu non ! Je ne suis pas fait pour mener, et certainement pas pour suivre non plus. Je suis l'une des rares personnes neutres et je compte bien le rester, bordel. Quand je t'ai vu, je me suis simplement dit que tu dégageais ce genre d'aura toi aussi, tu vois ?

— Oh… Ouais, je suis en quelque sorte… nouveau dans ce domaine, confessa Harry.

— C'est ce que je me disais, grogna Moody, satisfait.

— Mais si vous n'êtes pas dans un clan, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? interrogea Harry, sentant grandir sa curiosité à l'égard de l'étrange Alastor Moody.

— Parce que je sais certaines choses. J'ai vu deux trois trucs, j'en sais beaucoup trop pour qu'ils me laissent vagabonder librement. Ça les rend nerveux. C'est leur faute, vraiment. Ils ne savent pas distinguer les ragots des faits véridiques.

— Et de quoi parle le dernier potin ?

Moody pencha légèrement la tête et se frotta le menton.

— Les superstitieux disent qu'un couple de démons se promène en assassinant les lords injustes.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu sur des attaques qui ciblaient uniquement les lords. En plus, des démons ? Qui avait cru une telle absurdité ?

— Que disent les non-superstitieux ?

Moody le fixa curieusement.

— Ils racontent qu'un duo de bonshommes se balade en faisant ce qui est juste. Donc je vais te donner un tuyau mon garçon, garde un oeil sur celui-là.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Voldemort.

Harry se figea en voyant Riddle parler avec Lord Scrimgeour et d'autres hommes. De par leur attitude, le jeune homme devina qu'ils étaient tous lords. Riddle se tourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Avec une expression suffisante, il fit signe à Harry de les rejoindre.

Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit. Son air aigri fit rire Moody de plus bel.

— C'est bon de voir un peu de résistance, pour changer. Tous ces lords transforment les gens en idiots révérencieux et dégoulinants d'admiration selon moi.

Harry soupira.

— Je ferais quand même mieux d'y aller.

— Bien sûr. Rappelle-toi juste...

Moody adopta la voix basse d'un conspirateur et Harry dû se pencher pour le comprendre.

— Vigilance constante ! brailla Moody, et Harry, surpris, bondit en arrière. »

Moody étira les lèvres en un sourire de travers et s'éloigna en claudiquant.

Déconcerté, Harry se demanda s'il y avait des gens _normaux_ à cette soirée.

Il atteignit le petit groupe de lords et se tint tranquille alors qu'ils le détaillaient d'un oeil critique.

« Monsieur Potter, sourit agréablement Scrimgeour, il est bon de vous revoir.

— Tout le plaisir est pour vous, j'en suis sûr, répliqua froidement Harry.

Riddle toussota. En y regardant de plus près, Harry remarqua que Riddle cachait un petit sourire ravi.

L'un des autres lords, bien évidemment, n'était pas aussi amusé.

— Nous avons entendu parler de votre petite pantalonnade avec Lord Fudge, à Londres. On dit que vous avez rampé comme un petit enfant apeuré.

Harry, par réflexe, serra les poings alors qu'une vague de colère sourde le submergeait. Mais il savait que perdre son calme ne ferait que confirmer l'opinion qu'ils avaient de lui, et il prit une grande inspiration.

Ensuite, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Je n'ai fait qu'imiter l'original du mieux possible, monsieur. »

Il vit Riddle se tendre presque imperceptiblement tout en gardant minutieusement une expression neutre. Ses yeux, d'un autre côté, l'écorchaient vif. Cependant, au lieu de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, Riddle détourna habilement l'attention des lords perplexes avec quelques commentaires triviaux.

Ils perdirent rapidement leur intérêt pour Harry et s'éloignèrent. Le jeune homme remarqua la manière dont ils suivaient inconsciemment Riddle. Il les contrôlait déjà de façon experte sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Il supposa que c'était bon signe, mais ça le mit aussi en garde quant à la facilité avec laquelle Riddle parvenait à manipuler ses semblables.

« Son sens de l'humour n'est-il pas précieux ? lui parvint la voix de Riddle qui riait doucement avec eux. »

Les joues d'Harry, furieux devant ce ton condescendant, s'enflammèrent.

Riddle se tourna nonchalamment vers lui et sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire narquois, ça ressemblait plus à un rictus féroce. Combiné à ses yeux rouges, luisants, il avait un peu trop l'air d'une bête au goût d'Harry. Un bête complaisante.

Oh, donc Riddle voulait jouer ?

Que la partie commence bâtard.

.

* * *

.

Mots : 3 972

15 / 06 / 2019


	17. Chapter 17

Avec la canicule, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur l'ordinateur, donc je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture et remercie tous ceux qui commentent et aiment cette **traduction** !

Merci à **Ljioze** , ma formidable bêta ;)

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry_ _Potter_ de **J.K. Rowling** et _Rebuilt_ de **Terrific Lunacy**

.

* * *

Chapitre 17

Harry découvrit rapidement que les autres invités ne se contenteraient pas de l'ignorer, peu importe à quel point il tentait de faire abstraction de leurs regards.

Heureusement, il réalisa également que bien que le manoir soit effectivement rempli de lords et de ladies, chacun avait emmené environ dix de leurs partisans. Ce qui signifiait que même si le bal était donné pour les lords, il y avait toujours dix fois plus de gens normaux qui y assistaient.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, la plupart des personnes qui l'approchaient étaient de simples sujets qui ne lui posèrent que quelques questions basiques. Aussi longtemps qu'Harry restait poli, ils le laissaient assez vite tranquille.

Hélas, cet objectif de les faire partir aussi rapidement que possible ne correspondait pas du tout à sa mission.

« Notre lord m'a demandé de vous communiquer le message suivant, l'informa Lucius alors que sa femme faisait toute une histoire à propos des vêtements légèrement sales d'Harry.

Draco avait dû rester au campement par mesure de sécurité, protégé par deux autres membres.

— Il vous félicite de vous être tenu loin des ennuis jusque là, mais vous enjoint gentiment d'user de vos conversations pour récolter des informations et renforcer de possibles alliances entre clans.

Harry renifla.

— Vous pouvez lui dire d'aller gentiment se faire voir.

Lucius sembla offensé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— D'accord, très bien. Dites-lui que faire en sorte que les gens l'aiment devient ma quête personnelle désormais. S'ils l'approchent avec des cadeaux, il saura que j'ai réussi.

Lucius parut plus qu'un peu suspicieux devant ce brusque revirement mais eut l'air de l'accepter.

— Oh, et Monsieur Malfoy ? appela Harry alors qu'ils le quittaient. Quel est son plat préféré ?

Les Malfoys échangèrent un regard.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu notre lord mentionner quelque chose en particulier, du moment que ce n'est pas trop sucré, répondit Narcissa au bout d'un moment.

Harry rayonna.

— Parfait, merci ! »

Armé du savoir que Riddle n'aimait pas les sucreries, Harry se mit au travail. La plupart des autres invités étaient naturellement curieux vis-à-vis du jeune lord qui semblait sorti de nulle part. Cependant, il représentait une donnée inconnue dans leur jeu, et ils n'étaient pas certains de savoir comment l'approcher.

Avec une joie pleine de malice, Harry commença à répandre des rumeurs sur le beau et mystérieux Lord Voldemort.

Ils ne devaient en aucune circonstance accepter de lui serrer la main. Il détestait être touché. Il avait peur des chaises. Il buvait du sang. Ils devaient couvrir leurs yeux quand il souriait, ou ça l'énerverait et l'embarasserait. Il préférait les blondes. Il ne dormait jamais. Il pouvait lire dans les esprits. Il se sentait insulté si les gens ne riaient pas en sa compagnie. Il adorait les sucreries et ne parlait qu'aux personnes qui lui en offraient.

Peu importe le ridicule de ses histoires, les gens les diffusaient. Bientôt il put voir un petit attroupement se former autour de Riddle, tous ses membres tenant un chocolat ou un dessert quelconque, essayant de leur mieux de ne pas sourire au lord en retour et couvrant leurs yeux avec hâte dès que ce dernier tentait de les charmer avec un sourire.

Le meilleur dans tout ça ? Si Riddle ne voulait pas paraître grossier, il allait devoir rester courtois et avoir l'air ravi de leurs cadeaux.

Est-ce que le plan d'Harry était puéril ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Était-il drôle ? Mon Dieu oui.

Harry observa allègrement Riddle devenir de plus en plus confus face à l'afflux soudain de sucreries, tout en faisant de son mieux pour agir avec calme et patience. Le jeune homme fut obligé d'exploser de rire quand une dame âgée éloigna ostensiblement la chaise qui se trouvait devant Riddle.

Malheureusement, son fou rire avertit Riddle de sa position, et quand les yeux rouges incendiaires le trouvèrent, sa joie s'évapora devant la promesse de mille souffrances qui en irradiait.

Oh tant pis, le simple fait qu'il arrête son petit jeu maintenant ne signifiait pas que les rumeurs cesseraient.

Content de lui, Harry décida de quitter un temps la pièce principale pour fouiner dans les autres salles.

Apparemment la musique et les danses auraient lieu dans le hall principal, la plus grande pièce du manoir. Mais puisque rien n'avait encore commencé, le vestibule était toujours occupé par une foule de personnes.

Harry quitta cet endroit plein à craquer aussi vite que possible et entra dans une pièce plus petite mais richement décorée. La lumière y était plus tamisée que dans l'éclatante salle de bal, puisque le seul éclairage provenait des bougies. Une fois encore, Harry fut saisi par la quantité d'efforts mise dans les petites choses. Les bougies n'étaient pas seulement des amas de cire, comme celles d'usage quotidien. Elles étaient fines et lisses, et d'élégantes sculptures marquaient chacune d'elles.

Il y avait relativement peu de monde ici, et Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce où les gens pourraient venir discuter en privé, une fois que le bal aurait vraiment commencé.

Il décida de la quitter aussi pour explorer le second étage, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le fit s'arrêter net.

Il se tenait dans un coin à côté de la porte qui menait au vestibule, et parlait avec deux autres hommes. Harry ne le voyait que de dos, mais quand le visage de l'homme se tourna légèrement pour répondre à ses compagnons, il put en distinguer une partie.

 _Impossible_.

« Dumbledore ?! »

.

* * *

.

Severus Snape était un maître de la dissimulation. Même dans le hall principal, éclatant de mille feux avec son sol de marbre blanc, il trouvait encore assez d'ombre pour se cacher.

Lucius se moquait souvent de ce rejet de toute interaction sociale, mais même lui devait admettre qu'au bout du compte, c'était Severus qui leur rapportait le plus d'informations. Ils étaient en quelque sorte en compétition : Lucius essayait de tirer discrètement le moindre renseignement des cancans et autres échanges mondains, tandis que Severus restait dans l'ombre et observait.

Ce soir pourtant, Snape avait bien peur de perdre leur petite guerre. Sa cachette était parfaite pour observer l'ensemble du hall principal, et analyser les invités aurait dû être un jeu d'enfant pour lui, s'il n'avait pas été aussi foutrement distrait.

La personne la plus intéressante à étudier dans ce manoir, jusqu'ici, était Harry Potter.

Snape n'était en aucune façon attiré par le garçon, bien que pour être honnête, il était éblouissant dans son costume vert foncé, et on ne pouvait pas, pour une fois, lui ôter sa toilette impeccable. Mais son apparence n'était pas ce qui intriguait Severus ce soir. C'était son attitude.

Le jeune homme possédait tout ce dont quelqu'un avait besoin pour réussir en politique. Beau, bien habillé, gracieux, un sourire charmeur et un esprit aiguisé. Évidemment, à cette heure-ci Harry aurait dû tenir dans sa main tous les invités. Mais ce garçon était tellement inconscient de sa situation que c'en était presque comique.

Savait-il que les conversations cessaient dès qu'il s'approchait d'un groupe ? Avait-il remarqué que presque toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées quand il avait quitté la grande salle ? Non. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

D'une certaine manière, Harry était l'exact opposé de Lord Voldemort. Le lord savait précisément l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens. C'était ce qui lui permettait de les manipuler aussi habilement. Harry, d'un autre côté, semblait étrangement inconscient de ce genre de pouvoir.

Le voir se tenir seul face au buffet, incertain, regarder autour de lui nerveusement, priant certainement pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, avait fait sourire Severus, ce qui était inhabituel venant de lui.

Harry s'accordait visiblement trop peu de crédit. Le jeune homme avait confiance en son intelligence, mais c'était tout. La vie lui avait appris que ses semblables n'y réfléchiraient pas à deux fois avant de tuer un membre de la génération-perdue, ce qu'il était.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas compris, c'était que la roue avait commencé à tourner. Son visage juvénile ne lui valait plus seulement des regards méfiants, au lieu de ça Severus percevait de l'admiration et de la fascination chez les autres invités. Mais Harry n'envisagerait jamais que ces airs admiratifs puissent être pour lui.

Oh Snape était sûr qu'Harry pouvait parfaitement lire les émotions des gens, le pauvre garçon n'avait juste aucune idée de leurs _causes_.

Severus estimait que c'était pour ça qu'Harry osait encore jouer avec Lord Voldemort. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication à ça. Soit Harry était véritablement inconscient des conséquences de ses actes, soit il souffrait de pulsions suicidaires.

Ces derniers jours, Snape avait été témoin des échanges de ces deux là, et il avait senti l'atmosphère changer quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Peu importe ce qui faisait croire au garçon que pousser le lord toujours plus loin était sans risque, ça ne pouvait pas être sain.

Chaque fois qu'Harry réussissait à jouer au plus fin avec Voldemort, ce n'était pas de la colère que Severus voyait dans le regard carmin de son lord.

Plus que tout, c'était ça qui le terrifiait.

.

* * *

.

« Dumbledore ?! répéta Harry, totalement en état de choc.

Son cerveau avait l'air de s'être complètement arrêté, alors que son coeur battait si fort qu'Harry aurait pu jurer que toute la salle l'entendait.

— Pas moyen, y'a absolument pas moyen. Vous êtes mort ! J'ai moi-même traîné votre corps dans les escaliers ! Vous êtes…

Il s'arrêta, incertain, quand l'homme se tourna entièrement dans sa direction.

Les longs cheveux gris-argentés étaient les mêmes, pareil pour les yeux bleus perçants et pour sa stature. Mais le nez était légèrement différent, ses traits plus durs, et bien qu'il soit clairement marqué par les ans, l'homme paraissait un tantinet plus jeune que Dumbledore.

— Est-ce toi qui l'a tué ? demanda l'étranger, sans aucune trace d'émotion dans la voix.

Harry se tendit instantanément, sur ses gardes. Qui que ce soit, il était clair qu'il connaissait Dumbledore et était déjà au courant de sa mort.

— À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Harry, suspicieux, en plissant les yeux.

— Dumbledore, répondit son vis-à-vis.

— Vous n'êtes pas Dumbledore, objecta fermement Harry

Plus il fixait cet homme, plus il en était sûr.

Son interlocuteur le regarda, mécontent, mais dit avec fermeté :

— Je ne suis peut-être pas Albus Dumbledore, mais je suis un Dumbledore.

 _Des frères_.

Harry sentait poindre une migraine. En gros il avait juste dit à un inconnu qu'il avait traîné le cadavre de son frère Dieu sait où.

— Merde. Écoutez, je suis désolé, je-...

— Est-ce toi qui l'as tué ? l'interrompit calmement son interlocuteur.

— Non, répondit honnêtement Harry.

— Sais-tu qui l'a fait ?

Harry redoubla de méfiance.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour que je puisse l'en remercier, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry le fixa bouche bée, complètement pris par surprise.

— Pourquoi voudriez-vous la mort de votre propre frère ?

Ce fut au tour de son vis-à-vis de plisser les yeux d'un air méfiant.

— Et à _qui_ ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

Ils se jaugèrent, sceptiques.

Finalement, l'homme laissa échapper un soupir las.

— Tu m'as demandé le premier, je suppose… Il tendit une main calleuse. Aberforth Dumbledore.

— Harry Potter, répondit Harry, toujours sous le choc.

Les yeux d'Aberforth s'agrandirent.

— Potter ?! Mon Dieu, tu es...

Harry avait eu trop de mauvaises expériences avec les gens qui réagissaient à son nom, aussi crut-il bon de reculer.

— Je suis quoi ? siffla-t-il, troublé.

Qu'est-ce que ça allait être cette fois ?

Aberforth jeta frénétiquement des regards en tous sens.

— Mon Dieu, pas ici mon garçon.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Aberforth l'agrippa fermement et le tira hors de la pièce, à traver le vestibule et jusqu'en haut des escaliers, puis franchit une porte vitrée qui les mena sur un large balcon.

Quand il fut certain qu'ils étaient seuls, Aberforth lâcha Harry et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, agité.

— Es-tu fou ?! Que fais-tu là ? Tu _veux_ te faire tuer ?

Une nouvelle fois pris de court par cette réaction, Harry le regarda bêtement et massa son bras.

— Votre frère a déjà essayé ça, grommela-t-il.

— Et tu as cru qu'après sa mort venir ici était sans danger ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu te laisser faire.

Harry était de plus en plus perdu.

— Ils ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Aberforth le regarda, tout aussi confus.

— La famille à qui je t'ai confié, ils-...

— Vous avez quoi ?! hurla Harry.

— Tu n'es pas au courant.

Le vieil homme fit un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Son expression oscillait entre l'ébahissement et l'horreur.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne te rappelles-tu pas d'eux ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde assumait que la mémoire d'Harry lui faisait défaut ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, merde, s'il avait été laissé tout seul !

— Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne m'a élevé. J'ai survécu seul, expliqua Harry, cassant.

Aberforth se mit à rire, désespérement.

— Je t'ai trouvé après l'incendie, et je t'ai emmené parce que je savais qu'Albus aurait des doutes sur ta mort. Je t'ai pris et je t'ai confié à un couple qui avait déjà des enfants. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il adviendrait du monde après l'échec des Potter, mais nous savions que ce serait mauvais.

Harry, béat, ne parvenait pas à croire pleinement ce qu'il entendait. Il était là, l'homme qui pouvait finalement lui donner des réponses solides.

— Mon certificat de naissance…

— Oui, je l'ai pris aussi. Je ne connaissais pas ton prénom à l'époque, et j'avais le sentiment que tes parents méritaient que leur fils porte le nom qu'ils lui avaient choisi. La voix d'Aberforth était amère. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu plus avec le couple à qui je t'ai confié ?

— Comment le saurais-je ? Ils ont dû m'abandonner quand le chaos a commencé.

— Ils seraient morts pour toi.

La certitude dans cette voix fit reculer Harry comme si l'homme l'avait physiquement poussé.

— Vous avez l'air très sûr de ce que vous dites. Des parents ont abandonné leurs propres enfants pendant le chaos, je suis certain qu'un gamin bizarre-...

— Chacun d'entre nous serait mort pour tes parents et toi.

Encore, cette conviction inébranlable qu'il entendait dans la voix d'Aberforth et qu'il lui était trop dur de gérer. Puis une sinistre sensation d'effroi l'envahit lentement et lui donna la chaire de poule.

— Qui c'est « _nous_ » ?

Apparement, sa question fit s'envoler ce qui restait du calme d'Aberforth. Ce dernier le fixa, ouvertement surpris.

— Tu ne sais pas. Oh mon Dieu, tu ne sais vraiment pas.

— Exactement, il n'en a aucune idée, fit une voix dans leur dos.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé. Aberforth non plus visiblement.

— Alastor ! Aberforth semblait soulagé de voir ce visage balafré. Tu savais qu'il serait là ?

Et il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Harry, comme si tout était de sa faute.

— Absolument pas. Quand je l'ai vu ici, j'ai su tout de suite que quelque chose se tramait, grogna Moody.

Harry regarda tour à tour Aberforth et Moody, puis lança les mains en l'air, exaspéré, lorsqu'aucun d'eux ne poursuivit.

— Désolé, mais quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi le pays entier me connaît ?

Moody se tourna vers lui et sourit férocement.

— Ta mère t'a assuré une sacrée réputation. Et une condamnation à mort avec ça.

— Mais pourquoi ?! Je croyais que ma mère s'était juste mise en travers des plans de Dumbledore !

Harry lança un regard coupable à Aberforth.

— Euh, je veux dire, les plans d'Albus.

Aberforth n'eut pas l'air de s'en offusquer et secoua vivement la tête.

— Oh non, cela va bien au-delà de mon cher frère. Nous sommes en train de parler du monde et de son état pitoyable.

— Ils te craignent parce que ta mère les a pratiquement détruit sans même savoir contre quoi elle luttait, continua Moody avec aisance.

Harry supposa que les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis un bon moment.

— Contre _quoi_ se battait-elle ? les pressa Harry.

— Contre eux, murmura Aberforth.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais, frustré.

— Eux, nous… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez !

— Nous. La résistance, clarifia Moody.

La migraine d'Harry s'amplifia. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais il avait la déplaisante sensation qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ça.

— Vous pourriez reprendre depuis le début ?

— Pas ici mon garçon. La moitié des lords présents nous tueraient sur le champ s'ils apprenaient que nous sommes de la résistance. Sans parler du fait que tu es Harry Potter, ricanna Moody.

Ce type semblait trouver une certaine forme d'humour noir à leur situation.

Harry se rendit compte que bien qu'ils sachent ce qui se tramait, ils n'avaient aucune idée de son histoire.

— Mais ils savent qui je suis, Scrimgeour a dû leur dire à l'heure qu'il est !

Comme prévu, les yeux d'Aberforth s'agrandirent, sous le choc.

— Tu as rencontré Scrimgeour ? Comment ? Quand ?

— La vraie question, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore tué, le coupa Moody, l'air sombre.

Leurs réactions confirmèrent les soupçons d'Harry, à savoir que Scrimgeour était aussi impliqué que l'avait été Dumbledore.

— Okay, je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais cette résistance, est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec cette guilde, Rénovati-...

Aberforth plaqua rapidement sa main sur la bouche d'Harry.

— As-tu perdu la tête ?! siffla-t-il.

— Y a-t-il un problème ici ? les interrompit une voix glaciale dans leur dos.

Aberforth lâcha lentement le jeune homme et recula.

— Pas du tout.

Harry commençait à se dire que cet endroit n'était pas assez sûr pour discuter de ce genre d'affaires privées.

— Monsieur Malfoy, salua nonchalamment Harry. »

Il ne craignait pas que Lucius soit une menace pour eux, mais il savait que le blond rapporterait tout à Riddle. Expliquer à ce dernier que la moitié des lords de ce bal voulait l'éliminer était la dernière chose qu'Harry avait envie de faire.

Lucius dévisagea Aberforth et Moody d'un oeil critique avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il n'approuvait clairement pas, ni ce lieu, ni cette compagnie.

« Le lord requiert votre présence, finit-il par déclarer.

Harry souffla, agacé par le ton sans appel de Lucius. Quoi, il était le messager personnel de Riddle maintenant ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Malfoy avait apparemment anticipé son refus.

— Immédiatement, indiqua-t-il.

Harry ferma la bouche et leva les yeux au ciel à la place.

— Vous allez rester jusqu'à la fin du bal ? demanda-t-il à Aberforth et Moody, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté devant Lucius.

— Je suis sûr que nous trouverons l'opportunité de… continuer notre conversation, acquiesça Aberforth d'un ton formel. »

Harry détestait Riddle pour son timing. Il avait enfin trouvé des personnes qui avaient toutes les réponses, mais il devait les quitter avec plus de questions qu'avant.

L'esprit toujours focalisé sur la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, Harry suivit Lucius, désespéré. Il était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit percuter Lucius quand il s'arrêta. Quand le jeune homme prit connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, il fut surpris que Lucius ne l'ait pas ramené au hall principal. À la place, ils se tenaient au bout d'un couloir faiblement éclairé, au second étage.

Plus surprenant encore était le nombre de personnes alignées contre les murs. Elles semblaient toutes attendre quelque chose.

Harry regarda Lucius, l'air interrogateur.

« Les simples membres ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur, répondit Malfoy. Ils attendent que les lords aient fini ce qu'ils ont à faire là-dedans.

Harry remarqua que tous avaient l'air troublés. Il supposa qu'ils étaient soit mécontents de l'interdiction d'entrer, soit nerveux que quelque chose puisse arriver à leur lord alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour le protéger.

— Donc on attend ? demanda Harry, furieux que Riddle l'ait arraché à une conversation aussi cruciale juste pour le faire poireauter devant une porte close, comme un foutu chien.

— _Moi_ j'attends, clarifia Lucius, _toi_ tu y vas.

— Absolument pas, refusa instantanément Harry, avant même de saisir pleinement ce que Malfoy venait de dire.

Lucius lui jeta un regard noir. C'était une expression étrange sur son visage autrement impassible.

— Notre lord m'a donné l'ordre de t'amener jusqu'à lui. Tu vas entrer, ou je te trainerai personnellement à l'intérieur.

Lucius lui jeta un regard noir. C'était une expression étrange sur son visage autrement impassible.

— Notre lord m'a donné l'ordre de t'amener jusqu'à lui. Tu vas entrer, ou je te trainerai personnellement à l'intérieur.

La voix de Lucius insinuait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la discussion. Son ton constant rappelait à Harry que Riddle avait sélectionné chacun de ses partisans pour une raison. Bien que le comportement de Lucius suggère quelques fois qu'il appartenait à un monde bien plus doux et propre, au fond il était solide et inflexible.

Inflexible sauf face à Voldemort, bien sûr.

— Vous avez dit qu'aucun membre n'était autorisé à l'intérieur. À moins d'avoir soudainement été promu au rang de lord, je ne peux pas entrer.

Lucius arqua un sourcil parfait.

— Et depuis quand, _toi_ , tu t'attaches à suivre les règles ?

Harry fit la moue, amusé.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a une si mauvaise opinion de mes manières ?

— Parce que tu rejettes éhontément tous les ordres, fit remarquer Lucius, et il jeta un regard sans équivoque à la porte.

Harry fronça les sourcils face à son geste, et face aux membres des différents clans.

— Ils ne vont pas m'attaquer ou quoi que ce soit, hein ? interrogea-t-il, incertain.

Lucius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Trop aimable, fit Harry en lui jetant un regard mauvais, mais il finit par se mettre en route. »

Comme prévu, les hommes et femmes qui flanquaient chaque côtés du couloir le toisèrent avec méfiance. Harry s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils l'arrêtent, mais il arriva sans encombre devant la porte.

Il saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit, sentant le poids de douzaines de regards furibonds dans son dos.

Il se prépara mentalement et entra dans la pièce. Elle était vide.

Harry fronça les sourcils et chercha autour de lui, au cas où il y aurait d'autres portes, mais les seuls éléments de la salle consistaient en un tapis rouge et une simple torche, à côté de l'entrée.

Dérouté, Harry voulut faire demi-tour et interroger Lucius quand il entendit des murmures étouffés venant d'un côté de la pièce.

Il fixa le mur vierge. Puis, lentement, il s'en approcha, remarquant que les voix se faisaient plus fortes. Les lords devaient se trouver dans la chambre adjacente, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il n'avait vu qu'une porte dans le couloir.

Il pressa une oreille contre le mur, mais les voix étaient trop faibles pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il toqua prudemment. Que ça sonne creux confirmait ses soupçons : il devait y avoir une pièce attenante à celle-ci. Il observa suspicieusement les panneaux de bois. Tous étaient parfaitement à leur place, mais quand Harry traça les veines du bois il se rendit compte que l'un des panneaux avait un motif différent.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus belle. Ce serait sûrement un peu… trop aventureux ? Les portes dérobées et les passages secrets paraissaient un brin exagérés. Pourtant, il devait essayer. Il tapota l'étrange panneau et fut surpris de le voir se détacher immédiatement. Derrière, il trouva une toute petite fente avec un fil de fer à l'intérieur. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il pourrait bien s'habituer à ce genre de porte.

Il ne parvenait pas à voir où allait le fil, et il n'avait pas non plus assez d'information pour le deviner, mais il était quasiment certain qu'il devait le tirer.

Il attrapa l'extrémité et médita sur la force à appliquer pour faire fonctionner le mécanisme. Au bout du compte, il se dit qu'en temps normal quelqu'un de plus grand et plus fort que lui devait probablement se charger de la porte, donc y mettre un peu de force ne ferait pas de mal.

Il agrippa plus solidement le fil et plaça un pied contre le mur. Ensuite, il inspira profondément, et _tira_.

Il y eut un craquement troublant et horriblement fort, avant que le mur entier ne commence à s'écrouler sur le jeune homme.

Harry, pris au dépourvu, poussa un cri perçant et tenta de s'écarter d'un bond. Malheureusement, le fil électrique était toujours fermement enroulé dans sa main, le tirant si fort vers le mur qu'il envoya Harry valdinguer au milieu d'une masse d'éclats de bois et de pierre, leurs arêtes tranchantes griffant ses mains et ses joues.

Dans un dernier fracas, ce qui restait du mur se brisa autour de lui. Puis ce fut le silence.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, ne se rappelant pas les avoir fermés.

Le sol autour de lui était recouvert de débris, ne restait qu'un trou béant en forme de porte là où se trouvait le mur. Harry sentait du sang lui chatouiller la joue droite, tandis qu'il restait bêtement planté là à regarder devant lui.

La pièce derrière le mur était longue et bien éclairée. Une table en bois sombre y occupait presque tout l'espace.

Il y avait environ trente lords et quelques ladies assis à cette table, chacun d'eux fixant Harry en retour.

« Euh…, Harry se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise, un morceau de fil encore en main. Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il docilement, indiquant d'un geste vague l'espace dans son dos, où il venait de détruire leur porte secrète et possiblement ancienne.

Personne ne remua.

— Eh bien… fit Riddle de sa voix suave et traînante depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Je vous avais dit qu'il se débrouillerait sans guide. »

.

* * *

Mots : 4 233

30 / 06 / 2019


	18. Chapter 18

La fête nationale, ça mérite bien la sortie du plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant non ?

Merci à ma bêta, **Ljioze**!

 **Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ de **J.K Rowling**

 _Rebuilt_ de **Terrific Lunacy**

.

* * *

Chapitre 18

« Comment as-tu fait ça ?!

Tout près d'Harry, un lord bâti comme une armoire à glace le fixait, incrédule. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de remarquer que la majorité des lords présents semblaient plus choqués que furieux.

— J'ai, euh, tiré ? Suggéra Harry, penaud.

À fortiori, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de sa vie.

— Tu as _tiré_? J'ai tiré sur ce câble des centaines de fois, et je n'ai jamais réussi qu'à ouvrir la porte, pas à détruire tout un pan de mur ! S'exclama l'homme en étirant un mince sourire.

Le lord était grand et possédait de larges épaules qu'effleuraient ses cheveux bruns, ainsi que des traits qui ne pouvaient être décrits que comme majestueux. Et pourtant, rien que ce petit sourire suffisait à lui donner un air juvénile.

— Lui a un don pour la démolition, fit Riddle avec un petit rire sadique qui rappela à Harry que le bâtard appréciait beaucoup trop de le voir dans le pétrin.

— Je l'aime bien, c'est un livre ouvert. Contrairement à son lord. »

L'homme jeta à Voldemort un regard désapprobateur.

Harry se prit d'emblée d'affection pour lui. Enfin quelqu'un qui semblait immunisé contre les sortilèges de Riddle. D'un autre côté, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter l'inimitié de ce type. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il jugeait les gens un peu trop vite au goût d'Harry.

Riddle pencha la tête, son air charmeur résolument vissé sur son visage.

« Vous aurais-je offensé, Lord Gryffondor ?

Le lord qui se tenait à côté d'Harry soupira et ses traits s'adoucirent.

— Pas du tout Lord Voldemort. Veuillez m'excuser, on m'a souvent dit que je donnais l'impression d'être téméraire. Cependant… Il se retourna et sourit à Harry de toutes ses dents. Pas aussi téméraire que votre jeune partisan.

— Je suis désolé, Lucius a dû oublier de me fournir le mode d'emploi sur l'ouverture des passages secrets, fit sèchement remarquer Harry.

— Bon eh bien, fit Scrimgeour en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de l'assemblée. Sommes-nous au complet à présent ? Lord Voldemort ?

Riddle brisa le contact visuel avec Lord Gryffondor et hocha la tête en direction de Scrimgeour.

— Ce n'est qu'un gosse, interrompit l'une des rares femmes de la pièce.

Riddle maintint une expression minutieusement neutre, mais Harry savait qu'il se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel d'une manière très peu seigneuriale.

— Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que, manifestement, vous attendez de moi. Vous avez seulement demandé des détails sur mon challenge inattendu contre Lord Fudge, puis avez voulu rencontrer le responsable avant de poursuivre. Donc…

Il fit un geste théâtral vers Harry.

— Le voici. Que vous le croyiez ou non. Maintenant, pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

Le responsable ? Faites confiance à Riddle pour le faire passer pour un criminel…

Scrimgeour s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous donner un coup de main, en quelque sorte. Nous pouvons vous assurer que voir cette affaire… réglée, sera aussi dans votre intérêt.

Harry éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Entendre Scrimgeour, de toutes les personnes au monde, demander son aide après ce qu'il avait fait était juste trop comique.

— Vous avez du cran-..., commença furieusement Harry.

— _Harry_ , l'interrompit calmement Riddle.

Harry, agité, remua. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Riddle devant tous les autres lords, mais il savait des choses que Riddle ignorait. Scrimgeour, ainsi que la moitié des lords présents ici, voulaient sa mort. Moody et Aberforth s'étaient montrés plutôt certains à ce propos.

La seule chose qui ne collait pas était que l'autre moitié ignorait tout de ce bordel. S'ils étaient aussi impliqués dans cette histoire, ça signifiait que ce n'était pas un simple piège pour Voldemort. Ils voulaient vraiment leur aide, et Scrimgeour faisait seulement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il semblait parfaitement se satisfaire de les utiliser pour servir ses intérêts, puis de poursuivre ses autres objectifs.

Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore éliminé Harry. Selon Aberforth et Moody, ça aurait dû être la première et la plus simple des choses à faire. Et si cette affaire avait fait surface après que Scrimgeour et Dumbledore ont essayé de le tuer ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient tellement besoin de lui maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le liquider ?

Mais que pouvaient-ils vouloir de lui qui soit assez important pour mettre en pause leurs plans de base ?

— Quelle affaire ? s'enquit Riddle, le ton de sa voix à la limite de l'ennui.

— Nous ne pouvons pas vous en parler avant que vous n'acceptiez de nous aider, sourit Scrimgeour, navré.

— Quelle affaire ? répéta Riddle, ignorant complètement la déclaration de Scrimgeour, rendant clair qu'il ne ferait rien de la sorte.

Scrimgeour semblait mécontent, mais Harry savait qu'obtenir l'aide de Voldemort lui importait trop. Apparemment, Riddle le savait aussi, même sans le supplément d'information dont disposait Harry.

— Oh pour l'amour du ciel Rufus, dis-leur maintenant, s'exclama Gryffondor, agacé.

Il fouilla dans l'une des poches de son manteau et plaça un objet devant Harry, qui se tenait toujours en bout de table.

Scrimgeour cloua Gryffondor au sol d'un regard mauvais, n'approuvant visiblement pas sa manière très directe de faire les choses.

— Voilà. Peux-tu construire ça ? demanda Lord Gryffondor sans plus tarder.

— C'est tout ? fit Harry, incrédule.

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus… eh bien, gros. Ils avaient organisé cette réunion secrète, peut-être même ce bal tout entier, pour discuter de cette histoire, et c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient d'Harry ?

Gryffondor ricana ironiquement.

— _Ceci_ , nous a coûté plus de vies que tous nos challenges réunis

Harry s'arrêta, la main tendue, et regarda le lord d'un air interrogateur.

— Oh non, ce n'est pas dangereux en soi, c'est simplement une arme très puissante entre les mains d'un soldat, le rassura Lord Gryffondor.

Harry prit prudemment l'objet. Il était principalement constitué de métal, et pesait un peu lourd pour sa taille. Il avait la forme d'un petit tuyau, mais sans être creux.

Harry envisagea immédiatement que ça puisse être un explosif, mais rejeta l'idée puisqu'ils lui avaient donné l'objet avec insouciance.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'ouvrir, il n'y avait même pas une simple soudure. Seulement un petit bouton juste à l'endroit où reposait le pouce d'Harry quand il le tenait confortablement d'une main. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à inspecter, il le pressa.

Un faisceau de lumière, rouge et vif, apparut à l'une des extrémité du tube.

— Une épée ? songea Harry, fixant la lame avec curiosité.

— Une qui coupe absolument tout, répondit Gryffondor, l'air sombre. Littéralement, _tout_.

Harry laissa rapidement retomber la main qu'il avait approchée pour toucher la lame.

— Il y a un lord de plus en plus puissant dans l'Ouest. Trop puissant. Il détruit tout ce qui se met sur son chemin, et il adore torturer ses opposants, ainsi que… ses sujets. Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous ne pouvions pas le laisser continuer son règne de terreur. Cependant…

Lord Gryffondor laissa sa phrase en suspens et se tourna vers Scrimgeour.

— Même en nous unissant tous, nos forces n'ont pas suffit. Chacun de ses hommes est équipé d'une de ces épées, et nous n'avons eu aucune chance de les arrêter. Ils sont passés à travers nos armures et nos boucliers comme si c'était du beurre. Au bout du compte, nous avons dû nous replier, confessa Scrimgeour, le visage amer.

— Vous replier ? fit Riddle, plus alerte. Vous ne l'avez pas défié ?

Il n'était pas permis de se retirer d'un challenge, ce n'était possible qu'au cours d'un assaut improvisé. Ce qui voulait dire que même avec un nombre important d'hommes et l'effet de surprise ils n'avaient pas fait le poids. C'était logique, si la lame transperçait effectivement tout, alors les soldats s'étaient retrouvés sans rien pour se défendre. C'était presque aussi difficile que de se battre contre des ennemis invisibles.

— Quand nous avons eu vent de votre incroyable challenge contre Fudge, nous nous sommes imaginés que vous aviez dû utiliser quelque chose qui vous avait permis de gagner contre un redoutable adversaire, continua Gryffondor. Et vous, Lord Voldemort, nous avez dit que c'était ce jeune homme.

Harry interrompit son inspection pour lever les yeux, et remarqua que tous dans la pièce le fixaient.

— Allons, il doit bien y avoir dans vos rangs un professionnel de la mécanique, intervint Riddle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh il y en a, mais aucun d'eux n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est exprimer leur admiration pour cet engin, répondit Scrimgeour avec un rire jaune. Nous n'arrivons pas à l'ouvrir, et sans examen du mécanisme interne nous ne pouvons le copier.

— C'est pourquoi il est improbable qu'un simple garçon réussisse là où des douzaines d'hommes ont échoué, grommela l'un des lords.

Quelques uns hochèrent la tête, signe qu'ils partageaient cet avis, d'autres les toisèrent, l'air désapprobateur. Visiblement, les opinions concernant l'implication du petit groupe de Voldemort étaient partagées.

— Nous allons te laisser un peu de temps, évidemment, expliqua Lord Gryffondor à Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas t'autoriser à l'emmener avec toi, mais tu peux l'étudier ici pendant toute la durée du bal.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Riddle. Gryffondor s'adressait à lui, mais techniquement c'était son lord, Voldemort, qui devait accepter. Riddle regarda pensivement l'épée dans les mains d'Harry mais ne laissa filtrer aucun indice sur la façon dont il devait agir.

— Donc, que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? demanda Harry à l'assemblée de lords. Que je la copie ? Que je vous en explique le mécanisme ? Que j'invente quelque chose pour arrêter la lame ?

— D'accord, écoute espèce de petit arroga-..., commença l'un des lords, mais Gryffondor le retint.

— N'importe quoi nous serait utile, vraiment. Comme je l'ai dit, tu auras quelques jours pour comprendr-...

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'interrompit Harry, et il laissa la lame disparaître avant de poser le manche sur la table. C'est déjà fait.

Cette déclaration fit place à un silence choqué. Harry trouva leur réaction plutôt amusante.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'exclama Lord Gryffondor effaré. Tu ne l'as même pas ouvert ! Pas que ce soit possible…

— Eh bien, non, vous avez raison. Sans l'ouvrir, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous expliquer exactement comment on l'a construit.

Du regard, il fit le tour de la table, notant la déception sur la moitié des visages de l'assemblée et une sinistre satisfaction sur ceux des autres.

— Mais si vous cherchez simplement à copier les fonctionnalités de la lame, je peux le faire. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, même si je dois admettre que l'idée d'utiliser les propriétés de la lumière est plutôt ingénieuse. Je vous recommande de vous servir d'une longueur d'onde du côté bleu du spectre par contre, elle sera plus courte que le rouge et devrait se révéler plus puissante… Euh… Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'ils ont utilisé pour séparer la lumière, j'ai quelques idées mais je vais devoir mener certains tests…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, légèrement déconcerté quand il ne reçut que des regards vides.

En fait, l'engin n'était pas très complexe, le plus gros des efforts avait été consacré à s'assurer que personne ne puisse ouvrir le manche. Toute personne disposant d'un minimum de talent aurait pu reproduire ça sinon. La seule chose qui impressionnait véritablement Harry était la manière dont on avait réussi à faire entrer ce générateur, très petit certes mais puissant, là-dedans. Si tous les partisans de ce lord possédaient effectivement un pareil objet, alors ce clan devait avoir accès à une quantité incroyable d'énergie électrique.

Il y eut un autre long silence alors que tous digéraient les informations d'Harry.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? fit Riddle d'une voix traînante.

Jusque là, il avait tout écouté en silence, mais à présent il se pencha en avant, les yeux dangereusement plissés.

— Si vous cherchiez juste quelqu'un pour construire le même engin, vous auriez pu vous contenter de lui demander directement de l'examiner. Il n'y a nul besoin pour nous de connaître l'intégralité du plan, nul besoin pour vous de nous demander plus d'aide.

Harry pouvait voir l'ensemble des visages s'assombrir. Quelques uns remuaient dans leur siège, mal-à-l'aise. Idiots. Pour Riddle, ils n'étaient que des pions dans son jeu, tellement faciles à lire.

— Depuis que nous l'avons attaqué de front, ce clan a pris maintes précautions pour se protéger d'autres assauts. Ils ont bâti une forteresse imprenable et sont plus intouchables que jamais, expliqua Scrimgeour, après s'être un peu remis du choc d'une inspection aussi vite expédiée.

— La seule façon de les traîner dehors maintenant est de leur lancer un défi.

Harry attendit que quelqu'un poursuive, mais tous semblaient déjà avoir compris ce que ça impliquait.

— Et vous avez de besoin de nous pour… ? les pressa Harry.

— Aucun de vous ne peut défier ce lord, il est déjà bien conscient que vous vous êtes ligués contre lui, il comprendrait que quelque chose cloche si l'un de vous le provoquait. Mais il se méfierait aussi d'un petit clan inconnu voulant subitement s'en prendre à lui, fit Riddle, songeur.

— Sans vouloir être grossier, _Mons_ _eigneur_ , railla doucement Harry, mais ne compterions-nous pas comme « un petit clan inconnu » ?

Riddle sourit d'un air suffisant et se renversa dans son fauteuil.

— Petit oui. Mais connu pour un challenge très osé -certains diraient même _étrange_ \- contre un clan beaucoup plus grand. En d'autres termes, nous sommes le parfait appât. Trop petit pour être une menace et officiellement cinglé.

Il y eut plus d'agitation, et aucun des autres lords ne croisa le regard de Voldemort. Harry remarqua qu'un petit sourire en coin ne quittait pas les lèvres de Riddle. Évidemment. Plus d'une trentaine de lords le suppliait presque de s'occuper de ce puissant adversaire, parce qu'ils avaient échoué. Ce qui voulait dire que présentement ils lui mangeaient tous dans la main.

— Et comment s'appelle cet ami de l'Ouest ? demanda-t-il lentement.

— Il se fait appeler le Baron Sanglant, souffla Lord Gryffondor.

Harry essaya de ne pas rire en entendant un nom aussi ridicule, mais son corps trembla sous l'effort. Riddle ne fit que lever un sourcil.

Puis il se leva gracieusement, époussetant de son vêtement une poussière imaginaire. Tous, Harry inclu, le fixaient, impatients.

— Je vais réfléchir à votre requête, dit-il poliment. Mais pour le moment, je crois que nous manquons un bal. »

Riddle se dirigea vers la sortie, détruite, et personne ne tenta de l'en empêcher. Il était douloureusement aisé de savoir qui avait eu le dessus pendant cette réunion.

Harry le suivit des yeux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui passe tout simplement devant, et prévoyait de marcher derrière lui comme le ferait un bon petit partisan. Mais au lieu de ça, Riddle posa une main sur son épaule et le fit sortir devant lui.

Le geste aurait pu paraître doux, mais la poigne de Riddle était si féroce que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau d'Harry. Ce dernier se demanda s'il avait fait une bourde ou si ce n'était qu'un des mauvais traitements habituels de Riddle.

Ils traversèrent la pièce vide et regagnèrent le couloir, où les partisans semblaient plus anxieux encore que quand Harry les avait quittés. Ils avaient probablement entendu le mur s'effondrer, mais n'avaient rien pu voir de ce qui se passait.

Riddle les dépassa sans même un coup d'oeil et le poussa dans l'un des sombres petits couloirs, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. L'envie de s'enfuir et de retrouver Aberforth ou Moody démangeait Harry, mais il se savait piégé pour le moment.

Riddle le força à se retourner mais ne lâcha pas son épaule.

« Toi, gamin, tu es une merveille, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché.

— Um… Continue, je t'en prie…

— Tu es aussi le plus insupportable et impertinent sale gosse que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Il se rapprocha, ses yeux rouges plongés dans ceux d'Harry.

— Ils m'ont demandé si je préférais m'asseoir par terre plutôt que sur une chaise… Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi par hasard ?

— Ils n'ont pas osé ! Harry éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Riddle face à cette question.

Harry siffla quand le lord enfonça plus profondément ses ongles dans son épaule, histoire de lui montrer exactement à quel point il était mécontent.

— Oh aller ! Ta fière réputation est saine et sauve. Tu les as pratiquement démolis là-dedans ! J'avais presque pitié d'eux. Laisse à ces pauvres hommes un peu de leur dignité, tu veux ?

L'air renfrogné sur le visage de Riddle fit place à un sourire très suffisant, même pour lui.

— C'est entièrement de leur faute. Il y avait une douzaine d'autres manières, de meilleures manières, de gérer la situation, mais la peur les a fait paniquer, et ils ont agi trop vite. Au lieu de se servir de moi, ils m'ont laissé les utiliser. Une fois que je me serai occupé du Baron, j'aurai son territoire et plus de trente lords influents me seront redevables.

— Tu as vraiment l'intention de le défier ?

— J'ai trop peu d'informations pour l'instant, mais nous verrons.

Harry renifla intérieurement devant tant de confiance, mais se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, puisque Riddle n'avait toujours pas relâché sa prise.

— Qui était le lord assis à côté de moi ? Tu l'as appelé Gryffondor, interrogea-t-il à la place, gardant une expression obstinément neutre.

Il ne voulait pas que Riddle sache que son épaule le lançait affreusement.

— Lord Godric Gryffondor. Puissant mais impulsif. Il ne possède absolument aucune finesse, et ses plans sont toujours flagrants. En fait, cet endroit et les terres alentour sont à lui.

Par réflexe, Harry regarda autour de lui, alors même qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir dans un couloir aussi sombre.

— C'est à lui ? Je pensais que ça appartenait à Scrimgeour.

— Apparemment Scrimgeour agit en tant que coordinateur et hôte remplaçant, parce que Gryffondor se fiche de ce genre de choses. Il a seulement fourni le lieu.

— Est-ce que tous les lords invités étaient présents là-dedans ? Non attend…, Harry plissa les sourcils, songeur. Je n'ai pas vu Lady Luna.

Riddle lui jeta un regard amusé.

— Tu l'as rencontré. Elle ne… prend pas vraiment part à ce genre d'assemblée. Elle a la réputation d'apparaître au milieu de la bataille et d'aider l'un des camps ou même de se battre contre les deux. Aussi bizarres et imprévisibles que soient ses tactiques, elle n'a jamais perdu un combat.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu soulagé. Il avait bien aimé cette fille un peu étrange, il aurait détesté qu'elle soit mêlée aux affaires de Scrimgeour.

Puis une autre pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cela aurait-il seulement été possible ? Elle était jeune, et peu importe qui s'en prenait à Harry il le voulait mort à cause de son passé. Avaient-ils tous un lien direct avec son passé, ou étaient-ils seulement alliés ? Combien d'entre eux le _connaissaient_ vraiment ?

De sa main libre, Riddle, irrité, claqua des doigts devant le visage d'Harry.

— À quoi penses-tu dans ta jolie petite tête malicieuse

Harry se renfrogna.

— À comment te briser efficacement les doigts s'ils ne me lâchent pas immédiatement.

— Quelles sombres pensées, _Harry_. Je ne te savais pas aussi sadique, le taquina Riddle.

— C'est toi qui parles !? Espèce de-... »

Un doigt long et mince se pressa fermement contre sa bouche, la lui fermant efficacement. Sur ses lèvres, la peau était douce et froide. Le geste surprit Harry, et il se figea sur place.

Un mince sourire ironique se forma sur le visage de Riddle.

« Écoute. »

Harry tendit l'oreille, s'attendant à entendre quelqu'un arriver, ou peut-être murmurer. Au lieu de quoi, un bruit doux et mélodieux emplit l'air.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se libéra, oubliant complètement la poigne et les doigts de Riddle. Il descendit au pas de course le couloir, puis les escaliers, remarquant à peine que le hall d'entrée était vide.

Derrière lui, il avait pu entendre Riddle rire de son attitude puérile, mais il s'en fichait. La musique avait commencé, et qu'il soit damné s'il passait la soirée dans un couloir mal éclairé au lieu de regarder les musiciens.

Son enthousiasme fut un peu entamé en avisant la salle bondée. Elle était immense, mais avec toutes ces personnes réunies elle était presque épouvantablement pleine. Bien sûr, sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus.

Du coin de l'oeil, il capta une tête blonde familière juste devant la petite estrade des musiciens. Il se faufila, quasi inaperçu, à travers la masse de gens lui bloquant le passage et s'arrêta près de Lucius et Narcissa.

Lucius tourna la tête en sentant du mouvement près de lui.

« Ah, Monsieur Potter, je me demandais combien de temps cela vous prendrait. Allez-vous danser ?

Harry pouvait désormais voir que la salle n'était pas complètement remplie. Il y avait un peu d'espace en son centre, mais personne n'y dansait encore. Pour le moment, tout le monde semblait se satisfaire d'écouter la musique, attendant qu'un premier couple ose s'avancer sur la piste.

Harry rit à la question de Lucius.

— Mon Dieu non ! Je ne suis là que pour la musique. »

Il leva les yeux vers les musiciens et les détailla curieusement. Ils étaient impressionnants. La musique était tantôt douce-amère, tantôt sauvage et drôle, d'autres fois encore calme et harmonieuse. Une telle variété de sons venant d'une même combinaison d'instruments. Harry adorait ça. C'était très différent d'un soliste. Les accords étaient complexes et déroutants, et donnaient à la musique un aspect vivant, mouvant.

Il ne connaissait pas le nom de tous les instruments, et il y avait des sons qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusque là. Il se tint là pendant un temps, essayant d'identifier l'origine exacte de chaque son.

« Aww, regarde notre petit Harry, tout chamboulé, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, lui parvint la voix moqueuse de Bellatrix, coupant à travers la musique comme un couteau.

À se concentrer autant sur l'orchestre, il n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.

— À recevoir autant d'admiration, ces instruments pourraient rendre jaloux le monde entier, acquiesça Lucius, souriant.

Harry, debout entre eux deux, rougit.

— Lâchez-moi deux secondes, je n'ai jamai-...

Bella s'accrocha à son bras et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air féroce.

— Tu dois _impérativement_ danser avec moi, voleur. »

Hésitant entre protester contre le choix injuste du surnom et s'opposer à son idée ridicule, il finit par être traîné en direction de l'espace vide.

Il se débattit, mais nota que certains des invités les observaient déjà, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas piquer une colère.

— Tu es folle ? siffla-t-il, enfonçant ses talons dans le sol dans l'espoir de la ralentir.

— Peut-être, gazouilla-t-elle avec désinvolture.

— Je ne sais pas danser ! l'implora Harry, légèrement paniqué.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas t'amuser. »

Harry voulut encore protester, mais les musiciens entamèrent un morceau particulièrement rapide et déchaîné, et Bellatrix commença à bouger.

Elle virevolta autour de lui, l'entrainant avec elle et le faisant tournoyer comme une tornade. Pendant une bonne minute, tout ce dont Harry fut capable, fut d'essayer de rester sur ses deux pieds alors que le monde s'effaçait dans un tourbillon de couleurs floues.

Bellatrix contrôlait ses mouvements sans effort, comme s'il était une marionnette dont elle tenait les ficelles.

Après avoir plus ou moins retrouvé son équilibre, il réalisa que l'espace n'était plus vide. Beaucoup d'autres invités les avaient rejoints et se mouvaient autour d'eux en suivant la musique.

Il remarqua que bien que Bella et lui en fasse de même, leurs mouvements étaient infiniment différents. Même si c'était un morceau rapide, les autres danseurs parvenaient à garder une certaine organisation dans leurs pas. S'il y avait une logique à ceux de Bellatrix, Harry ne la voyait pas. Mais il la ressentait.

Il força son esprit à se focaliser uniquement sur les accords sauvages, et commença à accompagner les gestes insensés de Bella. Tournoyant parmi la foule de corps en mouvement comme des feuilles au milieu d'une tornade, il fut surpris de la joie qu'il éprouva. Ils avaient probablement tous les deux l'air totalement cinglés, mais ça ne le préoccupait pas vraiment.

Bellatrix lui sourit largement, et il se sentit lui retourner son sourire. Il s'était rarement senti aussi excité avant.

.

* * *

.

Tom Riddle était du genre à planifier. Il aimait peser le pour et le contre de ses options, considérer ses choix et décider de sa prochaine action en fonction du gain.

Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il détestait les imprévus de temps à autre. Si l'on devine tout, le monde devient un endroit bien morne.

Cependant, il devait admettre qu'une personne représentait une équation si pleine d'inconnues que la plaisante sensation de fraîcheur laissait doucement place à un désagréable sentiment d'irritation.

Irritant, audacieux, insolent petit merdeux.

Harry Potter était à bien des égards son exact opposé. Alors que le garçon n'avait visiblement aucun problème à mettre au point des assauts complexes, il ne planifiait rien. Oh _bien sûr_ il analysait la situation, prévoyant les actions de toutes les personnes impliquées, mais il semblait oublieux des conséquences qu'auraient ses propres actes.

Au début, cet aveuglement avait dérouté Tom. Au vu de l'exceptionnelle intelligence du gamin, il paraissait étrange qu'il soit si peu conscient de lui-même.

Mais après un moment, il avait commencé à percevoir la vérité derrière le comportement d'Harry. Le garçon n'était pas grossier, il ne _savait_ tout simplement pas. Il avait grandi dans un monde sans aucune règle, sans punition ni ordre. Tout le monde autour de lui avait évolué avec des lois et un certain lot d'attitudes. Quand tout s'était effondré, le chaos avait été l'enfer sur Terre pour eux.

C'était pour cette raison que les concepts de clans et de lords collaient si bien à ce nouveau monde. Les gens avaient besoin de lois, besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider, besoin de connaître leurs limites. Ils cherchaient désespérément à suivre, ou à diriger. Il en voulait pour preuve que les lords eux-même ne pouvaient pas juste se comporter comme ils l'entendaient. Il y avait des règles aussi, des protocoles qui devaient être respectés. C'était la définition même de la civilisation.

Même Tom aimait ces lois. Elles étaient les lignes directrices de son jeu. Elles lui permettaient de manipuler et de prévoir les actions des autres.

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de prédire celles d'Harry Potter, et ce pour une raison très simple : il ne connaissait pas ces limites. Il ne concevait même pas l'idée qu'il y en aient.

C'était comme si tous les autres vivaient dans le tracé d'un cercle et qu'Harry était le seul qui ne pouvait pas en voir la ligne. S'il existait une personne à pouvoir sortir des sentiers battus, c'était Harry. Il ne voyait pas le sentier.

Pourtant, il y avait une hésitation bizarre dans l'attitude du garçon. Comme s'il savait qu'il y avait des limites, craignait de les franchir, mais ne les voyait pas et ne savait donc pas où il pouvait mettre les pieds sans danger.

Tom avait autrefois été obsédé par l'idée de le tuer, maintenant il n'y avait rien qu'il ne désirait plus que de déchaîner le gamin. Harry avait le potentiel pour le dépasser, et Tom le savait. Il en avait vu une fraction quand le sale gosse l'avait torturé à l'auberge. Il était alors sorti un peu de sa coquille, déterminé et énervé. Tom avait été complètement pris par surprise et en était resté abasourdi jusqu'à maintenant.

Et là se trouvait son petit génie, se déplaçant sur la musique mais sans aucune idée de ce qu'est la danse. Sous les regards scrutateurs des invités coincés, ça équivalait à leur hurler « Rien à foutre ! ».

Voldemort s'en réjouissait.

Dire que ses intentions étaient indécentes était un euphémisme. Et le gamin n'avait même pas la courtoisie de le comprendre.

Au début il avait cru que le garçon était juste un peu nerveux, gardant ses distances par réflexe, à cause de son éducation à la dure.

Mais non, le gosse _n'y pigeait rien_. Et Tom était plus que déterminé à changer ça. Le rôle de la vierge effarouchée ne convenait pas à son petit génie. Tom s'était amusé des réactions innocentes d'Harry. Maintenant, il voulait _jouer_.

Vu la tendance naturelle d'Harry à défier tout et n'importe qui, Tom était sûr qu'il le divertirait encore longtemps.

.

* * *

Ah, Riddle perd patience, serait-ce le signe que le ship va avancer ?

Mots : 4 753

14 / 07 / 2019


	19. Chapter 19

Désolé du petit retard ! Je suis au Japon jusqu'en septembre, donc il se peut que les deux-trois prochains chapitres souffrent d'un retard similaire... (eh oui, la régularité des dernières publications était une feinte !). J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Comme toujours et pour toute fic, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire :) et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui commentent et suivent cette traduction !

Merci à **Ljioze,** une fabuleuse bêta qui dédie ses jours de repos à corriger mes erreurs XD

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ **J.K Rowling** ; _Rebuilt_ **Terrific Lunacy.**

.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Quand Bellatrix le libéra, Harry était à bout de souffle et avait le tournis.

Les autres invités s'étaient mis à danser, et la piste auparavant vide était à présent bondée.

Harry aperçut Riddle se tenant seul à l'entrée de la pièce, et le fixant aussi attentivement que d'habitude. Son regard semblait à la fois l'attirer et le repousser. Harry ne parvenait pas à savoir lequel de ces mouvements était le plus fort.

Il réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au buffet et y chercha une boisson qui n'empeste pas l'alcool.

« Tu veux une pomme ? demanda une douce voix de l'autre côté de la table.

Harry leva les yeux et vit Lady Luna lui sourire, une pomme dans chaque main.

— Non merci, elles sont sournoises ce soir, répondit-il d'un air grave.

Luna éclata de rire.

— Tu t'en es souvenu !

— Mais bien sûr Madame, sourit Harry.

Luna hocha gracieusement la tête.

— C'est bien de se rappeler des choses. Te souviens-tu du jour de ta naissance ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

— Non… ?

— C'est dommage. Il te manque quelque chose, alors. Comment peut-on vivre si l'on ne sait pas comment la vie a débuté ?

Luna posa un regard triste sur les pommes qu'elle tenait.

— Euh… Est-ce que _qui que ce soit_ se souvient de sa naissance ?

— Bien évidemment que non, idiot. C'est impossible ! rit Luna.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle jouait avec lui. Mais une fois encore, Luna semblait aussi sincère que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Il décida de simplement laisser couler.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les pommes ?

— Elles marquent les gens, répondit-elle sérieusement. Au hasard. Malin quand on y pense. Terrible quand on y réfléchit trop longtemps.

— Um… _marquer_ des gens ?

— Oh, ça ne vaut que pour les rouges. Ou du moins c'est ce que je crois. Il y en a sept vois-tu… Il y en avait sept la dernière fois.

La dernière phrase avait été dite à voix basse, et Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Il regarda l'énorme coupe remplie de pommes, sur la table. Effectivement, il semblait n'y avoir presqu'aucune pommes rouges, seulement des vertes, et d'autres légèrement jaunes. Curieux, il jeta un oeil aux autres tables du buffet, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de pomme du tout.

— Pourquoi sept ? demanda-t-il à Luna, méfiant.

Il ne devrait probablement pas la prendre trop au sérieux, mais il avait un sentiment terriblement étrange à propos de cette histoire.

Luna leva les yeux vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'indubitablement intelligent dans ses grands yeux.

— Quand tu trouveras la réponse, s'il-te-plaît, dis-le moi tout de suite.

— Euh… bien sûr.

— Tu ne risques pas de t'attirer des ennuis, à juste l'ignorer ?

— Huh ?

Harry se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle fixait. Riddle se tenait toujours à l'entrée, et le scrutait encore.

— Là c'est juste flippant, murmura-t-il.

— Je pense qu'il veut te parler.

— Probablement, affirma Harry avant de refaire face à Luna.

— Ah, sourit-elle, les yeux toujours ancrés sur un point derrière Harry.

— Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme, refusant de se tourner une nouvelle fois.

— Il arrive, gloussa Luna, enchantée, et elle lui passa les deux pommes. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans la foule.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? fit la voix de Riddle juste dans son dos.

Harry ne savait pas s'il l'interrogeait sur sa discussion avec Luna ou sur la danse. Il décida qu'il valait mieux ne jamais reparler de son étrange façon de bouger avec Bellatrix, aussi opta-t-il pour la première possibilité.

— Elle est gentille.

Riddle jeta un regard éloquent aux deux pommes qu'il tenait.

— Euh, ne me demande pas, dit Harry avant de les poser sur la table.

— Donc, as-tu enfin un peu de temps pour ton lord ? moqua Riddle.

Harry n'en avait pas. Il devait trouver Aberforth ou Moody, découvrir ce qui s'était passé et comment ne pas se faire assassiner. Mais bien sûr, la question de Riddle n'en était absolument pas une.

— Je suis tout à toi, soupira-t-il, sarcastique.

Riddle haussa un sourcil.

— J'espère voir bientôt arriver le jour où tu réaliseras à quel point c'est vrai.

Harry soupira de nouveau.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter ton petit jeu de devinettes pour aujourd'hui ? Parce que putain, ça m'embrouille totalement.

— Mon Dieu, quel langage grossier _Harry_ , fit Riddle avec un sourire suffisant.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il aurait cru que sa déclaration énerverait Riddle, ou lui déplairait, au moins. Au lieu de ça, il avait juste l'air de s'amuser encore plus.

Riddle se pencha gracieusement en avant, amenant leur visage au même niveau.

— Plus de devinette dis-tu ? fit-il, chuchotant presque.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant ce soudain changement d'attitude.

— Um… oui… ?

Ils se fixèrent pendant une longue et inconfortable minute, avant que Riddle n'attrape tout à coup le poignet d'Harry et ne le tourne brusquement.

— Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Riddle ? siffla Harry alors qu'il se faisait vigoureusement entraîner plus loin. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, pas même un sarcasme, ce qu'il trouva légèrement déroutant.

Riddle le traîna à travers la salle bondée, puis prit les escaliers en direction du balcon sur lequel Harry avait parlé à Aberforth et Moody. Quand il s'était trouvé là au début de la soirée, une torche l'illuminait. Elle s'était à présent entièrement consumée, et la seule source de lumière venait de la porte donnant sur le couloir. Sans ça, le balcon serait plongé dans le noir.

Harry essaya de libérer son poignet, mais le lord était bien plus fort que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-il de nouveau.

Il pouvait déjà sentir sa main s'engourdir.

Riddle lui faisait face, son visage difficilement visible dans l'obscurité. Mais Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu briller ses pupilles rouges.

— Accorde-moi une dernière allusion, répondit enfin Riddle en poussant Harry contre le mur.

— Quo-... »

Les lèvres de Riddle se refermèrent sur les siennes avant qu'Harry n'ait eu la moindre chance de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire… techniquement. Il savait aussi qu'il était censé ressentir autre chose qu'une pure panique. Mais vraiment, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser sur le moment, c'était que Riddle l'empêchait efficacement de respirer.

Alors il fit ce que toute autre personne saine d'esprit ferait. Il plia une jambe et _frappa_. Fort.

« Putain qu'est-ce qui te prend Riddle ?! Tu crois faire quoi là ? cria-t-il, perdu et à bout de souffle.

Riddle se tenait à deux pas de lui, courbé et pressant une main sur son flanc, là où Harry l'avait frappé.

— Je teste une théorie, grogna-t-il.

— Une _théorie_? répéta bêtement Harry. Comme quoi, une nouvelle punition ?

— Une punition ? fit Riddle avec un "tch", puis il se redressa.

— Hey, reste où t'es ! protesta faiblement Harry quand le lord s'avança.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Riddle, déterminé à combler l'espace entre eux-deux.

— P-pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu-..., la respiration d'Harry eut un accroc quand Riddle se rapprocha plus près encore, une jambe entre les siennes, juste assez pour que leur corps se frôlent.

Les battements de son coeur atteignirent un rythme malsain, et la panique se diffusa une nouvelle fois dans son corps alors qu'il se tendait. Et pire que tout, son esprit était totalement vide.

— Détends-toi, fit Riddle avec un petit rire en plaçant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, presque gentiment.

Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et un torrent d'émotions inconnues le submergea.

— Respire, idiot.

Harry inspira avidement. Il se sentait faible et fiévreux, et il savait que c'était à cause de Riddle, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait pas le repousser. La tête lui tournait et il était certain de s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Tu as compris maintenant ? Ou dois-je te donner un autre indice ? demanda poliment Riddle, pourtant son sourire narquois le trahissait.

— J'ai compris que tu étais le diable, riposta Harry, mais il n'y avait même pas la moitié du mordant qu'il aurait voulu mettre dans sa réplique.

Il était surpris d'être encore capable de parler.

Le sourire de Riddle s'élargit.

— Exact, mais aucun rapport avec notre situation.

Riddle s'avança encore légèrement, de sorte que sa jambe soit constamment en contact avec Harry. Et à la sainte horreur de ce dernier, il réalisa qu'il était à moitié dur.

Oh.

Oh, là c'était _mauvais_.

— Voyez-vous ça… Tu frissonnes _Harry_ , murmura Riddle à son oreille.

La petite brise nocturne était inhabituellement fraîche sur ses joues cramoisies. Une pensée commençait à se former dans l'esprit autrement vide d'Harry. Il devait s'éloigner de Riddle avant… avant quoi ?

— Bien, je pense que tu dois avoir saisi à ce niveau là. Pour être honnête, je suis à court de _devinettes_ , juste comme tu le souhaitais. La seule chose qu'il reste implique un lit et une certaine absence de vêtement.

Harry se forçait à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air plutôt que de petites inspirations. Il essaya de construire une phrase cohérente dans sa tête, mais il dû se contenter de simples mots.

— Lâche… moi…, réussit-il à dire, la mâchoire serrée.

Riddle, moqueur, plaça sa main devant le visage d'Harry.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne te retiens pas _Harry_.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

— Ta jambe.

— Tu es sûr ?

Riddle remua un peu sa jambe. Le frottement provoqua un nouvel accroc dans la respiration d'Harry.

— Tant d'énergie refoulée, ça ne peut pas être sain.

Harry continua à le darder d'un oeil furieux, n'ayant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour parler. Riddle arqua un sourcil avant de se décider à obtempérer.

— Très bien, dit-il en reculant d'un pas mesuré. Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant… Je cours, déclara-t-il platement, puis il se tourna et s'enfuit du balcon. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le connard suffisant arborait encore son sourire narquois.

C'était mauvais.

Non, c'était le pire.

C'était… Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était. Inattendu ? Non, en vérité ça ne l'était pas... n'est-ce pas ?

Harry grogna, frustré, alors qu'il ralentissait l'allure au bas des escaliers. Son cerveau le bombardait de souvenirs de ses entretiens avec Riddle, son petit sourire complice au coin des lèvres, ses remarques louches. Impossible, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être vrai, c'était-

« C'est l'enfer, se lamenta-t-il, passant désespérément ses mains dans ses cheveux.

— Ah, les affres de la jeunesse.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, et vit Snape appuyé contre un coin du hall d'entrée désert. Tous les autres invités semblaient profiter de la musique dans la grande salle.

Snape sortit nonchalamment de l'ombre, comme si son comportement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel.

— Je ne vous croyais pas du genre dramatique Monsieur Potter.

— Dramatique ?! Non, j'ai juste eu u-un petit… quelque chose avec notre cher lord, c'est tout, souffla Harry en essayant de se calmer.

— Aah, fit Snape d'un air entendu, ce qui pour une certaine raison irrita immensément le jeune homme. Ça vous en aura pris du temps.

— Pardon ? fit-il en fixant Snape, l'incrédulité peinte sur son visage.

— Allons Monsieur Potter, tous ceux qui se sont déjà retrouvés dans la même pièce que vous deux ont pu le deviner.

— Deviner quoi ?! siffla-t-il, et il fit quelques pas en direction de Snape.

— L'attirance entre vous est littéralement palpable. En fait, je pense que vous devez être le seul à ne pas en être conscient.

— Oh, vous vous foutez de moi, grogna Harry.

Cette soirée était définitivement maudite. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps.

— Où allez-vous ? demanda Snape alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'immense porte d'entrée.

— Je retourne au train.

Il devait réfléchir.

— Pour me laisser expliquer à Lord Voldemort que vous vous êtes enfui ? Je ne crois pas non.

Harry lui fit un vague signe de la main par dessus son épaule.

— Il m'a laissé partir.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Il vous a _laissé_ faire ? Comme c'est… intéressant. »

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il se glissa hors du manoir, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, et se mit en route. Il était étourdi et sentait poindre un horrible mal de tête. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler légèrement, et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Il savait ce qu'annonçaient ces signes.

Il espérait juste atteindre le train avant de s'écrouler.

.

* * *

.

Quand Harry se réveilla dans son canapé, sans aucun souvenir de la façon dont il y était arrivé, le soleil se couchant au lieu de se lever, il ne fut pas surpris.

Il avait les yeux ouverts et l'esprit clair. Il mourait de faim.

« Oh merde ! jura-t-il violemment en s'asseyant et en avisant l'état de la cabine personnelle de Riddle. Des feuilles pleines de notes jonchaient le sol, certaines éparpillées sur Harry lui-même. Certains livres avaient été retirés des étagères, leurs pages arrachées et gribouillées par dessus les caractères imprimés. »

Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains. Riddle allait le démolir.

Riddle.

Putain.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte qui menait à l'espace de stockage.

« Tu es réveillé ? lui parvint la voix étouffée de Draco. »

Harry jeta un dernier regard au bordel ambiant, soupira et s'avança vers la porte. Elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Avait-il vraiment viré Riddle de sa propre chambre ?

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un Draco abasourdi.

« Salut.

— Salut ?! fit Draco dans un petit cri strident. Tu as dormi pratiquement deux jours ! Et tu as manqué la dernière soirée. Bellatrix s'est énervée parce qu'elle voulait vraiment que tu sois son cavalier. Et Lord Voldemort était furieux parce qu'il y avait des bruits bizarres qui venait de l'intérieur, mais la porte était fermée. Il nous a ordonné de l'enfoncer, mais Severus a réussi à l'en empêcher.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

— Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Un truc à propos de « somnambulisme » et de « problèmes au cerveau ». Personne n'a vraiment compris à part Lord Voldemort.

Somnambulisme ? C'était presque ça.

Son estomac gronda furieusement.

— Draco, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à manger ici ?

Draco pointa le doigt derrière lui. Il y avait du pain, de l'eau et des fruits empilés dans un petit coin sur une étagère.

— Severus m'a dit de t'apporter ça aussitôt que tu serais réveillé.

Harry se mit immédiatement à s'empiffrer, tandis que Draco le fixait avec des yeux ronds, très probablement fasciné par ses atroces manières.

— Où sont-ils tous passés ? demanda Harry entre deux gorgées.

— Ils sont déjà partis pour le bal. Tu es censé les suivre dès que possible a dit Lord Voldemort.

— Je l'aurais parié, marmonna Harry, l'air sombre.

Ce bâtard avait encore déclenché l'un de ses black-out. Et cette fois ce n'était même pas lié à une invention ou à un plan. Juste à… _ça_.

Une part de lui voulait ne jamais revoir ce connard suffisant. Une autre en revanche sut soudain exactement à quel point il _voulait_ le voir. 'Chier.

Harry repoussa avec force ses pensées concernant Riddle. Il devait encore trouver Aberforth ou Moody, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait aller au manoir de toute façon. Il ne savait pas précisément combien de temps encore le bal durerait, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rater cette occasion. Il avait déjà manqué une soirée.

Il quitta leur campement aussitôt qu'il eut fini de manger et se dirigea vers le manoir. Quand il y arriva, le soleil s'était couché, et la fête battait son plein.

Par chance, ça voulait dire que le hall d'entrée était presque vide, bien que pas autant que quand il l'avait quitté deux jours plus tôt. C'était le troisième soir après tout. Les invités avaient sûrement perdu un peu de leur intérêt pour la musique et la danse.

Il se demanda s'il devait commencer par chercher dans la petite salle où il avait rencontré Aberforth la première fois, ou s'il ferait mieux d'aller directement sur le balcon, là où ils avaient parlé en dernier.

Cependant, le balcon lui évoquait aussi d'autres souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui le faisaient violemment rougir. De toutes les personnes dont il aurait pu avoir envie, pourquoi bon sang avait-il fallu que ce soit Riddle ?

Apparemment, sa plus récente perte de connaissance avait seulement découvert la réponse à tous les signes et émotions que son corps lui avait envoyés dès qu'il s'était trouvé près de cet homme. C'était probablement une bonne chose, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit capable de comprendre pourquoi il était attiré par Riddle, et encore moins pourquoi Riddle serait intéressé par _lui_. S'il s'était concentré sur ces questions… eh bien, il serait mort aujourd'hui.

Une attirance sexuelle. Génial. Et le bâtard l'avait taquiné durant des semaines sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry avait la sensation d'y voir clair pour la première fois. Pas étonnant que Riddle n'ait pas pu s'arrêter de sourire. Maintenant le jeune homme devait trouver un moyen de ne pas rougir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cet air narquois.

Harry réalisa soudain que le hall principal était étrangement silencieux. La musique avait dû cesser alors qu'il rêvassait. Mais elle s'arrêtait souvent quand les musiciens changeaient de morceau. Ce qui était bizarre, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de bavardage.

Au bout d'un moment, des sons légers lui parvinrent depuis la grande salle, provenant de toute évidence d'un seul instrument. Curieux, Harry traversa le hall d'entrée et jeta un oeil dans la pièce.

Personne ne dansait, tous les invités écoutaient dans un silence religieux l'homme assis sur l'estrade des musiciens, et dont les doigts bougeaient avec fluidité sur les touches, tirant du piano les notes les plus douces.

Cet homme très justement nommé Tom Riddle.

Harry frappa sa tête sur le chambranle de la porte, récoltant quelques regards amusés de la part des invités qui se trouvaient près de lui.

Sérieusement, y avait-il quelque chose que ce type ne sache pas faire ?

Le jeu de Riddle devint plus rapide, ses doigts se changeant en une traînée floue au-dessus des touches, son visage concentré et pourtant détendu.

Harry le regarda, captivé, comme tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Son jeu manquait du son puissant que créait un orchestre, mais il produisait des accords d'une complexité si parfaite, si attrayante que les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, Riddle leva les yeux et ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. Son regard envoya un électrochoc à travers le corps du jeune homme, chose qui ne le surprenait plus mais lui paraissait encore étrange.

Un sourire en coin nonchalant étira les lèvres de Riddle, comme s'il savait exactement l'effet qu'il avait sur Harry. Ses yeux rouges le narguaient, le défiant de faire des choses auxquelles il n'avait même jamais songé auparavant.

Alors que son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et que son corps débordait d'adrénaline, Harry quitta la grande salle.

Il avait lu des choses sur ce tendre sentiment qu'on appelait l'amour, mais il vivait quelque chose de totalement différent. Harry ne désirait rien de plus que de rentrer à Londres et parler à ses amis. Ils auraient su quoi faire. Quoique ça aurait été une conversation incroyablement embarrassante.

 _« Tous ceux qui se sont déjà retrouvés dans la même pièce que vous deux ont pu le deviner. »_

Une minute, quand ce bordel avait-il commencé ?

 _« Vous semblez très… vivant en ce qui me concerne, jeune homme. »_

Ce fils de-

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Elle était faiblement éclairée, mais Harry y voyait encore assez pour comprendre sa fonction. C'était une bibliothèque. Il n'avait jamais vu une vraie bibliothèque, puisque les livres avaient été un parfait combustible pour se chauffer durant le chaos. Beaucoup de livres en avaient réchappé bien sûr, mais ils étaient éparpillés et Harry n'avait jamais vu plus de quelques étagères dans une même pièce.

Cette salle était littéralement pleine de bouquins. L'espace entre les bibliothèques était tout juste suffisant pour une personne, aussi la pièce semblait plutôt exiguë, et pourtant très organisée. La seule source de lumière venait d'une grande cheminée, qui paraissait assez dangereuse à Harry.

Il laissa l'un de ses doigts glisser sur les ouvrages de l'étagère la plus proche, appréciant simplement la sensation. Il aurait pu jurer avoir senti le savoir caché dans ces livres.

Un cliquetis près de la cheminée fit sursauter Harry.

Un petit homme affublé de vêtements véritablement étranges et colorés en plus d'un chapeau bizarre fouillait une pile de bois à côté du foyer.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard d'Harry, l'homme se retourna brusquement et le fixa, l'air méfiant.

« Euh… Désolé, je crois que je suis perdu, expliqua Harry.

— Humph. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Va danser avec les autres, grommela le petit homme.

Harry resta planté là, perplexe devant une telle hostilité, et observa, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, l'homme se saisir d'une bûche ardente dans l'âtre et s'approcher d'une bibliothèque.

Quand il fut clair que l'homme avait bien l'intention de toucher les étagères avec la bûche fumante, Harry s'avança rapidement et arracha l'arme des mains de l'homme.

— Rends-la moi gamin !

— Vous êtes dingue ? Vous allez foutre le feu à tout le bâtiment !

Et aussi à tous ces précieux livres.

L'homme étira un rictus malveillant.

— C'est le plan, imbécile. Brûler ! Tout doit brûler ! fit-il d'un air dément.

Harry fronça les sourcils, dérouté. Ce type était encore plus fêlé que Bellatrix.

— Vous allez tuer des centaines de personnes, essaya-t-il de le raisonner.

Son vis-à-vis se contenta d'un mouvement d'épaules.

— La plupart vont s'enfuir en voyant la fumée. Seules quelques personnes brûleront. Mais plus de sept.

Il agrippa brusquement les épaules d'Harry, fixant sur lui de yeux enflammés.

— Il _doit_ y en avoir plus de sept ! Sept ne suffisent plus !

— Bon sang de quoi vous parlez ?

— Les lords doivent mourir ! Brûler ! Je veux les tuer aussi ! cria le petit homme au visage d'Harry.

— Uh-huh, fut sa réponse la plus intelligente.

Il tint la bûche un peu plus haut pour que l'homme ne l'attrape pas par surprise.

— Peeves !

— Où-

— -es-tu ? »

Harry se tourna légèrement vers ces nouvelles voix, laissant à contrecoeur le petit homme sortir de son champ de vision.

Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Ils avaient quelques années de plus qu'Harry mais faisaient indéniablement partie de la génération-perdue. Sachant que, lui mis à part, il n'avait rencontré qu'un seul autre membre, Harry aurait probablement médité là-dessus un peu plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu plus déconcertant à propos des deux hommes.

Ils étaient identiques. Des cheveux roux à leur ensemble noir, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les différencier. Harry avait entendu parler des jumeaux, mais n'en avait jamais vu en vrai. Il trouva l'expérience légèrement perturbante.

« Désolé pour ça-

— -notre frère n'est pas très-

— -bien dans sa tête, tu vois.

Harry exhala, moqueur. Pas moyen que ce nain soit leur frère.

Quand il ne répondit rien, les jumeaux reportèrent leur attention sur l'homme qu'ils avaient appelé Peeves.

— Nous t'avions dit-

— -de rester à la maison.

Peeves secoua furieusement la tête.

— Non ! Vous faites encore mal les choses !

— Nous les faisons à notre manière-

— -ou pas du tout.

Le jumeaux s'approchèrent et éloignèrent gentiment les mains de Peeves d'Harry. Ils lui sourirent.

— Nous espérons qu'il ne t'a pas blessé… ?

Harry était soulagé qu'un seul d'entre eux parle à la fois. Leur visage complètement identiques étaient assez troublants comme ça.

— Il essayait de brûler cet endroit, leur répondit-il, un ton clairement suspicieux dans la voix.

Ce que Peeves avait dit travaillait Harry. Sept n'étaient pas assez ? Faire à leur manière ? Le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait au milieu de tous les bordels imaginables.

— Ah. Eh bien si ce n'est que ça…, rit l'un deux avec désinvolture.

— Nous n'allons pas le laisser faire bien sûr, dit l'autre avec un sourire penaud.

— Nous allons le ramener immédiatement à la maison, ajouta son frère. »

Une petite voix conseillait à Harry de ne pas les laisser partir. Qu'il était important qu'ils restent. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Ramener l'homme semblait être l'idée la plus sûre après tout, et si Harry voulait éviter de les traiter de menteur en face, alors il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Ainsi il les regarda s'en aller avec une inquiétude grandissante. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et éteignit le feu.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et fit le tour du couloir pour essayer de savoir où il était quand Aberforth et Moody émergèrent à l'angle.

« Harry ! Dieu merci, fit Aberforth, l'air soulagé de le voir. Nous t'avons cherché partout. Où étais-tu hier ? Nous pensions que tu avais disparu.

— Désolé, je ne pouvais pas venir hier.

— Tu aurais dû nous le dire, grogna Moody. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de s'évaporer après la première soirée.

Harry les fixa, l'air interrogateur.

— Que voulez-vous dire par « ils n'arrêtent pas de s'évaporer » ?

— Tu n'es pas au courant de ça non plus, hein ? renifla Moody.

Harry souffla, irrité. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de choses qu'il semblait ne pas savoir.

— Ces bals sont donnés tous les quelques mois. Seuls les lords relativement importants sont invités. Ne me demande pas qui décide, mais c'est comme ça depuis les trois derniers bals, au moins, commença Aberforth.

— Et après le premier soir, des gens finissent toujours par disparaître, continua Moody. La dernière fois ils sont réapparus. Morts.

— Ils ont été tués ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Comment se fait-il que personne ne m'ait parlé de ça ?

Moody haussa les épaules.

— C'est la première fois que ton clan est invité. Et les autres lords n'aiment pas parler de ça. Les morts étaient tous des lords vois-tu. Personne ne s'en préoccupait avant, mais depuis la découverte des corps, tout le monde est sur ses gardes.

L'inquiétude d'Harry grandit encore.

— Combien y en avait-il ? Combien de lords sont morts ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Un regard un peu trop complice au goût d'Harry.

Il recula instinctivement.

— Vous les avez tués ?

— Grand Dieu non ! cria Aberforth, choqué. Je viens tout juste de te dire que nous étions inquiets que tu aies disparu.

— Mais vous savez qui l'a fait, insista Harry. « Un duo de bonshommes se balade en faisant ce qui est juste ». C'est ce que vous m'avez dit.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard.

— Nous sommes à leur recherche, finit par dire Moody. Nous n'en sommes pas certains, mais il se pourrait que nous les connaissions.

 _« Les lords doivent mourir ! Sept ne suffisent plus ! »_

 _« Nous ferons à notre manière. »_

 _« Elles marquent les gens. Il y en a sept vois-tu… Il y en avait sept la dernière fois. »_

Harry se sentit malade.

— Il y avait sept corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna savait. Elle était une lady importante depuis quelques temps maintenant, elle devait être présente aux autres bals. Elle avait même une théorie sur la façon dont ils s'y prenaient. Les pommes rouges étaient-elles empoisonnées ? Mais quel type de poison pouvait tuer sans rendre les victimes malades en premier lieu ? Sept malades attireraient beaucoup l'attention.

Les regards d'Aberforth et Moody se firent méfiants.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Parce que je viens de rencontrer ceux que vous cherchez.

— De quoi avaient-ils l'air ? demanda impatiemment Moody. Mon garçon, c'est important, as-tu vu leur visage ?

Harry fit un autre pas en arrière, prudent.

— Aucun de vous n'appartient à un clan. Vous n'aimez visiblement pas les lords. Vous parliez d'une sorte de résistance-...

— Non ! Harry, tu as tout faux. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ces meurtres. Nous ne les avons même jamais rencontrés. Nous avons juste regroupé quelques rumeurs et… Harry, je t'en prie, peux-tu les décrire ? le pressa Aberforth.

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

— Je ne dirais rien temps tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous savez de mon passé. Je déciderais si je dois vous faire confiance après que vous m'aurez expliqué certaines choses. Vous n'avez qu'à commencer par cette famille à qui vous m'avez confié.

— Tu ne comprends pas Harry, soupira tristement Aberforth. Nous pensons qu'ils _sont_ la famille à qui je t'ai donné.

.

* * *

Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de suspens sur l'identité des jumeaux XD

Mots : 4 788

29 / 07 / 2019


	20. Chapter 20

Comme annoncé, petit retard, désolé...

Enjoy quand même ?

.

* * *

Chapitre 20

« C'est ridicule, déclara résolument Harry. Les hommes que j'ai vu n'avaient que quelques années de plus que moi. Ils ne peuvent pas être ceux à qui vous m'avez confié.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, maintenant une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre lui et ses interlocuteurs. Alors qu'il croyait bel et bien qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les meurtres, il était convaincu que les deux hommes lui cachaient des informations cruciales. Leur réticence à lui faire part de quoi que ce soit de concret était suspicieuse et incroyablement énervante.

Aberforth jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que le couloir était toujours désert.

— Nous pensons qu'ils font _partie_ de la famille à qui je t'ai donné. Écoute Harry, nous n'avons pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup, juste… Étaient-ils frères ? Roux ?

Harry garda sur son visage un masque de neutralité.

Les traits de Moody s'assombrirent devant son refus de parler, mais Aberforth le fit taire d'un regard dur. Soudain, ces deux hommes rappelèrent à Harry Remus et Lupin. Son coeur se serra brièvement.

— Bien, se résigna Aberforth. Je t'ai donné à un couple, Arthur et Molly Weasley. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils avaient six fils, le plus jeune âgé d'un an à peine, et Molly était enceinte pour la septième fois, d'une fille si je me souviens bien. Je n'ai revu aucun d'eux depuis la nuit où ils ont disparu, avec toi.

Harry retint son souffle, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

— Vous m'avez donné à une famille de _six_ enfants plus une femme enceinte ? Pas étonnant qu'ils aient dû m'abandonner, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils s'en tire-...

— Je t'ai dit qu'ils ne t'auraient _jamais_ laissé, l'interrompit Aberforth, avec autant de force que la dernière fois. Quelque chose a forcément mal tourné. Terriblement mal tourné.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

— Ouais. Pratiquement une décennie d'anarchie, ni nourriture ni médicament, voilà ce qui a mal tourné.

— Il marque un point là, Aberforth, Les Weasley étaient des gens biens, mais…

Moody haussa les épaules, démuni.

— Ils avaient beaucoup d'enfants, c'est vrai, pas les meilleures conditions à cette époque, mais leurs aînés étaient déjà assez grands pour prendre soin d'eux-même. De plus, ils ont toujours eu des problèmes d'argent, ils n'étaient pas habitués à mener une vie confortable. Non, si quelqu'un avait une chance de rester fort en ces temps difficiles, c'étaient les Weasley.

Harry se massa les tempes, sentant poindre une autre migraine.

— Écoutez, je suis très reconnaissant de ce que vous - ce qu'ils - ont fait pour moi. Je sais que je serais mort si personne ne s'était occupé de moi enfant, et ils ont probablement réussi à me maintenir en vie deux ou trois années, mais… Je veux dire, les choses allaient _mal_. Comparé à cette période, nous vivons au paradis maintenant.

— J'ai essayé de les retrouver, mais ils se sont totalement volatilisés. J'ai cru qu'ils avaient bien couvert leurs traces parce qu'ils voulaient te protéger, mais puisque vous avez été séparés il y a des années… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont jamais tenté de nous contacter.

— Ah oui, me protéger. Quand allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi exactement je dois être protégé ?

Aberforth leva une main, l'air suppliant.

— Nous allons essayer, je te le promets. Mais peux-tu au moins nous décrire les hommes que tu as vu ? Je suis ami avec les Weasley depuis très longtemps. Si je pouvais juste savoir qu'ils sont vivants…

Harry soupira, vaincu.

— J'ai vu des jumeaux. Roux. Un peu plus âgés que moi.

Aberforth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

— Les jumeaux ? répata Moody. _Juste_ les jumeaux ?

— Et bien, il y avait un petit homme bizarre avec eux. Il a tenté de mettre le feu au manoir. Et même si ça ne semblait pas faire partie du plan des jumeaux, ils n'étaient pas vraiment choqués non plus.

La moue des deux hommes confirma les soupçons d'Harry, Peeves n'était pas leur frère.

— Bien, passons au plus amusant. Quel est le problème avec cette guilde, et pourquoi veulent-ils ma tête au bout d'une pique ? »

.

* * *

.

Severus resserra ses robes autour de lui quand une brise particulièrement fraîche balaya l'herbe à ses pieds. La fourmi solitaire qu'il surveillait depuis qu'il s'était accroupi trébucha lorsque l'air heurta son corps minuscule, et disparut rapidement sous une feuille, loin de son regard.

À côté de lui, il sentit Lucius frissonner. Ses habits étaient faits de matériaux plus fins encore que ceux de Snape. Pourtant, il ne vint à aucun des deux l'idée de se plaindre alors qu'ils écoutaient les pas énergiques de leur lord.

Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur, derrière un angle du manoir. Bien que pas véritablement cachés, l'obscurité de la nuit et l'air froid gardaient les autres invités à l'intérieur.

— Sept ? répéta Voldemort sans arrêter de faire les cent pas.

Alors que Severus savait qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, Lucius l'interpréta comme un signal pour continuer son rapport.

— Oui Monseigneur. Mais cela n'a aucun sens. Tous les disparus sont de simples sujets. Si l'on en croit les rumeurs, seuls des lords sont morts la dernière fois. Je crois possible que la disparition de certains invités et la mort de plusieurs lords ne soient pas nécessairement liés.

Voldemort s'arrêta et observa quelques minutes de silence. Puis, il reprit sa marche.

— Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

Snape dû s'empêcher de sursauter.

— Je peux seulement ajouter que tous les partisans appartenaient à des clans différents, Monseigneur.

— Et ?

— C'est une coïncidence étrange qui me frappe, Monseigneur.

— Je ne cherche pas de coïncidence étrange Severus, j'ai besoin de faits, dit Voldemort avec mépris.

— Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur, mais les rumeurs ne collent pas. Tout le monde croit que les lords décédés sont réapparus, mais personne ne semble se rappeler que plusieurs se sont envolés quelques jours avant. Alors que les morts ont été gardées relativement secrètes, il aurait dû être impossible de ne pas remarquer la disparition de sept lords.

— Et les connections entre les lords morts ?

La question s'adressait à ses deux interlocuteurs, et Severus fut soulagé que Lucius réponde en premier.

— Aucune Monseigneur. Les partisans disparus appartenaient aussi à des clans qui ne sont ni alliés ni en guerre les uns contre les autres.

— Y a-t-il eu des cas où les victimes sont revenues vivantes ?

— Il y a toujours ceux qui boivent plus que de raison Monseigneur. Ils s'égarent et réapparaissent des jours plus tard avec de folles histoires, mais rien n'indique un enlèvement. »

Lord Voldemort se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Les minutes s'allongèrent tandis que le froid glaçait Severus jusqu'aux os. Il se demanda s'il serait encore capable de bouger quand le lord les congédierait. Même ainsi, il se garda bien de remuer.

Bien que Voldemort ait de nouveau fait appel à lui, Severus était certain que le lord était toujours en colère. Même s'il avait muselé sa rage concernant l'incident avec Dumbledore, Severus l'avait recroisé deux jours auparavant.

Il était loin d'être convaincu que les black-out d'Harry fonctionnent à la manière du somnambulisme, mais il y avait apparemment des similitudes. Et si l'état agité de Potter avait été un indice, voir Voldemort débouler dans sa chambre n'aurait pas aidé.

Le jeune homme avait clairement perdu la tête cette nuit là. Si les sons de frottements et de déchirures n'avaient pas été assez perturbants, les marmonnements et les cris l'avaient été à coup sûr. Pire encore avait été le silence assourdissant de la veille. Pour autant que Snape sache, Harry aurait pu être mort à ce moment là.

La voix de Voldemort le tira de ses pensées.

« Continuez à chercher des liens entre les clans. Et trouvez quels lords servaient les membres disparus. Vous pouvez disposer.

Severus et Lucius s'inclinèrent tous deux, plus crispés qu'à l'ordinaire, et se tournèrent pour partir.

— Severus.

Il se figea au milieu de son geste et regarda en arrière.

— Monseigneur ?

— Si on me demande, dis-leur que je suis temporairement indisponible.

— Pour combien de temps serez-vous absent Monseigneur ? demanda prudemment Severus.

Voldemort jeta un oeil à l'immense bâtisse, pensif.

— Tout dépend de jusqu'où il s'est enfui cette fois. »

.

* * *

.

« Mon frère a toujours aimé se voir en héros de tragédie, commença doucement Aberforth.

Le trio s'était retiré dans la bibliothèque, pour plus d'intimité, et avait trouvé quelques chaises sur lesquelles s'asseoir. Harry avait une violente envie de se lever et de faire les cent pas, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de distraire Aberforth.

— Il adorait protéger les gens. Ç'aurait été un trait de caractère louable s'il ne s'y prenait pas toujours avec tant de…, Aberforth laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant les mots adéquates pour la finir. Disons-le ainsi : il s'arrangeait systématiquement pour que tout le monde sache à quel point il devait souffrir pour eux. Je suppose qu'il aimait l'adoration qu'il en retirait.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Dumbledore avait toujours fait en sorte que les petits clans soient conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être autorisés dans la ville du vieil homme. Et de la facilité avec laquelle ce dernier pourrait se débarrasser d'eux.

— Puis le monde s'est lentement effondré. Albus avait dans l'idée que notre Société devait être reconstruite. Pacifiquement, m'a-t-il assuré. Quand le monde comprendrait que le système actuel ne marchait plus, il prendrait volontier une autre route. Ça semblait… plausible.

Aberforth haussa les épaules, coupable.

Moody hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

— Il faut que tu comprennes Harry, c'était une époque étrange à vivre. Nous savions tous que quelque chose se préparait. Nous savions tous que notre monde allait changer drastiquement. Mais personne ne faisait rien. Nous avons continué nos petites affaires comme d'habitude, ignorant les faits qui nous déplaisaient.

Une mince prise de conscience frappa Harry.

— Et quand des hommes comme Albus se sont mis à parler de ce nouvel ordre, les gens ont commencé à écouter.

— Quelques personnes l'ont fait, continua Aberforth. Des personnes comme mon frère. Des personnes qui se voyaient comme les gentils, qui étaient convaincues qu'un jour tout mènerait à une ère de paix. Des personnes qui voulaient diriger. Mais aussi beaucoup de gens en quête d'une voie à suivre en ces jours sombres.

— Au début ça paraissait être une idée raisonnable. Laisser l'ancien monde s'écrouler pour en rebâtir un nouveau, ensemble. Établir nos propres règles, vivre libre, retourner à un mode de vie plus autonome. Mais le changement semblait ne jamais venir. Les chercheurs faisaient des découvertes révolutionnaires. Les gens étaient plus enclins à aider de parfaits étrangers. Les armées refusaient de partir en guerre contre d'autres pays. Plutôt qu'une société réduite en miettes, le monde donnait l'impression d'aller _de mieux en mieux_.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai seulement entendu dire comment les choses sont allées de mal en pire, jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre.

Moody fit un geste dédaigneux.

— Un peu avant le chaos, oui, mais nous savions que la Terre était condamnée des années avant. Il était clair qu'il n'y aurait que deux choix pour l'Humanité : s'unir comme jamais auparavant ou s'écrouler complètement. Et au bout d'un moment, il a semblé possible de s'en sortir ensemble.

Harry se rappela ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit dans le sous-sol du QG de Phoenix.

— Et donc la guilde a décidé de d'abord plonger le monde dans le chaos. Alors que des millions mourraient, ceux qui restaient étaient déboussolés. Vulnérables face aux manipulations.

— Ils le sont toujours, grogna Moody. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Toute cette société fondée sur les lords est une farce. La guilde Rénovation n'a pas juste initié la chaos, ils l'ont contrôlé. Lui ont donné la bonne direction pour que les lords puissent facilement prendre le pouvoir. Les seigneurs _qu'ils_ ont choisis, aux postes _qu'ils_ ont choisis.

— Mais il y a des lords qui n'appartiennent pas à la guilde, coupa Harry. Ils n'y a pas de prérequis pour devenir lord, il faut juste un clan assez fort pour tenir un territoire et gagner des alliés.

— Bien sûr qu'il y en a, mais imagine que tu aies déjà toute une guilde de lords prêts à te couvrir. Aujourd'hui, il est pratiquement impossible de former un clan puissant à partir de rien. Alors que tout le monde était occupé à essayer de survivre, ils ont émergés du chaos, préparés. Ils ont monté les premiers clans, occupé les meilleures places.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait en imaginant tout ce que cela impliquait.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que la majorité des grands lords appartiennent à la guilde qui a organisé le chaos en premier lieu, et maintenant quoi, dominent le monde main dans la main ? Ce nouveau système n'est qu'une immense conspiration ?

— Les Hommes ont été réduits à un troupeau de moutons que la guilde peut mener comme ça lui chante. Nous avons peut-être l'impression d'avoir choisi nos propres lords et nos règles, mais la vérité, c'est que nous avons tout du long vécu sous le joug d'une dictature mise en place par ceux qui ont construit ce nouveau monde.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, scié. Il savait déjà que la guilde avait voulu le chaos. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle avait planifié leur société de façon aussi coordonnée. Sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien, ils avaient dirigé les peuples dans l'ombre.

— Donc… Vous essayiez d'entraver la guilde et maintenant vous voulez la renverser ?

Aberforth et Moody se regardèrent.

— Nous faisions partie de la guilde, en réalité, admit Aberforth.

— Huh ? Mais, la résistance-...

— Est essentiellement constituée de personnes qui ont un jour appartenu à la guilde, expliqua Moody, et qui ont réalisé que leur vision d'un monde nouveau était un mensonge.

— Nous y étions tous, Albus, notre soeur et moi. Les Weasley aussi, et bien sûr Alastor. Tous des amis de notre famille. Notre soeur… Ariana, elle… a été la première à douter des idéaux de Rénovation. Elle a commencé à poser des questions, à voir les coïncidences malheureuses des actions de la guilde, à essayer de convaincre les membres que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Nous avons trouvé son corps au pied de son immeuble. Suicide, a dit Albus, Aberforth cracha au sol.

— Sais-tu ce qu'est le concept du « Sauter, pousser, tomber » ?

Harry secoua la tête d'un air hébété.

— Les corps arrivent différemment et à des distances distinctes d'un immeuble en fonction de s'ils ont sauté, ont été poussés, ou sont tombés accidentellement. La police n'existait plus à ce moment là, mais si tu avais l'oeil… Elle n'a pas sauté. Elle n'est pas tombée non plus.

La bouche d'Harry était douloureusement sèche.

— Ils l'ont tuée parce qu'elle posait des questions ?

— Mon frère était plutôt haut placé dans la hiérarchie de la guilde. Je ne peux pas prouver qu'il l'a fait lui-même, mais je sais qu'il y a consenti. Et ça en a réveillé beaucoup parmi nous. Si Rénovation avait l'intention d'éliminer ses membres… Eh bien, ça soulevait des interrogations sur leurs véritables intentions.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry.

— Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je voulais la mort de mon frère. Mon frère est mort il y a des années. L'homme capable d'assassiner Ariana n'était pas le frère avec lequel j'ai grandi.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Même si Harry brûlait d'envie de poser plus de questions, il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre après ça.

— Dumbl-...Je veux dire, votre frère… Que voulez-vous dire par haut placé dans la hiérarchie ?

— L'ami d'enfance d'Albus est le fondateur de la guilde. Il a dû parler à mon frère de ses idées et, eh bien, ils avaient l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. De par leur lien, Albus a été l'un des premiers membres de Rénovation. Presque un fondateur, pourrait-on dire. L'un de ceux qui ont tout planifié.

Le ton d'Aberforth était amer.

— Donc cet ami… Il est une sorte d'usurpateur maintenant ?

 _Usurpateur du putain de monde entier ?_

— Son nom est Gellert Grindelwald. De ce que nous savons, il est lord, mais son territoire est étonnamment petit. Nous ne savons pas comment fonctionne leur politique interne. Depuis que nous nous sommes dissociés de la guilde, il est presque impossible d'obtenir des informations sur eux. Ils sont paranoïaques à propos de leur existence même. Ça n'augurerait rien de bon que les gens réalisent qu'ils sont dirigés par les individus mêmes qui sont responsables du chaos. Nous nous appelons la résistance, mais… La vérité Harry, c'est que nous ne sommes qu'une poignée de personnes qui connaissons la véritable histoire. Et ils feront tout pour nous éliminer.

Harry se leva d'un bond, incapable de rester tranquille plus longtemps.

— Okay. La guilde Rénovation : les méchants ; la résistance : les gentils. Pigé. Ma mère était une menace parce qu'elle aurait pu faire échouer leur plan « chaos ». Compris. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre _moi_?

Moody gloussa doucement.

— Ce n'est rien de personnel.

— Vous croyez ?! s'exclama Harry.

— Lily Potter était notre dernier espoir Harry, la dernière personne à pouvoir faire une différence. La guilde a tout tenté pour la détruire et la résistance a tout mis en oeuvre pour la protéger. Le truc, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais rien su de tout ça.

Harry secoua la tête, pensif.

— Elle le savait, en quelque sorte. Snape m'a dit qu'ils tenaient leur labo totalement secret après l'attaque de la guilde sur le premier.

— Severus Snape ? L'homme qui vivait avec Albus ? demanda Moody, inquiet.

— Oh. Euh, oui, mais il ne fait pas partie de la guilde.

— Harry, la raison pour laquelle Rénovation est si prospère, c'est parce qu'ils sont d'excellents menteurs et escrocs, dit Aberforth pour le mettre en garde.

— Il n'est pas avec eux, vraiment.

— Selon quelle preuve ? demanda suspicieusement Moody.

Harry cessa d'arpenter la pièce pour regarder directement Aberforth.

— Il a tué Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan, mais Harry ne perçut aucune réaction négative sur le visage d'Aberforth. Il en conclut qu'il ne subsistait vraiment aucun des tendres sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir pour son frère.

— Il s'est rendu compte que la guilde en avait après Lily, et il a découvert que Dumbledore en faisait partie… seulement, c'était trop tard, expliqua Harry, laissant de côté le passage où Snape révélait l'emplacement du labo au vieil homme.

Il avait comme l'impression que la résistance n'accueillerait pas cette nouvelle positivement

— Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-il, le dernier espoir, j'ai capté. Et quoi, vous aviez une sorte d'affrontement final ce soir là ?

— Oui, et nous l'avons perdu, avoua Aberforth, amer. La seule chose que nous avons réussi à faire a été de sauver leur fils.

— Eh bien, merci, je suppose, sourit timidement Harry.

— Comme nous, tu es une menace pour leur secret. Personne, sous aucun prétexte, ne peut savoir qu'ils existent. Je suis certain qu'au début ils te voulaient mort par peur que tu ne te rappelles ce qui est réellement arrivé. Mais ensuite… Tu es devenu un genre de symbole pour la résistance, un nouvel espoir, pour ainsi dire, exposa Moody.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Un symbole ? Il n'avait rien fait !

— Les plus puissants lords du pays veulent me faire manger les pissenlits par la racine parce que je suis une quelconque figure dans votre plan ? Magnifique, fit-il pince-sans-rire.

Si Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu de le refourguer à Voldemort, il serait décédé depuis longtemps.

— Eh bien… Il y a des rumeurs.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, se remémorant leur première rencontre.

— Du genre démons qui se promènent ?

— Non, plutôt… Un Élu, clarifia Aberforth.

Harry le regarda d'un air stupide.

— Un Élu ?! Élu pour faire quoi ?

— Renverser la guilde, bien évidemment, dit Moody dans un rire dépourvu d'humour.

En voyant la mine aigrie d'Harry, il étira un léger rictus.

— Quand les histoires sur la victoire de ton clan se sont répandues à travers le pays et que ton nom est apparu pour la première fois après deux décennies, les membres de la résistance étaient extatiques. Tu n'as pas seulement survécu, défiant tous les pronostics, certains prétendent même que tu as vaincu Fudge avec la magie.

Harry renifla.

— Ça s'appelle la science.

— Ça n'a aucune importance. Ta réapparition a donné de l'espoir à la résistance, et la guilde n'en est pas ravie. Les rumeurs… Elle disent que tu sais des choses. Des choses qui détruiront la guilde.

Harry leva les mains, bouche bée.

— Je ne sais rien !

— On s'en rend compte. Mais la résistance et la guilde croient le contraire. Ils te craignent parce qu'ils _pensent_ que tu possèdes quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas. Peut-être quelque chose que ta mère t'a laissé, quelque chose que tu as vu ou entendu, ou découvert.

— Je vous dis que je ne me souviens même pas de mon enfance !

 _Parce que c'est le souk dans mon cerveau à cause des pilules que Dumbledore m'a enfoncées dans la gorge._

Aberforth haussa les épaules et compta les faits sur ses doigts.

— Tu connais la vérité, tu es le fils de Lily et tu as survécu à chacun de leurs assauts. Tu apportes l'espoir à leurs ennemis quand il ne devrait plus y en avoir, et tu as miraculeusement vaincu un clan plus fort. Et, il s'arrêta dramatiquement, tu as tué l'un de leurs fondateurs. Maintenant, tu es devenu une célébrité cachée.

— Je n'ai tué personne ! protesta Harry.

— Harry… La guilde a gagné cette nuit où ils ont assassiné tes parents. Ils pensaient qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé et après le chaos, il ne resterait personne à pouvoir les affronter. Mais nous avons encore une chose qui vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle, à cause de _toi_. Aussi longtemps que tu vivras, le combat continuera. La guilde sait qu'ils ne gagneront pas complètement s'ils te laissent vivre.

— Imagine notre surprise quand tu es apparu ici, sans défense, sous ton vrai nom, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se tramait, à un bal où au moins la moitié des lords invités doit être impliquée avec Rénovation.

Moody le regarda d'un air sombre, comme si Harry s'était délibérément mis en danger.

Le jeune homme soupira et réfléchit à toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites durant le bal.

— Ils veulent que Voldemort renverse un lord appelé le Baron Sanglant. Il-...

— Merde ! jura Moody. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas.

— Quoi ? Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie ! Ils n'ont pas réussi à l'éliminer, et maintenant ils croient que je peux le faire pour eux avant qu'ils ne me tuent.

— Non ! Harry, le Baron Sanglant appartient à la guilde.

Harry se figea.

— Quoi ?! Ça n'a pas de sens !

— Si, ça en a. La guilde simule des batailles assez souvent. Ils forment des alliances avec des lords qui n'en font pas partie. Après le combat, les seuls survivants sont les deux lords de Rénovation, tandis que les deux camps ont perdu leurs alliés, comme prévu. C'est comme ça qu'ils se débarrassent des lords puissants qui ne sont pas avec eux sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

— Donc… c'est un stratagème pour tuer Voldemort ? Pas moi ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

Il était stupéfait par la complexité de chacune de leurs actions.

— Les deux. Tandis qu'ils élimineront un lord ennemi, ça donnera aussi le sentiment que tu t'es délibérément précipité vers ta propre mort. S'ils te tuent maintenant, la résistance pourrait être plus enragée que jamais, ce qui amènerait des complications. Si tu meurs simplement en suivant ton lord… Aberforth laissa sa phrase en suspens d'un air entendu.

— Est-ce que ça signifie que je suis en sécurité jusqu'au challenge contre le Baron Sanglant ? Parce qu'ils pensent que je mourrai là-bas de toute façon ?

— Possible. Je ne compterais quand même pas là-dessus. Ils ont toujours un plan B.

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

— Ils en sont déjà au plan X pour se débarrasser de moi.

Il se rassit, frustré au-delà du possible. Il connaissait désormais le nom de la famille qui s'était occupée de lui, mais n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter. Il savait que la Société entière était un mensonge, et que les personnes qui détenaient tout le pouvoir le voulaient mort parce qu'ils croyaient qu'Harry était la raison pour laquelle la résistance existait encore. En réalité, il n'avait jamais été en contact avec ces gens. S'il y avait eu une raison concrète pour que la guilde se sente aussi menacée, il aurait pu rester loin d'eux, mais là… Que faire quand sa propre personne était utilisée comme lumignon d'espoir ?

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais vraiment rien. Je ne peux pas vous aider dans votre lutte contre Rénovation, et je ne fais certainement pas de magie. La seule chose que je possède, c'est la véritable histoire. Pourquoi ne la racontez-vous pas à tout le monde ? Répandez des rumeurs. Même si vous ne pouvez pas le prouver, les gens pourraient commencer à se rendre compte que les grands lords sont tous connectés.

— Il est vrai qu'ils réagiraient violemment s'ils découvraient que ces lords ont organisé le chaos. Mais maintenant… La plupart ont accepté ce nouvel ordre. Ils suivent volontier leurs seigneurs. Une révolution serait inutile, parce qu'il sont déjà habitués à ce nouveau monde. Ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui puisse nous unir, et détruire la guilde, un membre après l'autre.

Aberforth et Moody le fixèrent attentivement.

La mâchoire d'Harry lui en tomba.

— Qui, moi ?! Vous avez perdu la tête ?!

— La résistance te suivra, ainsi que quelques lords. Il est peut-être trop tard pour changer de système, mais nous pouvons au moins reprendre le contrôle de nos vies. Si nous laissons la guilde faire à sa guise, alors nous ne sommes rien de plus que des esclaves qu'ils peuvent manipuler.

— C'est ce que les jumeaux sont en train de faire ? Détruire les lords un à un ? Ou plutôt, sept par sept.

— Nous ne savons pas. Nous n'étions même pas certains qu'il s'agisse des Weasley. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas entendu parler d'eux depuis le jour où ils t'ont emmené. Mais…

Aberforth s'arrêta, hésitant.

— Mais quoi ? insista Harry.

— Les sept lords du dernier bal ? Pour autant que je sache, seuls quatre d'entre eux faisaient partie de la guilde. Cinq peut-être. Au moins deux étaient innocents, avoua Moody.

— Alors… Ils ciblent juste des lords au hasard ?

— Il se pourrait aussi que les jumeaux ne sachent rien de Rénovation. Si tu as été séparé des Weasley, leurs propres enfants ont très bien pu se retrouver seuls eux aussi, raisonna Aberforth.

— Mais s'ils ne font pas partie de la résistance… Quelle raison ont-ils d'éliminer des lords ? Et de le faire aussi publiquement en plus.

— Nous suivons leur piste depuis que nous avons commencé à suspecter qu'il puisse s'agir des Weasley. Nous voulions leur parler. À présent que nous savons que tu n'es pas resté avec eux, nous avons encore plus besoin d'entendre leur histoire.

— Et je veux toujours savoir ce qui m'est arrivé pendant mes premières années, mais à part ça, ne comptez pas sur mon implication, déclara résolument Harry.

Aberforth parut choqué.

— Ne pas compter sur toi ? Harry, tu ne pourrais pas être plus impliqué même si tu essayais !

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi ! Je ne peux pas diriger le pays et détruire la guilde. Personne n'a un ego assez surdimensionné pour ne serait-ce que tenter de-...

Il s'arrêta net, réalisant à quel point la conversation lui était devenue familière. Aberforth et Moody le regardèrent, interrogateurs.

— En fait… commença doucement Harry. Je connais quelqu'un dont c'est exactement le but dans la vie. Je ne suis juste pas sûr qu'il ne soit pas mieux de vivre sous la domination de la guilde.

— Tu connais quelqu'un qui tente d'unir tous les clans ? demanda Aberforth, dubitatif.

— Oui, il-...

La gorge d'Harry se serra quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

— ... se dirige par ici en ce moment. »

Sans surprise, nul autre que Riddle remontait nonchalamment le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque. Quand il vit qui y était assis, il s'arrêta, examinant indubitablement la pièce plongée dans le noir et les trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Puis, il fit quelques pas en avant.

« Il semblerait que je te retrouve toujours dans les endroits les plus bizarres qui soient, _Harry_.

Les yeux de Riddle se plissèrent, suspicieux, en avisant les trois hommes figés devant lui.

— Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Les entrailles d'Harry se serrèrent avec force.

— Je discute, répondit-il platement.

— Ah… Riddle laissa son regard vagabonder entre Aberforth, Moody, la cheminée éteinte, pour enfin retomber sur Harry. À propos de… ?

Harry se tortilla face à un tel regard. Putainputainputain de lui et de ses yeux et de ses mains et de ses lèvres et-... putain.

— Um… de livres ?

Les paupières de Riddle tiquèrent, et Harry se rappela vaguement du bordel dans la cabine du lord.

— Qu'est-ce, euh… que, um… tu veux ?

Harry luttait pour se souvenir des règles élémentaires de la grammaire.

Un sourire narquois étira lentement sur les lèvres de Riddle. L'une de ses variantes les plus démoniaques. Son regard ardent perça l'esprit d'Harry, et un simple « _toi_ » sembla rester en suspens dans l'air, avant que Riddle n'étende une main dans un geste gracieux.

— Une danse bien sûr. »

.

* * *

.

Mots : 4 957

13 / 08 / 2019


	21. Chapter 21

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et laissent des commentaires !

Merci à **Ljioze** , bêta dévouée :)!

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ de **J. K Rowling**

 _Rebuilt_ de **Terrific** **Lunacy**

Oui oui, deux histoires, deux noms, vous avez bien lu, ceci n'est qu'une **traduction**. Mon unique salaire ? Vos commentaires !

.

* * *

Chapitre 21

«Une- une quoi ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il tentait de regarder partout, sauf dans les yeux de Riddle.

— Une danse, répéta Riddle avec aisance, son amusement limpide dans sa voix.

Il fallut à Harry tout son self-contrôle pour éviter de le fixer d'un air bovin. Aberforth et Moody restèrent figés et silencieux sur leur siège, regardant la scène.

Les yeux d'Harry vacillèrent un court instant vers ceux de Riddle, avant de revenir rapidement sur sa main tendue. Il considéra ses options, essayant d'improviser une excuse plausible.

— Tu m'as vu avec Bella, je ne sais pas danser. Je suis plutôt certain que ça ne t'apporterait rien de bon d'être vu avec moi sur la piste.

Le sourire narquois de Riddle s'élargit.

— Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse te guider correctement, fit-il en penchant la tête, examinant la silhouette roide du jeune homme. Tu ne vas pas encore t'évanouir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait assez… gênant, que ça arrive chaque fois que je m'approche de toi.

Le ton était doux et attentionné, mais le visage d'Harry s'enflamma devant cette moquerie manifeste.

Il était perdu. Il était clair que Riddle ne partirait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Le suivre était inévitable, le problème était qu'Harry ne savait plus comment se comporter. Sa propre ignorance l'avait fait réagir avec confusion ou nonchalance face à Riddle. Maintenant par contre… Sa timidité le rendait fou et de plus en plus agité. Ce qui, bien entendu, était exactement ce qui amusait Riddle par dessus tout. Bâtard.

Harry se leva brutalement, ignorant la main que lui tendait Riddle. S'il s'était imaginé pouvoir jouer avec lui aussi facilement, il s'était lourdement trompé. Le lord s'attendait à le voir troublé, maladroit et très certainement dans le déni. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'être l'exacte opposé. Ou du moins, prétendre l'être.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dépassa Riddle à grands pas sans un regard. Sur le pas de la porte, il fit volte-face et le fixa avec impatience.

Riddle retira progressivement sa main et inclina la tête.

— Une simple fuite ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

— La salle de bal est de ce côté. Essaye de suivre Riddle.

Sur ce, il se retourna et descendit le couloir. Il tenta de calmer son coeur battant et son esprit paniqué. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était… quoi ? Rester neutre ? Normal ? Que des conneries. Il n'y avait pas de normal qui tienne avec Riddle. Le gars était un putain de grand huit.

 _Délicieusement excitant_.

Harry se gifla mentalement. Okay, donc peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas penser à lui du tout. Oui, parce qu'ignorer Riddle était tellement facile, ça devrait brillamment marcher. Harry dû se retenir de se frapper pour de vrai. Idiot.

— On essaye d'être entreprenant maintenant ? moqua Riddle, quelques pas derrière lui.

Harry grinça des dents. Ne pas réagir. Juste, ne pas réagir. Ne pas-

— J'ai toujours su que tu serais plutôt du genre autoritaire comme garç-...

Harry fit volte-face et rugit. Seule la réaction rapide de Riddle empêcha la collision.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te refaire _crier,_ siffla Harry, un peu fier de trembler d'une rage sincère et de rien d'autre.

Les yeux de Riddle se voilèrent. Avant, Harry percevait cette expression comme menaçante. Maintenant cependant, il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient voilés par le plaisir. Son propre regard s'agrandit légèrement en le réalisant.

Riddle attrapa doucement le visage d'Harry, sa main s'enroulant sur sa nuque, l'amenant plus près. Une chose semblable à de l'émerveillement se répandit sur ses traits quand Harry ne se débattit pas, ne rougit pas, et ne brisa pas le contact visuel.

— Eh bien, quelle _fermeté_ aujourd'hui, gamin. J'en déduis que ton petit épisode t'a éclairé.

— Beaucoup. Maintenant vire tes mains de là, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je fasse demi-tour ?

Riddle retira ses mains avec une lenteur délibérée, fixant toujours Harry avec une légère stupéfaction.

Harry fit calmement un pas en arrière et reprit son chemin.

— Bientôt, gamin, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus marcher dans aucune direction, promit Riddle d'une voix rauque.

Harry se figea presque en entendant ce son. Il était déjà arrivé à la conclusion que l'attirance était réciproque, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse faire autant d'effet à Riddle que le lord lui en faisait. Intéressant. Il sauvegarda l'information pour plus tard tout en réfléchissant à l'incroyable sang-froid de Riddle-

Et faillit trébucher en essayant d'imaginer le lord rougir.

Un petit rire narquois dans son dos se fit entendre.

— Quoi ? claqua-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

— Tu _es_ tendu. Pas la peine de faire semblant, gamin.

Les mots de Riddle dégoulinaient littéralement de suffisance. Tant pis pour ce qui était de paraître confiant.

— J'ai vingt-et-un ans bâtard.

— Ah, quel vilain langage _Harry_ … Je continue à me demander ce qui a mal tourné, tu étais tellement adorable.

— Oui, tu m'en as parlé, tu me préférais silencieux, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton brusque.

— Quand tu ne pouvais pas _parler_ , corrigea Riddle.

L'un de ses bras se faufila par derrière autour du torse d'Harry, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Le jeune homme garda les yeux obstinément rivés droit devant lui tandis que la main de Riddle enserrait doucement sa gorge, forçant sa tête à se renverser légèrement.

— Tu faisais parfois des sons si… charmants, ronronna le lord.

— Tu es malade, grommela Harry, essayant de ne pas penser à la chaleur et à la fermeté du corps de Riddle dans son dos, ou à la fraîcheur de sa main sur sa peau.

Il ne réussit pourtant pas à réprimer un frisson quand le pouce de ce dernier commença à caresser sa gorge.

— Je vais devoir vérifier à quel point ces sons ont changé depuis le temps.

Riddle lui fit un peu plus renverser la tête, et parce qu'il avait une bonne tête de plus que lui, son visage apparaissait désormais au-dessus de lui dans son champ de vision, mais à l'envers.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, se fixant l'un l'autre silencieusement. Ils étaient maintenant assez proches de la salle de bal pour entendre le son étouffé de la musique.

Puis, Harry commença à se tortiller sous la main de Riddle, tentant de se soustraire à cette position inconfortable. Il arrêta rapidement en remarquant que ses mouvements ne faisaient qu'accroître la pression sur sa nuque.

Les yeux rouges du lord se fixèrent, moqueurs, sur le visage en dessous du sien. Harry siffla, un son proche du feulement pour exprimer son inconfort, et récolta un autre gloussement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es, un chat ?

— C'est toujours mieux que toi.

Riddle arqua un sourcil.

— Oh ?

— Tu es un serpent, spécifia Harry, l'air convaincu.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire _ça_?

— Tu es aussi sournois et insaisissable qu'eux.

— Tu sais Harry, les serpents sifflent aussi, fit Riddle, songeur.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Et ?

— Qui sait, tu pourrais bien être toi-même un serpent.

— Sûrement pas ! siffla Harry d'un ton indigné, avant de se rendre compte du son qu'il venait de faire et de fermer sa bouche, irrité.

— Eh bien, si tu es réellement un chat..., dit Riddle avec un sourire en coin, baissant sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un grave murmure,... vas-y, _ronronne_.

Et il eut vraiment l'audace de lui caresser la gorge, comme il l'aurait fait avec un véritable chat.

Harry se réveilla. Il leva les bras, déterminé à échapper à l'étreinte de Riddle quitte à se briser le cou. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le lord relâcha sa gorge et agrippa son poignet droit à la place, le faisant tournoyer gracieusement comme s'ils dansaient déjà.

— Tu me dois une danse, lui rappela Riddle.

— Je ne te dois rien.

— Tu as déjà dis oui. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui signaler qu'il n'avait jamais accepté verbalement, Riddle resserra sa prise sur son poignet et le tira en direction de la salle de bal. Il aurait pu protester encore, si leur nouvelle proximité ne l'avait pas laissé sans voix. Il devait vraiment travailler là-dessus.

Après avoir passé plusieurs couloirs inconnus - comment était-il arrivé jusqu'à la bibliothèque en premier lieu ? -, ils arrivèrent finalement dans le hall d'entrée. Beaucoup de personnes s'y mêlaient les unes aux autres, puisque la musique n'y était pas très forte, rendant les conversations plus faciles à suivre.

Riddle ralentit un peu l'allure, faisant indubitablement de son mieux pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention en traînant un Harry réfractaire à sa suite. Le jeune homme tenta encore une fois de libérer son poignet, mais Riddle avait une poigne de fer.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, railla le lord de façon à ce que seul Harry l'entende, ou je réfléchirai à te mettre une laisse.

— Les laisses sont pour les chiens, grogna Harry. En plus, un serpent ça ne peut rien tenir.

— Oh, tu pourrais être surpris, les plus gros sont assez forts pour retenir un Homme.

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de suspicion.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Riddle haussa les épaules en un geste inquiétant et traça son chemin à travers la foule de la grande salle.

Arrivé à la lisière de la piste de danse, il s'arrêta et lança un sourire suffisant à Harry.

— Prêt ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas danser !

— Tu y es allé avec Bella.

Pendant un moment, Harry aurait pu jurer que le lord _boudait_ pour de vrai.

— Oui, et ben… Bellatrix est barge. T'es en train me dire que t'es barge ? Pas que je ne le savais pas déjà… J'aimerais juste t'entendre l'admettre.

— On dit que la frontière est mince entre la folie et le génie. Je l'ai simplement gommée, cita Riddle.

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

— C'est pas rassurant du tout ! »

Riddle se servit de sa stupeur passagère pour le traîner au milieu de la piste. La seule pensée positive dont fut capable Harry fut qu'au moins, cette fois, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à danser. L'espace était déjà relativement occupé par d'autres invités.

Riddle ajusta sa prise de manière à tenir sa main plutôt que son poignet, et tendit leurs deux bras. Puis, impatient, riva sur lui son regard, dans lequel brillait une éternelle lueur amusée.

Harry fixa leurs mains entrelacées, essayant de déterminer si c'était normal ou si le lord l'avait fait seulement parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Évidemment, Bella et lui avaient dansé ensemble, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas constamment été en contact, ça n'était arrivé que quand l'un faisait tournoyer l'autre.

« Quelle partie de « je ne sais pas danser » n'as-tu pas comprise ? demanda Harry, irrité envers lui-même, alors que ses joues se remettaient à chauffer.

'Chier, il s'en était tellement bien tiré pour ne pas rougir jusque là.

— Mets ton autre main sur mon épaule, ordonna Riddle.

 _Il devait le toucher avec les deux mains ?!_

— Ça me semble… contre-productif. Est-ce que nos pieds ne vont pas être trop près pour bouger correctement ?

Le lord faisait visiblement tout son possible pour ne pas rire.

— Le but d'une danse de couple est de se synchroniser avec son partenaire et avec la musique.

— Se synchroniser, répéta platement Harry, avec son-...

Oui, son visage était définitivement cramoisi maintenant.

Puisque Riddle avait encore l'air d'être sur le point de faire un commentaire inapproprié, Harry décida que le meilleur moyen de le faire taire était de se contenter de suivre ses instructions.

Avec méfiance, il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Riddle, le bras tendu pour éviter davantage de contact. Le lord n'en fut que plus amusé.

Il ravala un hoquet choqué quand Riddle positionna sa main dans le bas de son dos, l'attirant plus près de lui.

— Pourquoi tu me touches là ? l'interrogea Harry, méfiant.

— Pourquoi ? Pour te guider, évidemment.

— T'inventes là, pas vrai ?

— Crois-moi _Harry_ , si c'était le cas, je m'arrangerais pour te toucher autre part.

Pour prouver ses dires, la main de Riddle se mit à descendre.

— Reste où t'es, bâtard !

Le lord étira un sourire suffisant, la musique s'arrêta quelques secondes, et quand le morceau suivant démarra, il commença à bouger.

Harry s'était attendu à trébucher, ou simplement à être entraîné d'un coup sec par le mouvement, mais il n'y eut rien de maladroit dans ce geste. Riddle le guidait avec assurance, réussissant à le mener vers la direction souhaitée d'un simple mouvement de ses mains. Après un moment, leurs pas se synchronisèrent naturellement, et au lieu des tournoiements fous qu'il avait connus avec Bellatrix, ils donnaient l'impression de glisser sur le sol.

Pour être honnête, le rythme relativement lent de la mélodie aidait aussi.

— Arrête de regarder tes pieds.

— Pourquoi ? grommela Harry.

 _Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait regarder en toute sécurité._

Riddle rit doucement et sa main quitta le dos d'Harry, relevant son menton à la place.

— C'est impoli.

Ne bénéficiant plus du soutien de Riddle, Harry perdit en stabilité et commença à s'emmêler les pinceaux dans les pas. Le lord le fit tourner sur lui-même et, quand le jeune homme désorienté revint à sa position initiale, sa main le menait à nouveau.

— Tu vois ? C'est pour te guider.

Harry lui lança une oeillade noire. Il ne pouvait pas nier que danser correctement était plus simple grâce à Riddle, mais il n'arrivait pas à apprécier le moment autant qu'il avait pu le faire avec Bella. Ils avaient juste bougé en suivant la musique. Là, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la direction à prendre, quand tourner ou comment bouger. Toutes les décisions revenaient à Riddle. Ce surplus de pouvoir le faisait sûrement plâner mieux que toutes les drogues.

Riddle sembla lire dans ses pensées.

— Tu as la possibilité de mener aussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils et remua tentativement l'épaule, mais Riddle ne bougea pas.

— Cependant, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment, vu que visiblement tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, alors il choisit de lever les yeux au ciel à la place.

La musique prit fin et Riddle lui adressa un sourire narquois.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry, sur ses gardes, alors que Riddle ne faisait pas mine de le lâcher.

— Après un morceau lent, ils en jouent toujours un plus rapide.

La musique reprit de plus belle. Dire qu'elle était rapide était un euphémisme. Elle était meurtrière. Harry perdit vite tout sens de l'orientation alors que Riddle le faisait virevolter à sa guise. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'opposer à aucun de ses gestes, ou il se serait certainement retrouvé le cul par terre.

Mais il devait reconnaître que ce morceau était bien mieux que le précédent. Il n'était pas obligé de regarder Riddle constamment, le monde n'était qu'un amas de couleurs floues, et pourtant il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de percuter quelque chose, bon sang, il n'avait même pas à réfléchir tout court.

Riddle lui fit faire volte-face, les amenant une fois encore face-à-face.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces hommes dans la bibliothèque ? Je sais qu'ils ne font partie d'aucun clan.

Les barrières mentales d'Harry s'érigèrent de nouveau d'un coup d'un seul. Malin le bâtard. Il espérait probablement qu'Harry soit bien trop fou de joie pour penser correctement.

— Riddle, là je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas t'écraser les orteils _à chaque pas_. Tu veux vraiment me mettre encore plus de pression ?

— On pourrait considérer que dire la vérité ne demande pas qu'on y réfléchisse autant.

Harry lui répondit d'un rire sans joie.

— Tu n'as pas idée.

Le lord le fit encore tourner avant de le ramener en face de lui.

— Que sais-tu des sept partisans disparus, l'interrogea Riddle.

Harry s'émerveilla de ses capacités d'enquêteur. Il n'était pas étonné que Riddle ait eu vent des rumeurs depuis le temps, mais sa perspicacité quant aux sujets qu'il _avait pu_ aborder avec Aberforth et Moody était remarquable.

La musique ralentit et Harry en conclut qu'elle s'arrêterait bientôt.

— La vérité ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— De préférence.

Avec les dernières notes, Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et amena sa bouche très près de l'oreille de Riddle, sentant le lord se tendre.

— Je pense qu'ils ont mangé une pomme, murmura-t-il. »

La musique s'arrêta. Laissant derrière lui un Riddle figé sur place, Harry s'éloigna, plutôt fier de lui pour une fois.

Il fut un peu surpris de voir que Riddle ne faisait pas mine de le suivre, mais il se dit que le lord était trop occupé à se demander si Harry plaisantait ou s'il était timbré. Oh et puis après tout, il avait autre chose à faire.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder, cherchant Luna dans l'espoir de lui poser quelques questions. Maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne lui répondait pas au hasard, il voulait apprendre ce que la jeune lady savait.

Au lieu de ça, il trouva l'homme-inquiet qui réprimandait Luna quand ils étaient arrivés au manoir le premier soir.

« Euh, excusez-moi, savez-vous où est Lady Luna ? demanda-t-il poliment.

L'homme mit un moment avant de reconnaître Harry.

— Oh, vous êtes le jeune homme qu'elle a amené avec elle. Elle est partie chercher l'un de nos membres, j'en ai peur.

— Chercher ?

L'homme-inquiet remua, mal-à-l'aise.

— Oui. L'un de nos partisans a été porté disparu après le premier soir. »

Harry le fixa, médusé. Luna était probablement la seule personne à avoir su dès le début ce qui allait arriver. Si elle avait prévenu Harry, elle en avait sûrement fait de même avec les membres de son clan, pas vrai ? Sa théorie était-elle fausse ? Le coup des pommes avait l'air un peu bizarre, mais leur nombre semblait trop précis pour une coïncidence.

Harry se rappela soudain que Riddle l'avait questionné sur sept _membres_ disparus. Les jumeaux en avaient après les lords. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Le jeune homme quitta la grande salle, un sentiment d'effroi désormais familier tordant ses entrailles. Il ne savait pas où il était censé aller, il savait simplement qu'il devait agir. Ça lui donnait aussi une excuse pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et Riddle.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il aperçut l'ombre d'une figure drapée de noir, presque cachée sous les escaliers.

Il s'en approcha.

« Snape, salua-t-il.

— Potter, fit Snape en le détaillant de haut en bas. Vous êtes toujours vivant.

— Euh…, Harry fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint que Snape faisait sûrement référence à son black-out. Oui. Merci pour la nourriture, au fait. Et pour avoir empêché Voldemort de défoncer la porte.

Snape haussa les sourcils.

— Vous vous en souvenez ?

— Non, Draco m'en a parlé.

— Juste par curiosité… À quel point aurait-il été mauvais que je ne l'arrête pas ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quoique, à en juger par l'état de la cabine quand je me suis réveillé, il m'aurait éventuellement décapité dans l'instant.

Il fut récompensé par l'un des rares sourires pincés de Snape.

— Auriez-vous vu Lady Luna par hasard ? demanda-t-il, se doutant que Snape connaissait déjà tous les lords et lady.

— Je ne l'ai pas vue ce soir. Pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?

— L'un de ses partisans a disparu.

— Je sais.

Harry renifla.

— J'imagine.

— Je crois que vous ne devriez pas vous impliquer là-dedans.

— J'ai bien peur de l'être déjà, soupira Harry.

En avisant le moue confuse de son vis-à-vis, il fit un geste vague de la main.

— Longue histoire.

Puis, une autre idée lui vint.

— Vous avez vu des jumeaux ?

— Non, je n'en ai pas vu.

Harry grogna de frustration.

— Hmm… Si vous vouliez tuer plusieurs lords… et que vous vouliez qu'ils soient découverts tout en étant assez bien cachés pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas prendre… Où le feriez-vous ?

Si Snape n'était pas passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, Harry était certain qu'il le regarderait bouche bée.

— Vous avez des questions bien étranges Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules, penaud.

— Et votre étrange réponse serait ?

Snape fit une pause, étudiant la question.

— Je dirais dans une pièce fermée, pour réduire les chances d'être vu. Une pièce en lien avec les lords en général, de sorte que les gens aillent regarder là-bas éventuel-...

Il s'arrêta quand Harry frappa dans ses mains, extatique.

— Vous ! dit-il en pointant Snape du doigt, êtes un homme brillant Monsieur Snape.

Snape ricanna.

— Merci de relever l'évidence Po-... Où allez-vous ? »

Harry l'ignora, gravissant les escaliers. Si les jumeaux avaient vraiment tué les lords en guise d'un quelconque message, il connaissait la pièce parfaite pour ça. Enfin, elle n'était plus fermée grâce à Harry, mais quand même…

Au pas de course, il descendit le couloir que Lucius lui avait fait emprunter le premier soir. Ils n'allaient pas vraiment faire de mal à Luna, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, il ne savait pas à quel moment ils allaient éliminer les lords. Il n'allait quand même pas tomber sur eux à cet instant précis…

Il se figea quand deux silhouettes identiques passèrent la porte qui donnait sur la chambre vide et l'entrée secrète qu'il avait détruite.

Tous les trois jurèrent en même temps.

Et soudain, Harry fit face à deux arbalètes. Il leva faiblement les mains.

« Le type de la bibliothèque ! s'exclamèrent-il, parfaitement synchrones, puis ils froncèrent les sourcils, l'air sincèrement navré.

— Nous sommes déso-...

— Whoa attendez ! s'exclama précipitamment Harry quand il les vit ajuster leur prise avec sérieux, un tas d'idée se ruant sauvagement dans son esprit. Votre nom… c'est Weasley, c'est ça ?

Ils eurent l'air aussi effaré l'un que l'autre.

— Comment-... ?

— Potter !

Le jumeau de droite leva immédiatement son arbalète et visa au-dessus de son épaule.

— Attention ! cria Harry, et il se tourna, le carreau sifflant à quelques centimètres seulement de sa tête.

Il put voir Snape se laisser tomber, tandis que les jumeaux dépassaient Harry et remontaient le couloir en sprintant.

— Non, attendez !

Harry se précipita instantanément à leur poursuite, mais s'arrêta net quand il vit le teint blême de Snape, la hampe du carreau dépassant de son épaule.

— Bordel de-... Vous allez bien ?! dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.

— J'ai connu mieux, répondit Snape, le souffle court.

Les pensées d'Harry partaient dans tous les sens. Les jumeaux savaient visiblement manier leur arme, ils visaient impeccablement bien. Si Snape n'avait pas réagi aussi vite, le carreau aurait atteint directement son coeur. En l'état, il avait seulement transpercé son épaule. Harry s'était tenu juste devant eux, pourquoi l'autre jumeau ne l'avait-il pas abattu en même temps ?

Il empoigna la hampe pour essayer de retirer le carreau rapidement.

— Laissez ça bougre d'idiot ! cracha durement Snape. Ça empêche l'écoulement. Si vous le retirez maintenant, je vais me vider de mon sang.

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Réparer des machines était facile, mais des personnes… Il n'avait confiance en lui que quand il s'agissait de traiter des plaies légères, pas un putain de trou beaucoup trop proche des organes vitaux.

— D-désolé… Je-... Il nous faut un médecin ! _Qui_ est celui de Voldemort ?

— C'est moi imbécile !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

— Oh. Je croyais que vous-...

— Potter ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de mes qualifications ?!

— Euh, ouais. Juste-... Dites-moi quoi faire dans ce cas.

Snape ferma les yeux, épuisé.

— Laissez. Allez chercher de l'aide.

Harry se leva, hésitant, son regard ne cessant d'aller et venir entre Snape et la pièce d'où étaient sortis les jumeaux.

Snape, bien sûr, remarqua sa réticence.

— Quoi ?!

— Vous n'allez pas aimer.

— J'ai un carreau _en travers_ de l'épaule, j'ai l'air de prendre mon pied ?!

Harry déglutit. Il marquait un point.

— Je crois qu'il y a sept cadavres de lords de l'autre côté de cette pièce.

 _Faites que ce ne soit pas celui de Luna…_

Snape grogna, puis inspira profondément.

— Allez-y.

— Huh ?

— Allez-y. Regardez. Vite. »

Harry tourna les talons et courut dans la chambre presque vide, puis passa le trou dans le mur jusqu'à la salle de réunion secrète.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'y en avait pas sept, il y en avait…

« Quatorze ?!

— Sept sont encore vivants, lui parvint un murmure depuis le coin gauche, au fond.

— Luna, se détendit Harry, soulagé. Je veux dire, Madame ! Dieu merci, je-...

— Je ne mérite pas ce titre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Pas si je ne peux même pas protéger mes…

À genoux, elle prit une inspiration tremblante, les yeux rivés sur l'homme étendu à côté d'elle. L'étrange légèreté qui l'avait toujours entourée était partie. C'était comme si elle avait été tirée de son monde pour voir les choses différemment. Mais le monde dans lequel on voit la mort n'a pas d'importance, le résultat est toujours le même.

Elle leva ses grands yeux mouillés de larmes sur Harry. Mais elle n'était pas triste, elle était en colère, presque frustrée.

— Je leur _dis_. Je dis, je préviens, je répète et ils- ils…

— Ils n'écoutent pas, termina Harry, sachant que l'homme à ses côtés était mort et devinant qu'il avait été l'un de ses partisans.

— Ils n'y _croient_ pas. Ils ne _me_ croient pas. _Moi._

Harry secoua la tête, se rappelant que Riddle avait décrit les membres de son clan comme particulièrement dévoués.

— Ils vous croient, Madame. Mais ils ne voient pas ce que vous voyez.

 _Parce que vous êtes peut-être l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes encore en vie._

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle reportait son regard sur le cadavre.

— Ça aurait dû être moi.

Harry voulut immédiatement la contredire, mais ensuite il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire et relia rapidement les points. Ça aurait dû être elle. Elle était la lady, il avait été un partisan. Les jumeaux auraient dû la tuer. Les sept personnes encore en vie étaient les membres disparus, les septs autres étaient leur lord respectif.

S'il était vrai que les jumeaux n'en avaient pas après certains lords en particulier mais les sélectionnaient au hasard, ça faisait sens. Sept pommes empoisonnées, pas mortelles mais assez fortes pour assommer quelqu'un. Les chances qu'un partisan prenne l'une des sept pommes étaient plus importantes, puisqu'ils étaient au moins dix fois plus nombreux que les lords aux bals. Des sujets manquant à l'appel attiraient moins l'attention que des lords disparus. Les jumeaux laissaient les simples membres en vie mais se débarrassaient de leur lord. Tout le monde cherchait des liens entre les morts, mais il n'y en avait pas, ce n'était qu'une question de malchance.

Des démons, en effet. Qu'essayaient-ils d'accomplir ?

— Il leur a dit qu'il était le lord, poursuivit Luna, sans émotion. Je leur ai dit l'inverse, mais eux non plus ne m'ont pas cru.

Harry jeta un oeil au corps à ses genoux. Il était d'une carrure robuste. Pas étonnant qu'on le croit lord, plutôt que la frêle jeune femme maintenant agenouillée devant lui.

— Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça à plusieurs reprises ? Ce ne sont pas…, à court de mots, il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

— … de mauvaises personnes ? Je sais, dit-elle en se levant, puis elle frotta ses yeux et arrangea sa robe. Ils cherchent.

— Que cherchent-ils ?

— Qui cherchent-ils, corrigea Luna.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire, treize hommes étendus au sol, sept d'entre eux avec un trou sanguinolent à la place du coeur, sans aucun doute victimes d'une arbalète, même si les jumeaux avaient retiré les carreaux. Des gens pragmatiques, économes.

Les partisans étaient inconscients, mais Harry distinguait le mouvement régulier de leur poitrine. Kidnappés, pas tués. Luna était arrivée ici par elle-même, ni enlevée ni assassinée, parce que les jumeaux avaient cru que le lord en personne avait pioché une pomme.

L'un dans l'autre, six lord morts dans une pièce, et Harry n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'essayer d'expliquer la situation aux membres de leur clan.

— Nous devrions partir. Si les autres nous trouvent ici…

Un mince sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Luna, une ombre de son ancienne gaieté, mais un sourire tout de même.

— Ils ne peuvent pas voir, donc ils ne nous croiront pas. »

Si Snape ou Luna étaient surpris de se rencontrer là, ils n'en montrèrent rien.

« C'est moche à quel point ? demanda Snape avec raideur.

— Six lords et un partisan morts, six sujets inconscients.

Harry plaça le bras sain de Snape autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se lever.

— Désolé, mais on ne peut pas rester ici si on veut éviter de finir en suspects principaux.

Les yeux de Snape dévièrent vers Luna, et Harry put presque entendre les pièces s'imbriquer les unes dans les autres alors qu'il reconstituait les événements.

— Les jumeaux, lâcha-t-il en s'appuyant lourdement sur l'épaule d'Harry. Vous les connaissez.

— Arrêtez de parler, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de gaspiller vos forces. »

Snape lui envoya un regard noir et le jeune homme sut qu'il lui demanderait une explication tôt ou tard.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux escaliers, Luna l'arrêta.

« Trop de gens, par ici. »

Il la suivit dans un obscur couloir qui débouchait aussi sur une cage d'escalier, mais celle-ci était bien plus petite que celle qui menait au hall d'entrée. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise de constater que cet immense manoir avait plus d'une sortie. Celle-là avait un aspect un peu miteux et n'était bien évidemment pas utilisée par les invités.

Puisque le bal atteignait son apogée quand Harry était parti, il s'était attendu à ce que l'extérieur soit vide. Au lieu de ça, la nuit noire était pleine de cris, de pleurs, de bruits de fuite, de gens criant les uns sur les autres. C'était le chaos.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? souffla-t-il.

Personne ne remarqua leur petit groupe, ni Snape d'ailleurs. En fait, Harry vit un homme rentrer tout droit dans le mur du manoir, à côté d'eux.

— Voldemort. »

Snape désigna d'un coup sec de la tête la direction de l'immense porte d'entrée.

Un flot de gens se déversait à l'extérieur du manoir, la plupart d'entre eux couraient et se cramponnaient à leurs yeux ou à leur gorge, en toussant.

Riddle marchait calmement, les traits impassibles malgré la panique autour de lui.

Harry se tourna vers Luna. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais une compréhension mutuelle s'établit à travers leur regard. Ils ne se dirent pas au revoir en se séparant. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

La visage de Riddle était indéchiffrable alors qu'il fixait le carreau dans l'épaule de Snape.

« Faites attention, je commence à penser que vous êtes tous les deux des aimants à problèmes, les mit-il froidement en garde.

Si possible, Snape pâlit davantage.

— Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je suis parfaitement capable de trouver les emmerdes tout seul, rétorqua Harry.

Le regard perçant de Riddle se focalisa sur lui, ce qui ne fit rien pour atténuer les tremblements de ses genoux. Snape se faisait plus lourd à mesure que sa force le quittait.

Il déglutit nerveusement.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Quelque chose qui ressemblait à tes bombes fumigènes. La fumée nous a aveuglés momentanément et il est devenu difficile de respirer. Ça s'est propagé très rapidement dans le manoir. Tout le monde s'est éparpillé en essayant de sortir.

Le jeune homme avisa les gens autour d'eux, toussant et trébuchant, et le flot d'invités qui passaient encore les portes du manoir.

— Tu n'as pas l'air affecté.

Riddle sourit, fier de lui.

— Je me rappelais évidemment ce que m'avait dit mon petit inventeur alors qu'il était ligoté sur un autel.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce ton suffisant, puis désigna Snape du menton.

— Il a besoin d'un médecin.

— Le moment est mal choisi, rejeta froidement Riddle avec un geste vers le chaos qui les entourait.

— Mal choisi ?! Il a un putain de-...

— Potter fera l'affaire, fit Severus d'une voix éraillée.

— Je-... Quoi ?! J-Je ne suis pas-..., bégaya-t-il en signe de protestation.

— Narcissa peut aider, ramenez-moi c'est tout.

Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas importuner son lord. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de protester encore. Snape avait déjà perdu trop de sang, il avait besoin de s'allonger et d'être soigné rapidement. Toujours est-il que le train était au pied de la colline, et Harry était trop petit pour le porter jusqu'au bout. Il était impossible pour Snape de marcher autant, même avec de l'aide.

Il lança un regard noir à Riddle.

— Aide-moi à le porter.

— Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il fait _partie de ton clan_ ?

— Je les protège, ce n'est pas mon problème s'ils courent chercher les ennuis sans mon accord, fit Riddle dans un haussement d'épaules.

— C'est _moi_ qu'il est venu chercher !

— C'est bien ce que je disais.

Il était sur le point de répondre furieusement, mais Snape s'appuya soudain entièrement sur lui, le faisant vaciller. Il jeta un oeil sur lui et vit qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Le jeune homme serra les dents.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Riddle ?

Deux pupilles rouges se fixèrent avidement sur lui, le rendant instantanément malade et enivré.

— Que tu obéisses à un ordre que je te donnerai, le moment et le contenu seront spécifiés ultérieurement.

Harry fulminait intérieurement devant la rapidité de la réponse du lord. Trop rapide. Il avait prévu ça depuis le début.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec lui, et même pas subtilement en plus. Mais à moins de vouloir traîner un Snape dans les vapes jusqu'au pied de la colline, et risquer de déplacer le carreau ou de causer une importante perte de sang, il avait besoin d'aide pour le porter.

Il regarda autour de lui, espérant contre tout espoir voir un autre partisan de Voldemort, mais l'obscurité et les invités paniqués rendaient toute recherche impossible.

Il fusilla Riddle du regard, conscient qu'il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas refuser.

— T'es un bâtard sans coeur, tu le sais ça ?

Le sourire de Riddle était à la fois doux et amer.

— Peut-être, mais je te l'ai dit _Harry_ , j'ai l'habitude d'obtenir ce que je veux. »

.

* * *

Mots : 5 752

25 / 08 / 2019


	22. Chapter 22

**15 / 06 / 20** : ça fait plusieurs mois, mais la traduction de **_Rebuilt_** n'est pas abandonnée ! Les chapitres 23 à 33 sont en cours de correction. Le prochain arc allant jusqu'au chapitre 34, je ne recommencerai à poster que quand la traduction aura atteint ce niveau là, et qu'au moins 7 chapitres auront été corrigés, histoire d'éviter, espérons-le, un autre hiatus prolongé. Merci de votre compréhension :) !

Remerciements renouvelés à **Ljioze** , grande bêta devant l'éternel, et à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent !

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter_ , par **J.K Rowling** ; _Rebuilt_ par **Terrific Lunacy**.

Ce que vous lisez là est une **traduction**.

.

* * *

Chapitre 22

C'était une bonne chose que Snape ait déjà été inconscient. S'il avait dû être témoin de leur opération improvisée, il aurait passé l'arme à gauche devant tant d'incompétence.

Il se trouva que Narcissa avait suivi un cursus médical pendant deux ans, avant que le chaos n'interrompe ses études. Malheureusement, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'en savait qu'un tout petit peu plus qu'Harry, mais au moins elle avait eu un _minimum_ de pratique, contrairement à lui, dont le savoir n'était basé que sur la théorie.

À fortiori, Harry était certain que si Snape respirait encore, c'était uniquement dû à la chance.

Narcissa s'était dévouée pour refermer la blessure, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry avait eu le plaisir de retirer le carreau, en ayant bien conscience qu'il courait le risque de sectionner une artère ou déchiqueter les muscles. Sans pression aucune.

Ils avaient utilisé une bouteille d'alcool pour stériliser tout ce qui entrerait en contact avec la blessure de Snape, bien qu'Harry ne sache pas à quel point ça pouvait améliorer les choses. Ce type s'était promener avec une plaie ouverte pendant trente bonnes minutes, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à la blessure pour s'infecter. L'alcool n'était pas non plus aussi pur qu'Harry l'aurait souhaité. Il aurait facilement pu le distiller, mais ça leur aurait coûté un temps précieux.

Snape avait eu raison, bien sûr, le carreau avait bloqué l'hémorragie, puisqu'une fois retiré un flot de sang avait jailli de la plaie.

Il y avait aussi eu le problème de trouver un fil qui fasse l'affaire pour recoudre les chairs. Narcissa n'en avait que de très fins, utilisés pour les vêtements. Ils avaient trouvé un morceau de fil un peu plus épais qui retiendrait bien mieux la peau, mais Narcissa en était à la moitié du carnage qu'était l'épaule de Snape quand ils réalisèrent que le fil était trop court. Ils avaient été obligés de fermer le reste avec un fil normal.

Au bout du compte, ils avaient réussi à arrêter le flot de sang, même s'il était évident en voyant les coutures disparates et mal exécutées que Snape garderait une importante cicatrice.

Toute l'aide qu'apporta Riddle consista en une liste de plusieurs poisons létaux qu'il aurait utilisés sur le carreau, s'il avait lui-même été l'assassin.

Harry l'avait ignoré au profit de quelques tests sur la pointe de métal, concluant que, fort heureusement, les jumeaux n'avaient pas empoisonné leur arme.

Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'attendre et de voir si la plaie guérirait malgré l'horrible suture et le retrait maladroit du carreau.

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Harry avant que Narcissa ne vienne le voir une heure plus tard.

Il était présentement assis à l'extérieur, sur une souche d'arbre, en bordure de leur campement. La plupart de ses camarades étaient allés se coucher, certains avaient été pris dans la vague de panique et étaient toujours au manoir.

Le jour se levait déjà et Narcissa paraissait fatiguée et inquiète en approchant.

« Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Les battements de son cœur son irréguliers, et son pouls est toujours aussi faible qu'au moment où nous avons refermé la blessure.

— Transfusion ?

Harry grogna en imaginant tout le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour ça et qu'ils n'avaient pas.

— Vous connaissez son groupe sanguin ? Oubliez ça, est-ce que quelqu'un connait son propre groupe aujourd'hui ?

— Je suis AB, fit la voix traînante de Riddle dans leur dos.

Il sortit de l'ombre, l'ennui peint sur le visage.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

— J'en suis sûr. Négatif je présume ?

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Et c'est positif, pour ta gouverne.

— Huh. Pas si unique en fin de compte hein ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

L'ennui laissa place à l'habituel sourire suffisant du lord.

— Voyons, on catégorise les gens selon leur groupe sanguin, gamin ?

Harry était bien trop épuisé pour mordre à l'hameçon.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça de toute façon ? Est-ce que tu connais celui de Snape ?

— Non. Je me disais juste qu'il fallait que tu le saches pour pouvoir me _sauver_ si besoin.

Le visage de Riddle montrait clairement à quel point il trouvait ça improbable. Puis, ces mêmes traits s'illuminèrent soudain.

— N'oublie pas le bouche-à-bouche d'abord.

Les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent, mais il le regarda quand même d'un air renfrogné.

— Normalement on fait ça à travers le nez espèce-...

Il s'arrêta net quand il réalisa que refermer sa bouche sur le nez de Riddle n'était pas non plus une image qui le mettait à l'aise.

Riddle, évidemment, perçut son inconfort et toucha innocemment son nez.

— On développe déjà un fétiche, _Harry_?

— Tu. Es. Incorrigible, siffla Harry, cinglant.

Comment, mais _comment_ le lord répliquait-il toujours aussi facilement ?

— Nous pourrions utiliser le sang de Bella, interrompit prudemment Narcissa. Elle est de type O.

Harry se tourna vers elle, médusé.

— Pourquoi vous connaissez _son_ groupe sanguin ?

Ses deux interlocuteurs se regardèrent, bizarrement amusés.

— C'est ma soeur, finit par répondre Narcissa.

— C'est- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

Outre leurs physiques totalement différents, leurs caractères aussi étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. C'était aussi crédible que d'imaginer que Lucius et Snape soient frères.

— Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné dans les gènes de votre famille ? demanda Harry, envisageant sérieusement que l'une des deux femmes ait pu secrètement être adoptée.

— Tout le monde n'est pas le parfait mélange des caractéristiques de ses parents, ricana Riddle, un brin méprisant.

Harry ravala sa réplique, sachant à quel point Riddle était sensible au sujet de sa propre famille, ou du moins, de sa mère. Ce qui n'était pas juste quand on voyait que le lord ne se privait pas de faire des commentaires sur les parents d'Harry.

— Allons chercher Bellatrix alors. Je me serai inquiété de demander à quelqu'un de se tailler les veines avec des chances de succès aussi moyennes, mais la connaissant elle y prendra probablement beaucoup de plaisir. »

Narcissa acquiesça et sortit, allant chercher sa… soeur.

Harry se releva et rejoignit l'avant du train. À son grand désespoir, Riddle le suivit.

« N'es-tu pas censé avoir quelque chose d'important à faire ? lui demanda-t-il, contrarié.

— N'es-tu pas censé fouiller le débarras pour trouver le matériel nécessaire au lieu d'aller vers la locomotive ?

— J'y ai repéré des manchons en caoutchouc utilisés pour huiler le moteur, peut-être qu'on peut les enlever et s'en servir pour la transfusion. Par contre il faudra les laver, minutieusement. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est d'empoisonner son sang en plus de tout le reste.

— Donc maintenant tu veux démonter mon train ? interrogea Riddle, définitivement pas jouasse à cette idée.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

— Seulement quelques parties de la locomotive, que je peux facilement réparer après coup. Je ne pourrai pas _réparer_ Snape une fois que son coeur se sera arrêté.

— Ce que tu peux être dramatique, soupira Riddle, l'ennui résonnant à nouveau dans sa voix.

— Il a un trou dans l'épaule parce qu'il est venu me chercher, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé s'il ne s'était pas montré à ce moment là.

Riddle ne fit que hausser les épaules.

— Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Tu peux te montrer cruel avec n'importe lequel de tes partisans, mais c'est beaucoup plus subtil avec Snape… Tu le _persécutes_ , purement et simplement.

Riddle renifla, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Tu te ramènes toujours avec les idées les plus ridicules, gamin.

— Il avait raison, continua Harry en pointant Riddle d'un doigt accusateur. Il t'a connu enfant, et maintenant tu fais un sale complex-...

Riddle le tira d'un coup sec en agrippant son col, et Harry se rappela soudain de leur première rencontre. Bon, au moins il pouvait encore respirer.

— Je n'ai pas un complexe, murmura Riddle d'une voix dangereusement basse.

— Non, c'est vrai, rit Harry, tu en as plusieurs.

À en juger par les deux yeux rouges qui se plissaient devant lui, ça n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire.

— De quoi as-tu si peur Riddle ? Qu'il aille voir tout le monde pour leur dire… quoi ? Qu'un jour tu t'es blessé au genou et que tu t'es mis à pleurer ? Qu'en fait tu es _humain_?

Le visage du lord demeura neutre, presque comme s'il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il comptait sur sa capacité à intimider facilement les gens. Ç'avait aussi marché sur lui après tout. Mais maintenant, il en savait tout simplement trop sur l'autre homme pour encore se sentir aussi aisément menacé. Et à en croire la réaction de Riddle, il l'avait compris et essayait de trouver quoi faire.

— Tu m'as vu faire dans mon froc, enfin mes couches. Tu vois, je l'admets. Que dirais-tu de faire pareil ?

— Tu essayes de me psychanalyser, constata doucement Riddle, encore vaguement incertain de ce qu'il devait penser de la situation.

— Quelqu'un doit s'y coller, lança malicieusement Harry, tentant de rester désinvolte tout en maintenant son équilibre sur la pointe des pieds.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas.

— Tu paries ? défia Harry.

Riddle pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, ses efforts pour cacher son passé étaient totalement anormaux. Tout le monde commençait par être un faible petit enfant, l'ignorer ne lui ferait aucun bien.

— Je devrais t'écorcher vif pour ton insolence, menaça Riddle, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honnête.

— Probablement.

— Alors pourquoi continues-tu de sourire ?

— Je m'imaginais transformé en ta nouvelle paire de bottes.

Riddle l'examina, essayant sans doute encore une fois de déterminer si Harry était cinglé ou non.

— Je pourrais le faire, tu sais, assura-t-il avec un air sombre.

C'était une bonne chose que Riddle le tienne au col et non à la gorge, dans le cas contraire les battements effrénés de son coeur l'auraient instantanément trahi. À dire vrai, Harry était très intimidé par le lord. Il n'empêche, si ses conclusions étaient justes -et c'était la seule explication-, si le _truc_ qu'il y avait entre eux marchait dans les deux sens… Alors la déclaration de Riddle était un mensonge flagrant.

— Et qui est dans le déni, maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucereusement.

D'une tape, il se débarrassa des mains de Riddle et entra dans la cabine de devant.

Il se sentait exactement comme au moment où il l'avait planté sur la piste de danse. Ça faisait du _bien_ d'avoir l'ascendant sur le lord. Son sourire s'évanouit quand il se rendit compte que ça l'amusait. Que le challenge cérébral qu'étaient leurs chamailleries l'amusait réellement et honnêtement. Il se délectait de savoir qu'il pouvait provoquer Riddle, sachant que le lord prenait plaisir à le voir répliquer.

— Tu triches, fit Riddle d'une voix traînante alors qu'il marchait derrière lui. Tu étais incroyablement aveugle avant. J'aurais dû avoir le droit de profiter de ton embarras pour quelques semaines au moins, quand tu as commencé à comprendre. Au lieu de ça, ton cerveau a décidé de tout simplement _sauter_ cette phase d'insécurité. Ce n'est pas juste.

— Tu es presque mignon quand tu boudes, _Monseigneur_ , nargua Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ça lui paraissait juste tellement naturel de répondre aux moqueries de Riddle par les siennes.

Riddle, bien sûr, l'ignora.

— Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as rattrapé ton retard, je suppose que tu es prêt pour la prochaine étape.

— Ce n'est pas un jeu.

Son bras fut saisi par derrière, et Harry se retrouva soudain pressé contre le mur, faisant ressurgir les souvenirs d'un certain événement arrivé sur un balcon, et son souffle eut un accroc involontaire.

— Oh, mais bien sûr que si. Et toi, gamin, tu es en bonne voie pour _scorer_.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieur et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu… tu viens juste d'insinuer un truc… sale… pas vrai ?

Il se détestait de sonner aussi hésitant. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'être au courant de cette attirance mutuelle était encore tellement nouveau pour lui qu'immanquablement il passait à côté de beaucoup des sous-entendus de Riddle. Et peu importe ce qu'en disait le lord, ça lui semblait toujours aussi embarrassant.

Riddle étira un sourire narquois face à l'incertitude dans sa voix.

— Oh, tu penses?

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres se faisaient dévorer pour la seconde fois. Et là, il ne repoussa pas Riddle.

Son coeur battait aussi fort que la dernière fois, mais il savait que ce n'était pas dû à la panique. Il y avait quelque chose de très différent dans ce baiser. Il semblait beaucoup plus profond et intime, et… cru.

Il essaya de comprendre exactement ce qui avait changé, mais il sentait son esprit partir très loin, et se vider complètement. Toutes les informations, tous les savoirs et scénarios envisagés s'étaient envolés, toutes les questions qui le taraudaient s'étaient tues d'un coup. C'était le paradis, et il en voulait plus.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas tant le baiser, mais lui-même qui avait changé. Parce qu'il réalisa brutalement qu'il répondait à Riddle, maladroitement peut-être, mais définitivement de son plein gré. Ses bras entouraient la nuque du lord, que ce soit pour garder son équilibre ou se presser plus contre lui, Harry n'en était pas sûr. Quand avait-il fait ça d'ailleurs ?

Il prit aussi conscience qu'il ne voyait rien. Il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et fixer directement ceux de Riddle, qui, devina Harry, ne les avait pas fermés, l'observant de ses pupilles rouges depuis le début. Pour une certaine raison, ce fait le fit violemment frissonner, et un petit son lui échappa, étouffé par les lèvres de Riddle.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut le lord qui mit fin au baiser. Pourtant c'était une bonne chose, sinon Harry aurait pu s'évanouir à nouveau tant il avait le vertige. Ses jambes faillirent le lâcher alors qu'il inspirait profondément. Il était une épave, une épave tremblotante et cramoisie, et Harry se détestait de ne pas du tout réussir à le cacher.

Riddle, pour sa part, avait l'air incroyablement ravi.

— Devrait-on en rester à ce niveau quelques temps ? Ou es-tu prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses ?

— S-Snape, murmura Harry, à bout de souffle, se rappelant vaguement où et pourquoi il était là en premier lieu.

Riddle attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et tira douloureusement.

— Tu n'as pas _osé_ penser à quelqu'un d'autre, là ?

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais, trouble mais reflétant sa douleur.

— Il pourrait mourir tu sais.

— Prononce encore son nom quand tu es avec moi et il souhaitera l'être.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la sincérité dans sa voix, mais c'était si ridicule qu'Harry n'arriva pas à réprimer l'éclat de rire qui montait en lui.

— Laisse-moi aller aider ton médecin, Riddle. Ton seul médecin, au passage. Ton brillant et loyal maître des-...

— Oui, je vois que tu es très prompt à l'encenser, interrompit sèchement Riddle.

Harry rit à nouveau.

— Tu _es_ mignon quand tu boudes.

— Et _tu_ t'enfuies encore.

— Parce qu'un certain lord préfère molester ses partisans plutôt que de panser leurs blessures.

— Molester ?

Les yeux de Riddle s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il relâcha la tignasse d'Harry. À la place, il mit sa main sur sa joue, alors même que son petit sourire suffisant promettait tout sauf la gentillesse.

— Mon innocent petit génie, je n'ai même pas encore _commencé_ à te toucher.

— Euh, et ben… c'est, um… Bref, fit Harry, le regard fuyant, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. On devrait se dépêcher.

— De se toucher ? demanda doucement Riddle.

— Oh pour l'amour du Ciel !

Harry le repoussa, mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler son propre sourire.

Les taquineries de Riddle lui étaient de plus en plus familières, et il était déterminé à se montrer moins affecté par elles. Si le lord parvenait à rester aussi foutrement calme tout le temps, alors Harry réussirait sûrement à ne pas se retrouver au bord de l'apoplexie dès qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, non ?

— Ne crois pas que je te laisserai filer indéfiniment, _Harry_. En fait, je me surprends moi-même, de t'avoir permis de fuir jusque là.

— Peu importe, tant que ça t'évite de finir cinglé, répondit distraitement Harry. »

Il inspectait déjà les parties visibles du moteur. Le puzzle qu'il représentait était une distraction bienvenue pour sa tête rouge écarlate.

.

* * *

.

Environ deux heures plus tard, le jour s'était entièrement levé et Harry se laissa enfin tomber sur le canapé de Riddle. Au point où il en était, il se fichait d'être dans la cabine du lord, il voulait juste dormir.

La transfusion s'était relativement bien déroulée, du moins après avoir expliqué à Bellatrix que, non, Snape n'avait pas besoin de _boire_ son sang. Elle s'était tailladée l'avant bras avec enthousiasme et était sur le point de presser la plaie sur la bouche de Snape quand Harry était entré.

Ils avaient réussi à se débrouiller avec les manchons en caoutchouc, des aiguilles et leur unique seringue. Ils avaient été forcés d'allonger Snape au sol et Bella sur le lit, pour que la gravité aide le sang à s'écouler.

Leurs efforts avaient finalement payé, puisque Narcissa déclara que le pouls de Snape s'était sensiblement amélioré.

Harry se jura d'étudier un peu la médecine sous la supervision de Snape, dès qu'il serait rétabli. Ou de convaincre Riddle qu'il avait besoin d'un autre partisan qui soit compétent dans ce domaine. Ou au moins d'encourager Narcissa à apprendre du médecin.

Il s'apprêtait à glisser vers une inconscience salutaire quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et que Riddle entra.

« Va-t'en, grogna Harry.

— Charmant.

Harry soupira et décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que se préoccuper de sa présence. Il se tourna et ferma les yeux.

— Oh non, je ne crois pas.

Riddle le fit se retourner sur le dos, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et le fixant d'un oeil noir.

— Explique, ordonna-t-il en balayant la cabine d'un large geste.

Harry ouvrit les yeux à contrecoeur et les posa sur la pièce. C'était un bordel sans nom, des livres déchirés et des feuilles volantes s'étalaient partout.

Il leva prudemment les yeux vers Riddle.

— Euh… Désolé ?

— Petit insolent ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu pouvais utiliser mes livres comme brouillons ? Et c'est quoi ce charabia ?!

Riddle ramassa quelques feuilles recouvertes des gribouillis d'Harry.

— Um, c'est… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant.

— Tu ne sais pas ? répéta Riddle d'un air sombre.

— J'appelle ça des black-out pour une bonne raison. Je ne me rappelle pas ce que je faisais ici.

— Donc Snape avait raison ? C'est comme du somnambulisme ?

Harry haussa les épaules et parcourut ses notes.

— C'est une théorie. On ne sait pas ce que les pilules ont fait à mon cerveau. C'est ce que je veux qu'il découvre quand on arrivera à votre QG, tu te souviens ? Hmm…

Riddle lui jeta un regard curieux en le voyant sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry pointa du doigt les pages qu'il tenait et étira un sourire satisfait dans sa direction.

— Tu vois ce Baron Sanglant dont ils parlaient ? Si tu as toujours envie de le défier… Eh bien, disons juste qu'il est condamné.

La guilde ne serait pas ravie de voir Riddle survivre au challenge.

Le lord haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de lui retourner son sourire.

— C'est quand tu dis ce genre de choses, gamin, que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas simplement te prendre.

Lui prendre quoi ?

— Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu sous-entends, marmonna Harry en se recouchant. »

Heureusement pour lui, Riddle ne l'en empêcha pas cette fois.

.

* * *

.

« POTTER !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et tomba immédiatement du canapé. À son grand soulagement, Riddle n'était pas là pour le voir chuter lamentablement.

Il se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers la source du cri. Il remarqua qu'il était à peine plus de midi, il était donc loin d'avoir dormi autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

— Snape, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en entrant. C'est bon de vous voir réveillé.

Snape avait déjà l'air en bien meilleure forme, et sa mine renfrognée était plus intense que jamais.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… cette… monstruosité ?

Harry regarda la plaie mal recousue.

— Ah, en fait…

— Vous avez recousu les chairs comme deux morceaux de tissu !

— Um, oui, après tout c'est Narcissa qui s'en est chargée.

— Il y a deux fils différents.

— Ouais… Le plus épais n'était pas assez lon-...

— Bien sûr que si il l'était ! Avec la bonne technique vous auriez pu le faire _deux_ _fois_. Vous essayiez de me tuer ?

Harry soupira.

— Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais vous aviez déjà perdu trop de sang, et il fallait qu'on fasse vite après avoir arraché, je veux dire, retiré le carreau.

Snape ferma les yeux, épuisé.

— Bon, je suppose que je dois quand même vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie Potter. Encore.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête.

— Non, je pense que vous avez sauvé la mienne en premier. Les jumeaux n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de vouloir m'inviter à prendre le thé.

— Ah oui, les jumeaux…

Snape lui envoya une oeillade qui dit à Harry qu'il n'avait pas oublié que le jeune homme avait une sorte de lien avec les assassins.

Il semblait sur le point d'aborder le sujet, mais, soudain, il fronça les sourcils et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Vous pourriez me dire _pourquoi_ j'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

— Euh… Bellatrix a en quelque sorte mal compris le concept de transfusion sanguine... , répondit vaguement Harry. »

Avant que Snape ne puisse demander plus d'explications, Draco monta sur le lit, excité.

« Harry ! Je peux le caresser ? S'il-te-plaît ?

— Caresser ? Quoi ?

— T'as reçu un oiseau, rayonna Draco. Un gros en plus. Viens !

Draco agrippa le bord de sa chemise et le tira à l'extérieur.

Sur la souche d'arbre qu'occupait plus tôt Harry se trouvait une magnifique chouette blanche, fixant le soleil en clignant des yeux.

— Alors, je peux ? Elle est apparue d'un coup, mais père m'a dit que ce n'était pas correcte de toucher les affaires des gens.

Harry continua à river des yeux stupéfaits sur la chouette.

— Euh, ouais. »

Draco sautait presque de joie en approchant ses petites mains de l'oiseau, caressant gentiment sa tête. La chouette cligna des yeux dans sa direction, mais ne s'envola pas.

« Il se passe indubitablement beaucoup de choses intéressantes autour de vous Monsieur Potter.

Lucius arrivait vers eux depuis le campement. Il paraissait lui aussi plutôt las, bien qu'il soit doué pour le cacher. De ce qu'Harry savait, Lucius avait été l'un des derniers membres du groupe à rejoindre le train.

— C'est une façon de voir les choses, lui accorda Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Lucius lui tendit un petit morceau de papier rugueux.

— C'était attaché à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau.

 _Harry,_

 _Nous espérons que tu t'en es sorti indemne._

 _Tu peux utiliser la chouette pour nous contacter, elle saura où nous trouver._

 _Aberforth & Alastor_

 _P.S : Elle répond au nom de Hedwig._

Harry fixa le message d'un air ahuri. On pouvait se servir d'oiseaux pour délivrer les lettres si chères aux vétérans ? C'était du génie. Quoiqu'à en juger par l'air curieux de Lucius, ce n'était pas vraiment commun.

— Vous vous êtes fait des amis intéressants, fit prudemment remarquer Lucius.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, conscient qu'il mourrait probablement d'envie d'en savoir plus.

— C'est une façon de voir les choses, répéta-t-il. »

Des amis intéressants, en effet. Ils voulaient aussi qu'il sauve le monde. Mais ce genre d'information ne ferait rien pour satisfaire la curiosité de Lucius.

Il se pencha près de la chouette et caressa son cou de ses doigts.

« Salut Hedwig.

La chouette hulula doucement.

— Oh, magnifique, on aura du poulet ce soir, dit Bellatrix de sa voix crépitante en avisant l'oiseau.

— N'y pense même pas ! cria Harry, indigné, et il prit la chouette dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur.

— On peut la manger ? Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda Draco avec intérêt.

— Plus de caresse pour toi Draco, grogna Harry. Bella, tu déteins sur lui !

— Ce garçon a besoin d'un modèle, ricana-t-elle.

Harry et Lucius semblèrent tous deux également horrifiés par cette idée.

— POTTER ! hurla Snape depuis l'intérieur du train.

Quatre têtes se retournèrent.

— Je pense qu'il a trouvé les manchons utilisés pour la transfusion, dit doucement Harry.

— Il n'a pas l'air content, souligna Lucius.

— Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? sourit Bella.

Harry soupira.

— Où est Rid-... Voldemort ?

— De retour au manoir, l'informa Lucius. Ils ont découvert une autre série de lords assassinés après que la fumée s'est dissipée, et ils tiennent une sorte de réunion.

— Est-ce que le bal va continuer ?

— Non. Pas mal de clans sont déjà partis. Il ne restait que deux jours de toute façon. »

Harry regarda à nouveau Hedwig, se demandant s'il pourrait l'utiliser pour envoyer des messages à Remus et Sirius, ou même à Luna.

Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la cabine de Snape quand il aperçut un homme fixer leur campement depuis l'autre côté du train.

Il posa Hedwig et se faufila entre deux wagons pour le rejoindre. Quand il s'approcha, il reconnut le grand homme aux larges épaules.

« Ah, Monsieur... Potter, c'est ça ?

— Appelez-moi Harry, Lord Gryffondor… ?

Le lord sourit et tendit une main pour qu'il la lui serre.

— Godric dans ce cas, j'insiste.

— Vous, euh, n'assistez pas à la réunion d'urgence ? interrogea Harry, se rappelant que Riddle avait déclaré que Lord Gryffondor possédait le manoir et les terres alentour.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour ça. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire maintenant, de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suppose, oui, acquiesça poliment Harry.

Gryffondor remua un peu.

— Tu ah… ne saurais pas si ton lord a déjà décidé de ce qu'il ferait de la proposition de Scrimgeour ?

— Vous voulez dire s'il prévoit de défier le Baron Sanglant ?

Gryffondor hocha la tête.

Harry pencha la sienne, suspicieux.

— Ce serait plus rapide de demander directement à Voldemort.

— Vraiment ? demanda nonchalamment Gryffondor.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, évaluant l'autre. Puis, Gryffondor leva les mains, vaincu.

— Argh ! Subtilités, insinuations, complots, secrets. Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable ! Je ne les aime pas et je suis le premier à admettre que je ne suis pas bon dans ces domaines. Mais même moi je sens que Scrimgeour prépare quelque chose. Et pas seulement ça, il ne t'aime pas gamin, ça crève les yeux. C'est révélateur, vu qu'il joue les gentils avec tout le monde.

Harry était tenté de répondre un truc du genre « _Ouais, il veut me voir mourir aussi accidentellement que possible. De préférence en suivant mon seigneur dans un challenge suicidaire. Oh, ses copains lords se sentent aussi menacés par le pouvoir grandissant de Voldemort. Il ferait d'un pierre deux coups. Ça n'a rien de personnel, vraiment. Tout à commencé avec ma mère voyez-vous…_ »

— Nous avons… une histoire, préféra-t-il dire.

— Un indice, hein ? Il en est plein, ce lord sournois qui est le vôtre.

Harry sourit devant le choix des mots.

— Bien, ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et Scrimgeour. Mais dis-moi au moins si Lord Voldemort envisage vraiment de faire tomber le Baron Sanglant à lui seul. Votre clan est petit et récent. Alors oui, je sais que tu as fait preuve d'une ruse incroyable à Londres, mais si tu t'en prends à lui, tu te feras écraser. Et je sais que c'est aussi ce que croit Scrimgeour.

Donc Gryffondor n'était définitivement pas impliqué dans les affaires de la guilde. Intéressant. Et il était même venu les avertir des vraies intentions de Scrimgeour.

— Vous pensez qu'il nous envoie à la mort.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Je le sais, grommela Gryffondor.

Un homme malin.

— Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez presque trop respectable pour un lord ?

Le lord étira un large sourire.

— En général, ça s'accompagne d'une remarque menaçante comme quoi ce sera ma perte.

— Merci de votre honnêteté Lord Gryffondor, mais Scrimgeour et les autres ont d'ors et déjà commis leur plus grosse erreur.

Gryffondor se pencha légèrement en avant, visiblement intéressé.

— Et quelle est-elle ?

Harry sourit, d'un sourire narquois qu'on aurait pu prendre pour celui de Riddle.

— Ils nous sous-estiment. Ils nous sous-estiment grandement. »

.

* * *

.

Mots : 4 776

13 / 09 / 2019


End file.
